Post Red
by RedPerception
Summary: As the title suggests it take place after Red John. After the death of a close friend Lisbon is left her friends four kids. Not knowing how to raise children on her own she turns to Jane for help. There will be eventual Jisbon. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of my new story I would love to hear what you all have to say about it, please tell me what you like or tell me what you don't. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I can't do this, I don't know how? There is no parallel to this, I let my head fall into my hands. "Are you okay Lisbon?" I didn't look up I didn't need Jane to see me crying.

"Not now Jane." I sighed, I didn't have the energy to deal with him.

"Teresa?" Of course he wasn't going to leave. "What happened?" I could hear the concern and looked up to see him moving around the desk to be next to me. "After everything you've done for me, let me help you once." Maybe I could ask him for help, I mean of everyone he had the most experience. No, how would he react.

"It's…It's my friend from school, we were best friends." I stopped for a minute I was going to try and do this without crying. "She and her husband were in a car crash." This wasn't going to work, I couldn't stop myself from crying. "They didn't survive."

"Teresa." He whispered and pulled my head into his body. "Are you okay?"

"They had four kids." I cried, "Jane I need your help."

"Anything, you know that." He nodded.

"I don't know how to raise kids." I cried, "My brothers were all older when I started raising them."

"They left you their kids?" I could feel his gaze against the top of my head, and I just nodded my head. "I don't know if I'm really the best person to ask for that type of help."

"What are you talking about?" I looked up at him.

"The last time around I didn't do so well." He frowned, stepping away from me.

"Patrick you are the only person I would want to help me raise these kids." I stared at him wiping the tears from my eyes. "I can't do it on my own."

"Lisbon." He started, I watched him stare at me for a minute. "Yes of course I'll help you." He finally gave in.

"Thank you Jane," I got up and actually hugged him, it wasn't until I backed away that I realized how comfortable and safe I felt in his arms. "Can you come with me to Chicago?"

"When do we leave?" He attempted a smile.

"I don't know I haven't really… the funeral is Friday." I sighed, falling onto his couch, and watching as he came to sit next to me.

"I'll get the tickets then, you don't worry about that." He nodded and we sat in silence for a little longer I couldn't helping but start crying again, and he pulled me close and started rubbing small soothing circles on my back. "You'll be okay." He whispered and for some reason I believed him.

"Thank you Jane." I sniffled, but tried to stop realizing the mess I was probably making on his nice suit.

"You're okay." He repeated, and then, "Don't worry about the suit." Of course he knew what I was thinking, I couldn't help but grin, "So how old are these kids?"

"Alyssa and Emily are five and William is three then Cassandra is only three months old." I answered leaning into him.

"They're so young," He frowned.

"Cassandra's never going to know her parents." I agreed, "All she gets is me, I'm all the four of them get."

"Any kid would be lucky to have you for a mother." He reassured, "And you always have me."

"Thank you." I nodded for the third time in the past half hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, ****I would like to thank those of you who have reviews, followed, and favorited the story so far. I'm eager to hear what everyone thinks of this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing. **

I'm happy I had Patrick when we landed in Chicago because I didn't know what I was supposed to do. They had told me the kids would be staying with their grandparents until after the funerals, and then I was supposed to pick them up at the social services building. As simple as it sounded everything was getting so jumbled in my head, so much for trying to keep my own memory palace.

The funeral was really hard because well outside of the obvious I had no idea how to answer the family when they asked why the kids had been left to me. I honestly had no idea why she left me the kids we had only seen each other once or twice a year since college and I had never even met the kids.

"Teresa relax." Jane whispered reaching for my hand his was warm in mine. The funeral was almost over and I was lucky to not have spent the entire time with my head buried in his jacket. "Breathe… in and out." He started making designs on my hand with his fingers it actually was soothing. "In and out."

"Stop doing that." I hissed.

"Doing what?" He frowned.

"I don't need to be hypnotized to make it through the service." I argued, looking around to make sure we weren't disturbing anyone.

"No but you needed to breathe, and that was something you weren't doing." He smirked putting his arm around me. And just knowing he was next to me had this kind of soothing affect. Why was everything he did so soothing all of a sudden, maybe it was just the circumstances, maybe it's just been awhile since I've had someone try and take care of me. "Breathe." He whispered, and I couldn't help but slap him. "Now Lisbon we are at a funeral." He scolded.

"You know what…" I started but couldn't think of anything that was appropriate to say in a church, but then something dawned on me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He chuckled turning back to face the front, somehow despite everything he had made things seem manageable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't sleep at all last night and now I was fidgeting in a plastic seat in a waiting room. While they went through all of the necessary paperwork, you would think that since they knew I was coming in today for a whole week they would have done some of the paperwork in advance.

"You know it's a good thing they're running the background check on you and not me." Jane smirked, leaning back in his chair, legs crossed and sipping tea from a café down the street. He looked right at home sitting there, just like on his couch at the office.

"Teresa Lisbon." The lady finally looked up from the papers and I jumped up, Jane following. "Well everything looks fine and it was the parents wish for you to have the kids, and we don't find anything to stop that from happening. Are only concern is this says you live in Sacramento."

"Yes ma'am, I've lived in California since college." I nodded.

"Yes and I understand, my concern is taking the children away from where they grew up and in these circumstances." The lady worried.

"I understand and I really hate to take them away, but I guess their parents wanted me to have the kids, though I don't know why, and since I have a job there…" I started.

"No I understand," The lady interrupted, "My only concern is we will have to schedule visits to make sure the kids are adjusting to life with you, we'll have to get in contact with a branch of social services in California."

"Right, I can do that, I work in law enforcement unfortunately I've spent a little to much time with social services." I nodded. "I just have one question, did they say why they named me guardian of their kids?"

"I wouldn't know I never spoke to them, you'd want to get in contact with the person who helped them write the will." The lady frowned.

"It's just they didn't even tell me they were doing this." I worried.

"Teresa it's obvious." Jane jumped in, to be honest I had almost forgot he had been standing behind me.

"I'm sorry there's no mention of a husband." The lady stared at Jane for a minute before starting through her files again.

"No, not husband, good friend, co-worker…" Why was I stuttering so much at the idea of him being my husband, it's not the first time it's happened, in fact usually it's him spreading the rumor.

"Emotional support." Jane chipped in.

"Yes, and what do you mean it's obvious?" I turned to him.

"I have to assume that you've always had this mothering instinct, and from the people at the funeral the relatives are either to elderly, to unstable, or already have multiple children of their own. Besides that as I've said before I think it's pretty obvious you'd be an excellent mother." He explained taking one last sip of his tea before tossing it into a nearby trashcan.

"Well that's one theory I guess." I sighed, trying to decide if he was complementing me or insulting everyone else. "Is there anything else I need to fill out or questions I need to answer?"

"No we have everything we need, the children are right back here." The lady started to lead.

"And as far as their belongings, or the house is their anything I have to deal with?" I worried, I didn't know how much the kids owned or what was going to happen to the house.

"The family is dealing with the house and furniture, and their grandparents helped the children pack up." The lady stated, "I think you'll be expected to buy some of the things since a crib and some of other things like that weren't dropped off."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, I'm happy to hear that everyone likes the story so far, this chapter introduces the kids so I would love to hear what you have to say. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

One of the women in the nursery approached with baby Cassandra in her arms to hand to me and I could feel my heart start beating out of my chest. Jane must have sensed my discomfort and stepped forward to intercept the child, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Agent Lisbon isn't afraid of babies is she?" He chuckled rocking the small child in his arms.

"No." I frowned, I really wasn't not really it's just whenever I held one they seemed to cry and I would panic.

"They sense your discomfort," He answered, holding the little girl close, I have always held the belief that he is amazing with kids and watching him with the little girl proved it.

"Great I need someone else around who knows what I'm feeling." I sighed and he just chuckled again, and turned as the lady led us over to what looked like a playpen where a handful of kids were playing. The lady who handed Jane Cassandra led out three small children and my heart started pounding again.

"Are you supposed to be our new mommy?" One of the twins frowned looking up at me and then looking over to Jane.

"Yes I guess so, but you can call me Teresa if you like." I tried smiling at the little girls in front of me. "And this is Patrick."

"Is he supposed to be our new daddy?" The same sister asked.

"Well no he's just here to help me get you guys all settled in." I let Patrick lead them over to the nearest table to sit down.

"If you're not going to be our new daddy why are you holding Cass?" The girl asked, causing each of her siblings to look up for the first time.

"She's scared." The twin sister finally said, and I watched her staring at Jane and I.

"You must be Alyssa and you're Emily, which makes this handsome young man William." Jane sensed my discomfort and interrupted the conversation.

"How did you tell us apart?" Alyssa wondered, she had been the one doing all the talking so far.

"I was just guessing." He smiled, rocking the baby in his arms.

"He saw your necklace." Her sister spoke up. "It has an A on it."

"I guess I did didn't I." Jane nodded.

"You have a kid don't you." Emily wondered.

"I had a daughter." He confirmed watching the little girl. "How could you tell?"

"You don't talk to us like babies, like other people do." Emily stared at Jane and I sat watching this whole ordeal. "What happened to your daughter?"

"Well I lost her and my wife, kind of like your mom and dad." He started.

"So their dead." Emily stated, without looking away from Jane, I had never seen anyone be so straight forward with Jane especially not a five year old.

"Yes, they were killed." He frowned and she mirrored it.

"So you don't have your daughter and we don't have our daddy." Emily stated, and Patrick nodded. "Miss Teresa why are you scared of us?"

"Miss Teresa has never had kids before she's scared you won't like her." Jane answered, and I wanted to argue, but realized it wasn't to far from the truth. "But you should know something." Jane started. "Miss. Teresa is the most amazing person I know, and she made me feel better after I lost my family."

"Are you going to make us feel better to?" Alyssa wondered, "Cause I don't think I will feel better."

"You know what I thought the same exact thing, and it took a long time but Teresa made me feel good again." Jane nodded, "But enough of that for right now the rumor is they have a very tasty ice cream place down the street, and William is paying." The little boy looked up confused, but grinned when Patrick leaned across the table and reached behind Williams ear and a twenty appeared. "Did you know that was there?" William shook his head and giggled checking behind ear for more money.

"How did you do that?" Emily smiled watching her brother play with his ears.

"Do I have money to?" Alyssa wondered checking behind her ears.

"Well let me see," Patrick smiled, holding Cassandra close before leaning across the table, "Well it's not there." Patrick stated checking behind her ears, "Oh here it is." He smiled pulling a second twenty out from Alyssa's braid.

"Are we really getting ice cream?" Alyssa looked at me as Patrick handed her the bill.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." I agreed, "But first we have to load up all your things."

"We don't have to much." Emily frowned, "Grandma wanted to sell a lot because she said mommy spoiled us and they needed money to pay for …for the funeral."

"Good thing there's a very simple solution, I have all this money but no little kids to spoil." Patrick smiled standing up and moving to help William squirm out of his chair. "That is if Teresa doesn't mind, she doesn't like it when I buy her things."

"Why do you always cast me as the bad guy?" I wondered, reaching for some of the bags that the lady had placed by the door.

"Well actually quite the opposite didn't you hear me not five minutes ago talk about what an amazing person you are?" He teased, as Cassandra started to squirm, and again he rocked her back and forth until she seemed content. "Hey girls does your sister have a diaper bag?" He turned to face the twins who were helping their brother pack up his toys.

"It's over here." Emily offered, running over and motioning to one of the bags in my hand. "And Patrick I have a question." She whispered, looking up at him.

"Ask away." He smiled bending down to her level.

"The money was in your hand the whole time wasn't it?" She wondered, looking over her shoulder to make sure her brother and sister didn't hear.

"Well Emily a magician never reveals his secrets." He answered.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Alyssa." She begged.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm not a magician." He grinned.

"It was in your hand wasn't it!" She smiled, looking up at him.

"Yes it was but you promised not to tell." He smiled getting to his feet and taking the diaper bag from my hand. "I think we need to take this one to the bathroom." He turned to me, "Shall I teach you how to change a diaper?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so happy that everyone likes my story so far, here is chapter four I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

As it turned out Emily was right when she said her grandmother had sold a lot of their things. We had to buy a collapsible crib to put Cassandra in at the hotel along with a number of other necessities. I didn't want to think about how much more I would have to buy when we got back to Sacramento. The hotel room that had seemed huge for just Jane and I the night before looked absolutely tiny now that we had the kids and all of their belongings with us.

"Looks like we may finally get to sleep together Lisbon." Jane smirked going into the bathroom to bathe Cassandra before putting her to bed.

"You try anything." I warned, knowing even before I said it that he wouldn't.

"You're the one I'm worried about." He called from the bathroom. "Emily, Alyssa can you help Teresa get your brother ready for bed?" He added, and I yet again I realized I really was in over my head. My brothers were all at least ten by the time I had to start raising them on my own, I didn't know how to take care of toddlers.

"The bear pajamas!" Alyssa turned to her sister.

"No the dinosaur ones!" Emily returned.

"Bears!"

"Dinosaurs!"

"Girls." I tried, they looked at me for a minute before turning back to their argument.

"Teresa you pick!" Alyssa faced me, oh God why do they do this, if I pick one I'll be accused of playing favorites for the rest of my life.

"You know what let William pick out his own pajamas." I lifted the small boy up, "He's a big boy, which ones?"

He stared at his sisters for a minute and then pointed to his suitcase, "Cars!" He smiled.

"Good choice." I smiled, why hadn't I thought to look for another pair of pajamas.

"I told you to pick the cars." Alyssa turned to her sister.

"You said bears!" Emily argued.

"Girls, can you bring me your brother's pajamas." I interrupted, they frowned at each other and then preceded to do as I ask. That's when I noticed Jane standing in the bathroom door with the baby in his arms and a smile on his face. "What?"

"I told you so." He smirked, placing Cassandra in her crib and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"What?" I really did hate him sometimes.

"I told you, you'd be a good at this." He chuckled.

"You need to give him a bath first." Emily instructed, helping me undress her brother.

"No bath!" William squealed squirming in my arms.

"Are you going to need help with him?" Jane questioned, watching me struggle with the squirming boy.

"I can do it." I insisted starting for the bathroom.

"Girls go help Teresa." He instructed.

"No I can do it." I repeated, "You girls get ready for bed."

"We need to take baths to." Alyssa worried.

"Well how about you two come here and we'll find a book to read in that backpack of yours." Jane offered, and the girls each went to their own backpacks to find a book. "We'll read one book now and one book before you go to bed."

"No Bath!" William continued to squirm up until the minute I set him in the bathwater. Then he just started to splash.

"Come on William I need to prove to Jane I can do something on my own." I begged the child as he just continued to splash. I could hear Jane reading in the other room and then the story ended and I was still trying to shampoo Williams's hair.

"Hey girls does Cass sleep through the night yet?" He questioned after a minute.

"Yep, most the time, but not so much recently. I think she knows." I heard the girls explain, and I could picture Jane out their nodding in his understanding way.

"What about William have your parents started potty training him yet?" Jane wondered, while I dried off William and reached for his pull ups and started to get him dressed.

"Yep, Liam will tell you when he has to go, most of the time." The girls answered.

"Whose next?" I questioned carrying William out of the bathroom.

"You know Lisbon you didn't need to get in the tub with him." Jane laughed before taking William from me, and I saw myself in the mirror I really was dripping from the splashing, so I went back in to grab a towel. "Alyssa first tonight, Emily first tomorrow." Jane instructed grabbing Alyssa's pajamas and following her into the bathroom.

Before I knew it all four kids were bathed and in or getting into bed, I felt bad that the older three had to share a bed, but it was a really small room. I stood back and watched as Jane tucked them in and read them one more story. It really made you feel sorry for what he had lost he was perfect with these kids, he had them smiling and giggling as opposed to when we first saw them and they barely spoke.

"Jane." I sighed after the two of us had been laying in silence for a little while.

"hmm," He turned to face me.

"I can't do this." I whispered, "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Lisbon it was you're first day, you don't learn how to be a parent over night." He answered. "I didn't know what I was doing then or now for that matter."

"But most parents have nine months to get ready, I had a week." I pointed out.

"Teresa it doesn't matter how long you have to plan, nothing prepares you for raising children." He reassured, "You wouldn't have asked for my help unless you knew deep down that you were going to raise these kids."

"I can't afford this, how am I supposed to send four kids to school." I frowned, "They're going to a parochial school." I added.

"Of course." He nodded, "I can help you."

"I don't need you're money Jane." I hissed, "That's not why I asked you for help."

"I know Lisbon, it was just an offer." He pulled me closer.

"What are you doing?" I protested, but didn't move away.

"Relax women." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me, "I'm not going to try anything, you just needed some comforting."

"Thank you Jane." I whispered into his chest.

"You are allowed to call me Patrick." He chuckled, I laid there in his arms for what felt like hours and eventually I must have fallen asleep, but was awoken around midnight to a scream, my first instinct was to reach for my gun, but had to remind myself I had left it at home. When I did realize where I was and what was happening I moved to go to the other bed but Jane was already there.

Jane was sitting with Emily on his lap "Shhh you're okay." Jane whispered, stroking her back.

"No it was bad, their gone!" She cried and Jane held her close.

"Shhh." He repeated, "It's going to be okay, you're safe."

"No, no it's not going to be okay." Emily cried leaning into Patrick's shirt just like I had been not a half hour ago.

"What happened can you tell me about your bad dream." Jane encouraged, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I was walking with Aly and Liam and Cass and then my shoe was untied…" She stopped and started crying again. Jane held her close and waited for her to continue. "I bent down to tie my shoe, because mommy was teaching me how to tie my shoes…" She stopped and cried again. "And then I looked up and the scary car was coming and I couldn't stop it and then they were gone and I was all alone." She was balling into Jane's shirt, "They were gone just like mommy and daddy are gone."

"You're okay, and look Aly and Liam and Cass are okay to, it was just a bad dream." He promised. "You're safe, they're all safe."

"Patrick do you ever have bad dreams?" She sniffled.

"Of course I have bad dreams, everybody has bad dreams." He admitted.

"What are your bad dreams about?" Emily questioned, looking up at him.

"For a long time I had bad dreams about what happened to my wife and daughter, but now they usually involve bad things happening to Teresa." He confessed looking over to where I was lying on the bed. "But you know the good thing about bad dreams?" He asked, and she shook her head, "When you wake up the bad dreams are over and you're safe in bed"

"You promise." Alyssa whispered, I hadn't even realized she had woken up.

"I promise, and you know why you're safe?" Jane questioned after he invited Alyssa to join her sister on his lap, and both girls shook their heads. "You're safe because Teresa is a super cop and if anybody tried to hurt any of you she would have them arrested and put away forever and ever." Both girls looked up at Jane and then over to me and I didn't quite know how to react.

"Patrick can we sleep with you and Teresa tonight?" Alyssa wondered.

"Of course you can." I answered for him, "Come here." And both the girls jumped out of Patrick arms and crawled into bed with me. "What about William will he be okay in bed by himself?" I worried.

"I got him." Jane smiled, lifting the sleeping child from his bed and moving him so he was lying with his sisters in between Jane and I. It didn't take long for the girls to fall asleep in between us, and when I looked up at Jane he was just smiling over at me.

"What?" I frowned.

"Nothing." He chuckled.

"Jane." I snapped.

"I saw that look on your face," He grinned, and he knew just like I knew that whatever my concerns had been earlier in the night lying here with the kids I knew we were going to make this work. And not twenty minutes after my realization I was starting to dose off again when the crying started, and I moved to get up. "Go back to sleep Teresa, I can handle Cassandra tonight."

"No I can do it." I groaned doubting myself even as I said it.

"You need sleep." He scolded.

"Oh and you don't." I tried.

"Lisbon I'm a recovering insomniac, I can survive on no sleep a lot easier than you can." He responded, "Go back to sleep, I'll make up a bottle for her and be back in bed in twenty minutes." I laid and watched as he picked up Cassandra and rocked her as he made the bottle, he smiled and talked to the little girl, he was such a natural with children and that was something I had always been jealous of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 I hope you enjoy it, I would love to hear what you thought of it. I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Good morning." Jane smiled, I looked over and he was sitting by the window with a cup of tea watching Liam crawl around on a blanket with some of his toys. I moved in the bed and noticed the girls were gone to. "Bathroom." Jane answered taking a sip of tea.

"Both of them?" I questioned.

"They wanted to get ready on their own." He smiled, " I made sure they brushed their teeth but they want to do their own hair."

"I see, and is Cass still asleep?" I wondered looking to the crib, "What time is it?"

"Nine." He answered.

"Why didn't you wake me, when the kids got up?" I needed to know.

"You looked so peaceful." He shrugged, letting William climb into his lap.

"What time is our flight home?" I yawned getting out of bed only to notice my reflection in the mirror, oh God my hair was a mess where's my brush, Jane didn't need to see me like this. He's probably seen me look worse, what was I so concerned about.

"You look lovely." He smirked.

"Damn it Jane do you always have to do that?" I snapped, but immediately regretted it when I saw Liam crawling around on his lap. "You didn't answer my question."

"Noon," He smiled, "On Thursday."

"Jane that's four days away." I shouted, "What on earth are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we should go get breakfast once you're dressed." He shrugged, "and as for the plane tickets, I've never been to Chicago before I planned on you and the kids showing me around."

"What do you have planned?" I worried.

"Oh a couple things." He chuckled, "Girls are you almost done in there?"

"Yep, what do you think?" Alyssa came bouncing out, with her hair back in a very messy ponytail, with her sister quietly behind her with a similar ponytail.

"Well you look gorgeous." Jane nodded.

"I agree." I smiled, "How about you give me a minute and then we go downstairs for breakfast." I repeated Jane's words to the girls.

"And then the museum?" Alyssa asked.

"Museum?" I repeated.

"Patrick said he was taking us to the museum of science and industry." Emily explained.

"He did, did he?" I looked at Jane who just shrugged, "You know what that sounds like a great idea." I agreed, I guess I should have realized earlier that he was going to turn this into a vacation for himself, but at least he picked someplace educational for the kids.

"Come on girls, show me how you can tie your shoes." Jane encouraged resituating William on his lap.

"But I want to wear my flip flops." Alyssa pouted, as I grabbed my clothes for the day and hurried into the bathroom.

"There's going to be a lot of walking." Jane warned, "I don't want to hear you whining about your feet hurting later."

"I promise I won't whine." Alyssa insisted, I heard rummaging she must be digging in her suitcase for flip-flops.

"You promise, because if you start whining you have to wear your tennis shoes the rest of the week." Jane threatened.

"I promise." Alyssa whined.

"She's going to whine anyway." Emily warned, I wish I were out there to see what was going on for myself, I rushed myself through getting ready.

"Am not." Alyssa shouted.

"Girls." Jane warned, and the fighting stopped how did he do that was it something that could be learned. When I came out Jane had moved from his chair to the floor so he could sit across from Emily while she showed him how to tie her shoes.

"Is everybody ready for breakfast?" I wondered, after all shoes had been tied or slid on.

"I'd say so," Jane nodded, "I got Cassandra if you can grab the diaper bag."

"Thank you Jane." I smiled, grabbing the diaper bag, eventually I would gain the confidence to hold Cassandra I told myself.

"Teresa why do you call Patrick that?" Alyssa frowned as the six of us headed for the elevator.

"Call Patrick what?" I wondered, not thinking I had called him anything unusual.

"Jane, why do you call Patrick that?" Alyssa added.

"It's my last name." Jane smiled, "Just like Harris is your last name."

"But Jane is a girls name." Alyssa giggled.

"That's fair, but guess what Harris is a boys name." Jane teased.

"But people don't call me Harris, why does she call you Jane?" Alyssa questioned.

"Because we use last names at work he calls me by my last name a lot of the time to." I offered.

"Okay I guess, but it's funny cause you call him a girls name." Alyssa giggled.

"I never looked at it that way." I admitted all these years I had just called him that I never worried that it bothered him and he never said anything against it. Then again twice he has told me to call him Patrick, once he was drugged, and then the second time was last night.

"You think to much Teresa." He chuckled, lifting William into his free arm for a better look at the cereal selection. "What cereal are we having today? They have fruit loops, lucky charms, cheerios, rice krispies, or frosted flakes." Jane listed off the options.

"Fruit loops!" William cheered, and with Jane's hands full I got Williams bowl, and set it on an empty table.

"Cheerios." Emily shrugged, and I made her bowl and set it on the table next to Williams.

"It really doesn't bother you that you get called a girls name?" Alyssa wondered, after Jane set William down at the table.

"Not any more." Jane answered, "When I was your age it did, but now I'm okay with it. So which cereal do you want?"

"Can I call you Jane?" She giggled.

"Do you want to?" He smiled, and she smiled to.

"It's no fun when you don't mind." She sighed.

"I agree," He laughed, "Now how about some lucky charms?"

"How do you know that's what I want?" Alyssa pouted, and I started to pour the bowl.

"You get used to it." I sighed, leading the girl to the table with her sister and brother. I grabbed myself some toast and Jane made a second glass of tea for himself and a coffee for me.

"You're not eating?" I worried, watching Jane bounce Cass on his lap.

"I'll grab a muffin or something when we leave." He assured, wiping dripping milk off of Williams face.

"You promise to eat something." I made sure.

"Yes dear." He smiled, and I realized how that sounded and then I blushed and his smile grew.

The museum was a great idea, however it made me realize I was actually in the custody of five children only one of them was a much better actor most of the time, he however was also the one that would probably get in the most trouble. The girls loved walking through the fairy castle, and all three loved looking at the baby chicks in the hatchery, and Jane paid for each of the kids to make a top in the toy exhibit.

By the time we got back to the hotel it was late and all of the kids had fallen asleep in the car. With Jane's help I put them into their pajamas and tucked them into bed. We hadn't been in bed for more than a couple minutes when it dawned on me.

"You are an evil genius." I rolled over to face him.

"Genius I'll accept evil must be in the eyes of the beholder." He smirked, "but please explain."

"You wore them out on purpose." I whispered, "To get them to sleep through the night."

"Not for my sake I promise, you and those kids need a distraction and a good nights sleep." He answered, "I didn't want them to sit on a plane for four hours with nothing but sad thoughts. I know what happens when you dwell on tragedy."

"Jane you can give them all the distractions in the world, but that's not going to stop them from thinking about their parents." I frowned.

"I don't want them to stop thinking about their parents, I just don't want them to dwell on their deaths." He sighed and I kept frowning, "Don't look at me like that."

"Jane their not you, their young and resilient give them time to grieve." I answered it was my turn to wrap my arms around him.

"Are you calling me old?" He questioned, I didn't have to look at his face to know he was smiling.

"So what if I am?" I laughed, into his t-shirt.

"I just might load those kids up on candy and then catch an earlier flight by myself." He threatened.

"You wouldn't." I pulled away just far enough to look at his face.

"You doubt me?" He smirked.

"Not for a second." I grinned.

"You should." He smiled down at me, "because I don't think I could ever just leave you again," He suddenly got very serious, but then added, "not even if you called me old."

"I know." I whispered into his shirt not even sure if he heard me. That was so like him a rollercoaster of emotions in one conversation and he just laid their running his fingers through my hair. And that's exactly how I fell asleep, I vaguely remember Jane telling me to go back to sleep around one thirty when Cassandra started crying and that was it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so I hope everyone is enjoying it as well. As always I love to hear what you think. And unfortunately I still own nothing. **

"Time to wake up." I heard Jane call, but ignored it. "What do you think girls?" I felt him sit on the edge of the bed next to me, "Maybe she's sleeping beauty how do we wake her up?"

"You have to kiss her." Alyssa giggled.

"Yeah kiss her." Emily agreed.

"Well if you say so." Jane sighed, I could feel him leaning in.

"Don't you even think about it." I warned opening my eyes, he was hovering just over me with a smug grin on his face.

"To late, it's been thought about." He chuckled standing up and moving out of the way so I could get up.

"What are we doing today?" I yawned digging through my suitcase and realizing I was running out of clean clothes to wear I had packed for a couple days not a week.

"Patrick said he'd take us shopping." Alyssa grinned jumping on the bed.

"Shopping?" I questioned.

"Well we can't do something educational every day." He chuckled lifting the jumping girl off the bed. "And you are putting tennis shoes on today, you broke your promise yesterday."

"But Patrick." Alyssa pouted.

"Nope, you broke the promise." He shook his head.

"I told you she would." Emily reminded.

"Well both of you put your tennis shoes on." I cut in, "And I'll be ready in a couple minutes and Patrick and I will discuss this shopping over breakfast."

I don't know why I was surprised an hour later when we were walking down Michigan Ave. "There are two places we must go." Jane announced holding Cassandra in one arm and holding Emily's hand on the other side, while I carried William and held Alyssa's hand.

"And where would that be?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well first we have the American Girl Doll store." He steered us through the doors. "You two pick out what you want."

"Do we get a doll?" Alyssa turned.

"How about a doll and three outfits each." Jane smiled at the excitement on the twins face.

"What about me?" William spoke up.

"You get the next stop." Jane promised.

"Jane you can't just buy all this stuff for them." I complained watching the girls run from one doll to the next.

"Of course I can." He argued, "You won't let me spoil you why can't I spoil them even for one day?"

"Because I know you and it won't be one day." I tried to protest.

"Did somebody not get the dolly they wanted when they were little?" He teased.

"You're right I didn't but what does that have to do with anything?" I snapped.

"Patrick can I get this doll?" Emily ran forward and pulled us toward the shelf.

"If that's the one you want go for it." Jane nodded, helping her get the box off the shelf.

"Aren't they a little young for these dolls?" I worried reading the recommended ages on the box. Jane looked at me for a second then shook his head without saying anything, which was very unlike him.

"I'm getting the blond one with short hair." Alyssa came running down the isle toward us. "Hey that one looks like mommy." She stopped and pointed at the one in her sister's hands.

"That's why I picked it." Emily nodded, carrying the box after her sister to look at clothes.

"Are you okay?" I followed Jane after the girls.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied resituating Cass in his arms so he could take the boxes from Emily and Alyssa.

"Liar." I tried.

"You can't tell." He answered.

"This time I can." I returned, "I made the comment about the girls being to young and you got quiet. You're never quiet."

"You don't need to worry about it, it's nothing." He continued to brush me off.

"I'm going to continue to worry." I readjusted William so I could see Jane better.

"You want to know." He turned, and I nodded, "Every year Charlie wanted an American Girl Doll for Christmas because one of her friends had one, and every year Angie and I told her she was to young. Then the year we had agreed she was old enough… well she didn't make it to Christmas." He explained and then turned his attentions back to the twins before I could respond.

Was that what all this buying the girls whatever they wanted was about, did he just want to make up for his past. "Teresa look at this she's going to be a soccer player." Emily showed me one of the outfits.

"And mine's going to play softball." Alyssa added showing off one outfit, "And she has this pretty dress, and a pink long sweater to wear with jeans."

"Those look very pretty," I smiled, "And what about you Em?"

"I got a hoodie outfit with Jeans and then I got a stripe shirt with capris." She answered showing me the outfits as Jane led us to the check out.

"How about lunch and then we let Liam have his choice of toys." Jane offered, carrying all of the girl's bags in his free hand.

"Jane I'm sorry about earlier." I offered during lunch.

"You didn't do anything." He shrugged, "You didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Emily questioned.

"We were just talking about my daughter." Jane admitted and I almost spit out my drink, I didn't expect him to tell them the truth, when I had to beg him to tell me. "And how much she wanted a doll, but didn't get one."

"That's sad." Alyssa frowned putting down her chicken strip.

"It's okay." Jane stated and I knew he was talking to me, "There's nothing to be sad about."

When lunch was over William got to choose from anything in the Lego store. "I want this one."

"Well isn't that ironic." I laughed, "Jane which one is you?"

"That is a circus Lisbon." He smiled with me.

"You mean you didn't have a tiger?" I teased.

"No, no tiger." He laughed.

"But I know for a fact you had an elephant, and you were the clown." I continued to tease him.

"Oh you think you're funny don't you." He grinned, and then turned to William, "but what about this one Liam." Jane pulled one off the shelf.

"Police officer!" William shrieked, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Teresa, where's your motorcycle, this police officer has a motorcycle." He turned.

"Oh funny, well played." I laughed with him.

"I thought so." He smiled, "You can get both." He nodded to William, "Go ahead and pick out two more things, that way each of you get four." And in the end William got the circus, the police officer, a construction site, and a fire station.

"Now where to?" I wondered holding William in one arm and all of his new Legos in the other.

"Well I was thinking you could take the kids on a walk along the river, while I go pick something up." He shrugged pausing to sit on a park bench.

"Jane you're not wandering off on your own and leaving me with the four kids." I warned, sitting next to him and letting the girls hop up on my other side.

"Of course not, I know how you feel about holding Cass so I can watch her unless you want to of course." He smiled, bouncing the baby girl in his lap.

"Jane you are not wandering off with a baby, I don't know what kind of trouble you're planning." I snapped.

"Honestly Lisbon what do you think I'm going to do?" He chuckled, but I didn't grin, he had a bad habit of finding trouble. "I saw a store back there that the kids wouldn't be interested in, I was hoping you could take them for twenty minutes while I look around."

I looked down the block and then back to him, "fine twenty minutes not a second longer." I gave in.

"Can we take our dolls out of the box? They want to see the river to." Emily wondered looking at the bags at Jane's feet.

"I think that's a great idea." I nodded letting Jane hand me the bags to help them open up their dolls.

"Now remember these are very nice dolls so you want to be good to them." Jane warned, taking the empty boxes back to put in the bag. "Now you three be good for Teresa, I'll be back soon."

They all nodded, and he took the diaper bag off my shoulder just in case. As I was walking along the river watching the girls play with their new dolls something started to dawn on me. These past two days I had been acting more like a witness sitting on the sideline and letting Jane take care of the kids if something needed to be done. I had stepped in occasionally, but in the end it was still Jane who did most of the parenting so far. These were my kids now weren't they, well as soon as I get home and get the last of the paperwork sent in and have a couple scheduled visits with a social service worker they were mine. That's when I stopped in my tracks these are my kids.

"Teresa are you okay?" Emily turned back to look at me, noticing that I had stopped.

"You look kinda funny." Alyssa agreed.

"No I'm fine, I was just thinking about something." I admitted readjusting William on my hip and hurrying to catch up.

"Were you thinking about us?" Emily asked.

"Sort of, I was thinking about how I don't think I can let Patrick buy you a whole bunch of toys anymore." I announced.

"Why not?" Alyssa pouted, "I like my new doll."

"I'm not going to make you give back the doll, I just think that if you get everything now what are you going to get for Christmas." I decided that sounded like a good enough argument.

"Is Patrick going to live with us when we go back to your home?" Emily wondered.

"Maybe at first to help us get settled, but my house isn't very big, in fact it's just an apartment." I frowned realizing that once we got home I only had one spare bed and the sleeping arrangements would be the same as here. I should probably look into getting a house, where was I going to find the money?

"If you live in apartment are we all going to fit, where does he live is it bigger?" Alyssa questioned.

"I don't really live anywhere." Jane answered walking up behind me, he didn't appear to have any extra bags on him, but he had exceeded his twenty-minute time limit. "Sorry I had to change a diaper." He shrugged.

"Likely story." I retorted but figured it was probably the truth.

"What do you mean you don't live anywhere?" Emily frowned, "You have to live somewhere."

"Well sometimes I sleep at a motel, but most the time I just sleep at work." He explained.

"Why?" William spoke up twisting in my arms to see Jane.

"I don't know because it was always easiest just to sleep there." He attempted.

"Patrick was punishing himself for bad things he did when he was younger." I added.

"What bad things?" Alyssa questioned.

"I lied to people a lot." Jane explained, and I realized I had probably put him in an uncomfortable situation how do you tell five years about the mistakes you made. "But we all know that is a very bad things right." He added.

"How about some dinner and then maybe we can go swimming at the hotel." I stopped the conversation.

"I wanna walk." William squirmed in my arms.

"Alright but hold your sisters hand." I set him down on the ground, I was going to take some initiative, I could do this, "Jane can I hold Cassandra?"

"All you had to do was ask." He grinned, handing me Cass. I took the girl, she was so small I pulled her in close to me keeping my hand behind her little head. "Look no tears." He chuckled, taking the bags from the Lego store off my arm.

"She's sleeping." I whispered, I didn't realize I was whispering until after I had said it, but the little girl was so peaceful in my arms that I didn't want to do anything to wake her.

"I was actually talking about you." He teased, my first instinct was to slap him, but with Cass in my arms I couldn't.

"Come on you three Patrick is going to pay for dinner." I announced and he just grinned


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I said it before but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I'll probably say it again in the future. So pretty please tell me what you think, and I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can. As always I own nothing. **

"Thank you." I whispered, turning to Jane. Suddenly it was our last night in Chicago and we had a flight to catch at noon tomorrow. "You were right in staying these last couple day."

"I usually am." He just grinned, and I just shook my head.

"You're a bastard."

"Probably, but I don't see what my parents have to do with anything." He smirked.

"I really want to smack you." I informed.

"That's a horrible habit." He replied.

"Yeah and you don't have any bad habits." I retorted.

"None, I'm perfect." He smiled, and I gave in and slapped him, "Now did I really deserve that?"

"Yes." I snapped.

"I see." He sighed wrapping his arms around me, and I didn't protest. "What if I hit you every time you called me a liar or old for that matter that seems to be your new favorite."

"That would be abuse." I teased.

"But it's not when you hit me?" He questioned, "I think that's police brutality."

"You're right it's mean of me to beat up an old man, even if he is a liar." I laughed, and he just shook his head.

"What is this old stuff anyway, is it because I've worn out my welcome at work? Got the bad guy I said I would and now it's time to retire." He wondered.

"Now, I don't mean anything by it." I sighed taking in the scent of his t-shirt. "I'm only a couple years younger than you. Maybe I'm jealous because I feel like I'm looking older and you look almost the same as the day we met."

"Lisbon you think to much." He laughed, "I was kidding I don't care what you call me." And after a couple minutes of silence, "And you look beautiful, not a year older than when we met." That's how it was in the past couple days we had developed a pattern, banter and then fall asleep in each other's arms. He still wouldn't let me take care of Cassandra at night insisting that I was cranky when I didn't get my sleep.

The next morning was weird, when I woke up it was far earlier than usual but I was hoping to pack my things before the kids got up. But when I woke up Jane was nowhere to be seen, all of the kids were still fast asleep. It was five in the morning where could he have gone? His suitcase was still here, he even had a suit laid out on the chair. The kids toys had been packed up, what time did he get up every morning, did he sleep at all? Then I heard a key in the door and in walked Jane.

"You're up early." He smiled, filling one of the plastic cups in the bathroom sink. He was in shorts and a t-shirt, he was in running shorts, and he was sweating, his hair was plastered to his forehead. He sipped his water and watched me staring at him, he was waiting for a reaction.

"Were you in the workout room?" I frowned.

"Nah, to much like a gym." He grinned, setting the empty cup down and reaching for a towel to wipe his face.

"Where did you go?" I wondered, if he hadn't gone to the workout room why was he so sweaty.

"For a run." He shrugged, pulling off his t-shirt and I turned away really fast causing him to laugh.

"You went for a run?" Why were the pieces not fitting together, Jane didn't go for runs, he drank tea and wore suits. He didn't walk into hotel room's pull off his t-shirt and stand there with sweat glistening on his well toned chest. He was a lot more in shape than I had expected, not that I was staring at his reflection in the TV.

"I also did push ups and sit ups before that." He laughed, "You can turn around, I already know your watching my reflection."

"But you don't…" I tried, but I realized I really didn't know what Jane did when I wasn't around, or awake for that matter.

"Running helps focus thought." He explained, "and gyms are crowded and noisy, I like it better when no one's around."

"How long have you been going for runs?" I questioned.

"Since long before I met you." He smiled, moving around me to grab his suit and get ready for a shower.

"I never knew." It seemed really stupid to say afterwards but what else was there. "What time did you get up?"

"An hour or so ago." He shrugged, "I'm going to hop in the shower, but I promise not to use all the hot water."

"Okay, I guess I'll just pack up." I nodded, I sat on the foot of the bed and listened as the water turned on. Why was it so weird to me that he ran, why was the only image in my head him standing shirtless using his t-shirt to mop up his sweat? I needed to pack, I needed something to distract me. Distract me from what? He was a co-worker in a job that included a lot of psychical exercise, but he always hid from psychical confrontation.

Once I started packing it was easy to let myself get caught in a simple task and let my brain stop working, it was the same as the paperwork back in the office. I was not going to dwell on shirtless Jane we were colleagues, who had recently taken to falling asleep in each other's arms, no not dwelling on it.

Cass woke up while Jane was in the shower and she served as a much better distraction than packing. I changed her diaper and was about to prepare a bottle when I realized to do so I needed water, and the sink was in the bathroom where Jane was showering. The shower had stopped running so I tried knocking thinking maybe I could hand him the bottle and he could add water. But of course that's not what happened he opened the door wearing nothing but a towel.

"You knocked." He grinned, God he needed to put a shirt on. He noticed Cass in my arms. "You're not the only one who's up early."

"And she needs her bottle." I stared at the spot on the wall behind him.

"And I am in the way of that." He nodded, moving aside to let me into the bathroom. His suit was hanging on the back of the door and his shampoo and shaving cream were sitting on the counter and of course he was still standing behind me in nothing but a towel. I hurried and put the water in the bottle and rushed out of the bathroom. "Well look at you." He smiled walking out of the bathroom a couple minutes later thankfully he was fully clothed. "I think you're getting the hang of parenting."

"You think?" I asked, even I could hear the hopefulness in my voice.

"I know." He nodded, "And as we discussed last night, I'm usually right."

"You're lucky I have a baby in my arms." I warned.

"My arm has been hurting less these past couple days." He smirked, "So do you think Bertram would be opposed to you carrying the child around at work?"

"I would be." I stated, "No one should see some of the shit we see on a daily bases."

"Fair enough." He chuckled.

"It's five-thirty, what time do the kids usually wake up?" I frowned leaning against the headboard, watching him make a cup of tea, and then a coffee for me. "Thank you."

"They'll be up in an hour or so." He shrugged falling onto the bed next to me

"How far did you run?" I asked after a couple minutes of comfortable silence.

"Does it really shock you that much that I workout?" He laughed sipping his tea.

"Kind of yes." I admitted, "You lay on the couch, drink tea, and wear suits." I tried to explain my rationing, and he just nodded. "Not everybody gets the luxury of knowing everything about everyone around them."

"Luxury?" He questioned.

"You didn't answer my question." I reminded.

"I don't know three or four miles, I wanted to get back and shower before anyone got up." He answered, while Cassandra started to pull at my hair and Jane reached over to untangle her hand.

"And you've done this every morning we've been here?" I frowned mad at myself for not realizing he had left every morning.

"Not every morning, the night after the funeral you couldn't sleep and I didn't want to leave you here by yourself." He sipped his tea.

"Or did you just not want me to find out that you're secretly in shape and might be slightly more capable of doing something more than hiding if something goes wrong." I teased.

"Running hardly makes me James Bond." He chuckled tickling Cass.

"From what I saw you do more than just run." I retorted, damn I had been trying so hard not to think about Jane in a towel.

"You're right I don't sleep because I go out at night in that superhero costume you never made me but said you would and fight bad guys because I don't get enough of it at work." He returned.

"When did I promise to make you a superhero costume?" I frowned.

"The first time Van Pelt dated someone who wanted to kill me." He offered.

"Oh when you were blind." I remembered, "And if possible more obnoxious than you are normally."

"Well we can take away your eye sight for a couple days and see how you like it." He tried.

"I bet I could go with out getting kicked out of the hospital." I argued.

"I don't doubt it, but I also know who would get the butt of your frustration." He agreed, taking Cass from me as she tried to re tangle her tiny hand in my hair. I thought it was so cute the first time I held her, now while no less cute I could live without the knots in my hair.

"Jane?" I worried setting the coffee cup down on the nightstand. "You're going to stay at my place when we get back aren't you?"

"Only if you want me to." He rocked Cass in his arms.

"Sleeping arrangements would be similar." I sighed.

"I can sleep on the couch if that makes you more comfortable." He offered, would that make me more comfortable I had almost gotten used to our late night talks and falling asleep in his arms.

"That would probably be more appropriate." I nodded, and he didn't argue. We sat in silence a little longer I sat and smiled as Cass started playing with Jane's curls, how many times had I thought about doing the same thing. None, that's how many, I didn't think about Jane like that. Who was I kidding? Of course I thought about what it would be like to be in a relationship with Jane. In fact this week I had almost deluded myself into thinking he felt the same way about me. I was being so ridiculous, just because he got his revenge didn't mean he was any more available than he has been the past eight years.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked after a little bit, what was I supposed to say I couldn't very well tell the truth and he would know if I was lying.

"I was wondering the same thing about you." I decided on, that sounded pretty safe.

"So you were thinking about me." He smiled.

"What?" I blushed.

"You just said I was wondering the same thing about you, which implies at the very least you were worrying about what I was thinking," He explained, but then added, "but from the shade of your cheeks I'm guessing there was more to it."

"I hate you." I pouted.

"Okay shirt stays on," He laughed, "I would hate to be responsible for confusing your thoughts of me."

"I was not thinking about that at all." I argued, which was technically true this time. Movement in the other bed caused both of us to look over.

"Saved by the kids." He chuckled, setting his tea down to untangle Cass's hand from his hair and hand her back to me. I mentally reminded myself to thank the kids for that. "Good morning." Jane got over and sat on the edge of the kids bed, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yep, no bad dreams." Alyssa crawled to the edge of the bed to sit on Patrick's lap.

"Glad to hear, that's two nights in a row." He grinned, "How about you run on into the bathroom and get dressed." He instructed, he waited for her to close the door before turning to Emily, "And how about you little lady any bad dreams?"

"No." She smiled, scurrying to the spot on his lap where her sister had just vacated.

"Glad to hear it." He smiled, "That's the first time this week right." And she just nodded, I hadn't realized she had, had a bad dream every night. "You know you didn't have to hide your bad dreams, Teresa and I are here to make sure you're okay."

"How did you know I had the bad dreams if I didn't tell you?" She frowned.

"I don't sleep very much." He responded.

"You heard me crying didn't you?" She whispered.

"Yes I did," he nodded, "And I'm happy that you had a good nights sleep last night."

"I had a good dream." She smiled.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked, she looked at him for a minute before nodding.

"My parents were talking to me, and I was telling them about all the fun I was having this week. Then they told me that I was safe and that they were safe and everything would be okay." She explained, "That's kinda what you said the first night when I screamed."

"It is kind of like that isn't it." He smiled, "Can I tell you a secret?" he lowered his voice but not so much that I couldn't hear him.

"Of course." Emily nodded.

"I have dreams like that to sometimes. My wife and daughter tell me how everything is going to turn out okay." He explained, and she smiled, but after a minute she frowned again.

"Patrick, how come Alyssa and William have less nightmares?" She asked.

"You know what I can't answer that, people handle being sad differently." He frowned, I couldn't help but laugh as William climbed on Patrick's back, and then all of a sudden Jane reached over his shoulder and flipped a giggling Liam onto his lap next to Emily. Of course I should have realized Jane knew he was coming all along. "What were you doing Mr.?" Jane tickled the boy.

"Teresa do you know how to braid hair?" Alyssa wandered out of the bathroom, and Emily hopped up to take her turn.

"Not very well." I shook my head, "But I can give it a shot if you'd like."

"Well how about we teach her?" Jane looked up from tickling William, of course he knew how to braid hair.

"Where did you learn to braid hair?" I rolled my eyes.

"I did have a daughter." He reminded, looking at me over his shoulder as if every father knew how to braid little girls hair, which is something I highly doubted, but then again Jane wasn't quite every man either.

By the time we checked out of the hotel I had become the master of braiding little girls hair. How come suddenly this morning I had become privy to so many of Jane's secrets? As we got on the plane I was beginning to wonder if there was anything he couldn't do.


	8. Chapter 8

**I love all of your reviews, I love that all of you have taken the time to read my story. Here's chapter 8 I hope you enjoy it. As always I own nothing. **

"This is your apartment?" Alyssa frowned, dropping her backpack in the doorway.

"Yep, and you better move that somewhere that it won't trip us." I warned, turning on the lights and looking around my tiny bare apartment, had I really lived here it looked so empty. I guess there was a reason I spent so much time at work.

"Are we going to share a bed again?" Alyssa pouted looking down the hall.

"Yes, for a little bit until we can find a bigger place." I sighed, that flight had made all of them cranky at least Liam and Cass had fallen asleep.

"Liam kicks." Emily frowned.

"It's only temporary." I tried.

"Girls come on we'll take you're stuff to you're room." Jane walked in with Liam asleep in one arm, Alyssa suitcase tucked under the other with Emily's suitcase in his hand.

"I want my own room." Emily pouted.

"Me to." Alyssa nodded crossing her arms, she still hadn't picked up her backpack.

"Girls." Jane warned, "You are both going to grab your backpacks and bring them to you're room otherwise we might have to put your dolls in timeout."

"Our dolls in timeout?" Emily frowned.

"Yep if you don't behave we're going to have to put you're dolls in time out and you won't be able to play with them for five whole minutes." Jane nodded.

"But our dolls didn't do anything." Alyssa argued.

"So you don't want me to put them in timeout?" He questioned, and they both shook their head. "Well then we better get all of your things to your room." And oddly enough they sighed and followed him down the hall with their backpacks on their shoulder. Leave it Jane to do things backwards and get better results. By the time they marched back out all bags had been placed in the room I doubt they had been unpacked but that could be dealt with later. I had put together Cass's crib and brought in Jane and I's suitcases. Leaving Jane to get the last of the bags after he handed William off to me.

"How did you know punishing the dolls would get the girls to cooperate?" I wondered after the girls had gotten themselves settled in front of the TV and William was sleeping on a blanket next to them.

"Punishing the innocent usually makes the guilty party feel even worse." He shrugged leaning back on my couch, I should have realized that was something he had learned from experience. "No Lisbon that had been my parenting technique even before it was used against me so to speak." I just rolled my eyes, no point questioning him how or slapping him now I was too tired.

"The kids haven't ate anything since before we got on the plane, what do you want to do about dinner?" I sighed falling back onto the couch next to him.

"We can always order a pizza." He answered, "And then I'll cook you dinner tomorrow night after we can get to the grocery store."

"You don't need to do everything." I turned to look at him, and then to my surprise he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Did it ever occur to you that I like doing things for you?" He questioned, and it only seemed right that I lay my head on his chest. "Besides I enjoy cooking and if you haven't noticed I don't really have anyone else to cook for."

"Alright what type of pizza do we want to order?" I wondered.

"May I recommend pineapple and green peppers and possibly pepperoni." He suggested.

"Yeah you're going to get those three to eat that." I laughed.

"I think you'd be surprised." He replied, "but we can get a second one that's just plain cheese if you think they would like that better."

"I guess we can do that," I nodded, "Oh I don't have any milk or juice for the kids to drink with it."

"I can walk down to the gas station and pick some up while you order the pizza, it's not that big of a deal." He shrugged, "But if you tell me you don't have any tea in your pantry we might have a problem."

"You don't need to worry about that." I laughed, "I never kept tea around the house until I met you." And he just grinned. "We have a lot to do tomorrow." I sighed, looking down on the kids. "We need to find a school for the kids we have a little less than a month before school start and I don't even know if schools will accept students this late."

"Lisbon calm down." Jane laughed, "We'll find them a school, we can start with the school associated with the church you attend, and I'm sure if you explain the situation they'll find room."

"Your right of course your right, I'll order the pizza, you go get the drinks and we can try and make an appointment with St. Mary's tomorrow morning. Then we can do the grocery shopping, get Cass a real crib and one of those bathtubs made specifically for babies. Then I want to run by the office to check on things, I know I still have another week before we're expected back but I don't want to come back to a giant stack of paperwork."

"Lisbon." Jane smirked, "Order the pizza." He got up and threw me the phone before kissing each of the kids on the head and walking out the door. When he came back he had way more than just milk and juice.

"What on earth?" I exclaimed as he put the drinks in the fridge some ice cream in the freezer and a box of doughnuts on the counter.

"We needed something for breakfast tomorrow." He shrugged.

"Ice cream?" I questioned.

"Dessert." He answered.

"What's that?" I frowned, watching him lay a bottle on the top shelf of the fridge.

"Dessert." He smiled, "For after the kids go to bed."

"Jane," I sighed.

"Lisbon there is nothing wrong with having a glass of wine before bed, in fact some doctors recommend it." He laughed, and then there was a knock on the door. "Go ahead I'll get the dishes out. "

"Should I be worried that you know where I keep my dishes?" I shook my head, heading toward the door.

"Pizza's here, you have to the count of three to get to the table." Jane called, he didn't even need to start counting before three hungry kids rushed into the kitchen and crowded around the table.

"Why is that one pretty colored?" Emily asked, "What's on it?"

"Pineapple, green pepper, and pepperoni." Jane answered pouring milk into three plastic cups, before going back to the living room and bringing Cass in and sitting her in her carrier next to him.

"Can I try it?" Alyssa wondered.

"Of course." Jane smiled cutting a piece up for her.

"Me to." Emily nodded, so he cut up a piece for her as well.

"What about you little man?" I turned to William who was staring at the two pizzas in front of him.

"Cheese." He decided making a funny face.

"Good choice." I grinned, cutting up a piece for him. By the time we were done eating we still had two thirds of a pizza, which Jane boxed up and put in the fridge. "You want to give Cass a bath in my bed room? While I bathe William in the guest bathroom, then you can feed Cass while I make sure the girls take their baths."

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded, lifting Cass out of the carrier.

"Do you want to keep her crib in the living room or should I bring her into the bedroom?" I worried, cleaning the pizza off Williams face before starting for the bathroom.

"It's fine where it's at you'll be able to hear her from the bedroom, and I'll be sleeping on the couch anyway." He answered, "Girls why don't you go pick out a book for me to read to you after your baths."

The kids had been put to bed we had enjoyed a glass of wine and I had left Jane to sleep, well lay on the couch since he claimed he didn't sleep. I had been in bed a whole twenty minutes before I realized how empty it felt. Would I look desperate if I went down there and asked him to join me? I wasn't going to do it, I was a big girl I could sleep alone. An hour later I had enough. "Jane?" I whispered down the hallway. No answer, damn him I knew he could hear me. "Umm do you want to come to bed?" I tried.

"Oh I suppose, for you." He got up, walking down the hall with that obnoxious smirk on his.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm happy to be posting the next chapter, because I love hearing what everyone has to say. I'm so grateful for the reviews and will try to update the story as soon as I possibly can. As usual I own nothing. **

I didn't try to get up early, but then I heard the shower and couldn't help myself. His suit was lying on the end of my bed, which meant he had to come out to at least grab it, even though he had promised no more shiftlessness.

"Good morning." He grinned opening the bathroom door, he was in his boxers and running the towel through his hair. "I grabbed a towel from the closet in the hall if that's okay I didn't want to wake you."

"Yea of course." I nodded propping myself up on my elbow. "You lied."

"I guess I did didn't I." He chuckled grabbing his shirt and throwing it on real quick. "That better?"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." I smirked, not answering his question, because I wasn't sure that it was better.

"Ouch Lisbon that hurts." He smiled, feigning offense. After throwing on his pants and vest and grabbing his jacket he headed for the door presumably to let me get dressed, but stopped halfway out the door and turned to me, "You look lovely in the morning."

I couldn't help but smile, I did have enough common sense to wait for him to close the door behind him first. What was that about? Then I frowned seriously what was that about? I rushed through my shower and threw on the first clean clothes I found, great add that to the list of things to do today laundry.

When I got downstairs I found Jane sitting at my kitchen table with his glass of tea and half of a doughnut. He also had my pot of coffee waiting for me to pour.

"Do you think it's to early for me to call the school?" I yawned, grabbing a mug from my kitchen cabinet.

"It's barely six." He chuckled, "Give it a little bit, and you should probably look up the number before you try calling."

" I knew there was a reason I kept you around." I teased taking a sip of coffee.

"While I appreciate the improvement from case closer, eventually you'll admit it's my charming personality and good looks." He smiled taking the last couple bites of doughnut.

"In your dreams," I laughed grabbing a doughnut of my own before taking a seat.

"If I slept at all I'd count on it." He grinned, and then the baby cried. "I got her, you go ahead and find that phone number."

"Did all four of them sleep through the night?" I asked following him to the living room with my coffee and doughnut, God that sounds like such a cliché.

"I think so, I told the girls if they had a bad dream they could go join you in bed when I tucked them in, and I didn't hear Cass so much as whimper." He answered lifting the girl out of her crib.

"That's great, especially since they're in a new place, I thought for sure they'd all wake up." I opened up my laptop.

"I'd expect company tonight, they were exhausted yesterday they gained two hours remember." He explained laying Cass down on her changing mat. "It'll hit them sometime today or tomorrow that this is their new home."

"Speaking of which, where do you recommend looking for a new house?" I asked looking over my shoulder while the church website loaded.

"You're asking me about house hunting?" He questioned, "I live in an attic at a police station."

"I guess I've gotten used to you knowing everything." I shrugged, "but I could use your help, I need to find a house that's big enough for me and the kids but still with in my price range."

"I guess I'd start by looking into houses that have been foreclosed recently they'll be sold at a cheaper price." He replied, tossing the dirty diaper in the trash washing his hands and heading back into the kitchen to make a bottle.

"See you are useful after all." I called through the door, I heard him chuckle on the other side but he didn't say anything. Well at least not to me I could hear him talking to Cass about how much she was going to love living here. When he walked back in I was already on the phone with the church, he handed me Cass and walked down the hall to check on the other three.

"The girls are picking out Williams outfit." He smiled after I hung up the phone.

"The principal will see us around two." I announced, "He thinks they can make room."

"Us?" He questioned.

"You're right we don't want to risk you insulting their principal." I returned, "You can wait in the car."

"No no I'll come in, we wouldn't want you to send the kids to the wrong school." He grinned, and I just rolled my eyes. "So what do we do until two?"

"I want to get at least a load of laundry done and then we can run by work, get lunch, and hopefully by then it'll be two." I ran through the things I needed to get done. "And groceries will be after the meeting."

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded taking a seat on the couch.

"Do you want me to do your laundry to?" I offered, I wasn't really sure how he washed his suits I had never really thought about it.

"I'll take my suits in to get cleaned tomorrow, but if you don't mind washing my pajamas pants and running clothes." He shrugged.

"Okay, I'm going to sort my clothes with the kids if you want to go throw your stuff in." I instructed rocking Cass and almost getting trampled by three hungry kids.

"I'll get my clothes for you after I get them some breakfast." He nodded, and I just shrugged watching him follow the kids into the kitchen. I started with the kid's laundry sorting it into my four hampers reds, whites, darks, and blues/greens/gray. Once theirs was sorted I went through my suitcase, then left the hampers on the bed for Jane when he came in. When I walked into the kitchen Jane hopped up from the table to sort his laundry while I watched the kids.

"The kids were almost out of clean clothes." I sighed forty-five minutes later looking over to Jane who had William on his lap while we sat on my bedroom floor and folded clothes from the first load of laundry while the second was down in the dryer. "What type of grandparents sells their grandkids clothes?"

"I don't know." He shook his head, "We can stop by a department store today before groceries."

"Jane I don't have money right now, and right now all the their clothes are clean maybe we can survive like this until my next paycheck." I groaned, I hate that Jane felt like he needed to pay for everything, I didn't want to rely on anyone for money, but I didn't want to live paycheck to paycheck either.

"What size clothes do the girls wear?" He asked after a minute, holding up one of Alyssa's shirts.

"5T I think, I never really checked I just let them pick out their clothes for the day for the most part." I checked the tag on the shirt I was holding. "Why?"

"You want to make a stop after the meeting?" He turned to me.

"Jane you're not buying clothes for them." I warned.

"No of course not." He smiled, "It's just a stop I need to make."

"Jane?" I worried.

"Relax Lisbon." He chuckled, "Well this is very nice," He laughed holding up my bra, why had I asked for his help.

"Give me that." I reached for it but he leaned back holding my bra over his head in one hand and steading William in his lap with the other.

"I never figured you for lace." He kept laughing while I tried grabbing for it.

"There isn't much lace, and it's the only one I own like it." I growled, of course he was using William as a shield this man was insufferable.

"That's a pity." He frowned, and I lost my balance and fell forward on top of him, with a giggling William in the middle.

"Oh I'm so sorry Liam, Patrick was being mean." I tried rolling off of them, but not with out my bra.

"You know little guy you're lucky she's so light." Patrick tickled the already giggling William.

"What's going on?" Alyssa was standing in the doorway with her sister.

"We heard screaming, then laughing." Emily added.

"Patrick was misbehaving." I smiled, sticking the bra at the bottom of my pile of folded clothes.

"Teresa tackled your brother and I." Jane argued.

"I fell." I tried, but I had a feeling the idea of me tackling them was much more entertaining for the girls to think about.

"Can we help?" Emily pointed at the clothes on the floor, "Mommy let us help at home."

"Of course." I nodded, motioning for them to come sit next to me. After the second load of laundry was folded Jane helped me round up the kids and strap them into their designated car seats or booster seats.

"Where are we going?" Alyssa questioned from the very back of my SUV.

"Patrick and I are going to run by work to grab a couple things." I answered looking at the clock it was barely nine how come the morning was going so slow. "The place you wanted to stop is that somewhere we could go before the meeting, because it looks like we'll have a little bit of time to kill."

"Yeah that's fine." He shrugged, pulling some cheerios out of the diaper bag for a squirming William.

"I hope they haven't been to busy this week, I would hate to miss something important." I sighed, in actuality I was wondering how they would handle a difficult case, I had no doubt they could do it, but we had learned during Jane's six month leave of absence that we depended on him more than any of us would ever say out loud.

"Their big kids, they can survive on their own for a week." Jane chuckled, as we pulled into the parking lot, I wondered if I could find a house this close to work. Once all of the kids had been unloaded a fight ensued as to who got to be carried into the building.

"Girls you don't need to be carried." I tried to calm down the twins.

"I have an idea, but it'll only work if you hug and make up." Jane smiled.

"No." Alyssa pouted.

"You'll both get carried if you make up." Jane explained, I don't know what he was planning, I suppose I could carry Liam in one hand and Cass's carrier in my free hand if he wanted to carry those two.

"Fine." Emily frowned, I watched as the girls hugged and made up never smiling for a second.

"Alright help William onto my shoulders." Jane instructed kneeling down so he was closer to their height. "Hold on tight buddy." He instructed before motion to the twins to come over, he wrapped one arm around each of them before standing up. "You two hold on too." He ordered.

"Jane, be careful." I warned but couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when that one gets older." He chuckled nodding to the baby carrier, holding tight to the twins, while keeping at least one hand on Williams ankles.

"Come on, I want to hurry and grab the paperwork." I shook my head.

"You realize hurry and walking into your office with four children kind of contradict themselves right." Jane smirked, walking next to me. "You did tell them about the kids before you left didn't you?"

"Of course I told them, I told the team and I told Bertram." I answered showing the man at the door my id.

"Alyssa can you reach in my vest pocket and get my id?" Jane asked.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Jane." The guy smiled, at the four of them, it really was an adorable sight.

"Bertram wasn't happy about giving me the time off, but he didn't really have many options. He was even more upset when I told him you would be coming with me." I explained climbing into the elevator.

"Of course he didn't have any options, do you realize the bad press he would get if he lost any member of your team for any reason now." Jane stated, and I just turned to look at him. "After all the good press we got for the CBI when we…" He looked at the kids before continuing, "took care of the most wanted serial killer in California."

"Yeah why did you give us all the good press we didn't even know what you were doing until I got your call." I frowned.

"A couple reasons." He shrugged.

"Are you going to tell me?" I questioned.

"Well I needed witnesses to see that it really was self defense," He answered.

"I think the girl tied up in the corner whose life you saved could have done that." I returned.

"How about I didn't really want to be the only one in the spotlight or the fact that you had in fact helped on the case for almost eight years and you deserved some of the credit." He tried.

"I guess those are okay reasons." I sighed, "But you probably have more don't you."

"I do." He nodded, and the elevator doors opened and I didn't get a chance to ask anything else.

"Boss!" Van Pelt hurried out of the kitchenette, "Oh I missed you, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay Grace, it's good to see you to." I smiled as she embraced me.

"Glad to see I was missed to." Jane grinned.

"Oh Jane we did miss you." Grace backed away and smiled at the kids in his hand.

"Grace this is Alyssa, Emily, William, and Cassandra." I introduced, "Guys this is Grace Van Pelt she works with Patrick and I."

"She called you Jane to." I over heard Alyssa whisper to Jane with a giggle.

"Yes she did, why don't you say hi." He smiled.

"Come on the guys will be so glad that your back." Grace insisted leading us back to the bullpen.

"Boss." Rigsby jumped up from his desk.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another couple weeks." Cho turned around.

"Good to see you to." I sighed, "I just wanted to pick up some papers so I'm not completely swamped when I do come back."

"Patrick, why are you staring at the board?" Emily asked, causing me to turn to see the case board next to his couch.

"No reason at all, but I think it's about time for this train to come to the station." He turned to her, walking over to his couch and setting the girls down before kneeling to let William jump off.

"Ahh." Alyssa pouted jumping up from the couch, "but that was fun."

"Yes well you three are a lot heavier than you look." He teased, before turning to take the baby carrier from me, "You go get your paperwork I can babysit them for you."

"What you find out they really don't miss you that much so you want to leave now." I teased.

"No you were the one who said you wanted to make it quick." He returned, I just turned and started for my office. "And boys, the guy in the top corner it who you're looking for." I rolled my eyes but didn't turn around. I figured since I was in my office I'd go through my emails, I guess it's no surprise that if you miss work for a week you'll have a lot of unread email.

What's that one? I didn't recognize the sender and the subject was very vague. I read through it real quick, but had to go back and read it again. Some one wanted to write a book on the killing of Red John, and wanted to interview my team. We all knew this would happen, but why hadn't I gotten an email earlier it had been three months after all. I had kind of figured that all the emails would go straight to Bertram, or they would send letters to Jane. Bertram would want the publicity, but Jane wouldn't he wanted the whole thing over with. Why was I getting an email? As far as I knew neither of them had agreed to anything, was it even worth my concern, this guy probably hadn't gotten an answer from Bertram and Jane so was trying a new person.

It was almost an hour later that I was able to separate the kids from the team and get them out the door. "Are you okay?" Jane asked after we were all buckled into the car.

"Have you gotten any letters about a book?" I frowned.

"Yea quite a few actually." He nodded, "Why?"

"I got an email asking about it." I shrugged.

"That's what your worrying about?" He chuckled.

"I hadn't gotten any before." I explained, "I was just wondering why."

"Bertram and I agreed to wait at least six months, to make sure to make a contract with the best possible person." He informed. "If it were up to me we'd just toss all the letters in the trash but supposedly that's unreasonable."

"I see, so where are we going?" I wondered.

"Turn left at the light." He instructed.

"You're not going to tell me." I questioned, and he just shook his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten I'd love to hear what you have to think of what I've got so far, I know few of you were curious as to where Jane was taking Lisbon and I hope I didn't disappoint you to much. As usual I own nothing. **

"A storage unit?" I frowned, as I drove the car past the different units.

"Stop here." He instructed, and obliged. Unit 827, 8/27 August 27th, I just watched as he got out of the car, "You don't just have to sit there." He smiled, but it wasn't the smile I had gotten used to this week, it was the smile he used as work the one where he was hurting but no one would ever notice, but I did notice now.

"What's in there?" I asked, helping him unbuckle the kids.

"That's where I keep the remains of all of his accomplices I've been sneaking out at night and handling them on my own." He replied, "I've decided it would be easier on everyone to turn myself in."

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes, locking the car, and following him and the kids to the unit. "Don't you have a key?" I frowned watching him pick the lock.

"I locked the key inside I didn't really plan on opening it again." He placed the paperclip back in his vest and opened the unit. I didn't know what I expected to find inside but I wasn't really expecting it to look like a normal storage unit. I guess I had always assumed he had sold everything from back then. There were boxes labeled clothes, toys, photos, china, and other boxes that didn't appear to have any label at all. I stood and watched as Jane went straight for the boxes labeled clothes.

"Jane I can't take those." I frowned as he carried the boxes out two by two.

"Well they aren't doing anyone any good sitting in here." He answered pulling a couple of chairs from the back.

"Jane these are your things." I shook my head, as he dug through a box of clothes.

"I don't think this is going to fit me." He held up a pink dress, "What do you girls think, would it look better on you or me?"

"That's pretty." Alyssa took the dress from Jane and held it up in front of her, "Is it for us?"

"Only if you want it." Jane smiled, watching Alyssa hold it up in front if her and spin in circles.

"Can I keep it Teresa?" She begged.

"Jane, I…" I didn't know what to say.

"I doubt I'll ever have a reason for them again." He shrugged, "If you don't take them they'll sit here and collect dust until I can build up the courage to give it to the goodwill. Besides there really isn't that much in here, I did donate some of it."

"So can I keep it?" Alyssa repeated, stumbling a little bit from the spinning.

"I suppose so." I gave in, "As long as Patrick is absolutely sure."

"Come here girls I got boxes full, some of it might be a little big now but you'll grow into it." He grinned, and I believe it was a sincere smile. "And if you don't want it we don't have to keep it."

I took a seat on one of the chairs Jane pulled out and watched as Jane and the girls went through the boxes separating them into different piles. Things to keep, things to grow into, and things for Cass, I wasn't at all surprised that nothing was going in the box to donate. With certain clothing Jane would sit back for a minute as if remembering something. Jane pulled out one of the last articles in the baby clothes box and looked at it for a minute before saying anything. "I think we may have found the first thing to donate." He faked a smile, tossing it into the box, I barely had a chance to read what it said, it was an adorable little pink onesie that read _Daddy's Little Girl._

"Look at the time guys lets pack up these boxes." I stopped the process. "We got to get some lunch before going to talk to the principal." It was already after noon and we still had to clean up all these boxes.

"But what about the toy boxes?" Emily questioned.

"We can come back for them next week." Jane assured loading the boxes into the car, I don't know what made me do it but I grabbed the onesie out of the donate box and shoved it in my pocket. I kept telling myself it was the look on his face when he threw it in. I closed the box and set it in the storage unit he'd find it later and know it was me but he wouldn't say anything.

"Where's the key if we plan on coming back we might as well use a key." I questioned buckling Cass into her car seat.

"It's locked in that chest in the corner." Jane shrugged, finishing the last buckle in Williams's car seat.

"You locked the key in a locked chest?" I smirked, "Making precautions not to get in to the unit, where's the key to the chest?"

"Somewhere at the bottom of the ocean." He answered, looking up at me.

"You really didn't want to get back in here did you?" I shook my head.

"Do you believe that?" He questioned, taking his paperclip out again and opening the chest. He grabbed the key without looking at anything else in the chest and tossed it to me. I tried glancing over his shoulder but he shut the chest again to quickly and relocked it.

"I think you're to smart for your own good so even when you try to avoid something you see the loopholes anyway." I answered putting the key in my pocket and hurrying to the driver's side of the car while he locked up the unit.

"You can ask." He stated during lunch, he always knew when something was on my mind.

"That doesn't mean you'll answer." I returned cutting up Williams chicken fingers for him.

"Oh I probably will." He smiled.

"What was in the chest?" I sighed.

"Magazines." He answered.

"Magazines." I nodded, "At the very least that answered the question." He just laughed.

"Magazines with interviews and cover photos, my interviews, my cover photos." He explained.

"You were on the cover of a magazine?" Emily put down her cheeseburger.

"More than one, a long time ago though." Jane smiled his sad smile.

"So why lock them up?" I questioned.

"I wanted to throw them in the ocean with the key, but I guess I never got around to it." He just kept that sad smile on his face.

"Why would you want to get rid of magazines if you were in them." Alyssa questioned between French fries.

"Because they aren't very good pictures." He answered, and I couldn't help but smile, like he could take a bad picture.

"Can we see them?" Emily questioned, "When we go back to get the toys?"

"It's in a locked chest I don't have the key anymore." He shook his head.

"You didn't have a key for the unit." Emily reminded, and I laughed as Jane almost spit out his tea.

"Busted." He chuckled.

"Did we steal the clothes?" Emily continued.

"No we did not steal the clothes, I just didn't have the key, but now we do so when we go back later we can use that." Jane tried to explain.

"How did you get in with out the key?" Alyssa questioned, Jane glanced at me and I just shook my head he could explain his illegal activities.

"Picked the lock with this paper clip." He pulled it out of his pocket, "how about I teach you guys sometime." He grinned, oh that jerk, that's what I get for leaving it to him to explain.

"No, we will not be teaching anyone how to pick locks or pockets or any of your other tricks, they are against the law." I cut in, "Do you always have to make a mess out of things?"

"That's why I keep you around, to clean up my messes." He chuckled, I probably deserved that too, it was certainly true.

"Why did Patrick break the law?" Alyssa frowned.

"He didn't…today…that I know of." I answered.

"I didn't today or any other day in the past month." He smiled, "That I know of." He added just to watch me react.

"Great now that we've established that Patrick hasn't broken any laws we get to go see about finding you a school." I sighed.

"That either of you know of." Emily smiled, and Alyssa giggled.

"That either of us know of." I nodded.

"You girls come here for a minute okay." Jane instructed, pulling William onto his lap, "I'm going to tell you something, because eventually someone somewhere will bring it up, as long as Teresa keeps me around that is. " He sat the girls down on either side of him in the diner booth. "I did break some laws in my past, and I'm not proud of it, and I'm trying very hard to be a better person and not make the same mistakes."

"And I like to pick on him about it, but I don't really mean anything bad." I added, watching from across the table, it was kind of sweet how the girls sat and stared at him as he spoke.

"We think you're a good person Patrick." Alyssa reassured, and Emily nodded.

"What kind of bad things?" Emily questioned at little bit later once we had gotten them into the car.

"That it a little bit more complicated." Jane answered watching their reflections in the mirror.

"He lied and stole from people." I supplied for him, and he kept his gaze on the mirror watching the reactions.

"That's not very complicated." Alyssa frowned.

"I like to think there was a little bit more involved." Jane chuckled, "But leave it to Teresa to belittle my work."

"I told it to them in the simplest terms." I argued, but he just grinned, why do I always get such a strong desire to smack that grin off of his face. However before I could decide on anything we were pulling into the school parking lot.

"Come on girls." Jane smiled, lifting them out of the car, "Time to go make a good impression."

"Why do we have to go to school?" Alyssa pouted, "I want to stay at home and spend all day with you guys."

"You need to go to school, so you can learn things and make friends." Jane answered, had he just defended school? I mean I knew he hadn't gone to school and I figured as much as he hates all other institutions. "Besides spending all day with grownups gets boring after a little bit." Jane added.

"And pretty soon Patrick and I are going to have to go back to work, so we can't spend all our time with you." I concluded, holding the front door open for them. We were shown right into the principles office, "Good afternoon, I'm Teresa Lisbon and this is my colleague Patrick Jane we spoke on the phone." I heard Jane choke back a laugh, then I realized I had just introduced us like we were talking to a suspect, God I spend to much time at work. "Sorry about the kids Mr. Jane's their babysitter, the only problem is he needs one of his own most the time."

"That's not a problem." The man laughed, "I'm Principal Daniels." He shook Jane and I's hand before taking a seat behind his desk. "Now we spoke on the phone about the children's situation."

"Yes, we know it's last minute asking for admission but to be honest I didn't even know I was named their guardian in this type of situation." I tried to explain.

"No of course it was a tragedy it couldn't be predicted." Principal Daniels nodded looking from me to Jane who was sitting bouncing William on his lap. "You said you were looking for a opening for all four children."

"Yes I work full time, I know you have a preschool but is Cass to young?" I worried looking at the girl sleeping in her carrier.

"No we have a newborn classroom for children six weeks to six months." The man nodded, "Then from there we have a six months to a year, and then classrooms become yearly."

"Alright, and they're full day classrooms right?" I questioned, I thought I had read it on the website but I wanted everything to work.

"Yes of course, actually I wasn't to worried about finding room in the preschool at all, the twins however, our kindergarten classes fill up pretty quickly." Principal Daniels started to explain.

"You don't have room in your three kindergarten classes for two girls who just lost their parents?" Jane cut in.

"Jane!" I turned to him.

"What Lisbon it seems very unlikely." Jane shrugged. "It sounds like someone is trying to see if they can get any extra donations out of you."

"Jane I know you hate all things religious, but could you sit for a half hour without making absurd accusations." I argued.

"How often are my absurd accusations wrong?" He readjusted William on his lap.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere." Principal Daniels straightened his tie. Great now we have someone who probably already hated Jane before today.

"You two were on the news, you killed that serial killer Red John." Jane openly flinched at the use of that name. "What was the press calling you guys California's Superheroes?" This was not what I had been expecting.

"Yeah I hated that name." I pouted at the memory of all of those photos and articles and press conferences, it had been torture on all of us.

"I thought it fit, well for you anyway." Jane chuckled.

"You know what for you guys I think I can find two openings." The principal smiled.

"Look at that Lisbon two magical openings." Jane smirked.

"Stop right now." I warned, "Principal Daniels is it true that the cost of tuition is lower for parishioners?"

"Of course," he smiled, pulling mountains of paperwork from his desk. "We'll need you to sign these, and classroom assignments are posted after the nine thirty mass on the Sunday before school starts. You already missed the orientation meetings for new students, but I'm sure I can find some left over pamphlets and stuff."

"Excuse me at what grade level are the students allowed to participate in school sports?" Jane cut in basically out of nowhere, school sports?

"That depends on the sport, the school starts basketball and track in fifth grade, and Volleyball during sixth grade, cheerleading isn't allowed through the school until eighth grade." Principal Daniels started.

"What about soccer and softball, or swimming?" Jane wondered, and I thought back to the outfits the girls had gotten for their dolls.

"Soccer starts at the kindergarten level, the school doesn't have a softball or swim team." Principal Daniels was clearly getting annoyed with Jane interrupting him.

"Alright thank you." I cut in.

"When were soccer sign ups?" Jane continued.

"Last week." Daniels sighed.

"Is it to late for the girls to sign up?" Jane questioned.

"I suppose not considering the circumstances." Daniels shook his head.

"Emily, Alyssa do you girls want to be on the soccer team?" Jane turned to the twins who had dug their coloring books out their backpack.

"Yeah." Emily nodded.

"Sure." Alyssa shrugged.

"We'll find you a softball team when it's the right season." I promised her, and she smiled and went back to her coloring. The principal pulled two more papers out and stacked them on top of our mountain of paperwork.

"If you guys can go fill this out, and give it to my secretary when you're done." Daniels instructed handing Jane the paperwork and all but shoving us out the door.

"I knew there was a reason I should have left you in the car." I sighed taking a seat in the waiting room and starting the paperwork.

"And what was that, so you could pay more or so the girls couldn't play sports." He teased taking some of the paper off the bottom.

"I hate you." I hissed, and he smirked, "How are you going to fill out my paperwork for me?"

"Oh you're right I don't know your address or your phone number or your email address." He smiled reading off the paper, "Your doctor is Samuels right?"

"If you tell me you know my social security number I will hurt you." I threatened, he just grinned and continued filling out my information, " and don't you dare sign my name. Make a stack and I'll sign it when I'm done with my pile."

"Understood." He nodded, "Hey who do you want as your emergency contact if you can't be reached?"

"Jane." I sighed, "Just put yourself done."

"Will do." He chuckled, "You're my emergency contact." He admitted after a little bit.

"Because no one else would come if they thought there was a chance of getting rid of you." I returned, and then added "but your mine to."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11 and as always I love all of the reviews, I hope you enjoy the chapter I'll try and update as soon as possible. As usual I own nothing. **

**Dear chymom, I usually don't respond to reviews directly but I love all of your questions? I hope I can answer as many of them as possible with in the story. I wish I could answer them all now but I don't want to ruin anything in the future. **

We were walking through the grocery store when Jane turned to me, "I have somewhere to go tomorrow."

"Umm okay." I frowned, taking the box of cookies Alyssa had thrown in the cart and putting them back on the shelf.

"I'll only be gone a day and half two days at the most." He stated, taking the same box off the shelf and putting it back in the cart, damn him.

"Put the cookies back." I warned, of course he didn't.

"Can I borrow some cash?" He wondered.

"What?" I stopped the cart, and Emily ran into me.

"I'm short on cash." He answered grabbing three different types of cereal.

"Well then why on earth have you been offering to buy everything for me and these kids?" I sighed.

"I have money, I'm just short on cash." He shrugged, as I reached for some pancake mix. "Don't get that, I only make pancakes from scratch." He put the mix back on the shelf.

"Of course you do." I rolled my eyes. "If you need cash why don't you just go to the bank?"

"The money in my bank account isn't really mine to spend." He answered, "Alyssa put that back you already got a box of cookies."

"But I like these cookies too." She argued.

"You get one or the other." He answered, "Do you like these more than the ones in the cart?"

"I like them the same." Alyssa tried.

"One or the other." He shook his head and she put the box back. "You two go pick out some juice boxes.

"Apple." Alyssa pointed to the green boxes.

"Grape." Emily added.

"Or berry." Alyssa looked down the row.

"Strawberry kiwi" Emily continued.

"One each." I gave in, "Which one do you want William?"

"He wants berry." Alyssa announced placing her own apple juice boxes in the cart.

"Nah uh he wants grape." Emily argued putting the strawberry kiwi boxes in the cart.

"Blue." William pointed.

"Blue it is." Jane smiled, I had to make sure I asked him about the money when we got a chance to talk again.

We were in the checkout when I got my chance the kids were distracted with the different types of candy bars. "What do you mean the money in the bank isn't yours to spend?"

"The money in my account has come from four sources and I haven't withdrawn any money from it in nine years, since their deaths." He answered helping me unload the cart.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed, "What four sources."

"I got a large sum from my first career path, I got a bit from selling the house, then there's the life insurance, and lastly the money from work." He answered, before turning to the kids, "One each hurry up we got to pay."

"I understand all of that except the money from work why isn't that yours you earned that." I frowned.

"I didn't join the CBI to make money, I had one purpose." He explained.

"So if you haven't spent any of your paychecks in eight years where have you been getting your money?" I wondered but I think I already knew the answer.

"If I can borrow some money I'll pay you back with a hundred percent interest." He never answered the question he didn't have to.

"Jane I'm not giving you money to gamble." I swiped my card to pay for the groceries.

"It's hardly gambling if I know I'm going to win." He smiled at the cashier, and she blushed. Did I blush like that when he smiled at me, I hoped not.

"You get a hundred dollars, I expect it back plus." I sighed digging out my wallet, "and you will be back Sunday afternoon and if I find out that you got into any trouble you are never touching my money again."

"Deal," He nodded accepting the cash and tucking it into his vest. "As long as you agree to accept seventy five percent of my winnings. To spend on something nice for the kids."

"Seventy-five percent of your winnings, Jane that's to much." I shook my head.

"It's your money." He reminded. "If you don't agree I'll just buy you expensive things with the money."

"Seventy-five percent to be spent on something for the kids." I nodded, I guess that sounded fair enough, I still didn't agree but what harm could it cause, I mean I could spend it on their tuition or their soccer fees.

"Are you going to be okay getting them to bed on your own, and getting them up in the morning." He asked helping the bag boy load our cart back up.

"I have to learn to do it by myself eventually." I reminded, "You're not going to want to live with me forever."

"I will live with you as long as you can put up with me." He returned, reaching for William and Alyssa's hand to cross the parking lot, I made sure I had Emily's hand in mine and then pushed the cart with the other. I wondered if I could get fed up with him completely, he annoyed me to no end sometimes but I think if I had put up with him this long. Who was I kidding of course I didn't want him to leave.

It was hard fitting all of the groceries in the back along with the new crib, the stroller, and the changing table, but somehow we managed. Then by the time we got back to the apartment the kids had gotten tired and cranky, William and Cass had missed their naps and Alyssa and Emily had found something else to fight over.

"Jane make it stop." I let myself fall into a kitchen chair, while Jane started dinner. We had set up the new crib and the changing table, started another load of laundry, and put William and Cass down for a nap and the whole time Emily and Alyssa had argued about anything and everything that came up.

"Oh come on Lisbon it's not that bad." He chuckled.

"Jane." I really wanted to bang my head on the counter.

"Lisbon they're your kids." He reminded.

"I know but you're the one with the silver tongue." I argued.

"I'm making your dinner." He pointed out.

"You're taking my money and spending the night in a casino, can't you do this one thing for me." I begged.

"Girls!" Jane called not turning away from his cooking. A minute later the girls came in with identical frowns. "Teresa is getting a headache, could you please keep your arguing to a minimum."

"What?" Alyssa frowned.

"He wants us to be quiet." Emily mirrored the frown.

"No, he wants to know why you're so grumpy this evening." Jane turned and lifted them each up so they were sitting on the counter next to where he was working.

"We don't want to go to school, we don't want to play soccer." Alyssa pouted.

"We don't want to be here, we want to go home." Emily added, I watched as Jane put down his utensils and pulled a chair over and sat the girls on his lap, I followed his lead and pulled my chair next to his. "We want our mommy and daddy."

"Oh girls." Was all Jane seemed able to say, "I know, I know."

"No you don't know, we want our mommy and daddy." Alyssa started punching into Jane's chest, he just sat there and took it.

"You're right I don't know what its like to lose my parents." He nodded, letting Alyssa take out her frustration. "I never knew my mom."

"And I was only a little bit older than you, when my mom passed away." I cut in, realizing I probably was just as good as Jane in this situation. At the very least I got Alyssa to stop punching Jane.

"You're mommy's dead?" She frowned, as she and her sister turned to face me.

"I was eight." I nodded, "And it made my daddy really sad and I pretty much lost him to."

"But he was still alive." Alyssa argued.

"He hurt me and my brothers." I answered, "Really badly."

"What did you do when you're mommy died?" Emily asked, crawling off of Jane's lap and onto mine.

"I cried, for a very long time, it will hurt for a long time." I admitted, "But you have to know that you can come to Patrick and I because we really do know how you're feeling."

"I don't want to hurt." Alyssa cried into Jane's vest.

"Breathe." Jane rubbed small soothing circles on her back, "breathe, try and remember the good things about your parents and don't ever forget them." He held her close until the tears stopped coming, it was just like in my office two weeks ago when it was me crying into his vest.

"So we have to go to school?" Alyssa sat up.

"Yep." Jane nodded.

"And we don't get to go home." Alyssa sighed.

"Right." Jane nodded, "You two want to help me with dinner?" He offered, wiping the tears away from Alyssa's eyes, and then leaning over to do the same to Emily, and then to my surprise me. How had I not realized I was crying? Or that Emily had teared up in my lap, I felt so guilty.

"I guess so." Emily shrugged, unwrapping her arms from my waist for Jane to lift her and her sister back onto the counter.

"You girls are going to be okay. I promise." Jane kissed them both on the forehead, "You young lady are in charge of mixing these." He turned to Alyssa, "And Miss. Emily will be in charge of combining these."

"Thank you Jane." I breathed, putting the chairs back around the table.

"I didn't do anything." He smiled, "That was all you."

"That's not true at all." I frowned leaning into him.

"Your going to be okay too, I promise." And then he kissed my forehead, when had the roles gotten so reversed I had always considered myself in charge of keeping him as stable as possible, now I needed him around for support.

"I'm going to go move the laundry around." I sighed, pulling myself away.

"Wake up the other two if you let them sleep to long this late they'll never get to bed." He instructed he turned back to the counter and started chopping vegetables. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." He added, as I left the kitchen.

There was something that I wanted to ask him about earlier, why couldn't I think of it now. Oh, the thing about going to school, that seemed so unimportant now. Jane would be going away tomorrow at least this time he told me before he disappeared, what if he didn't come back again? What if all this family and domesticated stuff was killing him on the inside? What would I do if he didn't come back?

And those poor kids what was I supposed to tell them? These questions haunted me through moving the last two loads of laundry around and into waking up William and Cass. When I finally made it back into the kitchen, the table had been set and Jane was in the process of serving the spaghetti, while overseeing that the twins properly put together their sisters bottle. When I saw Jane picking out the ingredients at the store I thought that this was going to be a catastrophe, he would make something very nice that the kids would hate. But this was Jane and despite what everyone else thinks he seems to know what he's doing.

We were halfway through dinner when Jane spoke up, "Guys I'm going to be gone tomorrow and Sunday morning, can you be good for Teresa for a day and a half?"

"Where are you going?" Emily asked with noodles still hanging from her mouth.

"Finish chewing first." He instructed, "Good, I'm going to go to a bank and it's pretty far away so that's why it's going to take so long." Only he would call a casino a bank, well I guess that's how he's been using it for a little under a decade.

"Why?" Alyssa wondered.

"I need to get some more money to spend on you guys." He answered and both the girls grinned. "I'm going to leave pretty early tomorrow so if I'm not here when you wake up don't be sad okay, because I promise I'm coming back as soon as I can."

After we were done eating Jane recruited the twins help in doing dishes while I bathed the younger two. I was getting used to a nightly routine and it had only been a week, we feed them, we bathe them, Jane reads them a story, and then we all go to bed. It was nice, and I didn't know what I was going to do when Jane did leave, I guess we'll see how I handle it tomorrow night and go from there. Maybe Jane didn't have to leave.

"What time are you leaving in the morning?" I wondered as the two of us lie in bed together.

"Early." He shrugged, "I don't know, probably before you wake up."

"Are you still going for a run?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I can drive to the motel to take a shower if you're worried I'll wake you."

"No, shower here you probably won't wake me up if it's as early as you say it will be." I argued, "I thought you were going to have your suits cleaned tomorrow?"

"I can do that when I get back." He answered. "I need money to have the suits cleaned anyway."

"Jane can I talk to you about the school earlier today?" I decided that seemed like a safe conversation.

"Are you still angry that I called the guy on trying to get more money off of you, because that's what he was doing, he didn't just realize we had been on the news when I spoke up." He frowned.

"No, I'm not mad about that, I was wondering, I didn't expect you to.."

"You didn't expect me to be supportive of them going to school?" He questioned, "Why not? Charlie went to school."

"I just figured you hate every other institution, why should schools be any different." I shrugged.

"You know the saying you want what you can't have." He asked rolling on his side to face me, "For the most part that never applied when I was growing up, if I wanted it I was told just to steal it." I just nodded. "I was kind of a dork I liked reading and I like knowing things and the one thing I really wanted was to go to school, but I couldn't really steal an education." He stopped for a minute to watch my reaction before continuing. "When I was around eleven a group of us broke into a school near where the carnival had stopped, most of the older guys just wanted to redecorate the place." He stopped again.

"So to be clear you're confessing to breaking and entering and vandalism." I teased.

"Entering yes, I broke and vandalized nothing." He retorted, "I did however take some things with me, a couple text books, and then a few books from the library."

"You're right you're a dork." I laughed, "I could just see you sitting in a trailer reading textbooks and practicing magic tricks."

"Says the girl in the marching band," He smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12 I hope to hear what you think of it. I'll update as soon as possible, as always I own nothing. **

I felt the hair being brushed from my face and then a gentle kiss was placed on my forehead, it was a nice dream I smiled rolling over in bed. When I did wake up I felt movement next to me, which didn't make sense because Jane said he was going to be gone before I woke up. When I did open my eyes Jane was gone, but Alyssa and Emily were curled up next to me.

"Good morning." I smiled as Emily opened her eyes.

"Good morning Teresa." She yawned.

"Did you have another bad dream?" I worried.

"Yea, but Patrick helped." She curled up next to me. "Are you and Patrick dating?"

"No." I answered, running my fingers through her hair.

"But you share a bed, and he makes you dinner and he makes you laugh and he smiles every time he looks at you." She looked up at me.

"Patrick doesn't really date any body." I sighed.

"But you want to date him don't you." She asked.

"Patrick and I work together and that's it." I stated, that was my story and I was sticking to it, because that's all it would ever be with Patrick.

"Likely story." She rolled her eyes.

"How old are you again?" I laughed.

"Old enough to know that you really like him." She giggled, "Have you ever told him?"

"You never really have to tell Patrick things he kind of just knows." I shrugged.

"Maybe he wants you to tell him." Emily frowned, seriously how old was she again. It was a sweet effort on her part, but Jane and I just couldn't be in a relationship it wouldn't work.

"Yea how does Patrick know things?" Alyssa turned over.

"How long have you been awake over there?" I laughed.

"Long enough." She answered, "How does he know things?"

"It's always been his job to know things." I shrugged. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I like asking questions." Alyssa climbed over her sister and tried her hardest to squeeze in between.

"Hey, there's an easier way." I laughed, lifting a squirming Alyssa over to my other side. "There we go."

"But it's more fun the other way." Alyssa giggled and then the baby started crying.

"Alright we got to get up." I groaned.

"No you have to get up." Emily corrected.

"Is that so?" I replied, grabbing each of the girls around their waists and carrying them under my arms out to the living room.

"Nooooo."

"Let us go."

"I don't know if I can do that." I laughed, but Cassandra was still crying so in the end I didn't have a choice but to set them down and tend to their sister. "Go check on your brother." I instructed, "And then we can get some breakfast."

"Teresa, Patrick's not going to a bank is he?" Emily stopped in the doorway.

"Well no, but I guess for him it's kind of like a bank." I answered laying Cass on the changing table.

"What does that mean?" Emily frowned.

"You know what, I'm not sure what that means." I admitted, when I walked into the kitchen to give Cass her bottle there was a pot of coffee on the counter and I couldn't help but grin, if only it hadn't been a dream earlier this morning. After an hour of having them cooped in the apartment I realized we needed to do something if we stayed in here all day I would go crazy. "Guys there is a playground down the street you want to go for a walk?" After that it took all of my patience to get them to sit down and get their shoes on.

"Are you going to play with us?" Alyssa called from the top of the slide.

"I think that I better sit with Cass, but you three stay within eye sight." I answered bouncing Cass on my lap. It was almost noon when I gathered up the kids to walk back to the apartment for lunch. "Run to the bathroom and wash your hands I'll make some lunch." I instructed, unlocking the door.

"Can we go back to the park after lunch?" Alyssa questioned, kicking her shoes off in the doorway.

"I don't think so." I sighed, "but maybe tomorrow after church." I started for the kitchen, peanut butter and jelly would have to be enough for today, I still hadn't even thought about dinner. When it was just me I would have ordered take out, but last night was the first time we had eaten a home cooked meal, so we probably shouldn't have take out again. What about those dinners you heat up in the oven, I could handle that, it had been years since I've cooked a real meal.

"What are we doing after lunch?" Emily wondered before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, taking a bite of my own sandwich, wow it had been such a long time since I had eaten a PB and J.

"I want to go back to the playground." Alyssa answered.

"How about something we can do in the apartment?" I tried.

"Do you have paper?" Emily wondered.

"Uh huh."As it turned out the paper was for coloring which I guess should have been obvious. After getting out some computer paper for the girls I fed Cass her bottle and put her down for a nap, next it was time to put William down for his nap.

"No." He argued, kicking at every chance he got.

"Come on buddy aren't you tired?" I sighed.

"Nope." He just started grinning, why was he never this difficult when Jane put him down for a nap.

"But it's nap time." I stated.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Because you need a nap." I tried.

"Don't want one." He started kicking again.

"Please," I begged, "You can come color with the girls when you wake up."

"Now." He fought.

"How about if you don't at least try to take a nap, I put your Lego's in timeout." It had worked for Jane, why couldn't I at least try.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Well if you don't take your nap your Legos go in time out and you can stay up and wait for them to get out of time out." I answered and he just frowned, "But if you try and go to sleep you can play with your Legos as soon as you get up."

"Fine!" He pouted letting me tuck him into the big bed he was forced to share with his sisters.

"What took you so long?" Alyssa turned around when I walked back into the kitchen.

"Liam didn't want to take his nap." I shrugged, rinsing off the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher.

"He's stubborn." Emily answered, good thing I didn't already have a stubborn guy to deal with.

"What are we drawing?" I wondered taking a seat across the table from them.

"It's a surprise." Alyssa put her arms up in front of the paper, I hadn't even realized they had been drawing on the same paper.

"I see, well am I allowed to color to?" I questioned.

"Of course." Emily put her crayon down and passed me a piece of paper, great now the only problem was what to draw. I guess the only thing to do was make it up as I go.

"No, that's not right!" Alyssa stopped her sister.

"What do you mean?" Emily looked from her sister to the drawing.

"Go look, that's not right." Alyssa stated, and with that Emily flipped the paper over and ran out of the room, coming back a minute later.

"You were right." She nodded picking up a green crayon instead.

"When do I get to know what you're drawing?" I asked.

"Soon we just need to add two more things." Alyssa smiled.

"Teresa?" Emily looked up.

"Yes."

"What did Patrick's family look like?" She asked, putting down the crayon in her hand. That definitely peaked my interest in the picture.

"Well I've only seen one picture of them." I admitted putting my own crayon down. It kind of hurt when I realized the only time I had seen a picture of Jane's family was the one of the three of them in his folder, which I wasn't actually supposed to have seen anyway.

"So what do they look like?" Alyssa wondered.

"Well they both had blond hair," I thought back to the picture I hadn't seen it in a couple years, "His daughter had blue eyes like he does and his wife had light brown eyes."

"Thank you." Emily nodded reaching for the colors I had stated.

"What are you drawing?" I frowned, so far it had involved Emily running to check something in another room and then asking about Jane's family.

"You'll see soon." Alyssa made sure the paper was covered, while adding something to the corner. "What are you drawing?"

"I don't know." I looked down at the paper in front of me.

"It looks like a house." Emily smiled looking up from her and her sister's project.

"Is that where we're going to live?" Alyssa wondered.

"No," I sighed examining the house that I had been drawing it was huge with a giant back yard and a pool, it was definitely something I could never afford. "It's just a drawing." I crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trashcan, then reached for another piece of paper.

"All done." Emily smiled looking down at the drawing.

"No wait." Alyssa frowned, "We need to autograph it." She giggled writing her name across the entire top of the back of the paper, and then handing her crayon off to Emily. "Okay now we're done."

"Alright let me see it." I nodded, as they held their paper up for me to see it was a very full paper with a lot of different people on it, some appeared to be standing while others looked like they were floating over head. "Is that us?" I questioned taking the drawing in my hand.

"Let me show you." Emily hopped up and ran over next to me.

"Me to." Alyssa followed her sister around the table. "That's us," Alyssa pointed to two identical girls in the middle of the page.

"That's you and Patrick, and Patrick is holding Cass." Emily added, pointing to the people next to them. "And Liam is standing between us." I nodded, that made sense, they had even drawn Jane's vest.

"Why don't I get to hold Cass?" I wondered.

"Cause you were scared to hold her at first." Alyssa giggled, I guess that was fair.

"Alright and who are these people floating above us?" I questioned even though I'm pretty sure I knew the answer.

"That's Mommy and Daddy." Emily pointed to a couple in the top center of the page."

"And that's you're mommy." Alyssa explained pointing to the left corner, "And that's Patrick's family." She pointed to the right corner.

"They all have wings and halo's see." Emily pointed.

"Girls this is so pretty." I smiled, I actually felt myself holding back tears. "Can I hang this up in the living room?"

"Yeah, it's our family portrait." Alyssa smiled.

"You're absolutely right." I agreed, "We'll run to the store tomorrow after church to find the perfect frame."

"Do you think Patrick will like it to?" Emily questioned.

"Of course he will." I nodded, I knew he would like anything these kids drew but I couldn't help but worry about how he would react to his family being in the picture since for the most part he avoided talking about them. I looked up and the kitchen door was being pushed open, I hurried over the minute I realized it was William.

"Lego's now?" He yawned, I lifted him up and looked at the clock on the wall it had been a half hour.

"Yep." I smiled carrying him into the living room, "Girls can you take your crayons and paper in here?" I asked over my shoulder, they didn't answer but gathered their things and followed me into the living room to color on the coffee table. I helped Liam get out the Lego's Jane had bought him, before going over to check on Cass who had clearly just started to wake up as well, and definitely needed a diaper change.

Around five I put a family size lasagna in the oven, I guess we would have to deal with pasta two nights in a row. I was about to join the kids in the living room when the phone rang, no one ever called me on my home phone.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Good evening." An all to familiar voice rang through the phone. I can't believe he called. "How are my favorite people?" I could hear the sounds of the casino in the background.

"The kids are fine, the girls can't wait to show you one of the drawings they made." I answered, carrying the phone back into the living room.

"I can't wait to see it." I could practically see him smiling on the other end of the phone. "What about you? How are you handling things?"

"I'm good I think I'm getting used to this parenting thing." I responded.

"After only a week." He chuckled, "Congratulations, pretty soon you won't be needing me at all."

"Oh that's not true, you close cases." I teased, "And who's going to do my cooking?"

"I see how it is." He laughed.

"And how are things with you?" I questioned.

"Very productive," He replied, "Loud and crowded, and I miss you guys, but very productive."

"Well we miss you here to." I smiled, I felt like a teenager getting all giddy when the boy she been crushing on called. Only we weren't in high school and I didn't have a crush on Jane I couldn't.

"Well I just called to check in, I didn't want you to worry." He sighed, "I better get back to the table."

"Guys come here and say bye to Patrick," I waved over the three older children who immediately jumped onto the couch with me.

"Bye Patrick, come home soon." Was shouted into the phone by all three kids at the same time.

"I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow, and you guys promise to be good for Teresa, eat all your dinner and go to bed on time." He instructed. "I miss all of you very much and I'll be back very soon." And with that he hung up.

"Go on back to playing dinner will be ready in a little bit." I sighed setting the phone down next to me. He wouldn't have called a year ago, hell he wouldn't have called a month ago. Well I wouldn't have known he had been gone for a couple days a month ago, had he really been slipping off to casinos every month or so with out me knowing. That wasn't the point, the point was he called because he didn't want me worrying and he missed us.

"Teresa you have a funny smile on your face." Alyssa giggled, I needed to stop thinking about Jane this could only lead to problems.

"Yeah I was thinking about something nice." I sighed.

"You were thinking about Patrick." Emily teased, jumping onto my lap.

"Teresa loves Patrick!" the twins began to chant jumping from one couch cushion to the next. "Teresa loves Patrick!"

"Wait a minute." I laughed, standing up and lifting them off the couch. "No jumping on the furniture."

"You didn't deny it!" Alyssa giggled.

"Patrick and I have been good friends for a little over eight years." I sat them down next to me. "And he is the biggest pain in the butt I have ever met."

"So you're trying to say you don't love him." Emily frowned.

"Of course I love him." I laughed I think that was the first time I had admitted it to anyone especially myself. "But that stays our little secret." And both girls nodded, "You to Liam you can't tell anyone." I wasn't sure he had even been paying attention to what we were saying but better safe than sorry. Would I be sorry if they told some one? Yes especially if it was someone at work. "I'm going to go check on dinner, will one of you set the table and the other stay here and watch Liam and Cass.

After that the rest of the evening was pretty quiet, the kids ate all their dinner, behaved during bath time, and fell right asleep after story time. If only it were that easy for me, it was still pretty early and I wasn't very tired, but sitting in the living room in an eerie silence doing nothing but bouncing my confession around in my head. I turned on the news and reached for the nearest stack of paper work, the last of the adoption papers they needed to be sent in before the end of the week. The paper work helped for a little bit, but it didn't take more than a half hour to finish up. I still had the papers from work I could get a start on those, I didn't know when I would get another chance. I was part way through the stack and the news had ended when I remembered the open bottle of wine in the fridge, one glass was all I would need.

The glass of wine hardly did any good, when I did climb into bed it was still just as empty as I knew it would be, and I still had that stupid confession rolling around in my head. Things were a lot easier when I was lying to myself, he would know the minute he saw me. This was going to be one sleepless night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13, I'll admit I was just kind of having a little fun with parts of this, so I hope you enjoy it, as always I love to here what you think. I'll update as soon as I can. As usual I own nothing. **

I woke up early the next morning to get ready before the kids, because I was predicting a struggle to get them to church this morning. I couldn't blame them I had hated going as a kid to, especially after my mom's funeral the church seemed like such a sad place. I was looking for clothes for them to wear, and in the end I had to choose two of the dresses we had gotten from Jane's storage unit, they weren't dressy but they were adorable. I felt bad for Liam he hadn't gotten any new clothes that would be something I would get with the casino money.

It was surprisingly easy to get the kids up and ready. They protested only slightly to the idea of going to church, but the reminder of a visit to the playground afterwards seemed to help. All four children remained silent all through mass, Alyssa and Emily sat and frowned, William played with some toy cars and Cass was a surprisingly quiet baby all the time, I didn't know if that was normal or not. After mass I took them out to lunch and then as promised we went on the hunt for the perfect picture frame. We had just agreed on a golden colored frame when we first heard the thunder, well there went the playground plans. Now what were we supposed to do.

"Teresa can you paint our nails?" Alyssa asked looking down an isle full of different colors of nail polish. Well I guess that was an easy answer.

"Go ahead and pick out a couple different colors." I smiled, I had never gotten to do this with little brothers.

"I want this one, and this one, and this one." Alyssa started down the isle, "Oh and that one."

"How about the first three and put the last one back," I frowned. "Nail polish is expensive."

"But I like the last color." Alyssa pouted.

"Well stick to the first three." I instructed, "Come on Emily you can pick out some to." They were actually staying in the cheap nail polish, which I was grateful for, but it made a good reason as to why we didn't need a whole cabinet full. In the end, Alyssa got pink, purple, and blue. While Emily got a darker pink, green, and yellow, I knew that there was a very good chance I was never putting a couple of those colors on my finger nails.

"Teresa we got to put the picture in the frame." Alyssa announced the minute we walked through the door.

"No we have to show it to Patrick first." Emily argued.

"We can wait until Patrick gets back to hang it up." I agreed, "It'll be easier to show him before we hang it up."

I had gone into the kid's bedroom to grab one of their toys, when I heard the doorknob rattling. By time I got to the door the children had beat me, and all three of them were jumping into Jane's arms. "Did you guys have a good time with out me?" He asked, spinning them around and then setting them down on the couch.

"Teresa painted our nails see." Alyssa grinned sticking her hand out in his face.

"That's so pretty," he smiled admiring both girls hands, "What about you William did Teresa paint your nails to?"

"No." He giggled.

"Did you survive all weekend with all these ladies?" He lifted the boy onto his lap.

"She wanted my Legos in timeout." He frowned.

"Uh oh, what did they do?" Jane questioned.

"No nap." William pouted.

"And Teresa wouldn't let us get red nail polish." Alyssa added to the list of complaints.

"Well remind me to thank her for that." Jane looked over to where I was standing in the door.

"You don't like red?" Alyssa questioned.

"I can't stand it." Jane answered, offering no further explanation.

Seeing Emily about to ask another question I figured I should cut in, "Girls why don't you show Patrick the drawing we're going to hang up?" Of course after I said it maybe a drawing with his wife and daughter in it wasn't the best way to interrupt a conversation about his hatred for the color red.

"Yes let me see this beautiful drawing Teresa was bragging about over the phone." He smiled, setting William down so the girls could climb up on his lap.

"Look see, that's us, and that's you and Teresa and you're holding Cass, and William is in between us." Alyssa started holding up the photo.

"And then that is our mommy and daddy, and that's Teresa's mommy and then that is your family." Emily finished.

"That's so beautiful." Jane smiled, taking the picture in his hands.

"They all have wings and halo's." Alyssa pointed to the drawing.

"We didn't know what your family looked like so we asked Teresa." Emily added, and then to all of our surprise he set the girls down and laid the drawing on the table and pulled his wallet out of his vest pocket.

"I think you guys did a great job." Jane set a photo of him and his family at the beach down next to the drawing, "It's absolutely perfect. "

"She looked like you." Emily smiled.

"I'm going to go get some tea," He nodded, leaving the photo on the table.

"Is he okay?" Emily frowned.

"He's just tired." I reassured, "I'm going to go see if he needs help, watch your sister." I instructed following Jane into the kitchen. "You don't have a key." I stated, watching him pour his cup of tea.

"And." He looked up.

"The door was locked." I continued.

"And." He smiled.

"You are impossible." I shrugged, and before I knew it he had pulled me into a hug.

"I'll knock next time." He offered.

"No you won't." I looked up at him.

"Your right." He chuckled.

"You smell like whiskey and cigars." I stepped away, I couldn't let myself get caught up in his hug.

"I drank minimally, and didn't touch a cigar." He shrugged, "But I have a surprise for you and the kids."

"Jane." I warned.

"You'll love it." He smiled sipping his tea. "Give me some time to jump in the shower, and then we have somewhere to be."

"Wait Jane are you okay, I mean with hanging up their drawing?" I frowned.

"Of course, it's a beautiful drawing." He smiled his sad smile.

"They called it our family portrait." I explained.

"I think it deserves to be hung up." He nodded, hurrying to finish his tea so he could take a shower. Great now I was worrying about whatever his surprise might be.

"Come on lets hang this up right over the couch in the middle of the room." I was going to use hanging the picture as something to keep me distracted. "And then we're going to put our shoes on because Patrick has a surprise for us."

Twenty minutes later Jane came out, "We all ready to go?" He questioned lifting Cass from her rocker, and grabbing my car keys.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching him get into the drivers seat after buckling up the kids.

"Driving." He smiled.

"You are a terrible driver, why would I want to driving my car with four children in the back seat?" I wondered.

"Because you won't let the kids anywhere near my car." He answered, starting the car and I didn't really have a choice but to get in, he was leaving with or without me.

"Your car is a deathtrap." I retorted, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He answered, pulling out of the driveway and onto the main road.

"What type of surprise?" I worried.

"The good kind." He smirked.

"Over the years I think it's been established that you and I have a very different idea of good." I responded as he drove to a part of the city I wasn't as familiar with.

"Relax Lisbon." He rolled his eyes, "You'll love it." We were now in a strictly residential area.

"What is it?" Alyssa questioned.

"Something for you guys." He smiled, oh no I think I know where this is going.

"Jane." I warned, as he turned the car into the driveway of a massive house with a huge yard, oh God. "No, no I said you weren't buying us expensive things, especially a house!"

"And I'm not, you agreed to seventy-five percent and this house cost just under that." He answered, helping the kids out of the car.

"But you bought it." I argued.

"Of course not, the realtor should be here soon for you to sign the papers. The money's in the trunk." He smiled leading the kids through the garage and into the house. I hate him this was a beautiful house.

"Jane what do I need with a three car garage for?" I shouted following him and the kids.

"If you don't like this house I picked out two others, I could call the realtor and have him meet us there." He responded.

"I don't want to look at any other houses." I hissed.

"I thought you'd like this one." He grinned leading me around the downstairs.

"Damn it Jane, that's your money I can't afford the house." I yelled while he dragged me up the stairs. "And why would I need six bedrooms?"

"It's your money we had a deal." He answered leading me to the room at the end of the hall. Oh my God it was a giant master bedroom and it was absolutely gorgeous, with a huge private bathroom and a walk in closet. Personally I didn't have enough clothes to fill a giant closet like that, but the room was amazing.

"You're sleeping on the couch." I declared looking out the giant window at the view of the backyard.

"In the house?" He grinned.

"In my apartment." I snapped walking out of the room, "Until we can get it moved in."

"Your welcome Lisbon." He chuckled following me back down the stairs to where the kids had been running around.

"Shut up." I returned, "And if you ever try to trick me like this again I will shoot you."

"Understood." He laughed walking out to the car and coming back in with a briefcase and a very well dressed man.

"Your husband says you like the house." The man smiled, and Jane grinned.

"The house is beautiful, my 'husband' is an ass." I frowned.

"Now come on Teresa I just wanted to give you what you really wanted." He just chuckled.

"Um I understand that you are interested in buying the house." The man looked from Jane to me.

"Yes, yes she's very interested." Jane nodded directing us to a table, which appeared to be the soul piece of furniture in the house.

"It's a very nice house." I sighed, watching the man pull out a pen.

"Well then lets talk payment plans." The man smiled, handing Jane the pen who proceeded to hand it to me.

"My wife was hoping to pay it in a single installment right up front." Jane stopped him. "We have the cash here with us."

"Cash up front." The realtor repeated.

"Is that a problem?" Jane just kept smiling, God I wanted to slap him.

"Um no I guess not." The man frowned.

"My husbands a con man, sticking to cash is easier for him, harder to trace." If Jane was going to have fun with this so could I.

"My wife likes to over simplify things." Jane shrugged, "but it's true." He grinned, "A man's got to support his family somehow. Especially with a fifth child on the way." God I hate him, I really hate him.

"You know what this house doesn't look as good anymore." I shook my head.

"You're absolutely right we should go look at the other two." Jane nodded.

"Just give me the damn papers." I turned to the realtor, who immediately handed them over.

After a minute of silence the realtor spoke up, "Your not really married are you?" I shook my head, "And you're not pregnant."

"Not a chance." I answered flipping to the last page of papers.

"And you're not a con man." He turned to Jane.

"I suppose not." Jane shrugged, "Anymore." He smirked and the man frowned. I hurried and finished then handed him his pen and all of the paperwork and Jane handed him the briefcase. In return the realtor pulled two sets of keys from his pocket.

"She's all yours." He smiled and I think he was as happy to leave as I was to watch him go. "Ass." I snapped at Jane.

"I thought that was fun." He chuckled.

"You are a giant pain in the ass." I answered.

"Hey guys come here, guess what?" Jane called and the kids came running pushing Cass in the stroller.

"What?" Alyssa was the first to speak.

"This is your new home." He smiled leading the way, back out to the car.

"Can we get a bunk bed?" Emily wondered as I lifted her into the car.

"That's up to you." I answered, "You can have a bunk bed and share a room or you can have your own rooms."

"Bunk beds." They cheered at the same time.

"Me to." Liam whined as Jane lifted him into his car seat.

"You want a bunk bed to?" I wondered.

"No." William frowned.

"Do you want to share a room with your sisters?" Jane folded Cass's stroller and placed it into the back of the car.

"So I was right I don't need a six bedroom house." I stated, backing the car out of the driveway. "When three will do."

"They won't want to share a room forever." Jane just chuckled.

"You're cooking dinner and then I'm ignoring you for the rest of the night." I answered, and I stuck to it I was silent the whole drive, I played with the kids in the living room while he worked in the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready," Jane peaked his head through the door, "That is if anybody is talking to me yet." The kids went running, and I lifted Cass out of her rocker to join the rest of them.

"We need to repaint some of the rooms." I sighed setting Cass in the high chair, "And they need better carpets."

"I agree." Jane nodded, placing the plates in front of us.

"What is this?" I questioned looking at my plate.

"Chicken strips." Jane smiled placing ketchup on the table. "Fried in a homemade batter."

"This doesn't look like chicken strips." Alyssa argued, smothering her plate in ketchup.

"It kind of does." Emily held it up.

"It tastes like chicken." Jane teased, cutting William's chicken strips for him. "I promise."

"Everything tastes like chicken." Alyssa laughed.

"Well please try it, if you don't like it I'll never make it again ever." Jane offered. As it turned the kids thought his chicken strips were delicious and Jane was given permission to make them again in the future. With dinner done Jane did the dishes while I started getting the kids ready for bed. Jane read them a story before tucking them in and then the two of us sat on the couch together, how was I supposed to do this I was mad at him really mad at him, but the house was nice, dinner was great, and I was internally hitting myself for not realizing that there was some hitch to taking the money from him. "What do you want to do about paint and flooring?"

"I figured you'd have some grand master plan that you devised days ago." I answered, keeping my focus on the evening news.

"Well it's your house." Jane shrugged, "And I figured you wouldn't want to hear from me after today."

"So what's your idea?" I sighed.

"It's your house." He wasn't answering me, which may be just as infuriating as him revealing some grand plan.

"So what do we do go back to the house tomorrow pick out paint color and carpeting, then what?" I was to tired to play his games, the only thing was he didn't look like he was trying anything.

"Then we spend the next couple weeks painting, getting the flooring installed, and packing before moving in." He smiled, "But not until tomorrow you look exhausted, you should be going to bed."

"Your right." I yawned, starting to get up, "You just want me to get up so you can go to bed."

"You caught me." He chuckled lying out across the couch. I had been lying in bed for a whole twenty minute before I realized I wasn't punishing anyone but myself by making Jane sleep on the couch. He was used to sleeping on a couch, and I was lying alone in this big bed. I never used to have this problem, damn him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all of the reviews I'm pretty proud of this chapter and I hope you enjoy it, I love to hear what you have to say. As usual I own nothing. **

"What the hell?" I frowned walking into my kitchen.

"To what are you referring?" Jane glanced over his shoulder.

"What are you wearing?" I questioned, I had never seen him in anything but his suits, okay and recently pajama pants, and the clothes he wore running, but this was different this was... not his suits.

"I believe there called jeans." He chuckled, "Here try this." He handed me a pancake after I poured my cup of coffee.

"Why are you… what happened to your suits?" I don't know why this was such a big deal I mean he was still wearing a vest over a button up shirt, but it wasn't a suit, and he was in jeans. "And what's in this?" I took a bite of the pancake in my hand, and it was really good.

"The pancake it peanut butter and chocolate chips." He smiled, "And the suits are waiting to go to the dry cleaner."

"When did you get jeans?" I wasn't going to let this go, why had I never seen him in jeans before.

"I picked up some more clothes from my motel room yesterday before I came back here." He shrugged, "I'm happy you like the pancakes."

"There great, but what's wrong with making normal pancakes?" I asked, knowing all the while Jane wouldn't do anything that was considered normal, maybe that's why the jeans were almost as big a shock as the fact that he went running.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I just wanted to try these." He grinned, "I wanted to try something with some fruit in it, but we didn't get any at the store."

"We can remember that for next time." I rolled my eyes, I was going to be proactive in this breakfast making process, or maybe I just liked being close to Jane these days. "What can I do to help?"

"You can start on the eggs, if you want, I'm almost done with the pancakes, and the bacon is sitting in your oven on low until the kids wake up." He smiled, moving over to share the stove, my kitchen had never gotten this much use before.

"You're trusting me with the eggs?" I teased, looking for another frying pan.

"It's a huge responsibility you better not mess up." He chuckled, grabbing a fry pan from one of the top shelves, why would I put them up there I can barely reach. Oh yeah because I had never really used them before. And how did he know where everything was in my kitchen?

"Or what you'll buy me another house?" I retorted.

"A vacation home in Europe sounds nice, I think the kids would love it." He answered.

"I'm still mad at you." I warned, grabbing the eggs out of the fridge, "I told you I didn't need your money."

"It was your money, we made a deal." He argued, flipping a pancake.

"Yeah how'd it feel to be conning someone into taking your money instead of the other way around?" I hadn't planned on this being an argument, but I really didn't like that he felt he needed to support me.

"You invested your money and it paid off." He returned, "That's all it was a good investment. Which reminds me, this is yours." He pulled some cash out of his vest pocket.

"What is this?" I frowned.

"I told you the house cost almost seventy-five percent." He shrugged going back to the pancakes.

"Jane this is a thousand dollars." I counted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I wanted it to be more but I took more time with the realtor than expected Saturday morning." He frowned.

"No I can't take it." I tried handing it back to him.

"You made a good investment, that's all it is." He answered, flipping another pancake.

"Cool." Emily came in just in time to save Jane from anymore of my arguing, "Every time daddy tried he would make a mess and mommy would yell at him."

"Come here, I'll show you how it's done." Jane smiled lifting the girl on to the counter next to the stove.

"Jane be careful." I warned.

"Everything is going to be fine." He smiled giving Emily the spatula and then holding her hand in his directing her movements. "So is your sister up yet?" He questioned helping her flip a pancake while I made some scrambled eggs.

"No." Emily smiled cheering as she caught her pancake on the spatula with Jane's help.

"Well go wake up your siblings, breakfast is ready." He lifted her off the counter and watched her run off. "Did you think about what rooms you wanted to paint or what colors you wanted them to be?"

"Not really, light colors I think," I helped him serve up the plates. "I know I want wood floors in the kitchen and dining room."

"Of course." Jane nodded, "I'd be careful with light colors especially white, you have four kids that are going to make messes."

"I know, no white." I agreed, "But other than that I don't know what I'm doing."

"Because the only thing I'm good for is my cooking." He smiled.

"And getting into trouble." I added, as the three older kids came in still in their pajamas.

"Go ahead and get started I'm going to go get Cass up." He announced, placing the last plate on the table. I just nodded and helped the girls cut their pancakes.

"Try them without syrup first, Patrick made them special." I stopped Alyssa from drowning everything on her plate.

"Why does Patrick make everything special?" Alyssa questioned putting down the syrup container.

"Because Patrick is kind of eccentric." I sighed.

"What's eccentric?" William asked taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Eccentric means…" How was I going to describe this?

"It means weird or unusual." Jane smirked standing in the doorway with the baby in his hands. "Odd or peculiar." Jane continued putting a bottle together for Cassandra. "Crazy, abnormal."

"I think they get it." I interrupted.

"We don't think your crazy." Emily reassured, "And the pancakes tasty really good."

"I'm happy to hear it." Jane chuckled, "I thought you might like them."

"Why does Teresa think your crazy?" Alyssa frowned.

"Probably because she doesn't like me very much." He teased, taking a seat across from me.

"That's not what she said the other night." Alyssa grinned, oh God, I could feel my face turning red.

"And what did she say the other night?" Jane smirked.

"She didn't say anything remember." Emily cut in.

"Oh I see." Jane smiled, "the ladies made a promise." He chuckled, "I do love secrets."

"Nothing was said Jane." I attempted, but he just smiled oh God he knew. Of course he didn't know he was just trying to get me to reveal something, I had to keep a strait face.

After barely surviving breakfast we got ready for the day and with in an hour we were back at the house to get a basic idea of what I wanted the house to look like.

"Can my room be pink?" Alyssa asked running up and down the stairs.

"No." William frowned stumbling up the stairs after his sister, only to have Jane carry him back down.

"No pink." Emily nodded, "It's our room to."

"And what color do you want the room to be?" Alyssa turned to her sister.

"Not pink." Emily repeated.

"We can figure something out at the hardware store." I reassured, walking through the entire house. It was so weird and kind of pleasant to be choosing paint colors with Jane, it was easier to think the house was mine if I thought of it like Jane had said, I invested my money and it worked out. "When do we start painting?" I asked leading the way to the car.

"As long as we have the colors, whenever you want." Jane shrugged loading the paint cans into the back.

"Tomorrow?" I wondered buckling in the girls.

"Tomorrow?" He repeated, "In a hurry?"

"I want to get as much work done as possible before we have to go back to work," I explained, "I don't want to have to deal with a house after dealing with cases all day."

"Tomorrow it is." He nodded.

"Do we get to help?" Alyssa questioned.

"I don't see a problem with that." Jane stated.

"We get to help paint!" Emily cheered.

"If that's okay with Teresa of course." Jane smiled, "She gets the final vote."

"You can help for a little while but I don't want you in the room with the paint fumes for to long." I sighed, but I was having second thought about painting the house in general should I just hire someone else to do it is that possible, who would watch the kids while we painted they couldn't be in the room the whole time. "Besides do you guys have any clothes that you can get dirty?"

"I think we can figure something out." Jane laughed.

"It's not a joke, I don't want them to get their nice clothes dirty, and you know what those fumes can do to people." I frowned.

"I know, I didn't mean to laugh, you were just thinking so hard about all this, everything is going to work out in the end." He apologized.

"So you don't think we should hire someone else to do it?" I glanced over at him as we pulled back into the apartment parking lot.

"Who said anything about hiring someone?" he turned to look at me, I think I had actually started to believe he was a mind reader. "But no, why waste the money when we can paint it ourselves it'll be fun."

"Really you're going to worry about wasting money?" I rolled my eyes, helping the kids out of the car. "Mr. I'll buy you whatever you need."

"I will suggest hiring someone to do the flooring though." He chuckled, "If we're painting tomorrow I'm just going to keep the paint and brushes in the car okay."

"Yea that's fine, and did you bring all the moving boxes in from your car?" I wondered holding Cass in one arm and unlocking the door with my free hand.

"Yeah I set them against the empty wall in the living room." He answered, "I think it should be enough." What was going on? I was moving into a house, I had four kids, and Jane was helping. It wasn't quite what I had pictured growing up, definitely not how I wanted it to happen but it had and I was adjusting. "Any suggestions for dinner?" He questioned

"You're the one cooking." I answered, "You're the one who did the grocery shopping."

"You were the one editing my shopping list." He reminded.

"You didn't have a list." I tried to argue, bringing Cass to the changing table, while the kids ran to their room for toys.

"It was all up here Lisbon." He pointed to his forehead, of course it was.

"Make whatever you want, and then if you need to go to the store tomorrow we can run by after painting." I sighed.

"Something simple it is." He nodded.

"Nothing is simple with you." I complained, as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Expect dinner in a half hour." He called over his shoulder, and I smiled if only this were permanent, what would happen if he stayed and made dinner every night and then we could curl up on the couch once the kids were a sleep. Then who knows what would happen once we went to bed. I wonder what sex with Jane would be like. No I was not allowed to think about that, it was probably best if I think of Jane as a married man, it had worked in the beginning. The conversation with the girls had made me rethink this though.

I carried Cass into the bedroom where the girls were sitting on the bed playing with some plastic dolls, while Liam sat on the floor with his Legos. "Come on you three Patrick says dinner will be ready soon, lets put the toys away and wash our hands."

"Do we have to pick up our toys?" Emily whined, turning to face me.

"Well how are you going to go to bed if your dolls are already in it?" I questioned.

"We want to play with them after dinner." Alyssa frowned.

"You go to bed after dinner." I reminded.

"Can we play for a little bit after dinner?" Emily tried.

"A movie." William suggested throwing his Legos into their box.

"Yeah a movie." Alyssa jumped off the bed.

"I suppose, but only after your baths, and you have to clean up your toys right now." I gave in, they were all going to gang up on me and it's not like I was totally opposed to letting them stay up this one night to watch a movie.

"We get to watch a movie!" The three of them ran screaming for the kitchen after the toys were put away.

"Uh oh did you talk Teresa into letting you stay up late?" Jane laughed turning the stove off and placing the plates in front of us.

"Yep." Alyssa turned and grinned at me over her shoulder.

"Maybe I should take tips from you then, she never likes my ideas." He smiled.

"Is this grilled cheese?" I asked placing Cass in her high chair.

"I told you something simple." He answered, "but you didn't believe me." He was right I didn't believe him, but this really was simple.

"And I say no to your ideas, because they are dangerous and insane." I declared before taking a bite. "Jane what is in here?"

"Wait until they take a bite." Jane shushed me, and so we waited and there was no complaint about the taste.

"What is it?" I repeated.

"Broccoli." He announced taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"Really?" I frowned, I had never thought to put broccoli in a grilled cheese.

"Yeah, when Charlie was little we had a hard time getting her to eat her vegetables, so we added broccoli to grilled cheese and peas to macaroni." He explained, "and it worked, so much so that when we went out to eat, she thought it was wrong when the restaurant didn't give her the vegetables." It was nice that Jane was starting to get more comfortable sharing stories about his family, it was nice that he knew he could share with me.

"Wait there's broccoli in here?" Emily frowned.

"I don't like broccoli." William added, it was adorable he sounded like the kid in the commercial.

"You liked it a minute ago when you didn't know it was there." Jane chuckled.

"But broccoli is yucky." William insisted.

"I see, well if you can pick it out of the grilled cheese you don't have to eat it." Jane challenged, he had Alyssa and William flipping their sandwich in every direction trying to figure out how to get them out. All the while Emily sat there laughing at them.

"It can't be done." Emily laughed taking a bite of her own sandwich, "And you can't even taste it."

"Can to." Alyssa pouted, refusing to give up, while William resided to eating his grilled cheese with broccoli.

"Alyssa stop and eat the sandwich before you make a mess." I sighed, leave it to Jane to encourage them to make a mess with their food.

"I can do it." She argued.

"You keep this up you're going to bed while we watch a movie." I warned.

"That's not fair he said I could do it." Alyssa whined.

"No, he gave you a challenge so in the end you have to eat your sandwich." I stated, "So eat the sandwich."

"Fine." And Alyssa pouted the whole way through dinner.

"Way to go Jane." I hissed after the kids had run off to get ready for their baths.

"I apologize." He chuckled, "It's been awhile."

"It's not that, it's that somehow you always make me look like the bad guy." I sighed.

"Teresa," He turned from putting the dishes in the dishwasher, "What are you talking about?"

"We had the kids for a little over a week now, and we've been home for what four of those days, and you've offered to buy them toys and clothes and I have to be the one to say no, and at dinner tonight." I really didn't know what I was saying, or why I was suddenly mad at him, he really hadn't done anything well anything today.

"Come here." He gave me a small smile, "I've been waiting for this."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, as he moved me closer to him.

"Keep yelling at me, I'm not going to fight." Was his only answer, I really didn't want to yell at him, but I was suddenly mad.

"You get to be the fun uncle or whatever, and I have to be the mean mommy." I spat out, "I don't want that."

"Actually I don't either, uncle would imply I was your brother and that would make things very awkward." He chuckled, but I didn't really pay attention.

"Why did they leave me these kids, I don't know what I'm doing, and it's not like my job is ideal for raising kids either, we get shot at, at least once a week, then what would happen to the kids. They knew that I lived alone to how am I supposed to raise four kids on my own. They are going to end up hating me." Suddenly it didn't have anything to do with Jane, and I knew what he meant when he said he had been waiting for this. He knew because he always knows, he knew I would need a time to vent.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a minute of silence, and I took the opportunity to just fall into his arms.

"No." I cried into his vest, his vests were really taking a beating this week.

"Yes you are." He started rubbing small soothing circles on my back, "You need to stop bottling things up, and you are not alone by any means."

"Look who's telling me not to bottle things up." I gave a sad laugh, and he smiled.

"Well I'll try to be more open if you try as well." He offered, and I just nodded. "Good let's start with that conversation about me that Alyssa brought up this morning." He teased.

"I said you're a pain in the ass." I stepped backwards away from his embrace.

"Really, I had hoped you'd refrain from cursing in front of the kids." He smirked.

"Thank you Jane." I smiled, and he pulled me back against him.

"You are not alone, and there is no way on earth that those kids could ever hate you." He looked down at me, his eyes were so blue I didn't think I could look away. His hand brushed some hair away from my face, as he leaned down and kissed my forehead, maybe it hadn't been a dream the other day I grinned. He leaned down further and I rose on tiptoes to meet him his kisses were gentle at first he was waiting for me to pull away, and part of me was saying this was inappropriate we were co-workers, but the longer I stood their the harder it was to say no. Soon I felt his tongue against my lower lip and opened to let him.

Then Cass in her high chair started crying, that had to be a sign of how stupid I was being. I pulled away, and he did the same. "The kids are waiting for their baths." I whispered, my voice was so shaky I shouldn't have let this happen.

"I'll take care of Cass." Jane nodded, "She hasn't had her bottle yet." How was he so calm right now, damn biofeedback crap.

"Right, so movie in the living room." I reminded, not waiting for a response, like he would have forgot, but I would have felt kind of weird just walking out.

"What took you so long?" Alyssa frowned, sitting on her bed wrapped in a towel.

"Are you okay? You look nervous." Emily added.

"I'm fine, Patrick was helping me with something I was worried about." I shrugged it off, "Who's first?"

"Can we take our bath together?" Alyssa questioned.

"That way we can watch the movie sooner." Emily agreed.

"I can't fit all three of you in my bath tub." I worried, when were kids to old to take a bath together, would it be bad for William to take a bath with his sisters, I mean they helped me dress him the other day.

"Alyssa and I can take a bath in here, and you can give Liam a bath in your bathroom." Emily offered, leaving the two of them alone in the bathtub did not sound like a solution to my problem at all.

"We'll be safe we promise." Alyssa nodded, what was I going to do?

"Here's the deal, I'm going to get your bath ready sit here with you and supervise the soap and shampoo once that's done, I'll go get Liam started and send Patrick in after a little bit to help you drain the tub." I offered, what that would be five –six minutes by themselves with the two of them in the tub, I could hear them the whole time if they kept the door open.

"Fine but, we can do it ourselves." Emily pouted.

"I'm not taking any chances." I answered leading them to the bathroom. "And this only happens on special occasions." It worked, I breathed as the three older kids curled up in between Jane and I forty-five minutes later. The kids chose from their limited collection of Disney movies and decided on Lady and the Tramp, this was a movie I watched growing up, I guess it was true Disney movies never go out of style.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I say this all the time but I loved writing this chapter. Almost as much as I loved reading all of your reviews so keep them coming and tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as possible. As usual I own nothing. **

"Good morning." I yawned walking in to find Jane in the kitchen with his cup of tea and my pot of coffee waiting.

"Sleep well?" He questioned, as I rubbed my eyes and poured a cup of coffee.

"Okay I guess." I shrugged, sitting down next to him. To be honest I had some weird dreams last night about the movie instead of the dogs it was Jane and I and it wasn't a totally unpleasant dream just weird, that's what I get for kissing Jane and then watching a romantic kids movie. "No breakfast this morning?"

"I can throw something together if you want." He turned so the chairs were facing.

"No, we have three boxes of cereal for a reason." I answered.

"That's what I was thinking." He nodded, turning back to his tea. "You ready to start painting today?"

"I guess." I yawned again I was going to need more coffee. "Jane."

"Yes." He turned his chair back again.

"About last night, we work together so I think that was a one time thing right." I frowned, I didn't want to say anything, but I didn't like the idea of sitting there with that in between us. " I mean I was upset, and it was just a kiss."

"Of course." He nodded, did he look disappointed, no it was gone, I was seeing what I wanted to see I insisted. "I'll go wake up the kids and get them ready to go we got work to do, they expect you back at work next Monday, we have six days to get this house perfect."

"They expect you to." I reminded.

"I was going to offer a suggestion." He put his empty cup in the sink, he was wearing jeans again, I couldn't help but smile he was even in a t-shirt and no vest.

"Suggest away." I smiled, watching him lean against the sink.

"They need you back at work, I'm just a consultant, so instead of hiring a babysittter for the week before they start school, I could watch them, if your still interested in saving money." He explained, it seemed like a reasonable suggestion but why didn't I like it. Was I jealous of the idea that Jane would get to spend extra time with my kids and I had to work? Or was I against the idea of Jane not coming back to work with me?

"We need you at work to." I frowned, "You close cases."

"Well if you get stuck you can call me, I'm not going anywhere, I'm just offering to help out on your money saving endeavor." He smiled.

"I don't know Jane." I shook my head, I didn't see any real problem with his plan, but I didn't like that I had to go to work and he would get to play with the kids.

"It's a suggestion," He shrugged, "I'm going to go wake them up so we can go get started." I nodded and watched him go before pouring myself a second cup of coffee.

"Look what we get to wear to paint." Alyssa came running in with her sister behind her.

"Oh God, you look so adorable." I laughed they were each wearing one of Jane's shirts that fell long past their knees. The sleeves had been rolled who knows how many times and they still went past their hands.

"Patrick wanted us to ask if Liam will be allowed to paint or not?" Emily smiled playing with the buttons on the front of the shirt.

"Lets say no, we wouldn't want Cass to be lonely." I decided after a minute, "Tell me what type of cereal you want and then go tell Patrick."

"Fruit loops." Alyssa announced.

"Lucky Charms." Emily decided, it was impossible for them to want the same thing I laughed watching them run out of the room drowning in Jane's shirts.

It was nearly ten by the time we made it to the house while Jane and I unloaded the paint and the equipment the girls learned how fun it was to spin around the empty living room with the oversized shirts on. "Are you sure it's okay for them to paint in your shirts, I mean those look expensive."

"It's fine Lisbon I have plenty of shirts, besides those shirts are older than both girls combined I could use to get some new ones." He answered laying the tarp across the floor of the first bedroom, we had agreed the girls could help paint their room first. I let him start taping the boarders and light switches while I went to the next room and laid out a blanket and some toy for William to play with and then set up Cass's rocker. Jane had agreed that it was a good idea to put them in the nearest room with a baby monitor so we could still hear what they were doing. After getting the little ones settled in I called the girls up stairs to help us start painting, they had agreed on a sea foam green for their shared room with the promise that one of the empty rooms would be pink so if Alyssa wanted to have her own room it was there.

"You girls ready to start?" I smiled as the girls were still busy spinning around the room.

"Yep." Emily stopped spinning only to stumble into her sister.

"I don't know what you were worried about the fumes making them dizzy they did that on their own." Jane chuckled moving the open paint can out of the girl's way.

"No kidding." I laughed, as the girls tried to straiten themselves out.

"We're ready now." Alyssa giggled, putting her hand out for balance.

"Are you sure?" Jane grinned, handing each of the girls a roller, "Alright, we are only going to paint up and down, like this." Jane explained helping Alyssa put the roller in the paint he had poured, and directing her to the wall, before doing the same with Emily, "Up and down." He repeated standing back to watch them, "Good job. What about you Teresa you need help to?" He teased.

"I think I can handle it." I rolled my eyes taking the roller he offered to me.

"As you wish." He chuckled, grabbing the fourth roller and joining in the effort. We had agreed two coats, and the girls would help with only the first coat of each room. For two reasons so they wouldn't be exposed to the fumes for to long and so the topcoat wouldn't look too sloppy. We had moved to the last wall when it happened. Alyssa turned to quickly and splashed paint on to her sister, causing Emily to spray paint at Alyssa only she missed and got it all over me. And since Jane couldn't stop himself from laughing he found the roller I was holding going all the way down the front of his shirt. From there war broke out and everyone was covered in sea foam green.

"Can we do this in the other rooms to?" Alyssa giggled after I had declared a cease-fire for fear of running out of paint before the first coat was even finished.

"What?" I laughed, looking at the paint that was already starting to dry in both the girl's and Jane's hair and only imagined what I looked like.

"Well then we could look like a rainbow." She explained, "We have blue paint, and pink paint, and yellow and almost every color, we would be so pretty."

"I think you look very pretty right now." Jane grinned, leaning against the unpainted wall, and smearing green from his shirt on it. "All three of you."

"Well thank you." I rolled my eyes, "Lets get this last wall painted then you girls can go clean up a little and play with your brother and sister before we move onto the next room." I instructed.

"Fine." Emily pouted picking up her roller and starting the last wall.

"What time it is?" I looked to Jane realizing my watch had paint on the face.

"Almost eleven." Jane pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. "Why?"

"Do you think we could get the first coat in one more room done before lunch?" I questioned joining the girl's effort on the remaining wall.

"Easily." He nodded putting his phone away and covering the smears he had made on the wall with his roller. "It took us what a half hour here, with a little distraction, I wouldn't be surprised if we could get at least three rooms done today."

"You think?" I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"Yeah easily, we finish this, put the first coat on one of the other bedrooms, grab some lunch, maybe put the first coat on the third maybe even a forth room, before coming back and putting the second coat on the first two rooms, then calling it quits for the day." He answered, "I think if it takes us a half hour in each of the rooms and an hour to eat lunch we could easily be out of here by four. As long as we stick to the bedrooms and leave the bigger rooms for another day."

"So we could easily get this done in six days." I smiled to myself.

"I wouldn't say easily, but it can be done." He smiled, "I'd call the flooring company you talked to yesterday and confirm them for Friday and Saturday, because I doubt they work Sunday."

"You think we can get the painting done by Friday?" I frowned.

"Maybe not all of it, but enough of it that they could start putting the carpet in, especially the bedrooms." He reasoned, "You won't be moving in until you're already back at work."

"As long as we can get the major things moved in before the kids start school, I don't want them to be dealing with moving and starting at a new school." I worried.

"We can handle it." Emily spoke up, I suddenly felt guilty for forgetting that they were still painting with us.

"Yea, it's okay we can take it." Alyssa agreed.

"Teresa knows that, but she doesn't want you to start having to much fun at school and never want to come home and help move in." Jane offered a solution.

"We have fun at home with you guys." Emily reassured, "You don't have to worry Teresa."

"Happy to hear it." I smiled then within in a second my phone rang, no one ever called me except for work, and they knew I had one more week off. I frowned before excusing myself from the room to take the call.

"Is this Teresa Lisbon?" It was a female voice that I was positive I had never heard before.

"Umm yes who is this?" I questioned.

"My name is Kendra Lawrence, I was just calling to tell you that Alyssa and Emily have their first soccer practice tomorrow at five thirty, I apologize that it's so last minute that I called, but I just got the news from the school. There will be a parents meeting afterwards for the general information." The lady explained.

"Alright tomorrow at five thirty, and that'll be at the school right?" I wondered.

"Yes, all practices are at the school, then games are played at the community park, just down the road from the school." Kendra explained.

"Alright I'll go tell the girls. Thank you very much." I nodded, even though she couldn't see me.

"No problem I can't wait to see you tomorrow." She returned, before I hung up the phone.

"Jane I have something for you to remember." I announced walking back into the room, I really didn't trust myself to remember anything that wasn't life threatening with everything that we still had to do with the house.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled with out looking away from his work.

"The girls have soccer practice tomorrow at five-thirty at the school." I reported, "With a parents meeting afterwards."

"Got it." He placed his roller on the ground.

"You guys finished the room, I was gone for a whole five minutes." I examined the wall in front of me.

"On to the next one." Alyssa cheered, "Can we paint the pink room?"

"That sounds fine with me." I agreed, taking the rollers from each of them. "We bought more of these right?" I glanced at the green rollers.

"Yep, multiple roller's but only four extensions." Jane nodded, closing up the open can of paint and taking the rollers and the tray to rinse out. Apparently rinsing out for Jane meant placing in a bucket of water and soap and letting them sit, because with that done he started putting a new tarp down and taping the room across the hall while I went and checked on William and Cass in the other room.

When I walked in William looked up from his toy cars. "You're green." He giggled pointing to my clothes.

"Yes I am, and how are you?"

"Hungry." He frowned, he had started talking a lot more recently so I hoped that meant he was starting to get comfortable with us.

"I can handle that." I pulled a container of goldfish out for him, "Do you have to go potty?" He shook his head and started eating his goldfish. So I turned to Cass who had been hitting at some of the toys hanging from her rocker. "You need a diaper change." I sighed lifting Cass out of the rocker and getting the mat out of her diaper bag. After putting Cass back in her rocker, I joined Jane and the girls in the next room.

He had already handed out the extensions with new rollers on them and the girls were itching to start painting again.

"We promise." Was all I heard when I opened the door.

"Promise what?" I frowned.

"Only to paint up and down." Jane supplied, pouring the pink paint into a new tray.

"Is that true?" I turned to the girls, who just nodded their heads, which wasn't very reassuring.

"Teresa, we need special shoes for soccer, my American girl doll has special shoes for soccer." Emily worried.

"And long socks." Alyssa frowned.

"And soccer balls." Emily added.

"How about we grab all that on our way home." I sighed, the idea of Jane watching the girls next week was starting to look better and better as more expenses started popping up.

"Okay." The girls grinned turning to start on the first wall, but then again I had a thousand dollars of Jane's casino money in my pocket still, as long as I still had enough to buy William some new clothes. We were just about to start the last wall when I felt something splatter against my back, I turned to see both girls running to hide behind Jane.

"He's not going to protect you, because somehow I think he's just as guilty as you are." I laughed splashing paint in their direction, adding pink to the green on their clothes. "I suppose this is what you promised." I laughed ducking as Jane flung paint at me.

"The promise had nothing to do with ganging up on you, it was a matter up waiting until we were almost done to make sure we had enough paint." Jane smirked as the girls took their rollers strait to Jane's hair.

"Your hair looks good pink." I laughed, and before I knew it the girls were on me. "That's enough, we have to go shopping after this remember to get your soccer supplies, we can't do that covered in paint." And the girls put their brushes down immediately, I suppose that was also part of their promise, to stop the first time they were told.

"So I can go shopping with pink hair but you can't." Jane teased.

"Yeah I don't see a problem with that." I smirked.

"Good because I'm telling everyone in the store you're my wife." He chuckled, turning around to start on the last wall. We hadn't got to far when Jane put down his brush, "I'm going to go ahead and order the food now so it's here when the room is done." I just nodded and went back to helping the girls with their straight up and down strokes covering up the splatters we had made.

When Jane came back it he had a bucket of water to put the rollers and the tray in "How long until the food gets here?" I looked up from helping the girls get the rollers off of the extensions.

"Fifteen/twenty minutes." He shrugged, running a paper towel through his hair, but it didn't do too much the paint had already started to dry.

"I'm going to go lay out a tarp down stairs to eat on, can you grab Liam and Cass?" I questioned, letting the girls lead the way to the door.

"I can do that." He nodded, "I'm going to go check on the other room first, but I'll be down in a couple minutes."

"Alright." I answered, "Come on girls lets go clean up for lunch, at the very least get the paint off of your hands." Hands had been washed and a tarp had been laid out when there was a knock at the door. "Foods here." I called up the stairs before opening the door.

"I think you missed the wall boss." Rigsby smirked holding a bag of food out in front if him.

"Green looks good on you though." Van Pelt laughed, and even Cho had a small grin on his face.

"I'm the cleanest." I answered, I wonder what they would say when Jane came down. "What are you doing here?" I let them in.

"Jane called and said you needed a lunch break." Grace smiled as the girls peeked around the corner to see who was at the door.

"And Bertram let you all go on break at the same time?" I frowned.

"We didn't tell him." Cho shrugged.

"Do you realize how stupid that was?" I warned, "Girls you remember my friends from work." I took the drinks from Grace and led them to the tarp in the living room to sit down to eat.

"They'll be fine." Jane stated, coming down the stairs with Cass in one arm and holding Williams hand on the other side.

"You do know your hair is pink right." Cho actually laughed.

"I'm going for a new look." Jane shrugged, carrying William down the last couple steps, "Is it the wrong color, I knew I should have gone with green."

"It looks fine." Grace was trying really hard to hold in her laughter.

"Alyssa, Emily why don't you take off the painting shirts to eat," Jane instructed watching the girls trying to keep the sleeves rolled up.

"You're not in a suit." Grace pointed out, as Jane came and took a seat on the floor next to the girls.

"Well that would have been a sight, wouldn't it?" Jane chuckled, and I couldn't help but laugh it was true it was bad enough that he had pink paint in his hair, but if he had been wearing a nice suit to, he might have looked like a pink haired Joker.

"We've just never seen you not in a suit." Rigsby agreed taking a bite of his sandwich.

"This is nice house boss." Cho changed the topic.

"I thought so." Jane grinned.

"Yeah it's pretty good." I glared at Jane.

"You know how bad the rumors got after you know who." Grace frowned, looking from me to Jane.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"They've gotten worse, now that you've taken a two and half week vacation together." Cho answered.

"That's to be expected." Jane shrugged.

"How much worse?" I worried, just what I need the whole office to think that Jane and I were together, well I guess most of them already did. What were they going to say now we were living together, well we kind of were so that's not fair.

"Someone started the rumor that you're taking advantage of the situation and using the vacation time to get married." Grace looked down at her sandwich, and I couldn't help but choke on my bite, causing Jane to hop up to try and help, which was awarded with curious glances from my team.

"Married?" I repeated, "Yeah I need more on my plate right now."

"We know, and we keep telling everyone their being ridiculous but they expect us to cover up for you anyway." Rigsby supplied.

"People just thought it was weird that Jane needed to take the time off with you." Cho frowned.

"We don't." Grace reassured, "But it's hard to explain that to other people."

"Why do you look so funny Teresa?" Alyssa frowned.

"Maybe it's the paint." Jane supplied.

"No that's not what she means, Teresa looks nervous again, like she did last night before bath time." Emily answered, and I couldn't help but glance over at Jane.

"You guys know better than to spread rumors right." I turned to the girls, who both nodded, "Good, just making sure."

"Did someone spread a bad rumor about you?" Emily questioned.

"Kind of." I nodded.

"Well I wouldn't say bad." Jane smirked, that's true it's not like I hadn't had dreams about what that would be like.

"I would." I retorted.

"Ouch, that really hurts Lisbon." He chuckled.

"What's been going on at work?" I turned back to the team, "Other than the rumors."

"It's been really slow." Grace sighed, "We've almost caught up on all of our paperwork for the whole year."

"Yeah you'd think people would want to commit crimes when Jane's not at work, a better chance of getting away with it." Rigsby shrugged, I wanted to say something to discourage that sort of thinking but it wouldn't have mattered we had excepted a long time ago he was the reason we were leading in closed cases.

"Well killers were never the smartest criminal." Jane answered when no one said anything. We sat and talked a little bit longer before I encouraged them to get back to work before they got in trouble.

"Jane you want to come back and show off you're new look?" Rigsby teased.

"Nah come over tomorrow it may be blue." Jane answered, cleaning up the trash left from lunch.

"We'll see." Cho nodded.

"Nope you're not coming over tomorrow unless it's one at a time, I don't want to see you guys get in trouble." I warned.

"You got it boss." Grace smiled, leaning in to give me a hug, but I stepped back real quick.

"Sorry, I don't want to get any of this paint on you." I frowned, looking down at my clothes.

"That reminds me, can you do me a favor." Jane cut in, pulling something out of his back pocket.

"No way, no pictures, I look disgusting." I stepped away from the camera Jane had handed to Grace.

"One picture with the girls in their paint shirts." Jane pouted, how was I supposed to say no to that.

"You got to get in it to." Grace grinned, "You have to show off your pink hair."

"Yeah if I'm taking pictures covered in paint you better get in it to." I argued, he didn't need much convincing, which only meant he had wanted to be in the picture to begin with.

"We do need one of just you lovely ladies though." Jane smiled, stepping out after a couple pictures.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter sixteen I hope you enjoy it, Like always i love to hear what you think and I'll update as soon as possible. As usual I own nothing. **

After they left and Jane put the camera away, we did get back to a third room, which we had decided, would be blue. As with the two rooms prior war began the minute the third wall was finished and we really were starting to look like a rainbow of pastel colors. We agreed we had time to get a forth bed room done before going back to start on the second coats of paint in the first two rooms. Which meant we were covered in light green, pink, blue, and yellow by the time we told the girls to go ahead and play with their brother and sister. Jane hung both girls paint shirts up on doorknobs to avoid getting paint on their dolls, and then he joined me in the first room.

"Would it bother you if I took off my t-shirt?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"I guess not." I frowned, glancing at him out the corner of my eyes.

"It's starting to get heavy with all the paint drying on it." He explained hanging it on the door knob and it took all my focus to not stare at him, he broke his promise again, and just this morning I had announced we were just coworkers.

"That's probably my fault." I answered, "I told the girls to gang up on you in the last room."

"I didn't mind," He chuckled, "I missed having little kids to make a mess with." I turned to watch him, but he didn't look away from his work. "Angela used to hate it, Charlie and I would make impossible messes in the kitchen trying to make 'the worlds best dinners', or in the living room when she was making a collage for school getting glue and paint every where."

"That sounds like fun." I didn't really know what else to say.

"It was, Angela used to say I was more of a kid than Charlie was sometimes when it came to making messes." He stopped what he was doing but only for a second.

"I can't say I disagree." I stated, and he just chuckled. "You know I like hearing your stories." I whispered. "I'm happy that you're starting to trust me more."

"It was never a matter of trust." Jane turned to face me, "At least not trust in you, I didn't trust myself to share things. I was afraid I would break down again, but with him gone and the kids around it's starting to get easier. I don't ever want you to think it was because I didn't trust you."

I didn't know what to say so we just kind of stood there in silence until we both turned back to painting. It didn't take us long to finish the room, but we still had to get all the tape up and fold up the tarp that was covered with splattered paint from earlier. It was easy work and we were on to the second room before we knew it, I had to go check on the kids before we started because the baby monitor had gotten quiet. In the end all three girls had fallen asleep and William was playing with his cars and eating cheerio's that I had to assume one of the girls had gotten out for him.

"Everything okay?" Jane asked handing me the roller.

"Their asleep." I smiled.

"They've been working hard." He mirrored my smile.

"They looked so sweet laying there." I sighed starting on the nearest wall, while Jane started the opposite one.

"They're sweet kids." Jane stated.

"Jane?" I frowned after a little bit of comfortable silence.

"Yes." He looked at me over his shoulder.

"Do you think William will remember his parents at all?" I worried.

"I don't know, I want to say he will, but I don't know." He shook his head.

"Cassandra will never know them." My eyes started to water.

"You just have to make sure she knows of them." Jane tried, putting his brush down and pulling me close again. Great he was still shirtless, but I couldn't pull away. "You have to tell her about how amazing her parents were and how much they loved her. I'm positive Emily and Alyssa will help."

"I know." I sighed, "What was it like not knowing your mom?" I pulled away just enough to see his face.

"Well that's a completely different circumstance." Jane frowned, looking down at me, "As far as I know my mom chose to leave, their mom didn't have a choice."

"But what was it like not knowing her?" I wondered.

"As a kid I made up stories about her and how one day she would come back and save me from my dad." He started, "When I finally got up the courage to ask my dad about her I was nine, my dad just said she was a whore and we were better off without her. After that I didn't ask anymore. A lot of the kids that lived at the carnival only had one parent if any, so after a while it just didn't seem to matter."

"That's horrible." I tried looking into his eyes, he didn't look sad at all, which actually made it worse.

"I had to deal with worse things growing up where I did, besides I've always held the belief it's harder to miss something you never had." He shrugged, stepping backwards, "We better get this room done so we can get to the sporting goods store before it gets to late."

I nodded and looked at my phone it was barely three, a whole hour before he had said we'd be done, but I figured now wasn't a good time to point it out, after he had shared part of his childhood with me. It took us maybe fifteen minutes to finish up the second coat, and then another five to clean up the tape and the tarp. I let Jane carry it down to the garage, meanwhile I went to pack up the kids toys with William's help of course. Jane walked in about five minutes later with his shirt back on, he really did look ridiculous with pink hair, I wondered how many times I had thought that already today.

I lifted Cass out of her rocker before folding it up with my free hand, meanwhile Jane had decided tickling would be the easiest way to wake up the girls. "Hey." Emily giggled squirming away from Jane's fingers.

"Stop it." Alyssa squealed.

"That's for my hair." He laughed helping them to their feet and grabbing the diaper bag. "So one more stop and then back to the apartment." He smiled leading the way to the stairs, while the girls grabbed their painting shirts.

"You mean you don't want to run to the grocery store?" I laughed.

"That is entirely up to you and how many people you want to see us in public together darling." He smiled taking William's hand to help him down the stairs.

"Do we have something at home that you can make?" I frowned, "You were the one worrying about it last night."

"Oh yeah we have something for at least one more dinner," He nodded, "I will suggest going to the grocery store tomorrow either while or after the girls practice."

"Okay so can we agree to not paint hair tomorrow?" I asked the girls, who hesitantly agreed.

Once we arrived at the soccer store we were immediately greeted by suspicious glances and poorly covered laughter, but Jane took it in stride wrapping his arm around my waist no matter how many times I tried to pull away. Two pairs of cleats for five year olds cost thirty dollars each and looking at the prices of the adult sizes I prayed they didn't continue to play into high school, there were a single pair of cleats that cost a hundred dollars. Shin guards were just as expensive as the cleats but the price didn't appear to go up as steeply as they grew. Socks were six dollars and somehow the girls talked me into three pairs each. Then they wanted the special soccer shorts, which looked just like normal shorts to me, but what did I know about soccer. After that it was t-shirts to practice in because they didn't want to get any of their shirts at home dirty. Of course Jane was no help, he was helping them pick out all of these things. I suppose in the end it was a miracle I got out of there spending slightly less than two hundred dollars.

"No playing with the soccer balls in the apartment." I warned grabbing their knew soccer equipment while Jane grabbed Cass and her rocker to bring into the apartment. "Is that understood?"

"Yeah." They pouted.

"And I think bath time is coming before dinner tonight, at least for those of us who painted." I instructed, "I'm going to go put our clothes in the wash immediately hopefully that will get most of the paint out."

"No I like my paint shirt." Alyssa frowned, "I don't want it cleaned."

"Me either." Emily agreed, "It looks pretty."

"Alright, Jane you can go ahead and shower first try and get all of that out of your hair, just leave your clothes in my room and I'll run it down with mine." I sighed.

"Whatever you say boss." He smiled handing me Cass and heading for the bathroom.

"As soon as I get a load of laundry started you two are getting in the bath tub." I ordered, leading the kids to the bathroom, "So start getting ready."

"Do we get to take a bath together again?" Alyssa wondered.

"I suppose so if you want to." I shrugged, lying Cass down in her crib, so I could set up her rocker. Once that was taken care of I wandered into the bedroom and put on some sweats and a clean shirt grabbed Jane's paint covered clothes and rushed them down to the laundry room.

Back upstairs I moved Cass's rocker to right outside the bathroom gave William instructions to stay right there and play while I repeatedly rinsed and shampooed the girls hair until it was paint free. It took three times for each girl I could only imagine how many times it was going to take Jane.

"Can we have more paint wars tomorrow?" Alyssa asked while I scrubbed paint off of her legs.

"You want to have to do this all over again tomorrow?" I asked, turning to start scrubbing the paint off of Emily's legs.

"The painting was fun." Alyssa insisted.

"Yeah but you won't be able to clean the paint off until after your first soccer practice." I reminded.

"So?" Emily shrugged.

"You know what we might be able to but we have to lay ground rules." I laughed at the automatic grins my answer got.

"Rule number one, avoid the head, no paint in the hair." I instructed, "I had to use half the bottle of shampoo to get it out of your hair."

"Right no hair." Emily nodded.

"I'll tell you the other rules when I think of them." I just shook my head.

"Okay." Alyssa smiled.

"Alright all clean, one at a time." I instructed reaching for the nearest towel to help them dry off. "Go put your pajamas on."

"My turn." William looked up from his toys when I walked out of the bathroom.

"Not until after dinner I'm afraid," I bent down to help him clean up his toys. "I thought you didn't like baths anyway." He just smiled and ran his toys back to his room so I was left to grab Cass and her rocker.

"The floor on your shower might be permanently pink." Jane announced walking into the living room.

"Well at least your hair's back to normal." I smiled, "Besides it's not like we'll be here much longer."

"I hope they don't consider that damages." Jane chuckled, taking Cass and the rocker from me, "Your turn go take a shower, I'll start dinner."

"Oh shoot, my contract, I think I still have a couple months on it." The mention of damages reminded me that I would probably still be paying for the apartment even after I moved into the house.

"How much is the fee to end it early?" Jane questioned.

"You're not paying for that to." I stated, "The house is paid for so it won't be horrible to pay for this for another couple months."

"I was just wondering if it would make more sense to pay the fee or the couple months." Jane held his hands up in surrender. "I learned my lesson don't buy you things."

"I don't know I'll look into it." I shrugged.

"Go take a shower." Jane instructed, and I just nodded and made my way to the bathroom. Jane was right the floor of my shower was pink and it remained pink all through my shower despite my efforts to scrub it off. After my shower I hurried and put my sweats back on then ran down to the laundry room to put our cloths in the dryer. The paint wasn't gone but they definitely looked better than before. The minute I stepped back into my apartment I could smell whatever Jane was cooking for dinner and it smelt amazing, and I realized I was starving.

"So you did magic tricks for a living?" Alyssa asked as I walked into the kitchen, Cass in her high chair and the other three sitting at the table watching Jane cook.

"Not quite, but kind of." Jane grinned when I took a seat with the kids at the table.

"What do you mean kind of?" Emily wondered.

"I read minds." Jane smiled, mixing whatever was in the frying pan.

"Cool, like a superpower." Alyssa exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say a superpower." Jane chuckled, "It took me a little while to learn, and then even longer to perfect."

"We want superpowers, can you teach us to read minds?" Emily questioned, watching Jane get out the plates.

"You want to learn how to read minds?" Jane turned around and set the plates down.

"Yeah." Alyssa nodded, "Teach us."

"It takes a lot of work." I interrupted, causing Jane to smirk.

"You can read minds to?" Emily frowned.

"No, but I've been trying to learn from watching Patrick." I answered avoiding Jane's eyes.

"It would be a lot easier to learn if you asked for help." He chuckled going back to fixing dinner. "Cheese or no cheese with dinner?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Cheese!" All three kids decided, watching Jane pull it and the milk out of the fridge.

"Teresa how about you?" He smiled, reaching for some hamburger buns.

"What are we having?" I frowned I still couldn't see what was in the frying pan.

"Sloppy Joes." Jane smiled serving the kids one plate at a time. "So cheese or no cheese?"

"Cheese is fine." I sighed leave it to Jane the one day they take baths before dinner give them something with sloppy in the name.

"We had the hamburger meat and making plain hamburgers just seemed to boring." Jane smiled handing me my plate.

"Yes sloppy after a bath sounds like a good idea." I voiced my concern.

"Girls you promise not to make a mess." Jane turned to the twins and grabbed a handful of paper towels sticking one on their lap and the other in their shirt. "Problem solved."

"Yeah we'll see." I rolled my eyes, "So what are we doing tomorrow as far as painting, because I would like to have clean clothes to wear to the parents meeting."

"That's fine, we can do the small rooms." Jane shrugged, "put the second coat on the two bedrooms, then paint the bathrooms, and the laundry room, maybe the fifth bedroom, we'll leave the master bedroom for another day."

"Jane did you paint your house?" I frowned.

"Not the whole thing, some of the rooms." He nodded.

"So you actually know what you're doing right, you're not just making this up as you go." I questioned.

"I do have a general sense of what I'm doing." He chuckled, when dinner was over Jane did dishes and I took William and Cass in to take their bathes while Alyssa and Emily sat in the living room with a coloring book.

"Teresa when do we get our own beds?" Alyssa looked up from her picture.

"I hope next week sometime." I sighed, helping a very wet William from the tub and into his pajamas.

"You promise?" Emily closed her coloring book.

"I promise, I'll get off work as soon as I can one day and we'll go furniture shopping." I nodded, helping the three of them into bed.

"You have to go to work, does Patrick to?" Alyssa frowned crawling under the covers next to her brother.

"We're trying to figure things out." I answered, "Patrick might be able to stay with you during the week."

"You three ready for a story?" Jane smiled from the doorway with a book in his hand.

"Uh huh." The three of them nodded.

"Good because Teresa's going to read it tonight." He grinned handing me the book.

"What?" I frowned, Jane always read the bedtime story.

"You said it yourself we aren't going to be living together forever." Jane shrugged leaning against the doorframe, "Don't mind me, I'm just going to stand here and supervise."

The kids were asleep before the book was finished so I tucked them in and kissed their foreheads and then watched as Jane did the same before following him out to the living room. "What was that about?" I worried, he just started folding moving boxes.

"Well once you move into the house and go back to work and get the kids settled in at school you won't want me around." He shrugged pushing one of the boxes toward me so I could start boxing up things.

"What?" I moved around the living room sticking pictures into the box, I really didn't have much in the apartment. "Where did this come from?"

"You're not going to want to give any support to all of the rumors at work, so I was going to make it easier." He kept folding boxes.

"Is this because I choked when the guys told us the rumor about us getting married?" I sighed, "Because I was kidding I'm sure it wouldn't be horrible to be married to you, but you're my best friend." That seemed like a good enough answer, it was honest without saying the whole truth, God I spent too much time with Jane. He didn't say anything, "I choked because I wasn't expecting it, and it would be a horrible time to get married."

"I know Lisbon." He sighed, "And I knew you were kidding."

"Well then what's wrong?" I put my box down and came to sit next to him. "Don't lie, remember we were going to try this being open with each other thing."

"I have been incredibly open with you lately." He stated leaning against the wall so I leaned back to. Was this about his family? He had shared a lot these past two days. Was this starting to get to be to much for him?

"You want to go to bed?" I looked up at him.

"Am I still banished to the couch?" He gave me his sad smile.

"It would be more appropriate I mean we are co workers." I breathed, "But come one there's room in my bed for you."


	17. Chapter 17

**I have chapter seventeen ready for you, like always I'm so excited to read all of you reviews. I promise to try and update as soon as I can, as usual I own nothing. **

"Do you sleep at all?" I groaned pulling a pillow over my head when I heard him sneak back in from his run.

"More and more every night." He chuckled. "French toast for breakfast?" He questioned getting ready for his shower.

"Fine, I'm sleeping." I whined.

"Yes I can tell." He laughed walking into the bathroom, I waited until I heard the shower running to put the pillow back where it belonged. "How'd you sleep?" He asked an hour later when I stumbled into the kitchen and straight to the coffee pot.

"Fine until some ass decided it wake me up at five o clock in the morning." I pulled up a seat.

"I tried not to." He smiled.

"You need to stop running," I pouted watching him make breakfast, "You're making me feel lazy, I don't like it." Jane wasn't supposed to be in better shape than me, I used to spend my mornings in the gym at work while he slept on his couch, only he hadn't been sleeping on his couch he had been running, damn him.

"Sorry." He chuckled, "But I'm not going to stop."

"It was worth a shot." I laid my head on the table, I was so stiff from yesterday and I just got to go back and do the same thing today and tomorrow, and the day after that.

"That it was." He nodded setting a plate in front of me, he wasn't allowed to move out I like having my meals made for me. I had decided it right then and there in my half asleep state. "I'm going to go wake up the kids." I just nodded and took a bite of the French toast.

A couple minutes later two half asleep little girls stumbled in, they were probably even stiffer than I was from yesterday and they had their first soccer practice today. William however was bouncing off the walls, where did anyone get this type of energy in the morning. Jane came in five minutes later with Cass and went about getting her bottle before sitting down himself.

"The house again?" William questioned while Jane helped him with his breakfast.

"Yep." Jane smiled at the squirming boy, "Look at all these tired girls what are we going to do with them?"

"Maybe the two of you can paint, and we'll nap." I suggested pouring a second glass of coffee.

"You won't cover me in paint will you?" Jane asked the boy who smiled and shook his head. "Then maybe I will paint with him."

"Be my guest." I yawned.

"No we're painting." Alyssa mirrored my yawn causing Emily to do the same.

"To paint you have to get dressed, put your new soccer clothes on under your painting shirts." Jane instructed as the girls finished their breakfast and ran off to the bedroom.

"Only small rooms today right." I sighed gathering up the plates and rinsing them in the sink.

"Only small rooms." Jane nodded, it was really bugging me that he wasn't as exhausted as the rest of us. Maybe it was the run, working out gives you adrenaline right and that makes you happy. His happiness was making me want to smack him.

"Then that leaves what, the master bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, the dinning room, the study, the halls, the basement, am I missing anything?" I figured I was.

"I don't think so, not if we finish the bedrooms, bathrooms, and laundry room today." He agreed, "I'm going to get him dressed, can you pack up some snacks for him?" I just nodded as Jane lead William out of the kitchen, and I was left alone with Cass who was busy pushing around the toys sitting on the tray of her highchair.

When we got to the house Jane went about laying the tarps down in the bathrooms while I got the kids situated in the master bedroom since that was one room we had agreed we weren't painting today.

"So we paint the first coat of the three upstairs bathrooms, paint the first coat of the fifth bedroom, then the second coats in the other two bedrooms, before heading down stair to those two bathrooms and the laundry room, then back upstairs for the second coat." I sighed dipping my roller in the very pale orange that we had agreed on for all of the bathroom, it was very crowded in here, and seemed like so much work to do today.

"Yep, but on the bright side it'll take us ten/fifteen minutes in each bathroom, and somewhere in your list of things to do we have to include lunch." Jane shrugged. Of course he was right, we had the first coat done in all three bathrooms in an hour, and all the paint on us was accidental because there was absolutely no room for paint to be flung. "On to the bedroom and then order lunch?" Jane asked dumping the rollers into a bucket of soapy water.

"As long as it doesn't involve our co-workers showing up and risking getting in trouble." I answered following him into the bedroom.

"The worst they are going to get is a slap on the wrist." Jane argued.

"I suppose that was another reason you gave us the credit, so you could use all of us to manipulate Bertram and make him really pissed at you." I sighed helping lay out the tarp.

"Would I do something like that?" He frowned, thinking on it for a minute before grinning, "I probably would."

"You are impossible." I rolled my eyes and helped the girls start on the nearest wall.

"It wasn't only for my enjoyment." Jane turned to me, before dipping his roller in the teal colored paint, I can't believe the kids talked me into this color it was so much brighter than all of the other colors we had chosen.

"Oh really who else does this benefit?" I watched him.

"Let's just say if two of your employee's were to attempt to rekindle a certain romance, Bertram couldn't really break up your team without getting a lot of heat from the press, especially since it's such a pointless rule." Jane answered, "I mean I'm sure it has its value somewhere but in this particular case it only cases tension."

"So you gave us credit so Rigsby and Van Pelt can get back together?" I frowned, not really believing he would do something for anyone but himself.

"Like I said I had many reasons." He shrugged, "Not all of them were all about me."

We were about to start the last wall and I braced myself for paint flinging but it never came, the girls were to tired to do more than the minimal amount of work. So when the room was done and lunch had been ordered I sat with the four kids in the living room to wait for the food and Jane was going to take the opportunity to get one of the downstairs bathrooms done.

"Teresa can we use the leftover paint to make a fort in the yard?" Emily wondered laying in the middle of the living room staring at the ceiling.

"I think we can manage that." I nodded, "but it'll have to wait a month or so while we get everything settled in."

"But in a month or so won't it get cold out and then we won't be able to play on it." Alyssa sat up.

"It very rarely gets as cold here as it did back home." I smiled, the only thing I missed about a Chicago winter was the snow, I was happy to be rid of the freezing temperatures for weeks on end. There was a knock on the door and I called to Jane to let him know the food was here.

"One bathroom left." He smiled taking a seat in between Alyssa and William on the floor. "I think we can finish the upstairs tomorrow."

"Well all we have left after the second coats is the master bedroom and the hallways, that should be easy enough shouldn't it?" I agreed handing him his lunch.

"We're done painting." Alyssa announced throwing her over sized shirt behind her.

"Yeah I'm tired." Emily seconded moving only to pull her food closer to her.

"Well you guys did a great job today." Jane smiled.

"Your just happy because we didn't paint your hair." Alyssa gave a tired laugh.

"That may be part of it." He chuckled, leaning against the wall and letting Liam crawl onto his lap. That boy was getting really attached to Jane, I smiled I guess that makes sense living with three sisters. "But you guys need to take a nap because you got your first soccer practice this evening."

When lunch was done Jane went and finished the last bathroom and the laundry room while I brought the kids back up to the master bedroom to play. "So what time are you predicting we'll be done today?" I asked following him into the rooms we hadn't finished yesterday.

"It's twelve thirty now so probably three/three thirty." He shrugged turning to start the second coat on the nearest wall.

"That gives us two hours to get home cleaned up and get back to the school." I nodded.

"I think that's plenty of time." He smirked, "Did you call the flooring company last night?"

"Shit!"

"I'm going to take that as a no." He laughed.

"I'll do it tonight before dinner." I assured, "We have to go to the grocery store to."

"Uh huh." He answered, it was still weird talking domestic stuff with Jane grocery shopping and soccer practice was this going to eternally feel like some amazing bizarre sad dream.

He was right again, we were done just before three, and had plenty of time to get home. So much time that after I had changed into clean clothes I was able to confirm the flooring company for Friday and Saturday. That just meant we had to work extra hard tomorrow and Friday because we still had a lot to do. Jane came out of the bedroom on his phone and in his suit, I had just started to get used to him in jeans to, I sighed.

"Who were you talking to?" I frowned.

"No one." He shrugged putting his phone back in his vest pocket. "You girls ready to go?"

"Seriously who were you talking to?" I wondered, lifting Cass out of her rocker and grabbing the diaper bag.

"No one I promise." He answered as the girls came running down the hall soccer balls in hand. "I was thinking however that don't schools usually need physicals and shots and stuff."

"I looked into it, the girls got all their shots back home and social services made sure they were forwarded here, that gives me time to find them a doctor here." I explained.

"And when do the lovely social services people come to check on the kids?" He asked buckling the girls into their booster seats.

"I sent the paper work in Friday of course I had to call Monday and explain that there would be an address change, they just reassured me it was fine and said to expect them toward the end of August to give the kids enough time to settle in. Then they would come back a month later." I told him as I got into the car myself and he just nodded.

"Doesn't a month seem like a long time if the guardian weren't suitable?" He questioned after a minute.

"Yeah usually it's sooner, but there are extenuating circumstances, like being out of state, and the fact that I work for the police, and my record is clean. I bet they wouldn't give you the same courtesy." I teased.

"I wouldn't give me the same courtesy." He answered, "I don't care about the extenuating circumstances cops can be bad people to, and leaving the state could be getting away from something. I would be real angry if the state sent my daughter away with someone and then waited so long before making sure she was okay."

I don't know if I have seen Jane get this worked up about something before, but I guess I could see his point. "Your right, the system is broken, but we just have to do what we can for the kids we've been given."

"We've been given?" He smiled as I pulled the car into the back parking lot of the school by the soccer fields.

"I've been given, you agreed to help with." I clarified just to wipe that smug look off of his face, as he unbuckled the twins and lifted Liam into his arms, while I grabbed Cass and we started over to the small group by the soccer field the parents had gathered in a small group while the kids were in another small group on the field.

We were almost there when I felt something pull at the bottom of my shirt, "Teresa I don't want to play soccer anymore." Alyssa stopped she was staring at the group of boys and girls on the field.

"What's the matter?" I handed Cass to Jane and knelt down in front of the twins.

"We don't know those people." Emily answered.

"Of course you don't that's why you have to go meet them." I responded.

"We don't want to, we can just stay at the apartment with you and Patrick and Liam and Cass." Alyssa frowned.

"You can't spend all day with Patrick and I forever." I sighed, "You need to meet people your own age."

"We don't want to." Emily repeated.

"You know what, all of those kids feel the same way as you do." I reassured, "but you have something they don't" They looked confused for a second but then it started to dawn on them, "You guys are going over there already knowing someone, you have each other. So how about you go over there and try and meet someone new."

It actually worked, the girls looked at me for a minute before turning to each other and then running off soccer ball in hand to the group of kids in the middle of the little field. "Very nicely done." Jane smiled handing Cass back to me, "You won't be needing me at all soon."

"Stop saying that." I scolded, "I will always accept your help." I insisted as the two of us walked over to the group of parents.

"Hello." The lady in the center of the group extended her hand, "I'm Kendra Lawerance."

"Teresa Lisbon." I nodded, "I'm Emily and Alyssa Harris's guardian."

"Patrick Jane." He shook the woman's hand, "Her painter and personal chef." He smiled and the moms blushed, God he was annoying.

"He's my co worker, he's helping me get the kids settled in." I glared at him, he just smiled his stupid smug grin.

"Yes the principal told me about the circumstances, I'll be coaching their team if you have any questions I'm happy to answer them now or we can wait until the meeting after the practice." Kendra explained, "The practice will be an hour long so you're more than welcome to stay and watch or go and come back."

"We can look after them." One of the other mothers in the group offered smiling from Kendra to Jane ignoring me completely.

"Thank you Haley." Kendra smiled heading over to the kids in the center of the field. I stared at this Haley no wedding ring and I did not like the way she was staring at Jane maybe I should have introduced him differently, he certainly left it open for me.

"So Mr. Jane what is it you do for a living?" Haley wondered, and several of the other parents smirked, at what I wasn't entirely sure yet but this women was certainly about to make a fool of herself.

"I make messes for Teresa to clean up." He smiled, and this Haley woman frowned. "I'm her consultant."

"And what do you do Teresa?" Haley turned I knew asking was more of a courtesy.

"Haley stick to the men at your country club." One of the other moms rolled her eyes.

"Or at least watch the news once in a while." Another mom added, and it suddenly made sense why the people smirked when she asked about Jane's job, it had been three months but coverage had never really stopped.

"Anna Romero." The first mother to speak up extended her hand first to me and then to Jane, "You don't look nearly as deadly as some of the people at work say." She looked him up and down he just smiled.

"A lawyer I presume." He chuckled, "but nothing criminal, divorce maybe?" Jane started, and I took that as my cue to back away I didn't want to get involved.

"That is amazing." Anna nodded, Jane just shrugged, resituating William in his arms. I watched as Jane impressed the women and I answered questions only when directly asked, to them he was just as charming as ever but to me I saw that fake smile he was miserable having to put up with all of these mom's.

"Your friend looks like he's having fun." One of the dads slid over to talk to me.

"He does look it doesn't he." I answered, looking over the man next to me.

"I don't think I could put up with all those mom's and be that happy." He continued.

"Patrick's used to excited women, a little out of practice maybe but he knows what he's doing." I shrugged, it made me feel better knowing that he was hating all of the women around him especially Haley who despite her embarrassment earlier was insistent on staying next to Jane

"I suppose if you look like he does you would get used to it." The guy smirked, and I couldn't help and turn and pay a little bit more attention to him. "I thought I could get your attention with that."

"Teresa Lisbon." I grinned offering him my free hand.

"I know," he shook my hand, "Edward Heinz, my daughters the one out their with bright yellow shoes."

"Mine are the identical twins." I nodded, as Jane pulled himself from the crowd.

"Gee thanks." He straightened his jacket and moved William to his other arm.

"You looked like you were having so much fun." I teased, "This is Edward Heinz," I notice both men watching the other, "Mr. Heinz this is Patrick Jane."

"I know." Edward nodded again, the three of us talked for the rest of the practice. Until Alyssa came over with none other than Edward's daughter Lydia, Emily came over shortly after with a little boy named Travis and a girl named Kelly.

"Alright so I know it's getting late and you all want to get home and eat so I'll try and make this meeting quick." Kendra came over, as it turned out Travis was her son. "I have the schedules here, games start the second week of school, and we're going to be practicing on Monday's and Wednesday's as long as we don't have a game." She passed the schedules around, then started again, "The uniforms will be here at the next practice which will be Monday at five-thirty. By uniforms I mean t-shirt and they were covered in your sign up fees." She stopped again to make sure everyone was still following along, "On the schedule we're St. Mary's team B." She stopped again, "Alright that leaves one last thing we have to take care of, we have ten games and eleven players which means each family is responsible for bringing drinks and snack to one game." One of the moms went to speak up, but Kendra stopped her, "No my math is right, we have ten families, and eleven players."

The sign up sheet was passed around, and I turned to Jane who was looking over the schedule himself, "Pick whatever day you want it's not like we have any plans."

"What if a case comes up at work and I can't get to the store or make it to the game." I frowned.

"I'll make sure one of us gets to the game." He promised, but I wasn't so sure, "Pick a Saturday game then." That was an obvious answer, I need more sleep or something, my brain wasn't working.

With that out of the way, Jane and I led the kids back to the car, he was buckling in William when Haley wandered over with her son. "I'm dropping him off with his father, if you want to join me for a drink Patrick."

"Sorry," He pointed to his ring, "I have to get home." It took all my control not to laugh at the look on that awful woman face as she stared at the ring on his finger. I really didn't know why I thought she was awful I didn't know her.

"You didn't want to go out for a drink?" I smirked, as he got into the car.

"No, but I think I need one." He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"I think we still might have a little bit left from that bottle you brought home from the gas station." I offered.

"You enjoyed that to much." He chuckled.

"No now I just understand why you lock yourself in an attic all day." I laughed.

"You had a fan of your own." He pointed out.

"Did not." I frowned, thinking back to the parents.

"Mr. Edward Heinz was very interested in talking to you." Jane stated.

"He was being friendly." I argued.

"Not to me, I was getting a death glare." Jane explained.

"Were you jealous?" I really wanted an honest answer.

"Not as jealous as you were of those lovely mothers." Jane danced around an honest answer.

"Ed is married." I reminded.

"Did he say that?" Jane wondered.

"He had a ring." I rolled my eyes.

"I wear a ring." He waved his finger in the air.

"Not every guy is you Jane, not every guy is so devoted to his past that he can't see when someone cares about him in the present." I snapped, I hadn't meant to, I knew from the look on his face I had crossed a line. We were silent pulling into the grocery store parking lot even the kids had sensed the tension and I felt them watching us from the back seat.

"Is that what you believe?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Of course not Jane… I didn't mean to… you just got me so worked up… I'm sorry." I ended in a whisper.

"I'm sorry that it even crossed your mind that I might not know that you care about me." He turned to face me, "You're my best friend, and I'm just following your lead from here on." With that he jumped out of the car and started unbuckling the twins.

What the hell did that mean 'I'm only following your lead from here on.' That seemed very unlikely in every situation I could think of. Unless he meant, no he had just told a women he was still married he couldn't mean that. But he had been the one to kiss me, and I was the one to shut him down, maybe he did mean… no he still told that women he was married. Then again she was kind of an obnoxious women and that was probably the easiest way to get rid of her so it could mean, maybe did he want to be in a relationship with me?


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter eighteen, I hope you enjoy it as always I love to hear what you think and I will update as soon as I can. As usual I own nothing. **

Thursday went by really quickly because we didn't have any major events other than painting the house. Jane was right we were able to get the entire up stairs done, along with the halls downstairs and the first coat of paint in the study.

So this morning I wasn't particularly excited, we still had almost the entire downstairs to do plus the basement, and the carpet guys were coming to do the upstairs this afternoon. All of the painting needed to be done by tomorrow otherwise the carpet guys wouldn't be able to put flooring on the main level and it was just a headache in general. Of course it didn't help that Jane and I had stayed up late last night packing up as much of my belongings as we could. At least I slept through his shower this morning.

"You look exhausted Lisbon." He frowned pouring my coffee for me.

"Gee thanks you look great to." I yawned collapsing into the nearest chair, "I've been painting the same damn house for three straight days now, and it has to be finished today, and that doesn't seem possible at all. How would you like me to look?"

"You look lovely." He grinned, "And don't worry it'll get done."

"It must be nice to have your confidence." I sipped my coffee, and he handed me some raisin bread smothered in butter.

"Eat up like you said we have a big day ahead of us." He smiled, leaving the kitchen to wake up the kids. I was doing this for them, I reminded myself, so they didn't have to share a bed in a tiny apartment.

"Good morning." Alyssa smiled leading the small trio into the kitchen already dressed.

"It looks like you guys are painting today." I smiled watching the twins fight with the sleeves of Jane's old shirt.

"Yep, yesterday was our day off." Emily nodded, pulling up a seat waiting for Jane to come in and pour them their cereal. When Jane did come he went straight to making the babies bottle pouring me a second cup of coffee and then getting the kids their breakfast, who was going to wait on me when he left?

With everyone fed we were at the house by nine thirty, the guys from the flooring company weren't expected until noon so why was it that after getting everything set up to start painting the living room their was a knock on the door. "I got it." Jane insisted while I helped the girls get started.

When he came back he wasn't alone and they definitely were not the guys from the flooring company. "What the hell are you doing here?" I frowned, watching Rigsby set down a cooler and a grocery bag while Van Pelt handed each of the guys a roller. "You're supposed to be at work."

"Jane said you needed help." Grace smiled, "He called Bertram on Wednesday and said it was urgent that we had today off."

"Damn it Jane." I sighed.

"There are little ears in here Lisbon." He warned.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be at work." I worried, Jane was pushing his luck, with this. Actually he had barely done anything yet, I knew he would push the envelope just as far as he could.

"Well their here and we have a lot of work to do." Jane announced.

"What do you want us to do Boss, help in this room or start another?" Cho asked with his usual lack of emotion.

"Lets just get this room done and then maybe split up after that." I shrugged.

"And if either of you paint my hair it's on." Grace winked at the twins.

"Teresa made a rule that we weren't allowed to paint hair anymore." Alyssa frowned.

"I wonder why that was." Rigsby smirked in Jane's direction.

"You didn't have to go to the store with him afterwards." I turned to start on the closest wall.

"That must have been fun." Cho answered, glancing over his shoulder.

"Everybody was laughing it was funny." Alyssa giggled.

"Yeah hilarious." I rolled my eyes but everyone's back was to me.

"I think she enjoyed it." Jane laughed.

"Really sounds like it." Grace grinned, we moved through the room so much faster with three extra people, and then we agreed to split up the team did the dining room and Jane, the girls, and I painted the kitchen. Once the entire first floor had one coat of paint we met up in the living room for lunch. Jane had just started making Cass's bottle when there was a knock at the door and the flooring company was here.

"That's all upstairs." I instructed, following them up and explaining which color carpeting was to go in which room before coming back to enjoy lunch with everyone else.

"Look Teresa we get big people drinks." Alyssa held up a plastic wine glass, and I turned to Jane who pointed to Rigsby.

"It's sparkling cider boss." His face was bright red, afraid he was going to get yelled at. "I brought enough for everyone since I didn't think you actually wanted us drinking on the job."

"Very clever." I shook my head but nonetheless accepted the drink taking a seat between the girls.

"Consider it your house warming gift." He smiled, "But there's also soda and juice in there if you want something else."

"So you're coming back to work on Monday right Boss?" Grace wondered reaching for the plate of cheese and crackers.

"The boys picking on you?" Jane wondered taking a sip of his cider.

"Yea I'll be back at work on Monday." I nodded giving Jane another dirty look and he just smiled his stupid gorgeous smile. Not gorgeous just stupid.

"And you to?" Rigsby turned to Jane.

"That depends entirely on Lisbon." He shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Cho frowned.

"Jane offered to watch the kids next week while I am at work so I don't have to pay for a babysitter." I clarified, fearing that his thoughts had gone in the same directions as all of the rumors, since it was against the rules for two teammates to work together in that situation. I had always wondered if a consultant counted as a team member, but was afraid to look it up.

"That was really nice of you." Grace grinned.

"There's always a tone of surprise when I do something nice." He smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry." Grace apologized immediately.

"He was kidding Grace." I just shook my head, and Jane shrugged.

"Not necessarily, there is truth in what I said." He stated, gathering up the girls and William's trash and dumping it in any empty grocery bag. "Is it so unbelievable that I would do something for someone else?"

"Yes." Cho nodded, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's not true he has been very helpful these past two weeks." I defended.

"Yeah I'm not sure there isn't some personal gain involved." Cho shrugged, throwing his trash in the grocery bag.

"Rigsby where's Ben?" Jane wondered lifting William onto his lap.

"Daycare, if I had thought about it I would have brought him with me, he would love to meet these guys." Rigsby smiled at the very mention of his son, I wonder if I did that for these kids or if that was something only a true parent did.

"We will definitely have to schedule some sort of play date William could use someone other than his sisters to play with." I stated, Ben was almost two there was a little bit of an age difference but I didn't think it would make too much of a difference.

"He would love that." Rigsby nodded. As Jane finished cleaning up the leftovers, I brought William and Cass back to their playroom, which unfortunately was the laundry room because that was the only room downstairs we weren't painting in today, and the guys were upstairs laying carpet.

"Basement and then come start the second coats?" I asked looking at the others who just shrugged, I guess it was my house I should be taking some initiative.

I noticed Jane pull the twins over to the side, and had this horrible feeling about painting the basement. We had agreed that half of it would be storage but the other half could be their playroom, and a dark purple had been chosen as the paint color.

"Yes Lisbon." Jane smirked as he caught me staring at him pouring the paint.

"What did you tell them?" I frowned.

"Avoid the hair." He smirked, making sure no one else was listening.

"You are horrible." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on it's the last room in the house." He smiled, "We should celebrate."

"We still have to give the entire first floor a second coat." I reminded, "But you didn't hear me arguing." I added.

Then just like the first day the minute work started on the last wall, Emily over swung her roller and got purple paint all over my team, she did a great job at making it look accidental. Alyssa however just took her roller and started flinging paint in every direction.

"Damn it Jane." Cho cursed while Grace and Rigsby started flinging paint back at the girls and us. I caught Jane trying to duck behind me but pushed him out in the center.

"This was your grand plan remember." I laughed as he ducked out of the way of Cho's brush.

"You had your opportunity to call the girls off before it started." Jane argued, and that caused my co-workers to look at me as if it had all been my plan to begin with and suddenly I was just as much a target as Jane and the girls.

"Okay, Alyssa, Emily brushes down we got to get the work done." I called the battle to a halt after about fifteen minutes of paint flinging.

"This is why we shouldn't listen when Jane asks for help." Grace laughed looking down at her paint-splattered clothes. Looking everyone over we did somehow manage to avoid hair as much as possible.

We were in the middle of recoating the kitchen and dinning room when the carpet guys came down. "Ma'am we're done upstairs, you have us coming back tomorrow right?"

"Uh huh, tomorrow afternoon the rest of the house gets new floors." I nodded.

"Just double checking." He sighed, looking us all over in our paint splattered clothes.

"He probably thinks we're idiots." I groaned after the man walked away, it was just Jane and I in the kitchen while the team was in the dinning room and the girls had gone off to play with their siblings.

"Oh I doubt that." Jane chuckled "it's very easy to get paint on your clothes."

"Jane we're covered in it." I reminded, "Or isn't your shirt heavy today with our co-workers in the other room."

"There is only one fresh layer of paint on this shirt, there were four layers of paint on my shirt Tuesday." He returned.

"I think you just like hiding the fact that you're secretly more capable than we've always thought." I argued.

"Like I said running doesn't make me James Bond, I much prefer hiding behind the person with the gun." He answered.

"Jane, I know you keep a gun in your vest pocket." I whispered.

"I know you do." He turned to face me, he wanted to know how I was going to react. "I saw when you first noticed."

"How long before that had you been carrying it?" I questioned, hoping it hadn't been to long. He had given me a hug after a particularly rough case a couple months before his confrontation with Red John and I felt it.

"A year or two." He admitted, "I was waiting for you to bring it up, you looked terrified when you pulled away from that hug, I knew that you had felt it."

"One or two years?" I asked.

"A year and half." He just watched me, "Yes it was initially for him."

"Initially?" I frowned.

"I realized it might be useful to be able to protect myself or someone else if I had to." He explained. "I have a permit."

"I know I checked immediately afterwards." I confessed, and he just chuckled, going back to painting the wall. "Who did you think you were going to protect?" I questioned out of pure curiosity.

"You of course." He didn't even look at me, when I turned back to face him again.

"You wanted to protect me?" I laughed.

"I didn't want to lose my best friend." He shrugged.

"Jane, you don't need to protect me, I am the cop and you are the consultant, it is my job to protect you." I reminded.

"Well now you are a mother and if you think I'm going to let you jump in the line of fire you are poorly mistaken." He argued.

"Jane, that's very thoughtful of you, but it's not necessary." I tried to reason with him.

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you I had it?" He questioned as we started for the basement.

"Not anymore." I shrugged, "I was scared at first because I honestly didn't know what you had planned, then I was mad for a little bit, but now I'm just mad that I hadn't realized sooner."

"Realized what sooner?" Grace asked they had beaten us down which wasn't too surprising since we had detoured into a conversation.

"That Cass is about ready to try baby food instead of just her formula, I was telling her we should have got it at the store on Wednesday." Jane answered, "Because now we have to make a stop on the way home covered in paint."

It was horrible he lied with such ease to people he considered friends, their was no hesitation at all and if I hadn't been the one having the conversation with him I might have believed what he said. The only thing that gave the team any pause was the fact that it was Jane and it was expected that he would lie.

"What kind of food does she get at first?" I wasn't going to tell them if he wasn't going to I believed they should know, but it wasn't my place to say especially not on their day off.

"The baby food from the store, mashed banana's, sweet potatoes, squash, apples. Stuff like that needs to be introduced one at a time." Jane explained starting right away on what was truly the last room in the house.

"That sounds delicious." Cho frowned.

"It actually is." Rigsby admitted, causing all of us to turn, "Ben wouldn't eat I was trying to show him how good it was." He defended.

"So you ate baby food?" Grace smirked.

"There are easier ways." Jane laughed.

"Maybe for you there were but Ben wouldn't eat." Rigsby was getting incredibly defensive.

"He wouldn't eat." Cho stared at him, and Rigsby just nodded, "Are we sure he's your son?" Everyone got a good laugh out of that and then we went back to finishing the room in silence. I would talk to Jane later convince him that with Red John dead he didn't need to carry a gun, convince him that I would be safe with out his urge to protect me.

When the room was done the team helped clean up all of the tarps and bring the leftover paint to the garage. I hated to disappoint the girls but it didn't look there would be enough to cover a fort in the backyard, I suppose when it came down to it I would have to buy more paint for them.

"Night Boss." Cho nodded leading the other two out the door.

"See you on Monday." Grace added, giving me a hug.

"Yea good night Boss," Rigsby waved, "Jane." I just stood in the doorway and nodded as each person left. It wasn't until the cars were out of sight that I felt Jane start massaging my shoulders, and I hate to admit it but it felt really good.

"You're really tense Lisbon." Jane frowned leading me back into the house, it was after four and we should be getting back to the apartment, we needed dinner, the kids needed their bathes, there were still things to pack, yeah and he's surprised I'm tense. "Come with me." I felt my body protest as he stopped massaging but followed him up the stairs. "You're new bedroom." He smiled, all four kids were just laying in the center of the room and for some reason it just made since to join them. And so for a good twenty minutes the six of us just laid on the new carpet in the master bedroom. Until Cass started to cry and William informed us he was hungry and we were rushed home so Jane could make another amazing meal.

I had just laid Cass down in her crib for the night when I heard the girls down the hall, Jane was supposed to be reading to them right now. When I walked into the room Jane was sitting in the center of the bed with William on his lap and the girls on either side.

"I do not.. like them in a box. I do not like them wwith a fox." Emily read very slowly and Jane nodded helping her when she stumbled with a word.

"I do not li..ke them in a hoo…use. I do not like them wiith a mo..use." Alyssa continued, with Jane's help.

I stood in the doorframe and just listened, this was my family. I've said it before and I'll say it again I have no idea what I'm going to do when Jane left. What were the kids going to do?

"What's on your mind?" Jane asked after tucking the kids in and placing the book on the dresser.

"Nothing." I sighed pulling back the blankets.

"Lisbon are you going to try lying to me right now?" He chuckled getting into bed himself.

"What are the kids going to think when you leave?" I frowned, turning off the bedside lamp.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to." He turned on his side to face me.

"But you can't live with us forever, I mean eventually you'll want to move out." I worried, and he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you really think that I'd want to leave this house, a bed, those gorgeous kids of yours, and you?" He asked, "Where would I go? Back to my Attic?" I guess I had never looked at it that way, I had always thought about what would happen to us when he left, but what would he do? "I'm waiting for you to kick me out."

"Jane I'm not going to kick you out." I sighed.

"Well then it's agreed I'm here for at least a little bit longer until you realize working with me and living with me is to much." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile to, maybe he was right maybe I would get fed up of him once we went back to work, but I highly doubted that.

"I guess so." I smiled laying my head on his chest. "But we may have to do something about this sleeping situation when we move into the house." Things became way to tempting curled up in his arms every night, and that couldn't happen we had agreed to be just co-workers. Well I had agreed to it I don't know what's going on in his head.

"Is Teresa Lisbon having naughty thoughts about me?" He laughed, and as much as it was true I really had no choice but to slap him.

"Bastard." I hissed into his t-shirt.

"Again I'm not sure what my parents have to do with anything." He responded flinching away as I raised my hand to slap him again, "Then again maybe I should leave if all you're going to do is beat me up."

"You're not going anywhere." I whispered cuddling as close to him as I could, feeling immediately embarrassed and trying to pull away but his arms were wrapped tight around me. I knew he had been kidding I don't know why him saying it made me so nervous. Why was my first instinct to move closer to him, I didn't need him, if he wanted to leave he could leave. Then why did it scare me so much?

"No I'm not." He chuckled holding me tight.


	19. Chapter 19

**I seriously get a high reading all of your reviews and it makes me want to post the next chapter as fast as I possible can, so please enjoy chapter 19 I'll update as soon as I can. As usual I own nothing.**

When I woke up the next morning I found that the bed was empty, not much of a surprise but still kind a disappointment. I threw on some clothes and wandered to the kitchen but that was empty to, except for a fresh pot of coffee. I walked back through the living room and Cass's crib was empty, when I walked into the kid's bedroom Jane was sitting on the floor with the four of them making a castle of Legos.

"Look Teresa it's a castle for our Barbie's." Alyssa smiled seeing me in the doorway.

"It's a very beautiful castle." I nodded, "What time is it?"

"Ten." Jane answered looking up from tickling Cass who was lying on the blanket in front of him.

"Ten o clock, why didn't you wake me?" I frowned coming around to sit next to him.

"You deserved to sleep in, you've experienced a lot these past couple weeks." He lifted Cass off of the blanket and handed her to me, such a happy little girl.

"You didn't need to do that?" I sighed, I was happy that he let me sleep but I felt bad for missing this time to spend with the kids, especially since I was going back to work so soon. I mean Jane was going to get to spend a whole week with them.

"I didn't need to, but I wanted to you deserve your rest." He shrugged, "Uh oh watch out the little brother monster is coming for your castle!" He smiled as William stumbled into the castle knocking it over with the Barbie's still inside.

"No! Liam!" Alyssa cried pulling her dolls out from under the wreckage.

"Stop him!" Emily squealed, "He's ruining everything."

"I guess it's a good thing it's our job to stop monsters." Jane chuckled lifting William out of the wreckage and above his head.

"Usually the monsters we deal with aren't so adorable." I smiled as William giggled in Jane's arms.

"You hear that little guy she thinks your adorable, do you know how many years I've been working for a compliment from her and you get one after two weeks." He tickled the boy, who continued to giggle and squirm.

"I've complimented you." I argued.

"Eccentric isn't necessarily a compliment." He stated.

"I could say worse things." I reminded.

"Oh and you do." He smiled his stupid smug grin.

"So do we want to start moving things into the house today or do we wait until after church tomorrow?" I changed the subject. "Or I guess you could move stuff in while I take the kids to church, since you probably don't want to go."

"Church?" He thought about it for a minute, "Sure why not."

"You're going to go to church?" I frowned, "And you promise not to make a disturbance."

"I promise not to make a disturbance." He nodded, "It's like going to a play, only you only have to pay in the form of donations."

"You are sick." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it, it's a clever scam." He shrugged.

"You can just stay home I don't want to risk anything." I decided.

"Oh but I want to go." He smiled, "Don't you want to see if I can be converted?"

"I gave up a long time ago there is no converting you, you're beyond saving." I retorted.

"Probably true." He shrugged, it kind of hurt that he actually thought that about himself.

"So the carpet guys are showing up at noon again, do we have to be there for it?" I changed the subject again.

"We probably should be there at first, make sure they put the right flooring in the right room." He agreed, "So should I make an early lunch, and we can move some of these boxes over to the house."

"Do you think I could talk Bertram into letting me out of work early one day this week so we can get some new furniture, beds for the kids?" I wondered helping the girls clean up the Legos.

"He can't really stop you." Jane smiled, standing up and starting for the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm not taking advantage of him or this situation." I groaned, realizing that every time I asked Bertram for anything I could never be sure if he was saying yes because he wanted to or if he was saying yes because he was afraid of Jane quitting. How come everything I did these days was somehow connected to Jane, who was I kidding it had been like this for years. When Jane got in trouble I was called, when Jane got hurt I was called, when Jane couldn't sleep I got called.

"I'm just saying he's not going to say no." Jane called from the kitchen, while I let the kids lead the way after him. "Oh and I meant what I said yesterday, we do need to think about getting baby food for Cass." He looked over his shoulder.

"So we run by the house, we run by the store, anything else?" I wondered pouring myself a second cup of coffee.

"Not that I know of, but I'm just the cook." He shrugged working at the stove.

"You're supposed to be helping me here." I reminded, setting Cass in her high chair, and helping William into his seat.

"I did have one idea if you're interested in moving all of your things in as soon as possible." He announced stirring whatever he had on the stove.

"How are we going to do that? We're missing some key pieces of furniture, you know like beds for the kids." I reminded, getting out milk and cups for the kids, it was weird we were making lunch before eleven.

"Like I said I have an idea." He answered serving up plates of macaroni with peas, really they hadn't accepted the broccoli without a fight so he was going to try this. The broccoli had led to the fight that led to the kiss, which I was going to never think about again.

"Would you like to share with the class?" I answered, shaking out all thoughts of that night.

"I suppose that is an option." He smiled.

"But you're not going to." I supplied.

"Well of course I'm going to tell you." He teased, taking a seat and replacing my coffee with a diet coke, I suppose he was right coffee didn't really go with mac and cheese.

"I'm waiting." I insisted, apparently the peas were going over better than the broccoli because the kids started eating with no complaints.

"A slumber party." He stated, taking a bite of his lunch, I don't think I ever thought I'd see Jane eating mac and cheese on top of that suggesting of all things a slumber party.

"A slumber party?" I smirked.

"Slumber party!" Alyssa looked up from her lunch.

"Slumber party?" Emily repeated.

And not wanting to feel left out, William giggled, "Slumber party."

"What about you little lady do you feel the need to repeat what I said?" Jane turned and tickled Cass, who smiled and cooed. "And yes a slumber party."

"What are you talking about?" I sighed, not entirely sure where he was going.

"I suggest we buy sleeping bags and the six of us have a slumber party in your living room until we can buy the proper furniture." He explained, I was definitely to old to be sleeping comfortably on a floor. "If you are not up for sleeping on the floor, you have a very comfortable couch." Why did he always have to do that, not that a couch was really much better. No, if Jane was willing to sleep on the floor for a couple nights why couldn't I. Easy answer because I was going to have to get up for work, and I was already stiff from painting.

"Can we Teresa, can we have a sleep over in the living room of the house?" Alyssa begged.

"We can watch movies, and play games, and color, and stay up all night." Emily added.

"No matter what Teresa's answer is there will be no staying up all night." Jane warned, "You would be far to cranky the next day."

"We won't be cranky we promise." Alyssa tried.

"I've heard that from you before." Jane smiled, "And it's still Teresa's decision."

"If I say no now I'll be the bad guy." I sighed.

"Is that a yes?" Emily smiled.

"Yes we can have a sleep over." I rolled my eyes, Jane just grinned as the girls cheered, "But first things first you have to finish your lunch and we have to get all the rest of your things packed up." The kids scarfed down any remaining lunch and ran to pack of the last of their toys leaving Jane and I alone in the kitchen with Cass. "A slumber party? Really?"

"You don't have to sleep on the floor." He shrugged, taking all of the dishes to the sink.

"I can handle sleeping on the floor." I insisted taking Cass from her high chair and bouncing her on my lap. "But I assume you plan on setting up her crib."

"No, Lisbon I'm as big of an idiot as you always say I am." He smirked, "Yes I figured we could set up the crib we used in Chicago and meanwhile start putting her nursery together."

"I don't think you're an idiot." I answered, "An ass yes."

"Little ears Lisbon, what are we going to do with you?" He teased drying off the dishes and putting them in a box to be loaded into the car.

"I can't believe I'm moving, I mean I've lived here longer than I've known you." I frowned looking at all of the packed up boxes. "While the guys are putting in the carpets where are we going to put the boxes and furniture?"

"You do have a three car garage, we can just move everything in there and then move it into the house after every thing is done." He suggested, I guess that could work.

"How are we going to fit the furniture I do have into the car?" I worried.

"That is a good question." He smiled, "I suppose that will have to wait, until we can rent a van. Until then we can load the boxes into your car, and what's left into my car."

"Yeah because we can fit so much into your piece of crap." I smirked.

"Don't worry Cass we'll get her to stop saying mean words eventually." He chuckled, "Especially about my car."

"Well if we want to beat the carpet guys you better start loading boxes." I ordered, "I don't care whose car you put them in."

"What do I look like your butler?"

"You're right if I hired someone it would be for their looks, and they would be required to keep their mouths shut." I teased, he feigned offense, and I really tried my hardest not to smile I really did, but that was impossible.

"You would be bored if I were to keep my mouth shut." He chuckled stacking three of the boxes and using his shoulder to push open the kitchen door, "You want to get the front door, and stick your car keys in my hand?"

"I suppose since you are doing what I asked for once." I sighed, resituating Cass in my hands and following him to the living room. We had loaded both Jane and I's cars to the point of over flowing, but we had everything in except the major pieces of furniture. "You know we're going to have to come back and get the TV and DVD player for your slumber party." I sighed following Jane back into the apartment.

"I think we can manage that." He fell onto the couch, so much for me sleeping on that there was no way I could fit that in my car.

"Patrick!" Emily came running out of her now mostly empty room.

"Awww." He teased as she jumped onto his lap. "What can I do for you my dear?"

"Can I rid in your car?" She questioned.

"Why would you want to do that?" I frowned, sitting down next to her, why would anyone want to get in that deathtrap.

"Because it's a pretty color." Emily responded, "So can I?"

"That's why I like it to." Jane chuckled, "We'll have to move some boxes around and move your booster seat but I don't have a problem with it. But it's really up to Teresa."

"Jane your car isn't safe for anyone, especially not a child." I worried.

"Just because it doesn't have your reinforced bullet proof sides it's not safe." He argued.

"You're car was made in the seventies." I pointed out.

"I'm impressed." He smirked.

"I do know a little bit about cars." I answered, "I know enough to say that I don't trust your car. And if one girl wants something the other is going to want to, and then William will want to."

"My car is perfectly safe, but you do have a point about the kids." He nodded.

"Alyssa can ride in it next time." Emily interrupted, "I asked first."

"Here's the deal, you go round up your siblings you get to ride to the house in Patrick's car, and if anything happens Patrick has to sell his deathtrap." I declared. Emily nodded and went off running down the hall.

"I honestly don't know what you expect to happen, it runs fine, and is taken to a mechanic on a regular basis." He just shook his head and leaned back on the couch. "You're going to need a bigger couch."

"What?" I groaned, "I'm letting you take a child into that piece of junk car and now you're going to tell me about all the furniture I need to buy?"

"I'm just saying eventually you're going to need a bigger couch." He smirked, why did he always smirk when I got mad at him? "It doesn't need to be taken care of immediately."

"I got them." Emily smiled pulling her siblings out of their room.

"Does she really get to ride in Patrick's car?" Alyssa frowned.

"Yes, and you will get to the next time we need to take two cars." I answered lifting Cass out of her rocker and leaving it for Jane to fold up.

"If she's not riding in your car can I ride in front?" Alyssa started grinning.

"No, it is dangerous." I argued.

"You say everything is dangerous." Emily giggled.

"Because essentially everything is in her eyes." Jane smiled, "But she's right you guys need to grow a little bit before you're front seat ready."

"Thank you." I breathed, at least I wasn't going to have to argue with him on this one to.

"So she gets to ride in Patrick's car and I have to sit in the back seat with these two." She motioned to her younger siblings, it was pretty unfair, but I had already promised her sister.

"You get to next time, I promise." It was a poor attempt, and I didn't know when next time would be because as far as I know Jane had only used his car to go to the casino last weekend and ever since it's been parked out in front of the apartments.

"That's not fair." Alyssa pouted, picking up her backpack and dragging in to the car.

"Jane they're going to need school supplies." I groaned locking up the apartment. "Look at the shape of their backpacks, we have a week."

"I can get them school supplies while you're at work." He assured moving some of the boxes from his back seat to the front seat and then securing Emily's booster seat.

"Are you sure, I mean what do they need for school, how much will it cost?" I worried, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"They are in kindergarten Lisbon, I think I can handle the expenses." I guess I was over reacting, he knew what he was doing, and how many things had he already offered to buy that were way more expensive than school supplies.

"Thank you Jane." I sighed, I really didn't know what I was doing. I watched as he helped Emily get buckled into the back seat of his car. "Be safe." I warned.

"How about a high speed pursuit?" He asked the girl, "does that sound like fun?" And I just rolled my eyes as I watched him start off down the road.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry it took me a little longer than usual, chalk it up to a holiday weekend. As always I can't wait to hear what you think of the chapter, and as usual I own nothing. **

We barely beat the flooring guys to the house, Jane had pulled his car into the garage, and something felt right about that. I gave the carpet men the instructions while Jane played in the front yard with the kids, when I came out he had been tackled to the ground and the pants of his nice suit were covered in grass stains. After unloading the boxes from my car and locking the garage we went out and ran the errands, and drove back to the apartment to pick up the TV and other electronics. By the time we made it back to the house the carpet guys were finishing up.

"We'll send you the bill ma'am." The last man out of the house shook my hand, and I just nodded. I turned around to find Jane was already hooking up the TV, while the girls took to throwing all of their movies onto the floor to decide on tonight's activities.

"Welcome home Teresa." Jane smiled looking up from connecting the DVD player, that's not fair how come he always sent shivers down my spine when he used my first name.

"Thank you Jane." I gave in, "For the house."

"You're money, you're house." He shook his head.

"Well thank you anyway." I sighed, "So what pizza for dinner, isn't that what people do when they move into a new house?"

"Pizza!" All three kids looked up.

"Not tonight." Jane grinned finishing up work on the TV. "I'm cooking dinner."

"Cooking dinner?" I frowned, watching as he lay back on the new carpet and lifted Cass over his head, just to watch her smile. He must have been an excellent father, I could only stand and watch him play with the kids.

"You guys have quite a bit of Disney movies." Jane laid Cass next to him then turned on his side to look at the kid's movies and ignoring my question.

"Jane how are you going to cook dinner, all of the dishes and cookware are still boxed up in the garage, in who knows which box." I tried again.

"You guys like this movie?" He held up Mary Poppins, and both girls nodded, "So do I, you know it's older than I am?" He smiled.

"Barely." I smirked, giving up in questioning him about dinner.

"What was that Lisbon?" He smiled over his shoulder, and I just grinned, "I see we've come back to the 'old' jokes."

"Patrick." Alyssa called his attention back to the movies. "We're going to watch the Lion King, and then Mulan, and then Aladdin, and then Toy Story, and then Finding Nemo, and then Tangled, and then…"

"We may have to save some of those for tomorrow night." He cut her off, "I don't know if we'll have time for all of these."

"We're going to play games to right?" Emily questioned.

"What games do you have?" Jane smiled, looking over at their bags.

"Not to many." Alyssa answered.

"Well let's see them." He prompted, and Emily dragged over her backpack, and pulled out three board games, how had I never noticed them before. Candy Land, Disney trivia, and Memory.

"We can play that one while Patrick's making dinner." I gestured to Memory.

"Why can't I play?" He feigned offense looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, why can't Patrick play?" Emily looked up.

"Remember how we said he could read minds, he also has a super memory, he doesn't forget anything." I came and sat down next to where Jane was lying.

"That's impossible." Emily frowned, "Everyone forgets things."

"Unless it's another superpower." Alyssa grinned. "Is it a superpower?" Jane looked over at me with a smirk, clearly waiting for me to find someway out of this one.

"Yea it's another one of his superpowers." I smiled back at him, "He also has the power to get into locked rooms and other places he shouldn't be."

"Like when we got the clothes." Emily remembered.

"Yep just like that." Jane grinned, he had a wicked glint in his eyes. "There was also a time when I got out of this one place that people aren't supposed to be able to get out of, do you remember that Teresa?"

"I don't think that needs to be brought up now, I don't think that was an appropriate use of your superpowers." I answered, thinking back to all the frustration he caused everyone at the CBI when he broke out of prison, "I think that falls under personal gain."

"Of course not, I only did it to solve the case, that's hardly personal gain." He smirked.

"What you talking about?" William frowned, he had been trying to follow the conversation while playing with his toy cars.

"We are talking about something we'll tell you about when your older." I sighed, how did he always do this tempt me into situations and then turn them around.

"We'll be older in November." Alyssa tried.

"You mean a lot older though." Emily stated, "Don't you?"

"Yes, stuff that has to do with work will stay between Teresa and I until you are a lot older." Jane answered.

"Why?" William questioned.

"Because a lot of bad things happen at work, that you don't need to worry about." I replied, how had we gotten from Memory to this?

"So what's first board games or movies?" Jane drew the kids attention back to the movies they had laid out. "Since I've been banned from Memory you guys can start playing that while I go cook dinner, just like Teresa suggested."

"It's four thirty isn't that a little early for dinner?" I frowned as the twins immediately turned to start setting up the game.

"Not if we're going to have popcorn or ice cream during the movies later, this is a slumber party after all Lisbon." Jane answered sitting up and handing Cass to me.

"Can he have popcorn?" I worried, watching Liam go back to playing with his cars.

"Sure as long as we watch him, he's good at chewing his food." Jane shrugged walking out. I heard him walk out to the garage and listened as he came back in going straight to he kitchen with a handful of boxes, of course he knew which boxes had the kitchen things in them.

As usual I found myself wondering what he would be making for dinner, knowing it wouldn't be anything to much because we were eating in the living room with the kids. I wonder what he would cook if we ever had a night just to ourselves, if he was willing to make spaghetti and homemade chicken stripes for five year olds. What had he cooked for his wife? I would probably never know. Thinking about Jane and dinner was distracting me from the game at hand, and all three if the older kids were starting to notice.

"Teresa it's your turn again." Emily gave an over exaggerated sigh.

"I know I'm sorry." I apologized choosing to cards at random, no match.

"Are you hungry?" Alyssa frowned, and I must have looked confused. "I get distracted when I'm hungry."

"I guess I am a little hungry then." I answered.

"She's thinking about Patrick." Emily giggled.

"Why is that what you always think of?" I smiled at her.

"Because it's the truth." Emily kept giggling.

"What makes you say that?" I wondered, what was it with these girls that made them notice these things, surely I really wasn't as bad a liar and Jane always insisted.

"Cause you are always happy with him, even when you fight." Alyssa answered.

"We don't fight." I insisted, "We banter."

"What's banter?" William asked after choosing two cards for himself, no match.

"Well it's fighting only we don't really mean what we say, it's like a joke." I attempted.

"But aren't jokes supposed to be funny?" Emily frowned.

"Sometime when we banter it's funny." I shrugged, "But I guess most of the time it's just how we communicate with each other."

"It's weird." Alyssa announced matching two cards for herself.

"You've spent two weeks with Patrick now have you not noticed he's a little bit weird." I laughed.

"Well it looks like someone doesn't get their dinner." Jane walked in with a tray of what looked like hamburgers and different types of chips.

"Because I called you weird." I rolled my eyes.

"She could have called you ec..ec…eccentric." Alyssa offered.

"She could have." He nodded, "And that is a nicer way of saying the same thing." He smiled setting the food down and laying out one of the painting tarps from the garage to eat on.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, "I apologized do I get my dinner now?"

"Did you mean it?" He smirked.

"Yes I meant it." I took Cass's bottle off of Jane's tray.

"Do you three think she meant it?" He passed out milk glasses.

"Nope." William smiled.

"Maybe." Emily shrugged.

"Yep." Alyssa finished.

"Uh oh three different answers we have a hung jury." He held a plate out just in front of me.

"Oh and what do you know about being a lawyer?" I answered without looking up from feeding Cass, ignoring the plate he was taunting me with.

"I think I could be a pretty good lawyer, some would say I was a good enough lawyer to get away with murder." He stated, and I looked up from what I was doing.

"That's not funny." I warned, taking the plate from his outstretched hand.

"I know I'm sorry." He hung his head, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Who knows maybe he really did feel bad about what he had done a couple years back, he said he had felt sorry for lying to the jury. No he said kinda sorry, maybe he really was a psychopath like Wainwright had warned.

"I hope so." I sighed, setting the plate down on the tarp so I could go back to giving Cass her bottle.

"I really am sorry, but Wainwright was probably right to." He looked at me seriously, "I do enjoy lying to other people and causing them discomfort and all of those other things Wainwright said."

"I think if you can admit it, it's not true." I tried to reassure him.

"Is this more banter, cause it doesn't sound very funny." Alyssa frowned.

"No, this isn't more banter." I watched as Jane handed eat of the kids their plates.

"This is more work talk." Jane told them, and I set Cass's bottle down to take a bite of the hamburger.

"Soooo you're not going to tell us." Emily complained.

"Not today." Jane nodded.

"Or ever possibly." I said more to myself, "Jane what did you put in these burgers?"

"Bacon, cheese, and green peppers." He listed taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"Another trick to make them eat their vegetables." I wondered, helping Liam with his burger.

"Actually no, this is just how I like my hamburgers." He smiled, "Most the time when you order it they put it on the hamburger which is fine, but it's better in the burger." How had I never noticed that, I guess when we ate together it was usually closed case pizza.

"What are the green things?" Alyssa frowned, halfway through her hamburger.

"Vegetables." Emily stopped and stared at her own dinner.

"Do you not like them?" Jane questioned.

"It tastes funny. "Alyssa shrugged, taking another bite.

"And that has nothing to do with the fact that it's a vegetables." Jane interrogated.

"No." she looked down at the floor and Jane just smiled, it was true children were horrible liars.

"Oh okay as long as you continue to eat it." Jane smirked.

"I guess." Alyssa tried to sound upset about it.

"I'm happy to hear it." He nodded, "So what's are first movie?"

"Lion King." William reminded.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed handing Jane my empty plate.

"So who won the game?" Jane asked gathering up the tray full of dirty plates.

"We didn't finish." Emily stated.

"Well you do that and I'll do the dishes." He instructed. "When the games over I want everyone to come into the kitchen and help me with something."

"Leave the dishes in the sink we can do that in the morning. And why do we need to go to the kitchen?" I frowned, but he brushed it off and we finished our game, Alyssa won. Not knowing what we were walking into I led the kids into the kitchen where Jane was in the process of opening paint buckets. "What are you doing?"

"You're going to claim your house." Jane smiled, looking down at the five buckets in front of him. "Emily's oldest she's first, which color?"

"What are you doing?" I repeated as Emily stepped forward, and pointed to the green bucket. I watched him dip the little girls hand in the green paint and then helped her press it against the wall next to the door.

"Alyssa next, what color?" He smiled as he already started pulling the pink bucket forward. He repeated the process with William and the blue paint, before turning to me. "You get purple or orange he turned to me, and Cass gets the last one."

"What about you Patrick?" Alyssa frowned as he helped the three of them wash their hands.

"This isn't my house." Patrick shrugged grabbing a permanent marker, "Come here the wall needs you guy's autograph." He helped the three of them sign their names under their handprints before adding their age and the date. "Cass's turn." He turned to me.

"She can have the purple paint, I'll take the orange, and you better go grab that teal from the garage." I smiled handing him the small child and watching him add her handprint to the wall it really was an adorable idea to put their handprints on the wall.

"You don't really want my handprint on your wall." He shook his head.

"You picked out the house, you helped paint the house, you're helping me move in, you're helping me take care of the kids, you deserve to autograph the wall as well." I smiled dipping my own hand in the orange paint, "Besides if I have to I can always paint over it."

"As you wish." He smiled running out to the garage to get a sixth color for himself. I signed my own name and then signed Cass's for her. "Wait Lisbon you wrote Cass's age but you didn't write yours." Jane laughed taking the marker to write his name on the wall.

"Yeah and I'm not going to either." I watched him smirk.

"Why not you shouldn't be embarrassed how old are you again twenty-nine /thirty?" He smiled and I couldn't help but smile to.

"You really can be sweet sometimes." I sighed, "but I noticed you didn't write yours either."

"Meh." Was his only response.

"I mean if I'm twenty nine that makes you what thirty one." I replied and he just chuckled.

When I woke up the next morning it took me a minute to remember why I was laying on the floor. I looked around and checked my watch eight o clock an hour and a half before mass we could do that. I tried to get up but my back was so stiff when I finally sat up Jane was standing next to me handing me a cup of coffee. Ass.

"Church this morning?" He smiled.

"Yes." I answered after a sip of coffee. "You changing your mind about going." I prayed.

"Of course not, I was just wondering." He answered sitting down next to me.

"Did you move those boxes in here?" I frowned knowing the answer, all of the boxes from the living room in my apartment were sitting in the corner.

"Uh huh, and you're clothes are sitting in boxes in your new closet." He nodded.

"Did you sleep?" I worried.

"It's been a long time since I've slept on the floor." I earned a sad smile, I couldn't tell if he was disappointed or if he was remembering something about his family.

"You're getting old Jane." I tried to tease and he chuckled, but it didn't hide whatever he was thinking about.

"I suppose you're right." He shook his head.

"You're not supposed to agree, because that means I'm getting old." I reminded, and he smiled, I suppose I could keep his thought focused on something else until he decided to tell me.

"I'm sorry, I was lying." He answered, "I do that sometimes."

"Now you're lying about lying." I laughed.

"Are you saying I don't lie?" He grinned.

"No I'm saying you really think you're old." I rolled my eyes, "I know you lie."

"Well I don't think I'm old, and you better get up the kids have probably finished their cereal by now, and we wouldn't want to be late for church." He looked like whatever had been haunting him was gone for now, he would tell me about it when he was ready.

The kids were all dressed and ready when I made it to the kitchen, I wish he would wake me up to help. I always get this guilty feeling watching them sit there, dressed and ready to go and not having helped at all.

"Patrick said we could watch more movies tonight and have ice cream." Alyssa beamed when I walked into the kitchen.

"Well we can't stay up to late I have to go to work in the morning." I sighed, I had never dreaded going to work before. I had gotten used to the kids company, and I didn't like to remember the last time I had to work with out Jane.

"Do you have to?" Emily pouted.

"Yeah, I have to." I answered accepting the cereal Jane set in front of me.

"Why?" William frowned.

"Because I don't want to get fired." I replied, watching Jane feed Cass baby food for the first time, I expected feeding her to be a lot messier. "Is that all you feed her?" I frowned watching him clean up.

"At first." Jane nodded.

"If you get fired you would get to spend all your time with us." Alyssa announced.

"As tempting as that is, who would pay for your school, or your soccer, or our food?" I smiled.

"We don't need to go to school, people can be happy without going to school. And Patrick can pay for the other stuff." Emily explained.

"Its true people can be happy without going to school, but very few of them are successful." Jane answered, which was irony at work since he had been incredibly successful in his act and then at the CBI with me. "And who said I could pay for the other stuff."

"You always offer to pay for things." Alyssa reminded, and Jane shrugged at the truth in that.

"But Patrick's right you need to go to school because we want you to be successful when you get bigger, and I've only ever met one person who hasn't gone to school and been successful." I sighed.

"Who?" William wondered, I probably didn't need to add that I groaned and turned to Jane.

"I sincerely hope you weren't talking about me." He frowned, "I don't think some of the things I've done would be considered successful."

"Guys go get your shoes on, we can talk about this on the way to church." I instructed, I waited patiently for the kids to slide off of their chairs and run into the living room. "Of course I was talking about you, who else would I be talking about?"

"Like I said I'm not some grand success story." He got up and washed the dishes in the sink.

"Jane…Patrick you escaped a carnival became a millionaire and then you spent the past eight years of your life tracking and killing a serial killer along with putting hundreds more behind bars. And while I don't always agree with your methods I'd say you were successful." I lectured him.

"You skipped that little part where I got my wife and daughter killed and then spent a year locked up in a psych ward." He didn't turn around.

"Patrick you made mistakes, we all have, so what, that doesn't mean you haven't been successful in other things." I tried, it wasn't the best argument but I didn't really know what to say.

"Not in the things that matter." He straightened his vest, turned and lifted Cass out of her high chair and followed the kids into the living room. I was left to sit in silence and think about what he said.

Jane was incredibly well behaved during church, he sat with Cass in his arms meanwhile keeping William occupied with his toys. Lunch was simple, we went to one of Jane's favorite diners and then straight home afterwards to unpack as many of the boxes as we could. These tasks we limited by the lack of shelves, but we managed to get the clothes put away and set up a bookshelf in the living room, along with all of the cookware, which Jane had gotten a head start on the night before.

"I need you guys help with dinner tonight." Jane announced opening the fridge. "We're going to make Teresa a surprise dinner since she has to go back to work tomorrow."

"Jane you don't have to." I tried really hard to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"You three start picking out things from that group, and then after that I want you to go through that group of things." Jane instructed the kids without giving away what was in either pile. "And you will take this beautiful girl out to the living room and use every ounce of your very thin patience."

"Jane."

"Dinner will be ready shortly." He smiled, handing me Cass and pushing me out of the kitchen. He was right of course it took every ounce of patience not to go in and check on them. After fifteen minutes the twins ran out with the tarp in their hands.

"What are you making?" I questioned, but instead of answering they looked at each other giggled and ran back into the kitchen. A minute later they came back with plates and cups, next it was the carton of milk the whole time they did nothing more than giggle which was not helping my since of ease with the situation.

"Patrick says pick out a movie." Emily stuck her head through the door, then five minutes later the girls held the door open while Jane carried William out in one arm and a giant pizza out in the other.

"What is on that?" I smirked watching him lay the pizza on the tarp.

"Pepperoni, and sausage…" Alyssa started.

"Pineapple, mushrooms, peppers…" Emily added.

"Cheese, bacon." William finished.

"I had plenty of other toppings, but these are what they chose." Jane smirked. "So what movie did we choose?"

"This was one of the ones we didn't get to last night right." I held up the movie that had been sitting nearest to me.

"Tangled it is." Jane nodded, cutting the pizza and handing out the plates. "But don't fill up on the pizza, the kids made an amazing dessert."

"She has pretty blond hair like you Patrick." Alyssa smiled as the movie started.

"Should I grow mine out like that?" He teased.

"No, that would be silly." She giggled.

"And your's is much to curly to look like that." I added, and Jane just smiled that stupid grin of his. Halfway through the movie Jane got up and substituted the leftover pizza, with a homemade dessert pizza. The crust was a giant chocolate chip cookie, the sauce was frosting and it was topped in chocolate chips, M&M's, marshmallow, chocolate sauce and a just about every other candy imaginable. "I can only assume you three picked out these toppings as well." I smiled taking a bite, they would not be sleeping anytime soon.

I was laying in the sleeping bag later that night with the kids a sleep in between Jane and I. The only thing running through my head was that movie, was I going to be cursed into thinking that every Disney movie was about Jane and I because that was ridiculous there was no Jane and I. But seriously a charming thief, how was I not supposed to think about Jane. It's Lady and the Tramp all over again.

"Think quieter Lisbon." Jane smirked, I looked over, had he been watching me this whole time. "What could one be thinking about to run that range of emotions?"

"Go to sleep Jane." I hissed.

"Oh." He chuckled.

"Oh what?" I snapped trying to keep my voice down.

"Nothing." He continued to chuckle.

"Your just trying to get me to tell you what I was thinking about." I argued, "You have no idea."

"For the record I stand by what I said when I saw you in the brides maid dress, you would make a very good princess." He smiled, okay so maybe he did know what I was thinking about, bastard.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned my back on him, but that didn't stop me from knowing he had that stupid smug grin on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Well everybody seems to be asking for the same thing and if I'm honest I've been waiting for this chapter myself I want to see Jane and Lisbon get together as bad as you guys do. So I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter, and I promise I have a plan sort of. As usual I own nothing. **

It took all I could to open my eyes the next morning, but when I did I was rewarded with Jane coming in from his run. His shirt was off and he was using it to wipe off his face. God I should look away.

"You're up early." He smiled, "Excited to get back to work I assume." I watched him walk into the kitchen and then come back a couple minutes later with a glass of water. "Or totally dreading it." He read the look on my face.

"Not dreading work, dreading leaving you alone with the kids." I answered sitting up.

"I haven't proven myself yet?" He frowned, "Well I'll keep working. Oh and you're going to have to wait a couple minutes for your coffee I just put the pot on."

"You should really try being more efficient." I teased, he needed to go get dressed, this was distracting.

"I'm giving it my all here." He smirked, "Since you're up after my shower I was thinking I might go out and get doughnuts for breakfast."

"Jane I don't have all the time I usually have." I reminded.

"I know I figured you could get the kids ready, while I get doughnuts." He smiled, "That's what you've wanted right to be able to help the kids get ready in the morning."

"I hate you." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He laughed, I waited for him to go upstairs before preparing for my own shower. It was rushed but I was really happy to be able to get the kids ready for the day.

"Noo." Alyssa protested, as I tried to wake her up.

"But I have to go to work today don't you want to say good bye." I attempted.

"Good bye." She yawned, rolling over.

"Patrick is bringing home doughnuts for breakfast." I sighed, and apparently doughnuts was the magic word because I had three heads popping up out of their sleeping bags. "Come on we got to get dressed first, and brush our teeth and hair." Protest was minimal as long as they acknowledged they would get doughnuts when it was done.

By the time I got to work I was already wondering what the kids were doing without me, was this what it was going to be like forever? On top of that I had been forced to drive Jane's car because there was no way I was letting him drive with all four kids in his. To his credit it did drive nicely.

"Good to have you back boss." Grace stopped by my office when she walked in, Cho did the same soon after, and Rigsby was the last one in. I had been at my desk a whole half an hour when there was a knock on the door. Director Bertram came in without waiting for my response.

"Where's Jane?" He questioned standing in front of my desk.

"He's watching the kids for me this week until they start school." I looked up from my paperwork.

"Was it to much of a bother to call and tell some one this?" He asked.

"I told him to call, and I assumed he had but apparently not." I answered it, in honesty it never crossed my mind for him to call in, he never clocked in on a schedule anyway. "He did say something about being a consultant and only working cases he wants to anyway."

"I see." Bertram frowned, "I was hoping to talk to him about something."

"If it's about the book thing, he hasn't looked at any of it and still thinks its ridiculous." I stated, "Besides he said you agreed on six months before making a contract, it's been three."

"I hadn't realized he told you about that." Bertram tilted his head, how come I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what came next. "Could you talk him into this book idea."

"He's not arguing, he understands why he has to, he's not happy but he doesn't need to be talked into anything." I looked up at him.

"I have to ask." Bertram stared, "The two of you aren't in some sort of relationship are you?"

"What no, of course not." I stuttered, "Why would you think that?"

"I hear things and you were on a two week vacation together." He reminded.

"Jane and I are not in a relationship, I lost an old friend and have no idea how to raise kids. Jane is the only one I know who does have experience raising a child, I needed his help and that is all." I returned, I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince him or myself.

"Just making sure." He shrugged, "And I'm sure you'll do fine taking care of those kids." He started walking for the door, when I remembered I had a request.

"Director." I stopped him, and he turned, "Is it okay if I take off at lunch on Wednesday, I need to get some things for the kids."

"Umm yes, I guess." He didn't look very happy.

"The twins want a bunk bed, if we're on a case I'll wait until the case is solved I promise." I tried to reassure him, but he just nodded and walked out of my office, he had barely made it to the elevator when my team rushed in.

"What did he want?" Cho asked.

"To try and confirm rumors." I watched as Rigsby pulled a twenty from his back pocket, they would seriously bet on anything. "He wanted to talk to Jane about something, he wasn't happy that Jane's not coming to work this week."

It was almost noon and I had barely gotten any work done, it was killing me that they got to have fun and I was sitting behind my desk. It got even worse every time I looked at Jane's couch. In the end I decided I really had no choice but to call.

"I expected this an hour ago." Jane chuckled answering his phone.

"How are the kids?" I ignored his comment.

"Absolutely perfect." He answered and I heard a ding in the background.

"What was that?" I questioned, and why did it sound so familiar.

"The microwave." Was his reply.

"Since when do you use the microwave?" I frowned.

"There is a lot to be said for Tyson chicken nuggets, have you seen the commercials." He teased.

"Can I say hi to the kids?" They were why I had called in the first place.

"I suppose so, kids go say hi to Teresa." I could almost hear him smiling, and before I really heard what he said my office door flew open and I had three small children jumping into my lap and my cell phone fell to the ground.

"I knew that wasn't a microwave." I rolled my eyes trying to balance all three children onto my lap.

"And you were right." He chuckled hanging up his own phone and setting a bag of lunch on my desk.

"Is this whole room your office?" Emily jumped from my lap and ran to the couch.

"Yep." I smiled, watching Alyssa dig through the bag of lunches for her own meal.

"Does Patrick get an office?" Emily wondered curling up in the corner of the couch that Jane usually occupied.

"I get a couch." He grinned, "I'm not an actual cop. But why don't you ladies take this bag out to the rest of the team."

"Is this your couch?" Emily asked hopping up and taking the bag from his hand.

"No my couch is the one out there with the team, Teresa wouldn't be very happy if I spent all my time on her couch." He laughed.

"Bertram asked about you this morning." I took the bag of food and William over to the couch where Jane had sat with Cass on his lap.

"Naturally." He nodded, accepting the sandwich I pulled from the bag.

"He wanted to talk about the book thing." I warned.

"No he didn't he wanted to hear from you that the rumors weren't true." He shrugged, readjusting Cass in his lap so he could eat.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with those damn rumors?" I pouted helping William with his lunch.

"Because you're a celebrity now." He teased looking over at the stack of newspaper articles Van Pelt had cut out with my name in it since the Red John case. "Or they have no lives of their own and they've watched When Harry Met Sally one to many times."

"I like your last answer better." I smiled, "but what does that movie have to do with us?"

"I think the quote is 'men and women can't be friends because the sex part always gets in the way.'" He answered watching me, I knew the quote I loved the movie. I'd never admit to it I don't watch romantic movies but something about that one always made me happy.

"Ridiculous line." I announced, and Jane just laughed, "You don't think so?"

"I've never really had a chance to find out." He shrugged, what does that mean, "If you haven't noticed Lisbon I don't have to many friends." He answered my unasked question.

"You have four good friends." I reassured, "And you don't want to have sex with any of them do you?"

"Well I don't know Lisbon." He face got incredibly serious, except for that devilish twinkle in his eyes, I swore I would never fall for a bad boy, but that was before I had met Patrick Jane, did he count as a bad boy?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned, he stared out at the bullpen for a minute then looked back at me with a wicked grin.

"Those are two incredibly attractive men out there." His face portrayed only seriousness and I didn't know what to think, until he broke down and started laughing. "You should really see the look on your face right now."

"You're a jerk." I laughed with him.

"There is nothing wrong with admitting that another man is attractive." He tried to keep a straight face but it was proving difficult.

"It is when the question asked was would you like to have sex with any of your friends." I raised my eyes.

"And you thought I was telling the truth." He smirked.

"I don't know is it really hard to believe?" I teased, "I mean I've never seen a man so insistent on wearing nice clothes, you turn down every women that talks to you, and everyone already knows you're an impeccable liar so maybe you just didn't want anyone to know."

"That's funny." He set Cass in her carrier at the same time William jumped up and ran to join his sisters in the bullpen, I was watching through the one open blinds as the kids played in the bullpen with my team.

"I'm just saying it wouldn't be a horrible shock." I lied.

"The look on your face when I said it begged to differ." He chuckled.

"I was just impressed that you chose to confide in me." I shrugged, "I mean all those nights we've shared a bed and you've tried nothing you expect me to be surprised." I grinned and so did he, before I had time to react his lips were on mine his sandwich wrapper fell to the floor as his arms wrapped around my waist, I wanted to pull away we were at work this was inappropriate some of the blinds were open. But when I felt his tongue start to dual with mine I was gone, until he pulled back to breath.

"It's really hard." He breathed, and it took me a minute to realize where he was going with this, because I kind of sensed it had a dual meaning. "To not try something every night in bed."

"You're not gay." Was all I could bring myself to say and we both sat back in satisfied laughter, his kiss was like a drug I hadn't even realized how much I needed it again until I got it. Maybe we could work out a system a kiss a week until I got rid of my need for it, unless that only made it worse.

"Mr. Agent Cho wants to know if everything is okay in here." Alyssa came running in, uh oh I knew someone would see something, but Jane just laughed.

"You can tell him we were testing a theory." Jane straightened up. "Here tell your sister to eat her food before it gets cold." He handed her the bag with a single sandwich in it.

"That's all it was." I nodded, after Alyssa ran back out of the room. "You were proving a point, that I may add you never needed to prove to begin with."

"Alright." He listened.

"Nothing changed, we're still co-workers and it's still inappropriate. Maybe after the furniture gets moved in we shouldn't share a bed anymore, if it really is that hard for you." I wasn't worried about his self-discipline when it came to that he had been chaste for the better part of a decade but I really didn't trust myself.

"If you think it's necessary." He frowned was he really disappointed, did he really want this as bad as I did. He had kissed me now twice.

"Maybe after the girls start school you shouldn't spend the night anymore either." I was killing myself right now, "I mean you can still come over and tuck them in and help them get ready in the morning, but maybe sleep somewhere else."

"If that's what you want." He nodded, of course this wasn't what I wanted, this is what had to happen.

After he and the kids left the afternoon was possibly even longer than the morning. Damn that impossible man. Why had he done that? Clearly to make my head spin, there was no need to prove a point he knew as well as I did we weren't being serious. Now I got to drive his stupid death trap back to the house.

"What the hell?" I walked into the living room.

"Yes?" Jane looked up.

"You bought a couch." I frowned, "And where did you get all these toys?"

"Well I've been banished from the bed." He shrugged.

"So you bought a couch." I groaned letting myself fall onto it, in his defense it was a lot more comfortable and bigger than my thirteen-year-old couch.

"Consider it a house warming gift." He chuckled.

"It's not my house." I argued.

"You're money, you're house." He announced.

"What is that your mantra now?" I rolled my eyes, watching him play with the kids. "And where did these toys comes from?"

"Patrick took us back to the storage unit." Alyssa smiled, "Look at all the Barbie's."

"He also brought the chest back with him." Emily grinned, "We had to beg him to because we really wanted to see the magazines."

"You brought the chest here?" I turned to him I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting him to be sitting there grinning.

"It's very hard to turn down two adorable pouting five year olds." Jane smiled, and then added, "I couldn't say no when I only had one. I have found very few people who can play me, but they have the cuteness factor it's not fair."

"The cuteness factor?" I laughed.

"Yes, the cuteness factor." He replied, "It's harder to say no when the person selling is good looking."

"I suppose that worked to your advantage." I wondered, and he stared back.

"I don't think the cuteness factor works for anyone who isn't a child." He answered.

"So you're saying you're attractiveness had nothing to do with your ability to sell your load of crap, to every women and their mother." I smirked.

"Did Teresa Lisbon just call me attractive?" He changed the topic.

"Well I'm not blind." I responded, he really looked good even if he was holding a Barbie in his hand. For some reason I felt this conversation was heading toward a non co-worker friendly conversation and one of those was enough for a day. "What do you have planned for dinner?"

"Steak." He smiled at my changing conversations.

"Steak, that's kind of expensive and isn't it hard for kids to chew?" I worried, sitting up a little.

"It's only hard to chew if you don't cook it all the way." He faced me again, "And I for one will cook it properly."

"Patrick, Teresa's home now can you open the chest?" Alyssa sat up.

"After dinner." He frowned.

"You said when Teresa got home you would open it." Emily pouted.

"I know but I'm sure she's tired from work she probably wants to relax a little." He tried.

"Well you're the one opening it she can relax." Alyssa pointed out.

"No, guys we can wait until after dinner." I interrupted, "Until then I want you to tell me about this game your playing."

"Agent Lisbon playing with Barbie." Jane chuckled.

"I'm not going to smack you." I sighed, "You're going to go cook dinner and then we'll have a look at those magazines."

"That is possibly more cruel than anything I've ever done to you." He argued handing me the doll and heading for the kitchen.

"Oh I doubt that, you brought the chest back you knew what would happen." I called after him, then he stuck his head back through the kitchen door.

"If you're interested in torture, you might want to hook up the VCR ." And with that he was back in the kitchen. Was he talking about torture for me or torture for him? I mean he had unloaded all of my boxes I didn't know if I still had any of my childhood home videos, I thought I left them all with my brothers in Chicago.

Dinner turned out to be amazing, I will forever be convinced that he hypnotized the girls into eating asparagus of course the promise of the magazines and leftover dessert pizza helped. On top of that I had never had homemade mashed potatoes before.

"Time to open the chest!" Alyssa cheered finishing her last bite of steak.

"Why is this so exciting to you?" Jane chuckled, gathering up the dishes.

"You were in a magazine." Emily smiled and rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"He was on TV too." I volunteered, just in case whatever torture he had planned was going to affect me.

"You were on TV?" Alyssa jumped up.

"Thank you Lisbon." He shook his head but he didn't look nearly as upset as I thought he would, not nearly as sad. "But hey you've been on TV you're fair share this year, and the paper, and I believe a couple magazines."

"That's different, I was on TV giving interviews you were performing." I tried to argue, "And every time I was on TV or in the paper, or interviewed in a magazine you were right next to me."

"You were in magazines too!" Emily grinned, "Are you famous?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Kind of." Jane smirked, "Teresa can go get her magazine articles from her bookshelf and I'll do the dishes, and then I suppose I have to open the chest."

"Okay." Alyssa dragged her brother to the bookshelf to look for the magazine, so I didn't really have an option but to go help them.

So twenty minutes later we were all grouped together on the couch with the chest in front of it and the magazines from my bookshelf sitting on top of them. "Why is Patrick sleeping in that picture?" Emily frowned as we opened the first of two magazines.

"Because the photographer wanted a picture of a normal day at work." I explained, "That's why Patrick sleeping and everyone else is sitting at the table going through case files."

"Are you supposed to sleep at work?" Alyssa questioned.

"No, you're not supposed to, but Patrick doesn't like listening to rules." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes, while we flipped through the two magazines.

"Okay, open the chest." Emily announced setting the magazines down next to us.

"Alright." Jane took a deep breath and pulled a paperclip out of his pocket, did he carry those with him all the time, it certainly seemed like it. It only took him a second to pick the lock, but I could see him stall when it came to flipping open the lid. On top lay a little more than half dozen magazines all with him on the cover, with his hair gelled back in a way I had only seen once before and that was when I watched the clip that led to him eventually joining us at the CBI.

"Why is your hair funny?" Alyssa giggled flipping through the photos.

"Yeah Patrick why is your hair funny?" I teased him, if he was smiling with us he wasn't thinking about other things.

"It's called gel." He smiled.

"I thought only girls wear hair gel." Emily tried and failed to hide her laughter.

"Well how do all those boys on TV keep their hair spiky?" He turned and tickled her.

"What this?" Liam pulled something out of the bottom of the chest.

"Yeah Patrick what are these?" I frowned pulling out a bunch of VHS's fearing they were his own family videos why else would they be locked in the bottom of a chest.

"Those my dear are my copies of all of the TV appearance's I ever did." He answered as I went through and read the dates on each side of the tape. I had never seen his act, on multiple occasions I thought about looking up clips on youtube thinking there must be something there but in the end I always chickened out. Knowing Jane wouldn't like it if I dug into his past too much.

"And this is why you had me hook up the VCR." I frowned.

"I know how much you've wanted to see them," He shrugged, how could he possibly know that? "And I appreciate that you didn't want to do it behind my back."

"Jane." I started.

"No, I don't mind watching them, that particular clip isn't here." He interrupted, "That is in the bottom of the ocean." Something about the way he said it didn't sound right, but I didn't ask but he answered anyway. "Well my copy is, I took the studio's copy and that is some where else."

"How often do you watch it?" I frowned.

"Here girls go put this in the VCR." Jane pulled out a tape at random. "I haven't watched it at all since."

"How often did you watch it before?" I worried.

"Enough." He shrugged, welcoming William onto his lap to watch the clip.

"You are a sadist." I just shook my head.

"I guarantee I got no pleasure out of watching it." He scooted over so Emily could squeeze back in between us.

"Then why watch it?"

"I wanted to see if I could have changed things from happening." He admitted and then the tape started we weren't five minutes in when William turned to look at Jane.

"What's psychic?" He asked.

"Someone who makes predications and claims to talk to people who aren't there." Jane answered, looking down at the boy.

"They talk to dead people." Emily frowned.

"Can you talk to mommy and daddy?" Alyssa turned away from the TV, and now the discomfort on Jane's face was obvious.

"You three pay attention okay." Jane looked from one kid to the next, "There is no such thing as psychic's and I can't talk to the dead and neither can anyone else. If I could talk to the dead I would try my very hardest to talk to your parents."

"And your family." Emily watched him.

"And my family, but you see that's all on TV and its acting like in a movie, there's no such thing as psychic's." He nodded, I thought he was doing a pretty good job at explaining things, how did he always know what to say. Sooner than not we were back to watching his shows, he really was convincing but I had always known he was good at his job. And before I knew it we were all tucked into our sleeping bags after a very interesting day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is chapter 22 I hope you enjoy it I love to hear what you have to think it's mostly just fluff as usual. And as always I own nothing. **

The rest of the week went by really quickly, we caught a case Tuesday, and had the killer in lock up by noon on Wednesday. Which worked out perfectly for me to go get furniture for the house, that only began at the kids bed, they needed dressers and apparently a bigger dinning room table and a hundred other things that I hadn't even thought about. Of course Jane had all of the furniture from my apartment moved in Tuesday while I was at work. We caught another case Thursday and hoping to get it finished before the weekend we called Jane for help. It was closed Friday morning.

The hardest part of the week was coming home at the end of the day and having the kids tell me about all the fun things they did in my absence. They told me about the playground, the mall, the pictures they drew, the letters Jane helped them write to their grandparents, and everything else in between. It was made worse because now that we had beds Jane was sleeping on the couch and I was readjusting to having the bed to myself. I really did miss the warmth he brought to my bed.

"Good morning." Jane smiled from his seat in the kitchen.

"Again do you sleep at all?" I groaned pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"A lot more than I have in the past." He nodded, pulling the seat out next to him for me to sit down.

"I guess that's an improvement." I sighed, "Why are you smiling like that it's the morning?"

"We're going to the zoo today Lisbon." He grinned, "How are you not excited?"

"Because it's a Saturday morning, and I couldn't sleep and I'm sitting in my kitchen at six thirty with you." I answered laying my head on the table.

"I guess those are valid points." He sipped his tea, "But Lisbon we're going to the zoo."

"Yeah because the kids are going to school on Monday and you wanted to celebrate their last day of summer." I spoke into the table.

"Is that what you're worried about, the kids going to school?" He looked at me over his glass.

"Maybe." I didn't raise my head from the table.

"They're going to be fine, they've already made friends on the soccer team and their bright kids you don't have anything to worry about." He reassured.

"I know but it's killed me this week having to be at work while their here now their going to be at school where I can't even call and check on them." I sighed.

"Just think three weeks ago you were afraid of raising these kids." Jane chuckled.

"And four weeks ago I had no idea I was expected to." I stated.

"Well you're doing an amazing job." He scooted his chair closer.

"Does it get easier?" I looked up at him.

"Not really." He watched me. "The twins start kindergarten now, then William next, and then Cassandra, then high school and then college, and then they're grown up."

"You chose now to start being honest." I tried to laugh.

"I'm just saying I hope you're smarter than I was, take advantage of what you have now, it doesn't seem like it, but they'll grow up fast." He frowned, and I watched a range of emotions cross his face, and as quickly as they appeared they were gone.

"You are really terrible at getting someone excited for the day." I teased and he smiled.

"Just drink your coffee and be excited because we're going to the zoo." He replied with a grin.

Jane was right of course the zoo was worth getting excited about. Jane carried Liam on his shoulders while I pushed Cass's stroller and the twins ran from one animal to the next. When it came time for lunch Jane insisted on paying and buying Emily, Alyssa, and William an ICEE in a souvenir cup despite my many protests.

"I told you you're not allowed to pay for everything." I argued as he pulled his wallet from his vest pocket.

"I'm not paying for everything I'm paying for lunch." He replied, God I wanted to smack him.

"Those cups are way over priced." I stated.

"If I wanted to buy you expensive things I wouldn't start with souvenir cups." He chuckled.

"No you'd start with a house, then a couch, and then steaks, no wait the first expensive thing you bought me was that jewelry from the casino, or was it the pony?" I listed off what I could remember I'm sure there were many other things.

"You didn't accept the jewelry even though it looked amazing on you, you bought the house, I bought the couch because your old couch was actually kind of uncomfortable to sleep on, as for the steaks they really weren't that expensive, and I've always wondered what you did with that pony." He answered handing the lady behind the counter the money, "Why don't you to girls find us a table?" He instructed the girls, "And stay together."

"You two have a gorgeous family." The lady behind the counter smiled, and before I had a chance to answer Jane spoke.

"I like to think so." He smiled his stupid Hollywood smile and the girl blushed and looked away, it really wasn't fair how he could do that to women. And why did everyone seem to think we were a couple?

"Do you always have to encourage people like that?" I groaned taking a seat at the table the girls had picked out.

"What would you like me to say instead?" He questioned pulling some baby food for Cass out of the diaper bag. "You are the only family I have, besides it would take a while to say oh no, the kids aren't ours, their hers and their adopted because their parents passed away, and we just work together."

"I'm just saying you could nod and say thank you, or maybe 'no we're just good friends I'm helping her with the kids.'" I returned, I think my only real concern with the whole thing was that if he kept this up I wouldn't be able to remain professional. We were co-workers and best friends, wow how many times have I repeated that to myself lately.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or made you feel uncomfortable in any way." He almost looked like he meant it.

"Jane I've had this thing that's been bugging me for a long time now." I started, and he gave me a look that said continue. "What did you do with that jewelry? I mean you didn't keep it did you?"

"No I didn't keep it." He went back to feeding Cass.

"Well what'd you do with it?" I asked again.

"If I tell you it may affect that image you have of me being such a horrible person." He chuckled.

"I don't think you're a horrible person." I frowned why would he think that, I suppose it had something to do with all the times I had called him an ass, or a jerk, or a bastard, or any other number of names. "Just tell me what you did with it."

"I think it's probably to late for you to get it back if that's what you're hoping." He teased.

"I don't want it back I just want to know." I declared, why did he enjoy playing with me so much?

"Well the jewelry I got for you and Grace along with a large portion of the money I won went into a donation box." He set Cass back in her stroller and started eating his own lunch.

"You donated it?" I repeated, "That was really expensive."

"I know it was, you didn't want it and I had no use for it." He shrugged, "Whoa Liam smaller bites please." He turned from me for just a minute to help William with the corndog, I used the time to try and assess what he had just said. He donated a lot of money and expensive jewelry instead of keeping it himself. It really wasn't that shocking he didn't have anyone else to give the jewelry to and up until the kids he had never really spent money on anything.

"Patrick can you carry us like you carried us into your work?" Emily looked up from her chicken tenders.

"Oh girls not today it's hot out and I'm sure he's probably tired." I answered, but Jane just chuckled.

"I suppose I could, but that of course means Teresa is going to have to be in charge of taking all of the pictures." He smiled.

"Jane you've taken a hundred pictures already we don't need anymore." I rolled my eyes, "and they can walk you don't need to carry them."

"Come on Lisbon if you're taking the pictures you don't have to be in them." He stated, "I would love to carry them for a little bit."

So after throwing away the leftovers from lunch Jane threw his jacket in the stroller and helped William climb onto his shoulders, then lifted the twins into his arms. And since I was holding the camera it only seemed appropriate that I take a picture.

"So which animal is next?" I smiled as Jane ducked a little walking out of the zoo café.

"Tigers!" Liam announced bouncing on Jane's shoulders.

"You better not spill that ICEE on me young man." Jane warned, as I pulled the map out and started toward the tiger's cage.

"Come on old man moving a little slow aren't you?" I teased pushing the stroller up a slight incline.

"You're really going to start this right now." He grinned, "You can carry them and I'll push the stroller."

"You didn't have to do it." I reminded, and I was wishing he hadn't because he was definitely making it hard for me to insist on a strictly professional relationship. He looked so damn perfect carrying those kids.

"We wouldn't want these guys to get to tired would we?" His smile grew and so did mine. I snuck a few more pictures of him carrying the kids until we came to the carousal and they insisted on riding it. Then it was nearly time for the zoo to close when the twins literally dragged us into the gift shop.

"You guys get to pick out one thing." Jane instructed, "And the zoo closes soon so choose quickly."

"Jane they don't need another souvenir, you already bought them those cups." I sighed as he pushed the stroller over toward the stuffed animals.

"I want to Lisbon, I enjoy having people to spoil again, and you refuse to let it be you." He answered holding different stuffed animals in front of Cass looking for a reaction. "Monkey it is." He watched her giggle as he danced it around in front of her.

"I want a stuffed animal too!" Alyssa declared running over from the toys she had been looking at.

"Me to!" William followed.

"I want the white tiger!" Emily decided hugging it against her chest.

"I was going to get the orange tiger, we can't get the same thing." Alyssa pouted.

"But they're not the same." Jane reassured. "You said it yourself, yours is orange and hers is white." The girls whined and argued and in the end they both got a tiger. After William picked out a stuffed lion we paid and were on our way back to the house.

There was no argument at bedtime the kids were exhausted and curled up under their blankets with their brand new stuffed animals before the story ended. I followed Jane downstairs on the pretext of making sure the doors were locked, but in the end we were sitting next to each on the couch.

"You ready to go back to work?" I interrupted the comfortable silence, "Bertram is going to want to talk to you."

"Meh." He shrugged, "I can handle Bertram, I don't know how I'll handle the boredom and the quiet the comes with a lack of case."

"Now that you've gotten used to the chaos of having four kids around." I nodded, "I'm happy you're coming back to work."

"I know I close cases." He chuckled.

"Yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of there would be some form of that noisy chaos that I missed last week." I teased him.

"Is that all I am to you, noisy chaos." He smiled.

"Of course not your noisy chaos that closes cases." I answered and his smile widened, and then there was another comfortable silence this time to be broken by him.

"Since we'll both be back at work are you still wanting me to go to the motel every night?" He questioned, and I wanted to scream no of course not but I had to be reasonable.

"That would probably be best, but I don't want the kids to be worried about you leaving." Why was I saying this again?

"I could stay and tuck them in and then come back to make breakfast in the morning, if that's really what you want." He offered. No that's not what I really want, I want you to say your not going to go and be your usual pain in the ass self and not listen to a word I say.

"I guess that would work, would that be an inconvenience to you?" Was all that ended up coming out.

"Inconvenience me from what? I barely sleep, I'll be up that early anyway." He shrugged. "I'll stay and help you with the first couple days of school then I'll leave."

"Thanks Jane." I sighed, at least he would be here for another couple days, and then we'd be at work again and maybe things would get back to as normal as they could be. I could go back to enjoying Jane from a safer distance.

"You should go to bed, you look exhausted." He smiled, "If I didn't know better I'd say the zoo wore you out to."

"Right because you're never tired." I started for the stairs.

"On the contrary I'm always tired, and I would hate for you to end up the same way." He answered.

"You want to come sleep in the bed you're probably stiff from carrying the kids all afternoon." I couldn't stop it from coming out.

"It would be terribly hard for me not to try something." He warned, settling himself on the couch. This was what I had been wanting right.

"Well good night then." I didn't know what else to say, I should insist he come upstairs.

"Good night Lisbon." I thought I heard him chuckling. I couldn't be thinking about this I was going to go to bed and then tomorrow we would go to church and lunch and make sure everything was in order for the start of the school year. There were more important things than the possibility of sex with Jane.

"Couldn't sleep again." Jane frowned when I walked into the kitchen, I groaned and fell into a chair letting him get me my coffee.

"I'm worried about the kids starting school tomorrow." I sighed sipping my coffee.

"Yeah that's probably it." He chuckled sitting back in his chair and sipping his tea, looking all relaxed and nonchalant, I really wanted to slap him but I didn't have the energy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

"I was agreeing with you." He smirked.

"If you think my lack of sleep has anything to do with you your wrong." I told him.

"I didn't say that at all, but it's an interesting theory." He sipped his tea, if I had any energy at all I would slap him.

"Go to hell." I snapped, and he just smiled.

"Are you supposed to say that before going to church." He questioned.

"I'm going to pour my coffee on your lap." I warned.

"No you're not, you need it to much." He got up and set his cup in the sink. He was right of course, but that only made me want to dump it on him all the more. However I was too late he was already walking out of the kitchen to wake up the kids. Damn him.

After church we went out to lunch, when social services finally called to schedule a visit. "Tuesday at five thirty yeah that's fine, thank you." I hung up the phone.

"Do you want me to be there?" Jane asked as I put the phone away.

"I don't know why you wouldn't be there, it's right before dinner and someone needs to cook." I teased.

"Bribing them with dinner's very creative plan but I don't think they stay that long." He remarked.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." I rolled my eyes. "I need you to stay in the kitchen and not cause problems."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled, "Then I suppose you'll want me to leave after that."

"You make me sound like such a mean person." I retorted, but what he said was true I was basically kicking him out and for what because he kissed me isn't that what I wanted. No he kissed me at work that was inappropriate, and another co-worker had seen. That's why I was kicking him out, but still making him cook?

"You are not a mean person, stubborn and logical to no end but not a mean person." He reassured, how come it didn't feel like it right now.

Dinner was finished, baths were done but the kids were refusing to get into bed. "Come on guys it's bed time Patrick's already read you two stories, you need to go to sleep."

"I don't think I went to the bathroom." Alyssa jumped out of bed but ran into Jane at the door.

"You've gone twice." Jane carried her back the bottom bunk. "You've all gone twice, you've brushed your teeth, you've bathed, you've had stories read to you, it is time to turn out the lights."

"Nope." William shouted.

"Yes." I returned sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Maybe Teresa should sing a lullaby." Jane smiled.

"I don't really know any lullaby's but if you do Patrick go ahead." I answered.

"It has been a very long time since I've been asked to sing a lullaby." He chuckled leaning against the bunk bed. "I have many talents but singing is not one of them."

"I'm pretty sure everyone sounds good singing lullaby's." I argued. "Besides I will endure anything to get these lovely kids asleep. So what do you think guys should Patrick sing a lullaby?"

"Yeah!" Emily was all but hanging over her the edge of her bed.

"On one condition, you try and go to sleep as soon as the songs over." He made sure he got a nod from all three kids, "Alright well let me think for a minute, I wish I had a guitar." Of course he knows how to play the guitar.

_"Golden slumber kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep._

_Pretty baby,_

_Do not cry._

_And I'll sing you a lullaby._

_Care you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While I o'er you watch do keep._

_Sleep,_

_Pretty darling,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing you a lullaby."_

Was I really supposed to make him leave in a couple days now? I watched him tuck each child in and give them a kiss on the forehead, I know I wasn't imagining the tear sliding down his cheek. I took my turn kissing them good night and met Jane in the hall.

"You're right, you're not that great of a singer." I teased and he chuckled, "A little pitchy."

"I warned you." He smirked.

"You okay?" I worried, watching him head for the stairs.

"I'm fine." He turned to face me, "Like I said it's been a long time since I've been asked to sing a lullaby. But you are the one who needs worrying about."

"What are you talking about?" I sighed.

"First day of school tomorrow, this was just the opening act." He smiled, "You are going to need some sleep my dear." He walked back up those few stairs and kissed my forehead, "Good night Lisbon."

"Night Jane." I grinned making sure the night light was plugged in before turning off the hall light and heading for bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's chapter 23, I know I'm not very good at writing cases so I apologize, it's only in there for a back story. As usual I own nothing. **

"Good morning." Jane sipped his tea as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah maybe." I poured myself a cup of coffee and joined him at the table. "No exuberant breakfast for the first day of school?"

"I figured something quicker would be easier today." He smiled, "I can make something if you have other plans."

"No cereal is fine, do you really think it'll be hard to get them out of bed?" I yawned.

"I think it'll be a challenge." He chuckled, "Alyssa will fight getting up, William will fight getting ready, and Emily will be stubborn and distant, kind of like you."

"Yeah I'm the distant one." I returned.

"Curious you didn't even bother denying stubborn." He smiled and his grin was contagious. I finished my coffee and followed Jane up the stairs.

"NOOOO!" Alyssa pulled the blanket over her head, when I turned the lights on.

"Time to get up." I announced, Jane just went and lifted William out of bed and over to the closet, the poor boy was half asleep.

"No it's not." Emily peeked over the side of the bed.

"Yes it is." I nodded, "You guys have school today."

"Nope." Alyssa shouted.

"Come on look at that William is almost dressed." I tried.

"Cause Patrick is dressing him." Emily pouted slowly making her way down from the top bunk and walking down the hall to the bathroom.

"Come on Alyssa you wanted to wear that dress Patrick let you have from the storage unit." I reminded.

"Nuh uh." She squirmed, it was obvious when William started throwing a temper tantrum as Jane helped him brush his teeth that Jane had been right and by the time all four kids were in the kitchen I was already exhausted. The next battle came with the backpacks and then no one wanted to get in the car. "I'm not going to school!"

"Alyssa we are pulling into the parking lot you're already at school." I sighed, parking in the nearest open spot.

"Well I'm not getting out of the car." She argued.

"You really wanted to go to school a couple days ago." I reminded, getting out of the car.

"Not anymore." She shook her head, while Jane tried to unbuckle her seat belt.

"I want all three of you to listen to me okay." Jane commanded their attention. "I know you're afraid of trying something new, especially right now without your parents, it's not fair that you have to do it at all. But I want you to try, I want you to try for Teresa and I, can you do that?"

"Do we have to?" Emily frowned.

"Yes you have to, but you know what after school you get to come spend a little bit of time with us at work." He smiled, and the kids had already started to comply.

"Do we get to catch bad guys?" Alyssa questioned.

"No but maybe I'll let you handcuff Patrick to something if he doesn't behave on his first day back." I answered, and the girls started laughing.

"Well that doesn't seem fair, I've never had to behave before." Jane responded with a smile, and I honestly couldn't think of an answer for that. "Come here, I want a big hug from all three of you and then I'm going to let Teresa walk you to your classrooms to say good bye okay."

"You're not going to come in?" I frowned but only for a second because with each hug he spun the kid in a circle before setting them down and kissing them good-bye.

"You should be allowed to say good bye to your kids without my interruptions." He smiled lifting William up for one last hug. He had called them my kids, I was still getting used to that, they were my kids. I don't know if I was grateful for him offering to stay at the car what if they started protesting again once we got closer to the building.

"Patrick comes to." William was refusing to unwrap his arms from Jane's neck.

"Oh no buddy but I'll see you after school I promise." Jane used one hand to support William and the other to un-pry Williams little fingers. "You going to be okay."

"No." William's eyes watered protesting separation.

"I promise that I'll be here when schools over." Jane knelt down to the boys level and reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Here you go this coin is worth a lot of money and I would never ever leave it alone for to long so this is proof that I'll see you after school." William hesitantly accepted the coin and put it in his new backpack. Jane got up and kissed Cass's head and hopped back into the car, leaving me to herd the four of them to their classrooms.

Once the twins saw some of the kids from the soccer team they were a little more cheerful about going into the classroom. So with a hug and a kiss they were off, and William had permanently secured himself to my leg.

"Not going." William started again.

"Come on Liam, I promise I'll be here as soon as school is over." I knelt down to his level.

"You come to." He insisted pulling on my hand.

"William I have to go to work, but you know I will be back as soon as I can I would never leave you behind ever." I promised, it took a little convincing and the help of his teacher to convince him he was going to be okay and I was coming back at the end of the day, but after a long hug and kiss I carried Cass to her nursery room and then met Jane in the car.

"You okay?" He frowned.

"Is that couch at work comfortable, I need a nap already." I sighed, "William was fine yesterday, what happened?"

"The last time the grown ups he cared about most left him they didn't come back." Jane sat up a little straighter. "I don't think he really understands everything that's happened, only that his parents are gone and we've…you've taken their place."

"We've." I nodded, starting the car.

"Do you want to drop me off at the house so we show up at work in separate cars?" He glanced over at me.

"We are already running late Jane I don't think we have time." I worried, I knew he asked purely for my benefit he knew the rumors of us coming to work together that would take place, he would never react, but I would be eternally paranoid about all of it.

"I can be late no one would think anything of it." He stated, and that was true.

"But I can't be and if we turn toward the house now I will be." I reminded and he just shrugged. "Jane…what coin did you give William?"

"A half dollar." He smiled at me.

"You told him it was expensive." I shook my head.

"It didn't matter how much it was worth, all that mattered was that he knew I was coming back." He explained, it hurt a little to think that the poor boy thought that Jane might only come back for the coin. "And yes the couch in your office and the couch in the bullpen are equally comfortable, and if you would like some extra privacy I might offer my bed in the attic."

"That is not a bed that is a couple of blankets on a table." I pointed out.

"Maybe, but there were some night I preferred that over the motel room." He chuckled.

"Which will you be going back to on Wednesday night?" I was forcing myself to go through with this, it was what's best, but how long would we be able to keep it from the kids that Jane wasn't living at the house anymore. The way William was reacting this morning I was having second thoughts.

"The motel room, if I left the CBI only to come back to the CBI after everyone left only to leave before everyone showed up and come back again with you, I think people might get the wrong idea." He stared out the window of the car as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Alright, I guess you've thought about it." I parked the car, and started for the door.

"I didn't think you would change your mind so yeah I thought about it." He looked a little disappointed as we both reached for our ID's and then headed for the elevator.

"It's what's best." I repeated what I had been telling myself for a couple days now.

"Is it?" He questioned as the door shut.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I turned to him.

"It means nothing." He shook his head, "I will follow your lead." Why did he do this to me a straight answer would be nice. Well I suppose he has been a lot less subtle these past couple of days, how long had he been subtly hinting at this, what was this, did he want a relationship. Now was not the time to be thinking about it, I headed for my office and Jane for his couch.

Around noon Cho came in with a case, "The kids get out of school in three and a half hours how far away is it?" I groaned, this was going to be an issue now how was I going to be able to work a crime scene if I had to be back in time to get the kids I suppose I could send Jane but he was needed at the crime scene probably more than I was sometimes. But I had to pick up the kids today it was the first day of school I promised them.

"The other side of town not to far." Cho reassured, he was a great friend.

"We have plenty of time." I hadn't even seen Jane walk in. "We'll make sure you get to school in time."

"Alright lets go, get the others and meet me at the car." I ordered it was time to be professional again I couldn't let myself get slack especially on Jane. The crime scene was pretty standard as far as crime scenes went and in the end I left Cho and Rigsby there while Jane and I went to talk to the victims family before I had to get the kids. "Jane the kids get out of school in a twenty minutes." I found him lying on his couch. "And we have someone in the interrogation room."

"Cho's a big boy he can handle an interrogation on his own." Jane didn't even open his eyes.

"That's not what I'm worried about, what if he did it and then I bring the kids back here." I worried.

"Well first he didn't do it, and second if he did do it and he did see the kids he would be going to prison and he is hardly the type to go after children." Jane sat up, "Go ahead and get the kids, everything is fine."

"Oh and you just know he's not the killer do you?" I frowned.

"I do actually, but go get the kids you promised you'd be there the minute school got out." He nodded.

"You're not coming." I questioned.

"Someone has to stay here and supervise." He chuckled lying back on the couch. Whatever I didn't need him to get the kids I mean I don't know why I expected him to come with me.

"Teresa!" William jumped into my arms. "Where Patrick?"

"He's back at work, as soon as we get your sisters I'll take you there okay." I promised carrying him to Cass's room, and then waited with the other parents for the kindergarteners to get out.

"Look what we made!" Alyssa led her sister out of the room with a little booklet in her hand.

"It's a book about us." Emily added holding out her own booklet, only with William and Cass in my arms I couldn't take them.

"Hold each others hands as we walk across the parking lot and then you can tell me all about them on the way to work." I instructed, leading the way out of the building and toward the car.

"Is Patrick at work?" Emily wondered, trying to keep pace with her sister who seemed to be in a hurry to get to the car.

"Yeah Patrick is at work." I nodded.

"Is he catching bad guys?" Alyssa questioned, more like catching zzz's

"We are working on a case right now." I had to set William down to get the keys out of my pocket. "But I don't think we'll be catching the bad guy tonight."

"Is he a really smart bad guy?" Emily jumped into her booster seat.

"I wouldn't say really smart." I buckled her in, "In fact I have a feeling Patrick already knows who it is."

"But you don't?" Alyssa frowned.

"He doesn't like sharing." I smiled, "He likes making me figure it out on my own. But tell me about the books you made." I turned to buckle in William.

"On the first page it's a picture of mommy and daddy." Alyssa started.

"They have wings like the picture at home." Emily interrupted.

"Then on the next page it's you and Patrick." Alyssa began again.

"And then on the next page it's Alyssa, and William, and Cass." Emily cut in again.

"Well on mine it's Emily, and William, and Cass." Alyssa explained, "Then on the next page is our house in Chicago and our house here."

"Then it's me playing soccer." Emily smiled.

"And then we're at the zoo." Alyssa nodded.

"Next we are visiting your work." Emily added.

"We had to present them to the class, and it was funny cause ours are kind of the same." Alyssa giggled, "and I went first so Emily just copied my speech it wasn't fair."

"I didn't copy it, we have the same life." Emily argued as I parked the car in the CBI parking lot.

"We aren't the same." Alyssa pouted, while I unbuckled the kids.

"We look the same." Emily reminded, jumping out of the car with her booklet.

"You are both very different people and special in your own way." I reassured lifting William out and then unbuckling Cass. "What else did you do in school today?"

"We had lunch and Patrick put an extra cookie in our lunch bags, then we got to play on the playground, and tomorrow we get to have a music class." Alyssa explained as we started for the building.

"What about you William how was your first day of school?" I let them lead to the elevator, the boy just shrugged, "Something must have happened." I tried again.

"We colored, and played with toys." William announced.

"That sounds fun." I encouraged.

"Can do same thing at home with you and Patrick." William frowned.

"You didn't make any friends today?" I worried.

"Yes." He looked up at me.

"Yes you did or yes you didn't?" I questioned.

"I did." He smiled.

"You made a friend and weren't going to tell me." I shook my head as the elevator door opened, "What's their name?"

"Alex, we colored together." William giggled.

"You had fun this whole time and just wanted me to feel bad didn't you?" I grinned at the boy who just kept giggling. "Why don't you go wake up Patrick?" I instructed sending the three of them running for the bullpen when I saw Van Pelt walking toward me and she did not look incredibly excited. "What do we have?"

"The guy in interrogation was a bust, but a man came in claiming to be a witness. Cho talked to him and you're not going to be to happy." Van Pelt explained as I shifted Cass in my arms.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"He says he watched the girl jump." Van Pelt frowned.

"Okay so do you think he's telling the truth?" I wondered, at least we had only spent an afternoon investigating a suicide instead of multiple days.

"Jane thinks so." Van Pelt nodded.

"I need to talk to him." I groaned taking off toward the bullpen.

"Boss there's more." Van Pelt called.

"What?" I turned around.

"The man claims he saw a man presumably her boyfriend assault her and then they shouted and he left and she climbed to the top of the bridge, and before the man knew what happened she jumped." Van Pelt answered, great, I just nodded and started for Jane's couch. When I walked in the twins were showing him their About Me booklets and I thought it would be best to wait until they were done.

"You knew." I stared at him. "Don't you think that would have been something I would have like to know before spending all day looking for someone that doesn't exist."

"Well I was hoping we could get the boyfriend on assault and isn't there some way to prove that his abusing her might have led to her…" He stopped and looked at the kids. "The bruises indicated it was more than just that one time."

"Assault we can probably get him on since we have a witness, but proving the other thing will be really difficult." I understood where he was coming from. "If you knew from the start how did you know about the boyfriend?"

"I didn't know it was the boyfriend but I thought the assault was pretty obvious." Jane answered moving William off of his lap to take Cass out of my arms.

"Did you solve the case?" Emily got excited.

"Yeah, we solved the case." I sighed.

"I need you girls to make me a promise right now." Jane announced motioning the twins over. "Never ever date okay."

"Gross." Emily frowned. "I promise."

"Me to." Alyssa giggled.

"That means you to little lady." He smiled down at Cass. "You heard it Lisbon they're not dating ever."

"Yeah good thing no one around here ever goes back on their promises." I teased.

"I suppose it's a good thing they have a whole team of cops to send the boys away." Jane chuckled.

"I'm going to go get the case settled and get the paperwork finished up, then we'll be ready to go home and get you girls changed for soccer practice." I declared.

"Here Patrick." William pulled the coin out of his pocket, as I was about to walk away.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He looked over to the boy who just nodded. "I care more about seeing you than I care about the coin."

"Really?" William smiled.

"Of course." Jane nodded, "How about you keep the coin?"

"Okay." William nodded sticking the coin into his pocket.

"Now I want you all to understand that even though I may not live with you forever and I'm not your daddy I'm not going to go anywhere." He told all the kids. "And Teresa will always be there for you to no matter what because she is the most amazing best friend in the world." I couldn't help but smile before continuing back toward my office.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's chapter 24 I hope you enjoy it. I'll update again soon as usual I own nothing. **

Tuesday morning was slightly easier than yesterday, there was a fight leaving the house because Jane was going straight to work instead of dropping the kids off with me. Partially because Bertram wanted to talk to him and partially because I had made it my new mission to make sure no one at work had any reason at all to think we were a couple.

When I did make it to work he was already feigning sleep on his couch while everyone worked on around him. The social service representative would be coming tonight and it was actually pretty nerve-wracking I mean what if they said I was unfit to be there guardian. What if they said my job was to high maintenance to raise four kids, I mean it was true I might have to drive to the other side of the state at an hours notice and I didn't really have anyone to babysit them, because the one person who had been helping me was required to help me at the crime scene to.

"You okay?" Jane stuck his head in the door.

"Just fine." I tried getting back to my paperwork.

"Okay well I'm going to go out, if I don't come back I'll be at the house." He informed causing me to look up.

"You're leaving now?" I frowned.

"You said you wanted me home for the social service representative but I figured you didn't want us leaving at the same time so yeah I'm leaving now." He smiled.

"What time is it?" I wasn't wearing my watch today.

"Noon." He answered, "Eat something." I just shrugged him off, "Oh and Lisbon you don't have to worry about the social service rep. you're a great parent." Damn him being considerate and nice, he was still going back to his motel tomorrow I was not going back on my word now, that would just make him smile all the more. I had made my decision now I was going to have to live with it.

Around two Van Pelt stuck her head into my office, "Where'd Jane go?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "He said he was going out he may not come back today."

"He didn't tell you where he was going?" She frowned.

"Why would he need to tell me where he was going?" I wondered.

"I don't know I guess I thought he would tell you." She shook her head.

"He probably ran out of tea or needed to get a suit cleaned, he's an adult he doesn't need to run his errands by me." I replied going back to my paperwork.

"Right sorry didn't mean to interrupt." Van Pelt turned and headed straight for the bullpen. Even my own team was becoming suspicious of Jane and I and there was nothing going on. I wonder if Cho had told the others what he had seen, Jane had assured me he wouldn't he assured me Cho was loyal to me and wouldn't be responsible for the spread of any extra rumors.

An hour later I straightened up my desk grabbed my jacket and went out to say good night to the team. "Guy's I'm going to get the kids I've got a representative from social services coming this afternoon so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night boss." Echoed through out the three of them as I headed for the elevator. I was leaving early again after two and a half weeks on vacation it really was a miracle Bertram wasn't firing me.

"Teresa!" William ran into my arms.

"How was school?" I started carrying him toward Cass's room.

"I played Legos." He smiled.

"With Alex?" I questioned.

"Yep." He nodded his head furiously.

"So school's not so bad." I smiled gathering up Cass's diaper bag while the teacher made sure she was secure in her carrier.

"Patrick's coin." William pointed to his pocket.

"Is that you're lucky coin now?" I asked, and he just nodded and giggled. "I'm happy that you're having some fun. Come on lets go get your big sisters and go home."

"How was school?" I asked as Emily walked out of the classroom.

"We had music today it was kind of fun, and we got to play on the playground some more." She smiled, "The teacher wanted us to practice writing our name but I already knew how mommy taught me."

"I guess you had a busy day then." I nodded, "Where's your sister?"

"Talking to Lydia and someone else. I don't know." Emily shrugged.

"I'm here." Alyssa insisted running out of the classroom, "Do we get to go to work today?"

"Not today we're going to meet Patrick at home." I answered, "Hold your sisters hand." We started across the parking lot.

"No catching bad guys." Alyssa frowned.

"We got someone coming over to visit the house this afternoon we need to make sure the house is all clean." I explained.

"Who's coming over?" Emily questioned jumping into her booster seat.

"Someone who is going to tell us whether it is okay for you to keep living with me." I buckled Cass into her car seat.

"Why does someone have to tell us it's okay, we already think it's okay." Alyssa wanted to know.

"Yeah we like living with you, it's better than grandma's house." Emily nodded.

"I love to hear that, and everything is going to be fine, they just want to make sure the house is safe and stuff like that." I did my best to reassure them, before turning to buckle in William.

"Can we catch bad guys tomorrow after school?" Alyssa wondered when we pulled into the driveway. I was yet to understand the girls obsession with going to work with us, they clearly saw it as a much more glamorous or exciting job. When in reality we did spend much of the day at our desks doing paperwork.

"You can come to the office, but that doesn't mean anything exciting is going to happen by any means." I was relieved to see that Jane's car was in the garage already. I shouldn't be relieved he said he was going to come back to the house, and he wasn't going to be spending the night anymore after tonight, I could not be relieved to see him.

"Can we play with your handcuff's you said we could play with your handcuffs the other day." Emily reminded while I helped her from the car.

"I said you could handcuff Patrick if he was being bad." I argued turning to help her sister. "And surprisingly he hasn't done anything bad in a while."

"So can we play with your handcuffs?" Alyssa repeated the question. "We can play cops and robbers, with real handcuffs."

"That doesn't sound like a very safe plan to me." I lifted William and lastly Cass from the car.

"We'll be very very safe." Emily assured me.

"You guys know your hands are to small and they'll just slide out of the handcuffs right." I tried a different tactic.

"Then you can be the robber and we can pretend to arrest you." Alyssa giggled.

"Now that definitely does not sound like a safe plan." I laughed.

"We want to play with the handcuffs though, we promise we'll be super safe and will unlock them as soon as you ask us to." Emily begged.

"You guys really want to play with the handcuffs." I sighed, and both girls and William nodded. "Then there is only one possible solution. I will let you play with them as long as you only handcuff one person." They nodded again, "You can go play cops and robbers with Patrick, I'm going to hang on to the key so it doesn't get lost." I went back to the car and dug the handcuffs out of the center council, "Come here I'm going to show you what to do." After a brief explanation the twins had to play a game of rock papers scissors to see who got to handcuff Jane first. I was still trying to figure out how they had talked me into such a ridiculous game.

Alyssa having won the game of rock paper scissors led the way into the house which was a lot cleaner than when I left it. Had Jane left early just to clean the house for me before the social service rep got here because that seemed a little to good to be true. We walked into the living room where he was laying on the couch exactly the same as he had been when I walked into work this morning.

"Patrick your under arrest." Alyssa giggled jumping onto his lap with her brother and sister right behind her. I took the opportunity to lay Cass in her playpen so I was available to un-cuff Jane when and if it was necessary.

"I didn't do it I swear." Patrick played along sitting up and holding his hands over his head.

"Well your coming with us." Alyssa climbed up the couch to handcuff Jane's wrists in front of him.

"What exactly am I accused of doing?" He chuckled.

"You robbed a bank." Emily decided jumping off the couch to stand in front of him.

"I see." He nodded, "And is there any proof that it was me?"

"We saw it on the TV screen." Alyssa jumped down next to her sister.

"On the security camera that was pretty sloppy of me wasn't it." He looked over at me and grinned.

"You need to come with us to the questioning room." Emily informed, grabbing Jane's forearm and trying to pull him off the couch.

"I see, did you hear that Teresa I have to go to the questioning room." He chuckled.

"Looks like your crimes have finally caught up with you." I smiled back.

"Alright I guess I'll go to the questioning room. Where is the questioning room?" He looked to the girls for directions, they both pointed to the kitchen, I suppose that made since it had chairs and a table. "Alright come on then lets go to the questioning room." He lifted both girls up over his shoulders and carried them to the kitchen letting the handcuffs fall on the couch.

"Hey!" Alyssa screamed.

"Teresa gave us broken handcuffs." Emily squirmed in Jane's arms.

"I guess that makes her an accomplice doesn't it." Jane laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with these handcuffs." I picked them up and followed the party into the kitchen.

"Then how come they didn't work?" Emily frowned after Jane set her and her sister down on the counter to get them an after school snack.

"Because Patrick has a tendency to break rules." I sighed lifting William into a chair so he could have a snack to.

"Is it more superpowers?" Alyssa got excited.

"No superpowers just a very nice little paperclip." He pulled the recently bent one out of his pocket.

"How many of those do you keep in your pocket?" I had always wanted to know.

"Enough." He chuckled handing out graham crackers with frosting on them, I assume he had made those when he got back here to.

"You plan on breaking out of handcuffs a lot?" I teased accepting a graham cracker sandwich for myself.

"Or into places I don't belong, they really have multiple uses." He returned lifting the girls off the counter and into their seats at the table.

"So you let us handcuff Patrick, but you knew he could get out." Alyssa pouted.

"I suppose I did." I nodded.

"So she is my accomplice." Jane chuckled walking out of the room and back in with Cass.

"Yeah you're his act omplice." Alyssa agreed.

"I think she deserves to be handcuffed to, feel the chaffing of metal on her skin." He teased putting together a bottle.

"You had them on your wrist for a whole minute." I reminded.

"Meh." He shrugged sitting down to feed Cass her bottle. "So other than going after thieves what did you guys do in school today? Jane turned to the kids and we sat in the kitchen for the next twenty minutes eating graham crackers and hearing all about the exciting things that happened on the second day of school.

"Why don't you guys run your back packs upstairs and then I can set the TV up for you guys." I instructed after checking the clock on the wall we had a half hour before the social service representative came. "What do you think they're going to ask about?"

"I don't know, you just need to relax. They aren't going to take the kids away from you." He handed Cass to me and then rinsed out her bottle. "They'll probably just ask the kids about how they like living here, then they'll ask you how you think the kids are adjusting. Then they'll tell you everything is great and they'll be back in a month."

"You better be right." I got up to take Cass to her playpen.

He came up right behind me before I realized what was going on, "I'm always right." He chuckled, "And you might want to put these back in your car." He was dangling the handcuffs over my head, and it suddenly made sense why he had gotten so close.

"How did you even get those out of my pocket with out me feeling it?" I sighed. It made sense when he took keys they were smaller but how did I not notice handcuffs, they aren't small. Was I really that distracted by his closeness?

"I'll never tell." He chuckled handing me the handcuffs. So I rolled my eyes and brought Cass to her playpen put on one of the kids TV shows and then ran the handcuffs back out to the car. When I came back inside Jane was sitting with the kids on the couch.

"When did you get back to the house?" I frowned.

"One thirtyish." He shrugged.

"And you cleaned the house, and made graham cracker sandwiches and what else." I asked.

"I got groceries and that's about it." He just sat there and smiled. "I didn't clean the whole house, I didn't think you wanted me to unpack all of your boxes for you."

"You bought my groceries." I ran my hand through my hair, he was buying me things again, okay I couldn't get mad at him for buying groceries he was the one making all of the meals.

"Yes and if you're going to yell at me for that I'm sensing a contradiction." He smirked, and then there was a knock on the door they were early. "Come on guys how about you help me make dinner." Jane led the kids back into the kitchen. "We can finish the show after."

I watched the kitchen door closes, before lifting Cass out of her playpen and answering the door. "Teresa Lisbon?" The women smiled and I shook her hand.

"Yes, please come in." I was really trying to sound confident but it really was nerve-wracking having someone come in to tell me whether or not I was raising these kids correctly.

"This must be Cassandra." She smiled at the little girl in my arms, "And where are the other children?"

"They are helping a friend of mine in the kitchen." I nodded toward the kitchen.

"I see, and how have you been handling motherhood?" She took a seat on the couch but I could see her looking around the room.

"I think things are starting to seem normal." I smiled, she really wasn't being subtle at all about looking over the room. "Sorry about all of the boxes we are still moving things in from my old apartment."

"So your handling the four kids on your own alright?" She ignored my apology about the boxes.

"Not completely on my own, my co-worker, my friend, has been helping me out a lot." I admitted nodding toward the kitchen. "But I'm starting to get a handle on things without his help." I tried to assure her.

"Him?" She questioned, "Is this a relationship?"

"What? No." I probably denied that a little to quickly.

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just these kids don't need adults coming in and out of their lives especially right now." She tried to apologize.

"I understand that I do and I promise he's just a co-worker, he's my best friend." I have a feeling that didn't sound entirely reassuring but she just nodded.

"Well I guess all I have to do is look around the house and then I'll talk to the kids individually, and then I'll be out your hair for a month." She seemed slightly more cheerful all of a sudden I guess the living room fit her approval.

I had no choice but to sit in the kitchen with Jane while she talked to the kids in the living room. "What are they talking about?"

"Breathe Teresa." He turned the stove down and started massaging my shoulders. Since when did he call me Teresa, and why did that always make me so happy. "You are way to tense."

"I can't imagine why." I groaned I couldn't let myself admit how good this massage felt. "I want to know what their saying."

"You could try listening through the door." He teased, and I slapped him. "You need to relax the kids love you and they enjoy being here, they wouldn't know how to say a bad thing about you." I didn't answer I sat there and let him massage my shoulders until whatever was on the stove called his attention back.

"You have a lovely home." The women followed the kids back into the kitchen, "Everything looks fine the kids seem to be doing well, I'll get back to you the beginning of next month sometimes."

"Sure you don't want to stay for dinner." Jane offered pulling plates out the cabinet.

"Thanks for the offer Mr. Jane but I have to get going." She nodded and I followed her back to the front door to say good-bye.

"Why would you invite her to stay for dinner?" I sighed helping him set the table.

"I was being polite." He smiled.

"Since when are you polite?" I argued.

"Since she was going to say no anyway." He returned.

"What are we having for dinner?" I changed gears watching him put toppings in multiple bowls.

"Tacos." He answered setting the different ingredients.

"Tacos, I can make taco's Jane." I took a seat next to Cass.

"That would be the point of putting all the ingredients on the table." He chuckled, handing me Cass's baby food.

"You must be running out of meals if this is what your coming up with." I teased.

"I'm trying to make things that five year olds will eat, and I've come up with something new almost every night for about a month now." He reminded, "Besides there is nothing wrong with taco's."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." I laughed, and he went out to the living room to the call the kids in for dinner.

"I forgot." Alyssa looked up from her dinner, "We have homework."

"Homework on the second day of school?" I frowned. I don't remember kindergarten being that hard.

"We have to make a collage." Emily nodded, "Before the end of the month." Okay so maybe it wasn't as bad as I had thought.

"A collage." Jane smiled, "what does it have to be about?"

"Each month we have a collage about a new color." Alyssa explained.

"I see and what is this months color?" I asked, and the girls looked at each other before answering.

"Um that reminds me the teacher wants to talk to you." Emily ducked her head.

"Why?" I looked from one girl to the next how did the teacher wanting to talk me connect with the color of their collages.

"We tried to tell her we couldn't do the collage." Alyssa whispered.

"Why would you do that?" I asked I glanced at Jane who looked like he might be proud of them. Sure he can be proud of them for getting in trouble after two days of school.

"Well you guys said Patrick doesn't like red." Alyssa was staring at her plate.

"It makes him sad." Emily added, "we told the teacher we couldn't make a red poster cause it would make him sad and he doesn't like having red things in the house." Okay how was I supposed to be mad about that?

"The teacher told us we had to do it." Alyssa looked from me to Jane.

"And we told her we couldn't do it, so now she wants to talk to you." Emily finished.

"Well actually she said she wanted to talk to our parents, but I think that's supposed to mean you." Alyssa corrected her sister. I looked to Jane for help I was in uncharted waters how was I suppose to tell them what they did was wrong when I was actually kind of proud of they way they tried to I guess protect Jane.

"Girls come here." Jane pushed his seat out so they could sit on his lap. "Thank you very much for what you tried to do, but I need you to make those collages okay."

"But it will make you sad." Emily worried.

"Nothing you make would ever make me sad okay, I appreciate you trying to protect me like you did, but your homework is much more important to me than the possibility that I might be a little sad for a minute." He assured. "But like I said nothing you make will ever make me sad."

"Are you sure?" Alyssa studied him for a minute.

"I'm positive, besides if you start protecting me all the time Teresa's going to be out of a job." He gave them each a kiss on the forehead and sent them back to their own seats. It was an adorable sight and I couldn't help but grin, what was I doing kicking him out.

"No if I get to stop protecting you I might actually be able to do my job." I retorted and he just smirked, soon dinner was over and the kids were bathed and put to bed leaving Jane and I alone on the couch one last night, he was going to leave this time tomorrow. "What am I supposed to do about talking to the teacher?"

"Go in and talk to her after school gets out." He shrugged, "Explain the situation and have the girls apologize, would you like me to go with you?" That would make the explaining a little easier, everyone knew who Jane was now and it's pretty obvious why he would hate the color red.

"If you want to I guess." I shrugged and he just smiled. "I can't believe they did that."

"I can, their amazing little girls." He grinned, "But I don't know if you can handle the competition, suddenly you aren't the only one trying to protect my sanity." I couldn't help but smile with him.

"I mean they don't even know anything about it they just know that you really don't like the color." I sighed.

"That's all they needed to know to want to prevent me from getting sad." He answered, "You my dear are exhausted and need to go to bed." He changed topics, "Especially if you have to meet the teacher tomorrow."

"You say they're acting like me and trying to protect you, I think they're acting like you, getting in trouble on the second day of school." I teased as I started for the stairs.

"Good night Lisbon." He chuckled.

"Good night Jane."


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is chapter 25 I hope you enjoy it as always I love reading your reviews. So I'll update as soon as I can. As usual I own nothing. **

Jane went straight to work while I dropped the kids off at school assuring the twins I would be back to talk to their teacher as soon as school was over. I felt like I was never going to get used to this, I had never really had someone to miss when I was at work. Sure there had been the six months Jane had decided to take off to Vegas but that was different I was trying to be angry at him and ended up just as angry at myself for caring so much about him when I knew from the start that he was going to leave.

It was obviously different with the kids because I knew when I would see them again the problem was the clock on my desk that refused to move. At three o clock I jumped from my desk and grabbed my jacket. "Jane you coming with me."

"Someone's anxious to talk to the teacher." Jane chuckled jumping up from his couch.

"Talk to the teacher?" Rigsby frowned.

"The girls talked back to the teacher." I explained.

"That's what you get for letting them spend time with Jane." Cho looked up from his book.

"Who said I had anything to do with it?" Jane feigned offense.

"Because you have a problem with mouthing off to people." Cho looked at him.

"And technically you did have something to do with it, and that's the only reason I'm even taking you." I reminded.

"It's not like I told them to do it." Jane argued leading the way to the elevator.

"We'll be back soon." I called over my shoulder. The school parking lot was it's normal busy when I pulled in and found a empty spot, first it was off to pick up William and Cass from the preschool classrooms.

"Patrick!" William jumped into Jane's arms was I actually a little jealous of that, sure, but I would never tell Jane that.

"Hey little man how was school today?" Jane spun him around and caused Liam to squeal.

"Do you always have to make a scene?" I sighed leading the way to Cass's classroom.

"Yes actually I think I do." He chuckled, "So how was school?"

"Played on the playground." William smiled, "And played with Legos."

"That sounds like a good day to me." Jane grinned accepting Cass's diaper bag from her teacher while I took Cass into my arms. It was actually incredibly nerve wracking waiting to talk to the teacher.

"You're Alyssa and Emily's guardians." The teacher invited Jane and I into the classroom. "I'm Miss. Hunt."

"I'm their guardian." I nodded, "Teresa Lisbon."

"I don't know what the girls told you about what happened yesterday in class." Miss. Hunt started.

"Yes there appears to be some sort of miss understanding." I was going to defend the girl's actions but I didn't want to start something with their teacher.

"Alyssa and Emily refused to do an assignment and interrupted my class." Miss. Hunt corrected me. "I understand they've had a rough couple months but I can't put up with that type of behavior on the second day of school."

"I understand that and we talked to the girls and they have agreed to do the assignment." I tried to reassure the teacher, Jane was being unusually quiet and I could really use his help.

"Mrs. Lisbon they argued with me in front of the entire class." She returned.

"Miss. or Agent Lisbon." I corrected her.

"Miss. Lisbon your girls argued with me in front of the entire class over an assignment they were refusing because they didn't like the color." Miss. Hunt stated.

"We like red." Alyssa frowned, looking up from the floor for the first time since Jane and I walked into the room.

"Yeah Patrick doesn't like red." Emily supported her sister, and I couldn't help but glance at Jane.

"And who is Patrick." Miss. Hunt looked from me to the girls.

"I'm Patrick." Jane had been standing in the back ground up until now. "The girls know that I can't stand the color red and thought they were protecting me."

"Patrick is my co-worker he's been helping me get the kids settled in." I added before she could ask.

"The girls feel they need to protect you from a color?" Miss. Hunt frowned, had this lady been living under a rock for the past three months.

"Have you lived in California long?" I questioned, and Jane just smirked.

"Excuse me Miss. Lisbon." Miss. Hunt raised her eyebrows.

"I asked you how long you've lived in the state of California." I repeated for her.

"I'm sorry I don't see what that has to do with the scene your girls made in the classroom, or the color red for that matter." Miss. Hunt responded looking from me to the girls and ending on Jane who just continued to smirk at what I wasn't entirely sure.

"Have you even been in the country?" I wondered.

"Lisbon." Jane put his hand on my shoulder.

"No Jane it was a stupid question, she should have known." I tried to shake his hand off but he didn't move.

"Teresa she couldn't have known and that's alright." Why was his voice so soothing right now how did he do that? "Girls come here and apologize to Miss. Hunt, we promise that they will have their collage done on time."

"Sorry Miss. Hunt, we didn't mean to make you mad at us." Alyssa sighed holding her hand out for her teacher to shake.

"Yeah we're sorry." Emily held her hand out as well. What just happened? Jane just took control of the situation and I think Miss. Hunt was just as confused as I was.

"I think with everything that the kids have gone through we can let them off with a warning this time, they're at a new school, in a new city, and they thought they were protecting a friend." Jane stepped forward and shook Miss. Hunts hands before directing the girls to the door.

"What exactly is it that I've missed?" Miss. Hunt stopped us as Jane turned I realized his hand was around my waist, but now didn't seem like the right time to pull away.

"That is an excellent question." Jane smiled at her, "And unfortunately we don't have nearly enough time for me to answer that."

"Are you okay Jane?" I questioned helping the twins into the car of the near empty parking lot it was amazing how quickly it cleared out we weren't in there for more than twenty minutes.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He answered.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I turned from buckling the girls in to watch him.

"Oh no reason you just started at a kindergarten teacher like she was a suspect." He answered, "Because she didn't connect me to the color red."

"I wasn't treating her like a suspect." I argued.

"You have a tendency to get a little bit protective." He smirked, "Not that I mind."

"How could someone not know though?" I leaned against the side of the car and let Jane finish buckling in the kids. "It's still in the paper every other day as it is."

"My guess based purely on the twenty minutes we spent with her, is she was somewhere in southern Europe for a little over a year, bare in mind that's based on her tan and incredibly slight accent." He answered, closing the car door and moving around to the passenger side of the car.

"Okay so maybe that's a good reason to not know." I admitted. "But what about you are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" He repeated my words.

"I don't know you have a tendency to not cope well." I reminded.

"It was nice to know that the whole world doesn't see me as some huge sob story." He smiled his stupid gorgeous smile but there was a definite sadness there. "Only the people in California."

"You can also eliminate all the ones you've pissed off, that has to be at least half the state." I smiled.

"Sounds about right." He smirked, he spent the rest of the car ride back to work staring out the window. And was silent as the kids led us back up to the bullpen.

"You two look happy I guess that means you're not in to much trouble." Grace looked at the twins who went immediately to Jane's couch.

"Patrick and Teresa talked to our teacher and made it better." Alyssa giggled, "It was funny Teresa got really mad and so did Miss. Hunt."

"What happened Boss?" Rigsby frowned.

"Lisbon started interrogating the kindergarten teacher." Jane smiled.

"I was not interrogating her it just seemed unusual that she didn't know that's all." I restated my argument from the car before handing Cass to Jane and heading for the office.

"So wait if both you and the teacher got mad how did the girls not get in trouble?" Grace questioned.

"Patrick talked to the teacher and made everything better." Emily giggled.

"Jane fixed something?" Cho looked up from his book.

"It's not as fun cleaning up a mess as it is making one." Jane took a seat with the girls on his couch. "But I'm open to new experiences."

"Jane go to…" I stopped myself and looked at the kids, "and don't forget your tooth brush." He just sat there with that amused grin on his face as I went back to the office. He wasn't spending the night tonight things would be back to normal soon at work at least I still wasn't quite sure what normal would be at home yet.

When it was time to go I packed up the kids and Jane just stayed lying on the couch. I couldn't really ask him about it with out the rest of my team realizing he had been at my house to begin with. I watched him hug each of the kids good bye and I wasn't sure what else to do so I picked up Cass and led them towards the door.

"Teresa." Emily looked up at me. She was going to ask why Jane wasn't coming with us that much I was absolutely sure of.

"Yes Emily." I figured I might as well wait for her to ask the question.

"Patrick says he'll be home in time to make dinner that he just wanted to finish something up here." She answered, okay so maybe I didn't know what she was going to say. What did Jane have to finish up here, we didn't have any open cases, and he had spent all day on his couch.

"Did he tell you what he had to finish?" I frowned what could he possibly have to work on.

"Nope he whispered it when he hugged us goodbye." Alyssa giggled, "It was like a secret."

"Why would it be a secret?" Emily questioned.

"Because the rules say co-workers aren't supposed to live in the same house so he didn't want our friends to know." I sighed, I suppose I should be grateful that he didn't just shout it across the bullpen I wouldn't have put it past him.

"Why can't you live together?" Alyssa frowned as I helped them into the car.

"Because our boss says it's against the rules and we have to listen to him." I decided on the easiest answers.

"So if it's against the rules why do you and Patrick live together anyway?" Emily asked.

"Patrick has never been good a obeying rules." I smiled, "And I needed his help." The car was silent the rest of the short ride home, until I pulled the car into the garage.

"What did you need Patrick's help with?" Alyssa wondered as I lifted her out of the car.

"I need Patrick's help with you four trouble makers." I turned and lifted her sister out of the car, "You two promise not to fight with your teacher again right." I definitely didn't need to be in charge of more than one person with an issue with authority figures Jane was enough for me.

"You needed Patrick's help cause you were scared of Cass remember." Emily giggled.

"I suppose I was wasn't I." I smiled lifting William and lastly Cass out of the car.

"You were scared of a baby." Alyssa teased leading the way into the house.

"Why don't you run your backpacks up to your room." I instructed, "Help your brother up and down the stairs please." Taking Cass into the kitchen to see if I could find a snack for the kids when they came back down the stairs. Jane walked in right as I was rounding the kids up for soccer practice. "What were you doing?" I frowned handing him Cass.

"You can leave William and Cass here with me I'm sure they'd love to help me cook." He didn't answer my question that was so like him.

"You'll answer my question when I get back." I warned walking out the door.

"Of course." He chuckled closing it behind me. I would never say it out loud but I was starting to kind of like talking to some of the moms during the soccer practice. I had never been extremely social and could easily count all my close friends on one hand but I kind of liked having company that wasn't from my job or under the age of seven. Of course this meant I had to put up with Haley who despite what Jane had told her hadn't quite given up, but even she was manageable today with out Jane here.

After soccer practice the house smelt amazing when I walked in, he was doing this on purpose he knew that he wasn't going to spend the night tonight so he was making something extra special just to make me feel guilty. "How was soccer practice?" He smiled.

"We have our first game in a week!" Alyssa announced running into the kitchen.

"You're going to be there right?" Emily questioned following her sister in the kitchen with me bringing up the rear.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jane assured serving up the plates.

"What's for dinner?" I tried to look over his shoulder.

"Fettuccini with chicken and broccoli." He handed me my plate.

"Because the last time you served broccoli that went over well." I reminded.

"I remember the night ending quite nicely actually." He smirked pouring the kids milk. Oh God that was the night he kissed me, he was doing this on purpose. No I wasn't going to give in now, we aren't even in a relationship why was this so difficult? Because he was gorgeous and charming and kissed like a god to start with I reminded myself. There was his cooking, the way he was with the kids, no this was a dangerous train of thought. "You alright Lisbon." He interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I answered, "Never better."

"Okay." He just kept smirking there was no way he knew I was thinking about him, he just wanted to play with me. Jane did dishes while I helped the kids with their bathes. Jane came up and read them their story and kissed them good night before leading the way back down stairs.

"Jane." I stopped him in my doorway he wasn't even going to protest leaving.

"Yes Lisbon." He turned around to face me.

"What were you doing at work?" I questioned.

"Helping to dispel those rumors you hate so much." He shrugged.

"What?" I frowned.

"You wanted to stop the rumors at work so I figured at the very least we could leave at different times," He explained, "I waited until after the rest of the team went home."

"Thank you Jane." I nodded.

"Good night Lisbon." He smiled, standing in my doorway. Was I really going to just let him walk out to his car? Yes, yes I had to.

"Good night Jane, I'll see you in the morning." I nodded again. In the end I just stood there and watched him drive off into the distance like I was in some cheesy romantic movie.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is chapter 26 I had a little bit of fun with it, I hope you like it as much as I do. And I know you've all told me how frustrated you are getting with their relationship don't worry I'm just as frustrated and I'm the one writing it. So as usual I own nothing. **

After Jane left last night I sat on the couch by myself until I forced myself to go to bed. Even there it was hard to go to sleep, it shouldn't be hard I had been sleeping alone for at least a week now why did it matter whether Jane was in the same house as I was or not. I had settled on the theory that maybe I was just feeling guilty because the only other place he had to sleep was at a motel.

"Good morning." Jane was sitting in my kitchen when I wandered downstairs.

"What time did you get here?" I frowned, internally kicking myself for giving anyone permission to break into my house in the morning even if it was Jane, maybe I shouldn't be feeling so guilty.

"Not long at all, your coffee isn't even ready yet." He smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"Did you pick my lock?" I sat down across the table from him.

"Of course not." He seemed offended, "I borrowed your spare key."

"I suppose that's supposed to make me feel better." I rolled my eyes.

"I can give you the key back and pick the lock tomorrow if that's what you want." He smirked.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I got up to get my coffee.

"I didn't want to wake you, or the kids." He responded, sipping his tea.

"What's your excuse at the office?" I wondered.

"I haven't just walked into your office in a month." He smiled.

"You haven't been at work in three and a half weeks." I reminded.

"Meh." He shrugged, and I had to hide my smile.

"Go wake the kids up, I'll be up in a minute to help get them ready." I changed the topic it's not like I was going to suddenly change his habits, I hadn't been able to do it in eight years why should now be any different.

"Yes ma'am." He set his glass down and left the room. How come he would listen here but at work he ignored every word that came out of my mouth? I went up and helped the kids get ready while Jane went back downstairs to put together a breakfast.

After breakfast Jane left to beat everyone to work and it had me wondering was it even worth it for him to come over in the morning if he was just going to be hear for an hour and half and then leave again. Or was it worth it for him to even leave at night.

"Morning Lisbon." Jane looked up from his couch.

"Jane." I nodded, he looked so smug sitting there with his cup of tea I just had to turn and retreat to my office. He was enjoying this it was all just another game to him just to watch me react. Well I had news for him I could play along with his little charade if that's what he wanted. We caught a case early in the day and things were normal, until I had to leave the interviewing to Cho and Jane because I had to pick up the kids.

The car was a buzz with excitement tomorrow was Friday and they had almost finished their first week of school, while all I could think about was I hoped we solved this case before the weekend because I have no idea where to look for a babysitter. Back at the office Jane and Cho were still out conducting interviews while Van Pelt and Rigsby were going through everything we had on the victim and his family.

"Teresa?" Emily questioned running into the bullpen only to turn around again.

"Yeah sweetie." How come I had a feeling I knew what she was going to ask?

"Where's Patrick?" She was just staring at his couch.

"He's out working with Agent Cho I'm sure he'll be back soon." I tried to smile, the crime scene was a good hour away and I didn't know how many people they were going to end up talking to. "But you know what until he gets back why don't you jump around and make a mess of his precious couch." They just giggled and ran over to jump on the couch, realizing I would probably never let them jump on the furniture ever again. "What did I miss?" I sat down on the corner of Cho's empty desk to talk to Rigsby and Van Pelt.

"Cho called about ten minutes ago he thinks they found a good suspect, he's bringing him in, but shouldn't be here for another forty minutes." Van Pelt looked up from her desk. It was weird having to talk about an investigation with a baby in my arms but there were no other options.

"Alright what else do we have?" I asked, one suspect was good but if he fell through I would like to know we had other options.

"Cho's bringing in the brother, the rest of the family all seems to have a solid alibi, there are a couple of his friends that we're looking into, but nothing real solid on any of them yet." Rigsby offered.

"Okay good, I want to be there for the interrogation, can you guys watch those three and make sure they don't break their necks." I sighed, taking Cass with me to my office. I was in the middle of re-reading the notes from the crime scene when I heard a commotion in the bullpen assuming Cho and Jane were back I grabbed the notes and headed out there to hand Cass off to Jane and watch the interrogation.

I don't know what I expected but it wasn't this Jane had both girls hanging over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes while Liam giggled from his hiding place behind Grace.

"Teresa told us to!" Alyssa's scream was mixed with laughter.

"Teresa told you to." He repeated swinging the laughing girls around to face me.

"She told us to play on your couch!" Emily agreed laughing.

"Now that doesn't sound like her at all." He smiled, "I think you to must be lying to me."

"No! Miss. Agent Grace, tell Patrick we're telling the truth." Alyssa squealed, Grace just grinned at the events going on in front of her and as much as I wanted to stand and stare at how adorable the whole thing was they were starting to attract attention from other units.

"Jane put them down your making a scene." I instructed, and he just smiled girls still dangling from his arms. "I told them to jump on your couch okay I confessed now put them down." I watched him smirk as he set the girls down on the couch, Emily whispered something in his ear and he chuckled.

"I don't know if I would get away with that." He shook his head.

"Try!" Alyssa giggled, I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Hmmm, you think I should try?" He wondered looking from one girl to the other, they both nodded. "If I do this you have to tell me all about your day at school okay." They nodded again so he turned and faced me. "Cho and Rigsby have the brother in the interrogation room." He smiled taking Cass from me the baby was asleep in her carrier.

"I'm going to go watch." I nodded, what was he going to try, I glanced at Grace who just shrugged.

"I figured, but he's not going to talk." Jane answered setting the carrier down by his couch. I rolled my eyes and started for the door the last thing I need is the idea of Jane trying something bothering me the rest of the day and yet that's what I get. "Oh and Lisbon." Jane called and as I turned around I was being hoisted over his shoulder just like the girls had been only a couple minutes before.

"God damn it Jane put me down!" I hissed, this was beyond embarrassing we were at work.

"Lisbon you should really eat something you weigh less than the girls do." He chuckled, was he seriously holding me with one arm, I swear to God if he drops me I will kill him.

"Would you put me down!" I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp but he was a lot stronger than I thought he would be.

"The more you squirm the more likely I am to drop you." He stated and I could hear Van Pelt trying to cover her laughter.

"Damn it Jane." I settled for punching his back.

"The girls told me to do it, I'm only doing what they told me to." He chuckled turning around so now I was facing two giggling girls.

"We didn't tell him to." They giggled, the evidence of their lie all over their face.

"I assume he didn't say anything." Jane wasn't talking to me which only meant the guys had given up on the interrogation. I twisted myself so I could look around to see the guys standing there.

"Umm why are you holding boss upside down?" Cho asked I could feel my cheeks turning red, maybe I could brush it off as the blood rushing to my head.

"The girls told me to." Jane smiled, he was not putting me down this was getting a little ridiculous.

"It's payback because I told the kids to jump on his couch." I answered, "And he's going to put me down now."

"I am?" He questioned.

"You are." I confirmed, he just chuckled and next thing I knew I was right side up again.

"I suppose I am, but do you eat anything when I'm not around, I was serious when I said you weigh less than the girls." He chuckled, at least he didn't say when he wasn't cooking for me that would have spread a hundred more rumors, not that this wouldn't.

"Well I for one am impressed Jane, I didn't think you could lift anything heavier than your cup of tea." Rigsby smirked.

"I'm not sure she is heavier than my glass." Jane smiled and I had to smack him, I really wanted to hurt him but we were still in the office.

"What did he say?" I turned to the guys straightening my jacket, and brushing the hair out of my face we were going to put that behind us as soon as possible. "The guy in interrogation." I prompted.

"Jane was right he said nothing." Rigsby shrugged.

"Do you think he's worth hanging onto?" I looked at each of team.

"I do if that matters." Jane took a seat on his couch and lifted William onto his lap.

"After what you just did no it doesn't matter." I snapped, he just shrugged and started talking with the kids about school.

"Yeah we can hold on to him over night if that's what you mean. He had opportunity and motive with no alibi." Cho nodded.

"Alright we'll keep him over night I'm going to take the kids home, call me if he decides to talk." I instructed, "Time to go home." I turned to the kids who jumped from the couch. I went over to the couch making an effort to avoid Jane who just chuckled. "I swear to God if we weren't at work and those kids weren't here I would have shot you, don't you ever try that again."

"Understood." He chuckled not moving from his couch.

"You even think about doing something so stupid again I will shoot you." I warned.

"Understood." He repeated. "As long as you eat something more often."

"That would be possible if I knew someone who could cook semi decent food sometimes." I returned and again he just chuckled. "Come on guys we got to get you home." Alyssa, Emily, and William slowly made their way out of the building and to the car.

"Is Patrick coming to make dinner tonight?" Alyssa wondered.

"You made fun of his cooking." Emily added.

"Yeah he'll come over to make dinner." I assured buckling them in.

"But you made fun of him." Alyssa frowned.

"I did, but he knows I didn't mean it." I tried to explain.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"I'm sure." I nodded, pulling out of the CBI parking lot. "He won't be mad about this, he knows I was just getting back at him for picking me up."

"It was fun when he picked us up, you didn't think it was fun?" Alyssa giggled.

"No I didn't think it was fun." I couldn't help but smile, if it had not been so embarrassing I'm sure I would still want to hurt him but it may not have been that bad. When we got home the kids ran up to their room to put away their backpacks and I sat and played with them in the room. An hour or so later I heard the door open and the kids were off running.

"Patrick!" Emily and Alyssa rushed down the stairs.

"We didn't think you would come because Teresa made fun of you." Emily announced.

"Oh it would take a lot more than mean words to keep me away from you beautiful kids." He closed the door behind him, "but she's more than welcome to cook dinner tonight."

"Did anything happen after I left?" I stayed in the staircase.

"Not a thing, they moved him to a holding cell and then the team went home." Jane looked up from the kids.

"And you think he did it?" I frowned.

"If he didn't he knows who did." Jane nodded, I almost hated how sure of himself he was sometimes. "But that's work talk and it's boring enough when it's at work. I'm more interested in all of the interesting things that happened at school." I watched as he led the kids to the couch so they could finish their stories. At work it was easy to ignore the fact that I might have feelings for Jane but watching him here in the house with the kids he was making it really difficult on me. "You okay Lisbon?"

"I'm fine Jane." I nodded, but he was watching me more closely now.

"Alright who's going to help me with dinner." Jane lifted William into his arms and led the girls into the kitchen, "Lisbon you want to help to?"

"I'll watch Cass you guys can take care of dinner." It was a lame excuse and he saw through it but I didn't really care right now.

"Are you still made that I lifted you over my shoulder at work?" He frowned.

"Like I said you do that again I will shoot you." I shook my head, and I think he knew it wasn't the reason I was avoiding the kitchen but he didn't say anything else. After dinner he helped me tuck the kids in and then left and again I just stood in the doorway watching him drive off.


	27. Chapter 27

**I love all of you're reviews for the last chapter, and I caved in this chapter their will be a definite development on the Jane/Lisbon front. So let me know what you think. As usual I own nothing. **

Maybe Friday wasn't going to be so bad surprisingly I got a good nights sleep, it was proof that maybe I could get over this stupid school girl crush I had on Jane. I mean I know he cares about me but his actions lately have probably been out of convenience he's alone now and his whole driving force for the past eight/nine years is dead is it really surprising that he's latching on to the things closest to him. Of course when I walked into the kitchen it was clear my good nights sleep wasn't the only surprise of the day.

"Jesus Jane you look like shit." I frowned, his hair was disheveled and his suit was wrinkled, I suppose from the looks of him it was probably a miracle he wasn't wearing the same suit as yesterday.

"Thank you Lisbon, I try." He chuckled leaning back in his chair and sipping his tea as if nothing were wrong.

"What happened?" I worried.

"Nothing of real concern, so since I'm not living here anymore when do you want me over this weekend?" He changed the subject seemingly ignorant to the fact that he looked like he slept in a bar.

"Come over whenever you want they'll sleep in tomorrow and if you don't want to go to church we can just meet up for lunch I can tell the kids you were running early morning errands." I shrugged it off, "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, you do realize the kids will catch on eventually." He returned, why was he not at all concerned by the fact that he looked like crap.

"I know we need to figure out a better way of doing this a way to tell them we aren't together." I joined him with my cup of coffee. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It is actually rather adorable that you're so worried about me." He chuckled, "I'll go wake up the kids." I just nodded and watched him leave the room his vest wasn't even buttoned there was something wrong. It was reminiscent of the first day we met very hobo like. He came back down with the kids and fixed breakfast before leaving to beat me to work, this really seemed like a lot of work trying to stop people from talking about a relationship that didn't even exist to begin with.

At work Jane looked like he was legitimately passed out on the couch, and everyone on the team seemed to notice as well but no one said anything. It was after lunch Jane came in and sat himself on my couch smiling, the complete opposite of the way he was acting in the bullpen.

"What is wrong with you?" I frowned watching him sip his tea the same as this morning in my kitchen.

"Now Lisbon I think we both know that would take far to long to explain right now." He chuckled.

"You look like you slept in a bar, and out there you were acting a little hung over." I wasn't going to let him walk out on this conversation right now.

"As opposed to sleeping in an attic and annoying you all day." He just kept grinning, "Are you saying you prefer the other."

"So you were drinking last night?" I tried again.

"I did not sleep in a bar, and I am not hung over." He assured and I wasn't sure if I believed him but what motive would he have for looking and acting like such a mess. "And I am fine, but I'm in here because that team of yours keeps looking at me like I'm some tragedy case."

"Because you're acting like one." I pointed out, he just shrugged and sat there on my couch while I went back to work. I was positive he had been drinking last night, he had never denied that but if he wasn't hung over why was he acting as such? It was a comfortable silence and I was almost disappointed when I had to leave to pick up the kids. As I put on my jacket to go I watched as Jane laid himself out on my couch.

"Lisbon would you mind turning the lights off when you leave?" He asked closing his eyes. If this was one of his stupid games I had no idea who he was playing it with. And if he thought that when the kids got here he was going to be able to lie in a dark room there must be something wrong. But as I turned off the lights he just smirked.

Jane sat up again the minute the kids ran into my office, with a speed that probably was proof enough that he wasn't hung over.

"Patrick are you in here cause we messed up your couch?" Emily worried taking a seat next to Jane.

"No I came in here because I needed a nap and it was to loud out there." He smiled, "I checked my couch this morning it felt better than it ever has." Both the girls smiled with him, "So tell me about your day, I want to hear everything."

When it was time to go things took place like they had the past couple days, the kids hugged Jane good bye and then he showed up at the house a couple hours later. Then after dinner we tucked the kids in and Jane read them a story before I watched him drive off into the distance.

Saturday I found Jane waiting for me in the kitchen like every day before, with nothing extravagant planned he walked with us to the nearest playground and after lunch he played with the kids in the backyard. And when he left after dinner I was able to go to bed without watching him drive off, maybe this was going to work after all.

Sunday Jane didn't show up for breakfast and even though it was my idea I kind of missed his company at the table before waking the kids. I told the kids we would meet Jane after church and was completely shocked when ten minutes into the mass Jane slipped in next to me. I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled. "I thought we were meeting for lunch." I whispered.

"I didn't really have other plans." He answered, letting William crawl over me onto his lap. "You're happy I came aren't you." He smiled at the boy on his lap.

"I didn't say I wasn't happy just surprised." I frowned turning my attention back to the mass while Jane chuckled.

"Nothing like the last time I snuck into a church behind you." He whispered and I glared, he was not bringing up his dramatic reappearance right now. I was just going to ignore him.

"So what made you come to mass?" I asked during lunch.

"It's not like I had anywhere else to be, I tried taking a longer run, but even that can only last so long." He shrugged, "I think you've noticed by now there aren't a whole lot of people begging for my company."

"I didn't know anyone here was begging for your company either." I retorted, and he just chuckled. "And last time I checked there were a lot of authors looking for their big break by talking to you."

"I suppose that's fair." He sighed, "How about this there aren't any other people I would like to spend my time with."

"I suppose that makes a little bit more sense." I shrugged looking over the menu, he just nodded and watched the kids color on their menus. When evening came it was easier to say good-bye to him. Not easy, but easier, maybe someday soon it would be easy.

Monday morning I found Jane sipping tea in my kitchen like every other day, "Looks like you're finally getting some sleep at night." He smiled.

"And you aren't." I sighed looking him over you could tell he had hardly slept, he definitely looked better than Friday morning but the lack of sleep was obvious.

"We should figure this out, get on a system or something, you sleep one night I'll sleep the next." He chuckled.

"I suppose that might work, but I don't see it happening like that." I smiled with him.

"I figured that much, it was just a suggestion." He shrugged, and continued to sip his tea.

"Emily had a nightmare last night." I frowned, "She came in to my room around two. She was pretty upset it had something to do with losing the two of us."

"Is she okay?" He sat up a little straighter.

"Yeah I think so, she's asleep in my bed right now." I nodded, "I just figured you would want to know, it's been a couple weeks, what do you think triggered it now?"

"Could be anything." He sighed, "Sometimes when I was feeling happy for a period of time, like things were going right I would have a nightmare. I told myself it was because I didn't deserve all of the happiness."

"You think she's feeling guilty for being happy?" I worried.

"I don't know, it really could be anything." He shook his head, "It could just be a one time thing."

"I suppose so." I laid my head on the table.

"I'll go get them up." He got up and set his glass in the sink. An hour later he was leaving again and I was directing the kids to my car for school. Once at work Jane was feigning sleep in his couch while the rest of the team was busy at work, I barely had time to get settled when the phone rang. A case, as least we weren't going to be sitting at our desks all day today. By the end of the day we had little to go on and we were all getting frustrated, it looked like even Jane was low on ideas.

"I'm going to go get the kids keep looking there has to be something we can use." I instructed throwing my jacket on and rushing for the elevator, as it was it looked like I might be a little late to get the kids. Once I was back with the kids nothing had changed and the twins had to get ready for soccer practice so after another hour at work I rushed the kids home to get changed. "Anything?" I frowned when Jane walked through the door taking Cass from my arms.

"Nothing new." He shook his head, and I groaned. "Go ahead get the girls to practice I got these two, dinner will be ready when you get back, and tomorrow morning there will be a huge break in the case." He smiled and I knew he was just trying to be optimistic about the case, but I hoped that he was right. After dinner Jane helped me get the kids to bed and left, leaving me to toss and turn in my bed, I hated having to try and sleep with an open case on my plate. Knowing there was some killer out there that I should have locked away by now. Slowly but surely Tuesday morning came and the same as before Jane was sitting in my kitchen.

"No sleep." He frowned, handing me my cup of coffee.

"Looks like you got some." I sighed sipping the coffee waiting for it to take effect and wake me up. "Maybe that system you were talking about yesterday might work after all."

"I hope not I hate to see you tired." He just shook his head, he sounded so nice when he said that, "You're always way more cranky when you're tired and it makes my punishments that much worse." Okay never mind nice moment gone.

"Go wake up the kids." I groaned, and he just chuckled leaving me to drink my coffee in silence. Tuesday became the same as Monday Jane left for work while I went to drop the kids off, and when I got to work no new leads the case was just as cold as when we left the night before. Around two I got a call from the lab saying they had found a second blood type on the body and were searching for a DNA match in the system. It seemed a little to hopeful to say it was a lead but at least it was something we could use if we ever found a suspect. Jane and Cho got back from re-interviewing some friends shortly after, and I filled them in on what we had found out. Jane thought about it for a moment and then got this knowing look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"It may be nothing but we should go back and talk to the friend again." He answered, I could tell he was still puzzling through it in that brain of his, but I suppose he must have connected something from his interview with the new evidence I had told him.

"Jane I don't have time to drive out there right now it's two hours away, and I have to leave to pick up the kids in an hour." I sighed.

"I'll go with someone else." He offered.

"Is it likely the friend will leave sometime tonight?" I asked him, and when he didn't say anything I took it as a no, "Okay since he's not going to run, and Cho's already had to endure four hours in a car with you, wait and we'll go tomorrow morning. That way we can wait and see the DNA results as well."

"You're in charge." He smiled and went over to lie on his couch. After that the day ended the same as every other day that week, the kids spent an hour or so with us at work after school before I brought them home where Jane joined us shortly there after. Next came dinner, the kids were put to bed, Jane left and I actually slept. Then Wednesday came like everyday before.

"Good morning." Jane smiled when I walked into the kitchen.

"You know most people would find it creepy to walk into their kitchen in the morning and find a man sitting there." I pointed out accepting my cup of coffee.

"Most people probably would have commented on it sooner than you did to." He chuckled.

"You look like you didn't sleep again." I worried, watching him lean back in his chair.

"It was your night to sleep." He reminded.

"I don't know about how that suggestion of yours is affecting our sleeping patterns." I smiled and he did to. "You couldn't have suggested some sort of pattern that involved both of sleeping at night."

"That would have made to much sense." He shrugged, setting his cup down and going to wake up the kids, I finished up my cup and followed him up the stairs. And no surprise not long after we were leaving the house to go to work and drop the kids off at school. Jane hardly had time to get comfortable on his couch before I came in and led him and the guys off on our two hour drive to talk to this friend for a third time.

I really shouldn't be surprised that after ten minutes of talking to him Jane had revealed a very long very fresh cut going up the side of the friends left arm. When asked about it Jane only shrugged, "We talked to him by his pool yesterday, what twenty year old guy as fit as he is wears a long sleeve shirt at the pool." We brought him back to the office and stuck him in the interrogation room all we really had to do was wait for his DNA to come back as a match, but getting a confession would only be making things that much easier. And by three when I left to pick up the kids we had just that. I brought the kids back to the office so I could finish up the paperwork for another closed case while Jane kept them entertained in the bullpen.

"Guys come on you guys got to get home and changed for soccer." I called the kids over, "Remember Jane you promised to be at the girls first game at six." I reminded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jane smiled laying back on his couch. Once home the twins sprinted for their room ready to show off their uniforms for their younger siblings and me. Jane had barely pulled into the driveway when he found himself loading kids into my car.

The game was about to start and Jane pulled a video camera out of the back of Cass's stroller, and I couldn't help but stare at him. "What?" He grinned at me, "You'll thank me someday." He chuckled focusing the camera on the field. About five minutes into the game I realized I didn't actually know that much about soccer.

"Why can't they play a sport I know something about?" I frowned watching the kids flock to the ball on the field.

"Lisbon I don't think they allow five year olds on a gun range." He glanced at me, keeping the camera focused on the girls.

"Oh you're very funny did you know that." I rolled my eyes.

"Soccer is simple you try to get the ball in the other teams net." He smiled, "Granted when they're this young it's more about everybody just trying to kick the ball. It's a very pretty game when the players get a little bit more skilled."

"Since when do you know anything about sports?" I questioned.

"Like I said soccer is a simple sport something that can easily be played by setting up two trash cans as a goal and using plastic bags, a t-shirt, and some duck tape to make a ball." He just kept grinning.

"I have to assume you have some experience with that." I couldn't help but ask.

"That is how I learned to play." He chuckled, before turning his attention back to the field, "That and professional soccer was always going to be Charlie's back up if for some reason she didn't make it as a ballerina or an animal doctor." I couldn't help but smile just looking at the smile on his face probably thinking about what an amazing vet, ballerina, or soccer player his daughter would have become. His smile turned to sadness but just as quickly it was gone as he was directing my attention to the net at the opposite end of the field where Emily had actually scored. "That is your little girl!" Jane was smiling again, and I couldn't help but cheer jumping with the rest of the parents before wrapping my arms around Jane who didn't hesitate to return the hug.

"That is my girl isn't it." I grinned into his vest.

"One of them anyway." He chuckled, "And one of the other ones may be a little bit jealous tonight if the game doesn't change." By the end of the game the girls team had won three to nothing and unfortunately for my evening Alyssa had not been one of the other two goals.

"I scored!" Emily ran across the field into my arms. "Did you see me did you see me? I scored the first goal!"

"I did see you, and Patrick got it all on tape." I smiled lifting the girl into my arms.

"Alyssa didn't score, but I did!" Emily cheered.

"I didn't score cause I was playing defense." Alyssa pouted.

"Exactly you stopped the other team from scoring." Jane lifted her onto his shoulders, "And that my dear is just as important as scoring."

"Really." Alyssa smiled.

"Really." Jane nodded, "Now personally I don't feel like cooking tonight, I feel like celebrating the first of many victories this season."

"That sounds like a good idea to me to." I smiled lifting Emily up onto my shoulders so she could celebrate with her sister.

"I'm still taller." Alyssa giggled.

"That's not fair Patrick's taller than Teresa." Emily pouted but she was still smiling as we walked to the car, letting William run in front of us while Jane pushed the stroller with his free hand.

"Can we get pizza?" Alyssa questioned as we buckled in all of the kids.

"Pizza sounds perfect." I nodded and soon we were on our way across town to a get pizza. Sitting at the booth Jane and I were privy to a play by play of the action on the field as the girls rightfully bragged about their first victory.

"Hey Teresa, do you think mommy and daddy saw me score?" Emily set her cup of milk on the table.

"I guarantee they did in fact I bet their up in heaven right now having their own pizza party to celebrate what amazing soccer players both of their daughters are." I smiled, before glancing at Jane to make sure he wasn't going to cut in with his lack of faith in life after death but he seemed content to just watch everything that was happening around him.

"You really think so?" Alyssa grinned.

"I really think so." I nodded, helping her get another slice of pizza.

"Do you think they're proud of us?" Emily wondered.

"Oh I know they're proud of you." I assured, watching both girls smile and finish their dinners. By the time we got back to the house it was far later than I had hoped the kids would not be getting to bed on time tonight. Jane was helping the kids with their baths while I gathered their clothes for the day. "I swear they just rolled around in the dirt before the game how did they get all these grass stains on their brand new uniforms." I sighed as Jane walked out of the bedroom after tucking the girls in.

"That is a question I think all parents ask." Jane just chuckled walking down the stairs.

"And the answer is?" I waited and he just smiled.

"I have no idea." He shook his head, "I'd let those soak in the sink before throwing them in the wash."

"Because I don't know how to get stains out of clothes." I rolled my eyes. He smiled and hesitated before walking out the door. "Thanks for coming to the game tonight." I called after him.

"Like I said I wouldn't miss it for the world." His smile looked unusually sad even for him. "It's nice to feel like I have a family again."

"You do have a family Jane." I reassured, and he just nodded. I watched him walk to his car before closing the door and throwing the girls shirts in the sink of the downstairs bathroom before starting up the stairs. I was halfway up the stairs when there was a knock on my front door, who would be here at this hour. I was definitely not expecting what I found, "Jane did you forget something?" I frowned at the man in my doorway.

"I don't want to go." He whispered fidgeting a little in the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed, he was acting so nervous, he was never visibly nervous.

"I can't wait any longer." He stared at me.

"Wait for what?" I asked and he gave me his I can't believe I have to explain this to you smile.

"Teresa Lisbon." He reached out and held my hand in his, "I love you."

"Jane." I cut him off, he was saying exactly what I had always wanted him to say so why didn't I want to hear it?

"Teresa I'm not lying to you." He was staring into my eyes and I couldn't look away. "I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely. I came back here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." He did not just quote that movie, I thought back to that conversation on the couch, the same conversation that led to that kiss that led to me kicking him out. I knew in that moment there was only one possible way for me to respond to that statement.

"You see? That is just like you, Jane. You say things like that, and you make it impossible for me to hate you." I answered with the next line of the movie and his smile widened to an extent I had never seen before. And despite my better judgment I jumped into his arms. He used his body to close the door, and fumbled with the lock before starting our ascent up the stairs. "What happened to following my lead?" I questioned recalling the conversation from a month ago unbuttoning his vest as he carried me up the stairs.

"I think we both know by now I've never been good at following," He chuckled between kisses, "But your stubbornness never ceases to amaze me." He used his back to close my bedroom door.

"The kids are right down the hall." I worried as he laid me on the bed.

"Well then we'll have to try and be quiet." He shrugged off his jacket and vest. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Maybe." I teased, as he slid out of his shoes. I had never seen that look on his face before, pure unmasked delight with a wicked glint in his eyes. And all my concerns about how stupid and irresponsible this was immediately disappeared.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted an actual sex scene but I have a confession to make, I'm a teenage with no experience in that area, so I apologize for skipping straight to the morning after, and this is how I plan to write for the rest of the story, I hope it's not to much of a disappointment. But as always I would love to hear what you have to think, and unfortunately I own nothing. **

When I woke up I was temporarily confused, it took me a minute to realize I was wrapped in Patrick Jane's arms. "You're still here." I smiled.

"You thought I would leave?" He frowned.

"I thought it might have been a dream." I whispered into his bare chest.

"And does Teresa have naughty dreams about me a lot?" He teased brushing the hair out of my face so he could see me blush. "And how do I compare?"

"Better." I could feel my cheeks burning, "Much better."

"You know I've had dreams about you to." He admitted pulling me if possible even closer to him.

"And?" I looked up into his eyes, he hair was more disheveled than usual, I had slept with Jane.

"Dreams never compare to reality." He assured I had slept with Jane, we were lying completely naked in my bed with the kids down the hall.

"Patrick?" I stared up at him and he smiled though I couldn't figure out why.

"You called me Patrick." He prompted reading the confusion on my face.

"Well it didn't seem appropriate to call you Jane." I answered and he just continued smiling.

"Is it because as Alyssa loves to point out it's a girls name?" He chuckled.

"No." I answered maybe a little to quickly, but that honestly wasn't the reason. "Jane is my coworker, and that would be against the rules. Oh God work what are we going to say at work, what are we going to tell them? Relationships are against the rules, is this a relationship? We slept together, the kids are down the hall. You're naked. Oh God." Everything was pouring out at once. "Was this a mistake, oh God their going to know the minute we get off the elevator."

"Teresa, shut up." He smirked, he had never told me to shut up before. That was my job to tell him when to stop talking. "They are not going to know, unless we tell them, and we will only do that when you want to. Second yes I sure hope this is a relationship because if not I will do everything in my power to make it one. Third no rules are being broken. I've checked three times, twice in the past year and nowhere does it say anything about who a consultant can or can not date."

"You checked three times?" I interrupted, "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure." He smiled.

"Three times?" I repeated, he remembered everything what would make him need to check and recheck something like that.

"I couldn't afford to be wrong." He answered, "As for your other two concerns the kids are still sleeping and yes neither of us have any clothes on." Just as he said that I felt something cold against my back and shivered out of instinct before realizing it was his wedding ring. He stopped and unwrapped his arm from my waist, he just stared at the ring face completely unreadable. "Do you want me to take it off?" He looked up at me still playing with the ring on his finger.

For so long I had told myself that ring was the only thing standing between the possibility of us, that wasn't true of course and I knew it. The ring was a symbol of his devotion to another women and as much as I wanted to say yes, that's not what happened when I opened my mouth. "No, it has to be your decision."

"If it makes you uncomfortable I will take it off." He repeated, he didn't volunteer to take it off and I knew he wasn't ready.

"Keep it on, the guys at work would be suspicious if you suddenly stopped wearing it." I reassured him, and he smiled wrapping his arms back around me.

"Thank you Teresa." He whispered leaning in, I could get used to waking up to Jane's kisses.

"What time is it?" I sighed after a couple minutes of just lying in each other's arms. Patrick groaned turning his head to read the clock on the nightstand.

"Six O three." He turned back to me.

"You should go, unless you want to wear the same suit to work or risk being late." I didn't want him to go, I just wanted to lie in bed together all morning.

"I have my out of town bag in the car." He answered. "And I'm sure my boss would understand if I was a little late." And I was showered in more kisses.

"She might, but if we don't get out of bed you have to explain why the girls are late to their kindergarten teacher." I smirked.

"Well it's better me than you, after the last time the two of you spoke." He teased, and I couldn't stop my self from slapping him, "Fine, I'll go get my clothes but the shower better be ready for me when I get back."

"You will wait your turn." I smiled wrapping myself in blankets as he climbed out of bed and slipped into his clothes from yesterday to run outside. "You didn't go for a run." I worried.

"I can live without it for one day." He slid into his shirt.

"Only one day?" I questioned.

"As many days as you would like." He smiled giving me a quick kiss before walking out. The bed was so cold with him gone, which made a shower sound that much more appealing. Only to get to the shower I had to get out of bed and I didn't have anything on, I knew it was irrational I was alone in my bedroom no one would see me, but that was besides the point. I leaned over the bed and reached for the nearest piece of clothing, Jane's jacket, good enough. I slipped into it and crossed the room to the bathroom, it was a lot harder to slip out of though it smelt like Jane, tea leaves and something else I couldn't quite place, it was just Jane.

I took my time in the shower relishing in the fact that Jane was mine, even if it was only for that one night he was mine. When I got out of the shower Patrick's overnight bag was sitting at the foot of my already made bed, Jane's suit from the day before lying on the bed minus the jacket that was still hanging on the bathroom door.

I hurried and got dressed and went to check on the kids, the nursery was empty so I had to assume Jane had taken care of getting Cass ready. Meanwhile down the hall I could hear the sounds of an early morning argument. Looking in the door all three appeared to be dressed and the argument had something to do with superpowers.

"Teeth brushed?" I interrupted I was answered with three nodding heads. "Can I go check your tooth brushes?"

"William didn't brush his teeth." Alyssa tattled.

"Did to." Liam cried.

"No you didn't." Emily added.

"All three of you to the bathroom please." I instructed, shuffling the kids down the hall to the bathroom where there sat three completely dry toothbrushes. "Up on the stools please." I directed passing out toothbrushes and distributing their bubblegum flavored toothpaste. I helped Liam and supervised the girls and before you know teeth brushing was done with minimal complaint. Next came hair brushing and then we were ready to go downstairs for breakfast.

Where Patrick had set the table and was in the process of pouring milk for the kids. "Good morning." He smiled lifting William into his seat and then handing me my coffee.

"What's in the pancakes today?" I couldn't help but grin when he kissed my cheek.

"Two types, peanut butter and banana or chocolate chip and banana." He placed the pancakes in the center of the table, his hand not so accidently brushing mine. "To much?"

"Not at all." I rolled my eyes realizing he was yet to make us normal pancakes, I was starting to wonder why we even had syrup.

"Did Patrick spend the night?" Emily asked, while I helped her cut her pancakes.

"How did you know Patrick hasn't been spending the night?" I frowned, he had left after tucking them in, then came back before they woke up.

"His car was gone the other night when I had my bad dream." Emily answered, "I thought you had a fight, and didn't want us to know."

"I thought you were fighting bad guys using your superpowers." Alyssa told Jane and I couldn't help but smile.

"I said no, cause he said you fight bad guys together and you were still in bed." Emily argued.

"No we didn't have a fight." I reassured, "And Patrick wasn't fighting bad guys by himself."

"Then why hasn't he spent the night?" Alyssa frowned.

"Teresa wanted to gather her thoughts." Jane supplied, the girls just kind of shrugged off the answer unsure of what it meant.

"Well are you going to be living with us again?" Emily questioned, and that caused Jane to look over at me, I guess this was my decision. We haven't even been on a real date wasn't that kind of a requirement before your boyfriend moved in with you. What if it didn't work? What was I worrying about Patrick and I had pretty much been living together anyway.

"Yes, Patrick was just thinking about moving his things out of the motel later today." I smiled, and Jane looked like a little kid in a candy shop. Far to soon we were expected to get the kids to school and we were expected to be at work. After buckling in the kids Jane pulled me into his arms for what I could only assume was a good bye kiss even though we would be seeing each other again in forty minutes. He pulled away only when he heard giggling from the back seat of the car.

"Gross." William giggled with his sisters.

"You didn't see anything." I blushed, "This is our little secret."

"Like the secret you made us keep when Patrick went away." Alyssa giggled.

"Yeah just like that secret." I smiled.

"Does this mean he knows that secret?" Emily wondered.

"No I haven't told him that secret yet." I blushed, Jane's arms were still wrapped around my waist.

"Oh I want to know that secret." He chuckled.

"You kissed him you have to tell him the secret." Alyssa kept giggling.

"Yeah Teresa you kissed me you have to tell me now." He smirked.

I made a huge show up turning back around to face him, and standing on my toes to whisper in his ear. "You really want to know the secret?"

"I really want to know." Jane smiled.

"I suppose I should tell you." I was going to drag this out. "I mean I did kiss you."

"That's true." He nodded.

"Well I don't really have a choice then." I was still whispering in his ear, "You see I may have mentioned to the girls how I really feel about you."

"Oh." Was Jane's only response.

"Yea you see I may have told them that I loved you." I whispered, before pulling back ever so slightly.

"Really." Jane chuckled, "And you weren't going to tell me this."

"You've never needed me to tell you things before." I reminded.

"Some things are better said out loud." He kissed me again before letting me go. "Have a nice day at work."

"Oh I'll try as long as my pain in the butt consultant doesn't try anything stupid." I returned watching him walk to his car. I couldn't help but smile all the way to the school, and when I got to work Jane was feigning sleep on his couch as if nothing had changed. I suppose it was a good thing he was such a good actor because I was as giddy as schoolgirl about the whole thing.

An hour later my office door opened and Jane stuck his head in. "Do you ever knock?"

"Are we back on this again." He chucked closing the door behind him.

"That better be a coffee behind your back Jane." He just smiled and didn't move. "If you don't have a coffee for me you better just turn around and leave." I tried again. He just smiled rocking on his heels. "What do you want Patrick?"

"Much better." He chuckled pulling the coffee from behind his back. "But I don't know if you need this your pretty jumpy as it is."

"Just give me the damn coffee." I tried really hard to sound mad at him. He just smiled and handed me the cup before lying himself out on my couch. "And excuse me for being the only one in a good mood today."

"The only one in a good mood?" Jane sat up again. "You think I'm not in a good mood."

"You sure have a weird way of showing it." I replied.

"I thought you didn't want people to know, I thought you wanted everything to look normal." He frowned, he was right of course. I suppose it was hard for me to be so happy and him to be so in control.

"Of course." I nodded, "I guess maybe I'm worried you think last night was a mistake."

"Teresa, you want to know how I feel?" He was looking me straight in the eyes again and I just nodded. "For the first time in nine years I feel like the happiest man in the entire world, and nothing that happens today is going to change that." Before I had a chance to respond there was a knock on the door and Cho stuck his head in.

"Am I interrupting something?" He looked from me to Jane and back again.

"Not at all." I indicated for him to come in further, "Jane was explaining some of the finer aspects of soccer since I learned last night I know very little about it." Since when did I lie to my co-workers, Jane was a horrible influence on me.

"Since when does Jane no anything about sports." Cho frowned apparently he was still thinking about what he had seen a couple weeks ago.

"My daughter played soccer for three years." Patrick looked at Cho and there was no mistaking the sadness in his eyes, but was it me or did it look forced. Apparently that was enough to convince Cho because he turned back to me.

"There was a double homicide about an hour out." He informed.

"Alright grab the other two and I'll take Jane in a second car in case I have to come back early." I nodded and Cho started for the door, but stopped and looked at Jane for a minute.

"Did you want to join us again tonight?" He asked, what was he talking about?

"Last week was bad enough, I would hate to intrude again." Jane shook his head with a sad smile.

"Well if you change your mind it's an open invitation." Cho shrugged before walking out.

"I think you spoke to soon." I turned to him.

"You think something as little as a double homicide would upset me today, you must really underestimate how happy I am to be with you." He smiled getting up from the couch.

"What did Cho mean when he asked if you wanted to join him tonight?" I wondered grabbing my badge and gun.

"I suppose I should explain that." He chuckled, "In the car on the way perhaps." He held the door open for me.

"Okay we're in the car explain." I ordered, pulling out of the CBI parking lot behind the rest of the team.

"You recall last Friday." He watched me.

"You mean when you looked like hell and put on quite a show for the team." I sighed.

"That would be the day." He smiled.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Patience women, let me tell my story." He smirked.

"Well then tell it already." I insisted.

"Alright after I left your place last Thursday I went to bar that our coworkers just conveniently visit every Thursday night after work." He started.

"How come I didn't know that?" I frowned, they went to a bar together every week why was I left out.

"Because they're afraid of you, and it would be weird to drink with your boss." He shrugged, "Don't worry I was never invited either, but it's very interesting what you hear when people think you're asleep."

"Okay so you invited yourself to the bar, you said you weren't hung over though." I was going to ignore the fact that I wasn't invited to the bar for now.

"And I wasn't." Jane nodded, "I drank the appropriate amount for them to believe I was drunk with out actually getting drunk."

"Why?" I was still confused by Jane's motivation for the whole thing.

"Simple really people say things they wouldn't usually after they've had to much to drink, and I must say I put on quite a performance. My speech on how lonely I was, how my life had no purpose now that I had gotten my revenge, how I missed my family. I put a lot of emphasis on the lonely part." He chuckled, "You should have seen it quite the performance. Obviously parts of it were true, and the team was more than willing to accept what I was saying. They were especially convinced after insisting on driving me back to my motel and seeing the mess that I had made specifically for them. My suits were thrown over chairs, tables, the TV, along with multiple pictures of my family and empty beer bottles."

"Why do you want them to think you're so miserable?" I questioned his story was still lacking a motive.

"For you." He shrugged.

"For me?" I repeated.

"I needed to back track after Cho saw us kissing in your office because I knew that you wouldn't want the whole office to know when we did eventually get together. So now the team thinks I'm miserable and alone, and by no means involved with you at all." He explained and it started to make sense, only how far back had he been planning this what ever this was.

"You knew a week ago, the day after I kicked you out of my house, that you were going to come back and what sweep me off my feet?" I glanced over at him.

"I didn't know how or when but yes I knew I was going to do everything in my power to convince you that it would be okay for us to see each other in a more than friends and co-workers nature." He smiled, "Now obviously the hard part of that was waiting for you to admit to yourself you were ready to take the next step, and on more than one occasion I found that I just couldn't help myself, which only proved to set me back that much further."

"What was this some grand con for you, and I was your mark." I accused.

He took my hand in his and slowly brought it to his lips, his kiss was gentle on the top of my hand, "You always look at things in the worst possible way, could you not look at it as a man trying to get the courage to ask you out."

"A normal man would suggest dinner or a movie." I rolled my eyes.

"I said a long time ago I would never try to seduce you over a meal." He reminded.

"How long have you been planning this?" I needed to know, he brought my hand back to the center council where he continued to gently massage it with his thumb.

"That depends on what you mean by planning." He chuckled, still no straight answers with him. "I have had many plans nothing more than theories, ideas really, for a couple years now, but there were other forces involved. Once those other forces were taken care of my planning became much more serious."

"You've wanted to date me for years." I couldn't help but smile, all this time I thought he had only been thinking about his revenge, part of him was thinking about me.

"Why does that surprise you so much?" He was watching me again, and I couldn't help but glance at his wedding ring and he just nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I turned to look at him for a minute.

"For everything, for not being strong enough." He shook his head and started playing with the ring on his finger, he was not about to pull away now, not after we had both confessed our desire to be together.

"I told you not to worry about that, I don't mind, I promise." I pulled his hand back into mine. "I've always thought it was kind of romantic how you were willing to kill to avenge your family, illegal, but kind of romantic, and you've been through a lot this year, and if your not ready yet I don't blame you. We'll take it one step at a time together."

"You're sweet." He chuckled, "But I think we skipped a couple crucial steps." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye we were pulling off the interstate now almost to the crime scene.

"How so?" I questioned.

"Well I think we skipped the courting process and went straight to the kids, house, and sex. In that order." He smiled, and I couldn't help but grin to.

"What were the past eight years of dinners, long nights together, meaningful conversations, support when we most needed it." I wondered, "I think maybe we were dating and we didn't even know it."

"If that was dating and I were in your shoes I would have dumped me by now." He laughed, and so did I.

"I think I tried on a couple occasions, but you kept coming back." I returned, pulling up along side the team's car. "You better behave yourself." I warned opening the door.

"Well that is a curious demand, how do you want me to behave myself?" He questioned, "There is behaving myself in the form of in no way indicating that I want nothing more than to pull you into my arms and kiss you until the end of times."

"Stop there, that is what I mean by behaving yourself, anything else is on the table." I immediately regretted what I said just from the look on his face. "You do anything illegal, I will shoot you." I added just to be safe.

He was in fact surprisingly well behaved at the crime scene, insulting the minimal amount of people and pointing out many potentially useful pieces of evidence. I could get used to a new semi-well-behaved Jane, was it just me or was he staying incredibly close to me. No one else seemed to notice perhaps he was always this close and I had never taken the time to pay attention.

"I got to head back to get the kids, Jane you want to catch a ride with them?" I announced a little bit before two, we had processed the crime scene and talked to the victims family and the team was about to go talk to an ex boyfriend.

"I'll come with you, I'm bored here." He shrugged, of course he was.

"Really the ex boyfriend looks like a promising lead and you want to miss that." I frowned.

"Meh, he'll tell us he didn't do it, we'll say okay where were you, he won't have an alibi, we'll keep talking to him and find some reason to bring him in where he might confess or he might give us someone else's name either way you don't need me, I'd rather be asleep on my couch." He answered, and I suppose he had a point even if we both knew that wasn't the real reason why he wanted to come back with me.

"Fine whatever, but we aren't going straight to the office I need to get the kids." I sighed and he just nodded.

"Can we make a stop first?" he asked after driving in silence for a little bit.

"It better be a quick stop." I warned.

"I was just thinking that if you hadn't changed your mind we could run by my motel room." He smiled over at me, and I grinned, "To grab my things."

"I suppose we could squeeze that in." I gave an exaggerated sigh.

"I would say after, but the kids don't really need to see my horrible living conditions." He glanced over at me.

"But you're not embarrassed for me to see it." I teased him.

"Teresa you've seen my attic this isn't to different." He chuckled.

"I think you should go to the bar tonight." I changed topics.

"What?" He looked utterly confused.

"I mean if you were really that lonely wouldn't you be trying to find company." I reasoned.

"But they would also understand that I'm not the type of person to accept an invitation because it was offered out of pity." He argued, "Maybe I'll go next week." I just rolled my eyes I wasn't going to argue about this now. "You really don't want me in your house do you?"

"I can't wait to get you back to my house." I tried very hard to sound seductive, which I'll admit probably sounded ridiculous and Jane just smirked before leaning over the center council of the car to kiss my cheek. "You're all mine now."

"Finally." He chuckled leaning back in the passenger seat with my hand in his.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm happy that you enjoyed the last chapter so much, here is chapter 29, I'll update again as soon as I can, I'm so grateful for everyone who has stuck with me for almost thirty chapters now, and I will keep writing this as long as people are interested in what I have to say, or until I run out of ideas. I figure at this point the story will go at least until they celebrate christmas. Thank you as always I love to hear what you have to say and I own nothing. **

After throwing what little things he had in the back of my car we hurried to the school where we were already just a little bit late. Patrick insisted on waiting at the car while I got the kids, and as a result I got three kids running across the parking lot into his arms.

"You guys have a good day at school?" He asked.

"Patrick why are you here today usually your at work." Emily questioned.

"Usually I am but today we were traveling for work and Teresa didn't have time to drop me off at the office." He answered helping me lift the kids into the back seat.

"Did you go see a dead body?" Alyssa seemed way to excited asking that question.

"That is work talk and remember we said we weren't going to talk about work until you were a lot older." I answered.

"So you did see a dead body." Alyssa wasn't giving up.

"That is for us to know and you to find out in the very distant future." Jane smiled at her as he closed their car door and hopped in the front seat.

"Fine." Alyssa pouted.

"So tell us about school today." I glanced at them in the rearview mirror.

"We got a note for you from our teacher." Emily pulled a paper out of her backpack and Alyssa did the same.

"A note from the teacher I thought we had agreed not to get into any more trouble." I groaned.

"No everybody got a note we didn't get in trouble." Alyssa declared, passing both notes to Patrick in the front of the car.

"Aww the parent/teacher conferences." Jane read over the note. "Looks like we have to pick a time Teresa."

"We have to?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well I know you and Miss. Hunt get along so well I thought perhaps you would like someone there with a level head." He smirked.

"Yeah you're the levelheaded one." I laughed.

"I didn't try to interrogate a kindergarten teacher." He teased.

"You realize after we left there's a good possibility she looked you up." I warned.

"Probably." He nodded.

"And you're going to be okay with that." I worried.

"Should it make a difference, if it's not her it's someone else." He shrugged as I pulled the car into the CBI parking lot. "Do you want me to move my bags to my car or wait and just bring them into your house later tonight?"

"Wait until tonight it'll be bad enough us coming back together with the kids, we don't need to have anyone seeing you moving suitcases around."

"Would it really be so bad if they knew?" Jane smiled, "I mean everyone but your own team already suspects it."

"It would be bad because it hasn't even been twenty-four hours I would hardly call it official, I could still decide to call it all off." I threatened.

"Well then I might really have to go out for a drink, and it won't be a fake hangover tomorrow." He chuckled, "I warn you Lisbon I'm very cranky when I'm hung over, I might make you look sweet." I handed him Cass in her carrier and then slapped him. "I love you to."

"You're a jerk." I snapped.

"Little ears Lisbon." Damn his stupid smug grin.

"Go to hell." I hissed, once the older kids were far enough ahead.

"I think my toothbrush is at your house, can I stop by there on the way?" He questioned, why was his face so deceivingly innocent, no wonder he was so successful as a conman.

"If it's absolutely necessary I suppose you can stop by for one more night." I gave a way over exaggerated sigh.

"One more night is all I need." He his voice was low and seductive in my ear, and before I had time to react he had showed the guard his ID and was halfway to the elevator with the kids. How the hell does he do that? I showed my ID and had to rush to catch them at the elevator. "You okay Lisbon?" Jane smirked lifting William into one arm while holding Cass's carrier in the other.

"Fine, just thinking about the case we still have to solve." I shrugged and he just kept smiling. I couldn't help but smile watching him lead the kids over to his couch. I shouldn't be feeling like this we had one night together and he was already dominating my thoughts. No he dominated my thoughts even before, the difference was I was actually entertaining these thoughts. I shouldn't let myself get carried away, Jane had a tendency to disappear, who was I kidding I knew he wasn't going anywhere. I retreated to my office to call and get an update from the team. "How are things going?"

"He actually confessed." Cho reported through the phone.

"He confessed?" I frowned.

"Yeah apparently he was so distraught over the thought of killing his ex girlfriend and her current boyfriend he confessed after only a couple of questions." Cho answered, "We're on our way back now."

"Alright, well that's good news." I sighed, "See you when you get back." Was it really that easy? No wonder Jane was so bored, I should probably go tell him. "Hey Jane you were wrong." I lifted Emily into my arms and took her spot on the couch.

"About what?" He looked up from playing with Cass.

"You said he'd say he didn't do it and we'd have to bring him in." I teased.

"He confessed." Jane frowned, "Well that makes it even more boring, can't people be a little bit more creative when they decide to kill each other."

"I'll take your complaint to heart when I finally decide to kill you." I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to kill Patrick, I thought you loved Patrick." Alyssa squeezed herself in between Jane and I on the couch.

"I'm not going to kill anyone, I was just playing with Patrick again." I assured the girl.

"That doesn't sound like your playing very nicely." Emily frowned.

"Teresa doesn't know how to play nice." Jane smiled.

"And Patrick cheats." I argued, and he just shrugged.

"Would there be any point denying it." He smirked.

"Look at that, we might make an honest man out of you yet." I had to get up, it was to tempting sitting next to him.

"Now Lisbon, don't get your hopes up." He chuckled, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I walked back to my office before turning back to the kids, "I'm going to finish some paperwork and then we'll be going home okay." I figured I could at least start the paperwork for a closed case. I had been in the office for maybe twenty minutes when Jane stuck his head in.

"Lisbon the kids want a snack, I'm taking them down the street for something to eat. Just wanted to let you know so you didn't panic later." And then he was gone, wait taking them down the street was he walking with all of them. I started searching my pockets for the car keys, damn him.

"Hey boss, where are Jane and the kids?" Van Pelt stopped by my office when they got back.

"He took them out to get something to eat, they should be back any minute." I looked up from my papers.

"You know he's really great with those kids, I guess I only see them when their at the office but he gets so excited when he see's them." Grace started.

"I know," Was all I could bring myself to say.

"I mean I was just wondering does he get to see them outside of work, I don't know he seems lonely and those kids make him happy." Van Pelt frowned, it was sweet that she was so worried, apparently Jane's performance at the bar had made an effect on our coworkers after all.

"I've invited him over for dinner a couple times but I think he's still afraid of getting to close to anyone." I don't even know where it came from, but I guess it made sense because Van Pelt just nodded.

"Closed Case Pizza!" The twins came running into my office grabbing both Grace and I by the hand. "Patrick told us to come get you."

"Pizza? You guys had pizza last night after your soccer game." I frowned letting them pull me to the bullpen.

"Relax Lisbon, they promised not to spoil their dinner." Jane chuckled passing out plates, "I was just thinking we've closed a couple cases since we got back and haven't had any pizza to celebrate."

"Well then I suppose we can stay and have a piece or two, but then we got to get home you girls have a collage due in a week." I gave in and accepted a plate. I watched as Jane joked with the team and the kids and wondered what was going on in his head. I was convinced the pizza was another one of his games to make it look like he was all but dreading all of us going home for the night, but I think this was more than just an act to him. "Alright guys you've had enough you still have a dinner to eat later tonight." I rounded up the kids and steered them to the door, "See you in the morning."

"Night Lisbon." Jane called.

"Yeah see you in the morning boss." The rest of the team echoed.

"Do we have to do the collage tonight?" Alyssa pouted throwing her backpack on the floor.

"Yes we're going to start looking for pictures tonight maybe we can actually make the collage some other night." I nodded, I had been trying to hoard magazines for the past week for the two of them. By the time Jane walked in we had pictures of fire trucks, apples, roses, stop signs, lipstick, and any thing else we could find.

"It looks like you girls have been busy." He smiled as the girls jumped up from working to hug Jane. "How about we take a break?"

"A break doesn't sound like a horrible idea." I agreed, putting the scissors out of the kids reach.

"Good." Jane grinned, and whispered something into the twins ear before lifting up William in one arm and grabbing Cass's rocker, I took that as my hint to take care of Cass.

"What are we doing?" I frowned following him to the backyard, he just grinned and set Cass's rocker up in the shade of the house, and then set William down next to it. "Patrick what are you planning?" He still just smirked and walked into the garage coming back out carrying four paint cans. "Patrick?"

"We're teaching you to play soccer, I know how much you hated lying to Cho this morning." He put two paint cans up a couple feet apart on each end of the yard before throwing off his jacket and his vest.

"You're not serious." I frowned, he wanted me to run around the yard I was still wearing my work clothes I mean I guess that's not a good excuse I had to chase people down all the time in these clothes.

"I am serious, and you can pick your team first." He smiled taking Cass from my arms and putting her in her rocker. "William are you going to play with us?" He turned to the boy, at the same time the twins came running out with a soccer ball.

"Boys verse girls." Alyssa announced throwing the ball out into the middle of the yard.

"Sounds fine to me." I agreed me and the girls verse Jane and William, Jane just chuckled and whispered something to William who just nodded and giggled. So despite the fact that the teams weren't fair Jane and William held their own for a little bit, but I should have known Patrick couldn't play any game without cheating. I had the ball near the paint cans that were acting as a goal and then Jane had his arms around my waist and I was being pulled backward from the ball. After a little bit of a struggle we both ended up on the ground and the kids took that as their cue to join in. I suppose to anyone who might have seen we looked like a real family, rolling in the grass laughing. "You're responsible for getting the stains out of my clothes." I declared as he pulled me to my feet which would have been chivalrous had he not been the one to pull me to the ground in the first place.

"As you wish." He chuckled putting the paint cans against the back of the house and lifting Cass out of her rocker and then lifting the rocker in the other hand letting the girls lead the way into the house. "Whoa one of you needs to grab your soccer ball." Jane called after them, causing the girls to groan but ran back out to the yard anyway. "See Teresa I'm horrible to them to, I make them do extra work to."

"Good to know it's not just me." I answered following him into the kitchen with William in my arms. After dinner we went through the normal bedtime routine with the kids before going back down stairs to curl up on the couch since it was hardly eight thirty. We had been sitting in a comfortable silence with the TV on when I remembered what Jane had said about our coworkers. "Are they really afraid of me." I wondered, curling in closer to Jane's body letting his arm fall comfortably around me.

"I think some one would have to be insane not to be a little bit afraid of you, especially at work." He smiled clearly amused by the fact that this was bothering me so much.

"Are you afraid of me?" I looked up at him, and he was wearing his stupid gorgeous grin, that normally I would want to slap off of him but tonight I was thinking would it be inappropriate to kiss it off of him.

"I did say sane people right." He chuckled again, and I couldn't help but grin to.

"I don't think you're insane." I sighed.

"You're only saying that because you don't want to be the women sleeping with the crazy guy." He teased.

"No I'm saying that because I would never have slept with a crazy man to begin with." I returned laying my head on his shoulder.

"Then I think you judgment's been impaired." He turned his head so that his lips could find mine.

"You tend to have that effect on people." I smiled when he pulled back ever so slightly. "And you should be scared of me." He smiled and wrapped both arms around me before I knew it I was being lifted over his shoulders again. "Damn it Jane I will hurt you." He just chuckled and switched off the TV. "Now you should be really scared."

"I'm terrified." He chuckled carrying me up the stairs over his shoulder, it wasn't even worth fighting him.

"You should be." I punched his back just for effect. "I will shoot you."

"Your gun is locked in a safe so for now I think I'll be fine." He stated, it was true of course one of the first things I got when I brought the kids home was a place to keep my weapons out of their reach, but now it was being used against me.

"I can hurt you in other ways." I warned.

"Not while I'm holding you like this." He reminded, seriously damn him.

"You said you would never do this again." I argued.

"I lied, I do that." He chuckled laying me down on my bed, this was the second night in a row he had carried me to bed, was this romantic or annoying, I think I preferred last nights. Then again being carried over his shoulder I had a very nice view of his ass, no I think I still preferred the kisses.

"This is really going to work isn't it?" I questioned watching him shed his suit and climb into bed next to me.

"Of course it is." He whispered before leaning in for a passionate kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's chapter 30 I hope everyone enjoys it. I'll update again soon, so until then as usual I own nothing. **

Waking up Friday morning was almost better than Thursday morning but only because Patrick had made an elaborate effort to be back in bed by the time I woke up. I was half asleep when I felt him kiss me, but was sure it could have still been a dream and fell back asleep it must have been about an hour later when I heard the shower running and realized my bed was empty. In the temporary confusion of just waking up I thought he had left, but then why was the shower on. No sooner had I thought that than the water turned off, and minutes later Jane slipped out of the bathroom in his boxers and slid back into bed with me.

"Have a nice run." I smirked after giving him a couple seconds to get comfortable in bed.

"I tried not to wake you." He smiled as I moved closer so I could lay my head on his chest.

"You tried to sneak out and back into bed." I raised my eyebrows.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up." He gave a small shrug, "You look so gorgeous when you're still hanging on to sleep." I couldn't help but smile at what he said, "And when you're half asleep you're a lot less likely to abuse me." He added, could he only say sweet things if they were followed by some sarcastic remark. I had no choice but to slap him.

"We still have to pick a date for the parent teacher conference." I sighed after a couple minutes of just laying in each other arms.

"Not next week." Jane announced, what was wrong with next week?

"Not next week?" I questioned. "Isn't it actually my decision?"

"I suppose so." He gave a small smile.

"Then why not next week?" I was trying to watch his face without lifting my head from his chest.

"You can go next week but I won't be up to it." He answered, he was watching me just like I was watching him.

"You planning on leaving me already?" I tried to get something out of him he was being unusually quiet.

"Maybe." He chuckled, but he held me closer making sure I knew he wasn't serious.

"So not next week, but the week after that?" I went back to my original question. "Will that fit into your busy schedule?"

"I think I can squeeze it in." He smirked, the time came to get up far to quickly. Throughout my shower I couldn't help but think about what Patrick could possibly be doing next week, for some reason I felt like I was missing something huge but couldn't think of it for the life of me. I was able to get the kids ready with minimal argument it was Friday after all. When Jane went to kiss me good bye before I left to drop off the kids I couldn't help but laugh.

"Patrick you realize it's not really good bye if I'm going to see you at work in thirty minutes." I pulled away from him just a little.

"But I don't get to kiss you at work or even hold you hand." He pouted, and he looked so adorable I couldn't help but smile, "You know it's easy to make people believe I'm miserable at work."

"Oh." I frowned.

"I have the most amazing, beautiful women on the planet, and she's sitting not fifteen feet away everyday and I don't get to tell anyone." He really could be sweet sometimes. "Have a good day at work, one of us has to."

"Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad." I stood on my toes to give him one more kiss before joining the kids in the car.

"Are you and Patrick dating?" Emily questioned as I pulled my car out of the parking lot behind Jane's deathtrap of a car.

"What do you know about dating?" I glanced over my shoulder.

"Only that our baby sitter back home went on lots of dates." Emily shrugged.

"And she had lots of boyfriends." Alyssa nodded, "They come over sometimes, when mommy and daddy were gone." I was just going to pretend that only happened on TV and not in real life.

"She said she loved the guys she went on dates with." Emily added.

"I'm sure she did." I shook my head.

"Are you and Patrick dating?" Alyssa repeated her sister's question.

"Yes I think Patrick and I are dating, kind of." I smiled.

"Good because I like having both of you around, almost like a real mommy and daddy." Emily grinned, bouncing in her booster seat. Could this be a real family? I guess I had always been afraid of starting a family because I knew how easily it could be taken away. Why was I thinking about this being a family, I mean I guess we were a sort of messed up non traditional family even before the kids had come into our lives so it wasn't that weird to be thinking these thoughts.

Work was relatively quiet, and Jane alternated from the couch in the bullpen to the couch in my office, and I have to admit that I really did like it better when he was in my office even if he was just lying on my couch. It was hard to get through the day I was almost hoping for a case to distract me from everything that was going on in my head.

"I'm heading to pick up the kids, I'll be back." I checked in with the bullpen before walking into the elevator.

"Our collages are due next Thursday." Alyssa reminded walking out of her classroom.

"Good thing we started working on it last night." I smiled, "Did you give your teacher the paper for the parent/teacher conference?"

"Uh huh, we have a half day of school next Friday and the Friday after that so that Miss. Hunt can talk to all of the parents." Emily nodded, taking her sister and brothers hand to walk across the parking lot. I think I remember reading that in one of the papers we had gotten when we talked to the principal, but I had never thought about it. Where was I going to find a babysitter, I mean they couldn't spend all afternoon at the CBI could they?

"That means we don't have to be at school for part of the day!" Alyssa celebrated as I lifted her into the back seat.

"Does that mean we get to catch bad guys with you?" Emily questioned.

"We'll see." I shook my head why are they so excited by my job? At work they ran to Jane and his couch until I gathered them up to go home for the weekend.

"Teresa why does your work have rules against you and Patrick loving each other?" Alyssa wondered on the ride home, how do I answer that?

"Well I guess our boss is worried that if we stopped loving each other we would starting fighting at work and not get as much work done." I attempted.

"You and Patrick aren't going to stop loving each other." Emily assured smiling from her seat. "I can tell." And I couldn't help myself from laughing she was so sweet. "I'm telling the truth." She frowned at my reaction.

"I know sweetie, I'm laughing because I'm happy and I think what you said was really nice." I reassured, smiling at her in the rearview mirror.

"We will talk to your boss for you then you won't have to be scared at work." Alyssa offered.

"No that's alright you don't have to." I shook my head, because apparently Patrick and I weren't actually breaking any rules. I still couldn't believe that he the man with the perfect memory had been so nervous about something that he checked three times, to make sure we weren't breaking any rules. I knew he did that for me like he cared about breaking any rules.

Once home the girls went about showing me all of the drawings they had made during the school day while I fed Cass a bottle and William played with his Lego's until Patrick came home. I was greeted with a gentle peck on the cheek before turning his attention to the kids. In a way it was almost as if he had come home from work at a job where we hadn't seen each other all day. At work he was a different person, he played the part of the miserable widower, and then he came home to us and that man from work disappeared. He wore so many masks that I should be worried about which one was actually him, but that smile on his face the other night when I let him into the house that couldn't be faked.

"What are you thinking about?" Patrick asked later that night when we were getting into bed.

"You." I smiled curling into his side.

"Good thoughts I hope." He smiled wrapping his arms around me.

"You make that very difficult sometimes." I grinned into his T-shirt.

"I thought I've been behaving rather well lately." He frowned.

"That's what's worrying me." I laughed, "I'm afraid you're up to something."

"I thought we established the only thing I've been up to lately is winning over the woman I love." His smile was so contagious, of course it probably didn't hurt that we were lying in bed together.

"You've been known to be up to more than one thing at once." I reminded and he chuckled.

"Is it so hard to believe that you and those kids are the only thing on my mind right now?" He kissed my forehead.

"You make a lot of people believe a lot of things that aren't true." I sighed and the hurt was so clear on his face that all I could do was stretch up and try kissing his pain away. "You didn't let me finish." I whispered, and he stared back at me, "Despite your incredibly spotty track record as far as my trust goes, I do believe you, and I know that you wouldn't be laying in my bed if it weren't true."

"I don't deserve you Teresa Lisbon." He breathed as I laid my head back onto his chest. "You deserve someone ten times better than me, someone who doesn't lie, or cheat others, who…" I had to stop him.

"How about someone who doesn't lie to me, or cheat on me?" I interrupted, "And those are things I know you won't do. You're a better man than you give yourself credit for Patrick." He didn't respond and that's how we fell asleep.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" my bed was bouncing and children were screaming, what time was it anyway? I looked over where Patrick should be laying he wasn't there. "Teresa it's time to get up!"

"I don't want to get up." I smirked pulling the pillow over my head as the three kids continued to jump around the bed.

"Patrick said if you sleep any later you won't get breakfast." Emily landed on her knees next to me.

"And then if you don't get any breakfast you'll be hungry cause we're not eating lunch." Alyssa added landing on my other side.

"Brunch time." William grinned as I pulled the pillow off my head. Brunch? What time had I slept to?

"Alright, alright, I suppose I better eat." I exaggerated a groan as I sat up and lifted William onto my lap. "What are we having for brunch?"

"We made pancakes, and bacon, and eggs, and toast." Alyssa announced, grabbing my wrist in an attempt to pull me from my bed.

"And what type of pancakes do we have this morning?" I wondered giving in to her attempts and letting them drag me down the stairs. I probably looked gorgeous this morning, I knew my hair was a mess, but at least I had opted for actual pajamas last night instead of my old jersey.

"Patrick put fruit in them." Emily answered, "We got to test them they don't taste bad don't worry." I was guessing when she said fruit she didn't mean something normal like blueberries.

"Good morning." Jane smiled lifting William out of my arms and into his seat before turning back around to wrap his arms around my waist, "You look lovely." He gave me a quick kiss on the back of the neck before serving each of the kids their breakfast.

"I'm sure I do." I rolled my eyes and accepted the coffee being handed to me.

"You do." He pulled my seat out for me and kissed the back of my neck again, I don't think I have ever been with any man as affectionate as Jane. "I've told you before I think you look beautiful in the morning, it baffles me that you don't see it to."

"You know what baffles me?" I questioned seeing a clock for the first time.

"And what's that?" He smirked cutting the kid pancakes.

"First how come it seems impossible for you to make normal pancakes, and second why did you think it was a good idea to let me sleep until eleven thirty." I returned, eating what appeared to be strawberry/banana pancakes.

"I think we've already discussed the pancake issue to great length, and second of all I felt guilty you haven't been getting as much sleep since I've been invited back into the house." He smirked and I blushed.

"Why haven't you been getting any sleep?" Alyssa asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"Patrick snores." I made up, "And don't talk with food in your mouth." After eating and helping Patrick clean up the kitchen I lifted Cass out of her highchair. "What are we going to do today?" I looked at each of the kids.

"Patrick said we could play hide and seek in the house." Alyssa announced.

"That doesn't sound to bad, we can do that." I nodded following them into the living room and setting Cass in her playpen.

After watching Patrick make a huge scene of looking for the kids and several other games of hide and seek we settled for making a fort in the living room out of blankets. Alyssa, Emily, and William were laying on the floor in our new fort with their coloring books while Jane and I leaned against the couch holding Cass, who was probably more active than I had seen her ever. It was nice just sitting there with my head on Patrick's shoulder while he bounced Cass on his lap. "Dadadada." Cass started announcing.

"No!" Alyssa turned around real fast and threw her crayon down, "He's not daddy." She started scolding her baby sister. "That's Patrick, he's not daddy!"

"She didn't mean daddy." Patrick invited the little girl to sit in between us. "She was practicing, you know how you practice writing your name, she was practicing talking."

"You're not our daddy." Alyssa pouted still glaring at her baby sister.

"I know that, and I'm sure Cass knows that to, she didn't mean to upset you." Patrick assured Alyssa, "She was just practicing so she can say real words some day." It took a little bit but eventually Patrick was able to convince Alyssa that Cass hadn't meant anything when she started her chant, but with that cleared up Alyssa was happy to go back to her coloring. That didn't mean I wasn't jealous about the things that had taken place, Cass could have just as easily said "mamamama." I mean Patrick wasn't even really her guardian. "She really didn't mean anything." Jane smirked he had been watching me think this whole time.

"That doesn't mean I can't be jealous." I pouted and he just smiled.

"Well I'm going to hand you are very talkative little lady, and go start dinner." He smiled, handing off Cass and sitting up. I really couldn't help but stare after him as he crawled out of the blanket fort, but eventually Cass's chanting returned and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"He told you to say this didn't he, he knew it would drive me crazy." I smiled at the little girl and she just continued her new song until we were called to dinner and I was forced to crawl out of fort as well. All to soon the kids were in bed and Patrick and I were sitting in each other's arms on the couch.

"Can I tell you something?" He breathed after a couple minutes.

"Yea you know that." I looked up at him, "Unless you're confessing to a crime then I'd rather not know." I smiled and he grinned to.

"What Cass said scared me." He confessed, "I didn't think anyone would call me daddy again, it's not a title I deserve. I mean I know she wasn't actually saying it but part of me panicked." What was I supposed to say to that? I knew he would be and was an excellent father, and it hurt me to think that he didn't feel the same way.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing you told me a month ago." I sighed, "Any kid would be lucky to have you as a father." I was hoping for some sarcastic remark about he was pretty sure he didn't say I'd be a good father but that's not what I got.

"Well you can tell that to my daughter." He frowned.

"Patrick look at me for one minute and listen when I say you had no way of knowing that's what would have happened when you said what you did. And in no way does it affect your ability as a parent." I demanded his attention, "I'm going to bed, and when you realize what I said was the truth feel free to join me." I unwrapped myself from his embrace and hurried up the stairs. I waited in bed a good half an hour before I felt him slide into bed next to me.

"Thank you." He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist. When I woke up I knew two things one that Jane was laying there just watching me sleep and two that he had already gone for his run and showered.

"One of these days I'm going to go on that run with you." I yawned curling up against his bare chest.

"If you think you can keep up with me, be my guest." He teased.

"You really think you're in that much better shape than I am?" I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"No, I know you're faster than me, and could probably take me in a fair fight, but I think I have more endurance than you do and could easily run farther." He chuckled before capturing my lips in his.

"Fair fight?" I questioned pulling away for just a second.

"As you so often like to point out, I cheat." He quickly went back to kissing me.

"How would you cheat in a fight?" I pulled back again.

"In a fight with you." He looked at me for a minute as if studying his opponent. "I might try something like this." He started tickling me and I could help but squirm away, "But I think my more likely tactic would be something like this." He grinned, pulling me back toward him and recapturing my lips. It was true this was a truly unfair way to fight I just melted at the feeling of his lips on mine.

"We have to get ready for church." I breathed, pulling away and looking at the clock on the nightstand.

"I suppose we do." He nodded, not bothering to hide his disappointment at the change in direction.

"Patrick why do you come to church with us?" I frowned rolling out of bed, "And don't say it's for the show because we both know that's not it."

"No I suppose it's not." He smiled watching me get dressed and ready for the day. "But one of these days I'm going to take you to a real theater performance."

"That sounds boring." I turned away from him to change out of my pajamas and he chuckled.

"No more boring than sitting through an hour of church every week." He smiled.

"As you pointed out church is free." I tried to argue pulling a shirt on real quick so I could turn back and face him. Why was he still lying on my bed in nothing but his boxers?

"Well you wouldn't be paying my dear." He smirked finally getting up from my bed. "That is what I'm here for, you know it's customary in this culture for the man to pay on a date."

"That's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." I sighed waiting for him to put a shirt on. "If we are dating I don't want you disappearing to a casino once a month, you have the money in the bank please use that. I know you're afraid and feel guilty about it but it's there and I think you should spend it."

"Either you're afraid you can't live without my company for two days or you like the idea that you're dating a millionaire." He smiled coming to stand behind me, "But I suppose if it will make you happy I can visit the bank on occasion."

"Thank you." I turned around again him an appreciative kiss.

"But just know I'm sticking to cash, credit cards are much to dangerous and information can easily be stolen." He smirked.

"I think your paranoid." I laughed turning back to my makeup.

"I think I'm practical." He returned kissing the top of my head before pulling his vest and jacket on and making the bed. "I'm still taking you to the theater." Was all he said before heading down the hall leaving me to finish getting ready in peace.

In the kitchen Patrick was buttering Raisin Bread for the kids having already made a cup of coffee for me. We were at church an hour later, and then at one of Jane's diners for lunch.

"Girls we're going to finish you're collages when we get home so we don't have to worry about it later in the week." I decided over lunch.

"I don't want to, it's the weekend." Alyssa pouted, and Emily nodded in agreement.

"When you're done we can go outside and play some more soccer." Patrick suggested, and the girls gradually gave in. "Teresa I'm not going to be at work Tuesday." Jane announced randomly in the car ride home.

"Any particular reason or just deciding to take a day off." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"No I have a reason." Was his only response and I couldn't decide if he was inviting me to ask more or was on the verge of closing up.


	31. Chapter 31

**Alright here's chapter 31 I kind of feel like I need to apologize ahead of time for this chapter, it's not the most cheery chapter in the world. I suppose most of you have probably guessed what was so important to about this week to Jane. So please tell me what you think and as usual I own nothing. **

I was sitting behind my desk Monday morning when I realized why Jane wanted tomorrow off. 8/27, the same numbers as his storage unit, the anniversary of their deaths, it would be their first anniversary since the death of their killer. An hour later Jane came in and dropped a sandwich on my desk before letting himself fall on the couch. "Hey Jane don't worry about work tomorrow." I sighed starting on the sandwich.

"I wasn't worried, but thank you Lisbon." He answered not bothering to open his eyes. "However if I'm not at home when you wake up, you shouldn't worry either." I noticed him glance at me as he said it but went back to closing his eyes when he saw me watching him.

"Okay." I frowned, how did I respond to that I like waking up with him next to me, even if it was after his run he was right there when I woke up, I really had meant it that first morning I think I would miss waking up to his kisses. I didn't know if I was supposed to ask him if he was going to be okay, or should I ask if he wants company. Then again maybe his new girlfriend isn't the person he wants to be with most on the day he's remembering his wife and child. Sooner than not Monday was over and I was waking up Tuesday morning to an empty bed. When I brought the kids down to the kitchen I did find a pot of coffee out and ready for me and cinnamon rolls that had a minute left in the oven. So he hadn't left to long ago at least.

"Teresa where's Patrick?" Emily hopped into her seat while I poured the milk.

"Umm he had things to take care of today." I attempted, turning to busy myself with the cinnamon rolls.

"He didn't even say good bye to us." Alyssa frowned.

"I bet he came in and said goodbye while you were sleeping, he left pretty early today." I assured, passing out plates, "Be careful please these are hot."

"What things does he have to take care of?" Emily wondered, blowing on her breakfast.

"Personal things." I answered putting together a bottle for Cass. I didn't know if I should tell them what day it was and why Patrick was gone, or maybe it was better if they didn't know.

"When's he going to be back?" Alyssa questioned. That was a really good question, I didn't know. Why hadn't I thought to ask him yesterday?

"You know what I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be back before you even have time to miss him." That seemed like a reasonable response without answering the question. With breakfast out of the way it was time to drop the kids off at school and it was weird as much as I made fun of him for his good bye kiss I did miss it. This was ridiculous we have been together for a week no man should have that effect on me. "Why don't you guys draw a pretty picture for Patrick today okay, when he comes home he might be a little bit sad." I instructed the girls before sending them off into their classroom.

At work it was almost a worse reaction from the team when I came into to work they were all staring at his spot on the couch every couple minutes to see if he would magically appear. "Boss have you heard from Jane?" Van Pelt asked when she saw me standing in the entryway to the bullpen.

"That's what I came in here to tell you about, I got a call from him pretty late last night, he said he wouldn't be coming to work today." I announced I couldn't help but staring at the couch myself.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Rigsby worried.

"Yeah I mean today is…." Van Pelt started but stopped.

"Should he be alone?" Cho looked at the others.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, if he wants our company he knows where to find us. I think he just wants to take the day and grieve we should let him." I sighed it was reassuring to know how devoted everyone on this team was to each other I wonder what would happen if we ever were forced to split up.

"Boss we didn't want to tell you, but I think he's been having a rough time since you know." Rigsby said.

"Yeah he joined us for a couple drinks a couple weeks ago, and he seems pretty upset." Van Pelt added.

"I don't know if he should spend to much time by himself." Cho finished.

"Guys I'm sure he'll be okay, if he doesn't come in tomorrow we can start worrying but give him today, he's had a rough year." I sighed before turning back to my office. I was happy that they were concerned, and I couldn't help but appreciate Jane's acting ability, but if there was any time to worry about him it would be today. Where would he go today? He wouldn't spend all day at the cemetery, especially since he didn't believe they were there would he drive to Malibu and what visit some of the places they went together, that didn't seem likely either.

At lunch I made the decision to go to the cemetery myself, at the very least pay my respects to his family. When I got there I stopped a little ways away Jane was sitting in front of the to headstones, was he actually talking to them? I tried creeping closer to listen.

"…Well I already said he's dead, now I'm starting to think it didn't make a difference at least as far as you guys are concerned. I feel so ridiculous sitting here talking but maybe it's all this church I've been going to but I feel the need to say something since I'm here. Killing him did make a difference to me though, it meant Teresa will be safe, well I guess as safe as she can be in her line of work. I really love her, her and those kids. I don't want you to think you're being replaced. This is stupid it's not like you can even hear me. But I know deep down you would want me to be happy and I'm happy now. These kids are incredible, they're smart and talented and I'm sure if there wasn't such an age difference Charlie and the kids would get along great. Teresa is amazing but I've known that for years, she smart, and funny, she knows how to keep me in line like no one but you ever has. I suppose I have only one complaint about her." He stopped why did he stop, what complaint did he have. "She really needs to learn how to breath quieter if she going to try and stand behind someone and eavesdrop on their conversation, or their lack of conversation." How long had he known I was here? He smirked as he stood up to face me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just came here to give them some flowers, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." I could only stare at the ground in front of me.

"Teresa." He took my hand in his, "It's alright, I'm glad at least someone heard it."

"I'm sure you're family heard it to."

"Maybe." The two of just stood and stared at the two stones in front of us for a little while.

"The kids are worried about you, I didn't tell them why you were gone this morning only that you had things to take care of. And the team is even more concerned, I think there afraid your going to do something drastic."

"I'll be home in time for dinner, I promise." He reached forward and grabbed something from the top of his wife's headstone. Had he taken his ring off? I watched him slide it back onto his finger before looking back at me, "This is a prop until you decide you want the others to know. I don't think Angie would mind to much."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I have a couple places, but work isn't one of them." He started to his car his hand still in mine.

"Wait I'm going to stay for a minute, you go ahead. I'll see you tonight." I let go of his hand and he looked from me to his wife and child but nodded anyway and headed for his car. I waited for him to drive away before laying the flowers down and looking from one stone to the next. "He's a good man, I promise to take care of him for you. I won't let anything happen to him." I whispered before turning for my own car and heading back to work.

Once back at work I had to deal with Bertram who came in to yell at me about Jane once again not showing up for work. But even he couldn't be upset upon my reminding him what day it was. I wanted to spend the day locked in my office but then who would go pick up the kids.

"You want to see the pictures we made?" Alyssa hurried out of her classroom leaving her friends behind.

"I would love to see you're pictures, and guess what I talked to Patrick today he's going to be home in time for dinner." I lifted them into their booster seats.

"Is he okay, did all of his things go okay?" Emily questioned.

"I think he's going to be fine." I assured, "But before we go home to see him we got to go back to work so I can finish up a couple things."

"Who are we going to play with at work with Patrick not there?" Alyssa needed to know. That was a good point, I didn't want to distract my team from the work but I couldn't just leave the kids out there on their own for an hour or two. In the end the kids kept themselves entertained in my office until five o clock.

"Night Boss, what are you going to do about Jane?" Van Pelt looked up from her computer.

"If he doesn't come to work tomorrow then we can think about that, but I trust he'll be okay." I ushered the kids to the elevator. "But give him today okay."

"Why are they worried about Patrick?" Emily questioned once in the elevator.

"Because he doesn't usually miss work and he did today without telling anyone." I answered readjusting William in my arms to dig the car keys out of my pocket.

"He told you he was going to miss work though didn't he." Alyssa took over the questioning. Well yes he did but how do I explain to them Patrick and his many masks, and how him not showing up on this day was even more worrisome to the people that cared about him. Luckily conversation was easily detoured into the excitement of another soccer game tomorrow night.

Pulling into the driveway it was nice to see Jane's car already in the garage. He was quickly out the door to help me unload the kids, "I missed you guys, I'm sorry I left so early this morning." He immediately started apologizing to the children and leading them into the house, where the remnants of Saturday's blanket fort had been taken down and folded in a corner.

"We colored pictures for you." Emily smiled pushing him onto the couch so she could go through her backpack. The minute he was seated William was in his lap and smiling I wonder what had been going on in the poor boys head all day, had he been afraid of Jane leaving or positive Jane would come back?

"I would love to see those pictures, but then I got presents for you guys too." He smiled nodding toward a bag at the end of the couch. Presents? "Don't worry Teresa there's something in there for you to." He chuckled looking up from the pictures just to see my reaction. Could I be mad at him now for buying me things, technically speaking that's what rich boyfriends were for right. Not that it made me more willing to accept the gift, I mean gifts really were a waste of money, romantic but a waste of money nonetheless.

"Time for out presents!" Alyssa jumped from the couch and ran to the bag the minutes the pictures had been set aside.

"Bring it here please." Patrick instructed moving over a little to make sure everyone was comfortable on the couch.

"Me first please pretty please!" Alyssa begged jumping in between Jane and I.

"Patience please." He chuckled, "What is it with the women in this house and patience." He earned a slap from me, he just kept smirking pulling out five separate boxes and setting the bag aside. "Cass has been the quietest she gets hers first." He opened the smallest box and placed a tiny silver bracelet with a single charm on it around her wrist. Next he presented William with a bracelet made of some type of cord it also held a single trinket, but the cord itself seemed to be wrapped around multiple times almost like it could grow with the boys wrist. Then each twin got a silver bracelet similar to that of their little sisters, also holding a single charm. Lastly lay a single box for me, inside was the same style bracelet with again just one charm. "Now here's the deal each year we're together in this house or anywhere else you guys get a new charm." He smiled setting the boxes aside with the bag.

I waited for him to gather the kids and head into the kitchen to make dinner before examining the bracelet on my wrist. Did he expect me to wear this he knew I didn't wear jewelry with the exception of my necklace. The bracelet itself was simple enough, but the charm was something else. A simple silver square with a golden gun fashioned into it, he had even had my name etched into the barrel of the gun. The image made me smile, maybe on occasion I would wear the bracelet, not to work, but maybe on my days off.

"Patrick how much did all this cost?" I wondered sitting in his arms on the couch after dinner.

"The last of my poker money." He smiled, "I figured this was an acceptable thing to spend it on, given I'm not allowed to go to the casino's anymore."

" I never said you aren't allowed, I just said you should use some of your money in the bank and not go to the casino's quite as often."

"Go on to bed, I'll be up in a little bit." He whispered a couple minutes later after he caught me trying to hide a yawn.

"I'm fine it was just a yawn."

"Teresa you're exhausted, go on up I just want to think over a couple things for a little bit."

"Don't stay up to late." I gave in giving him a quick kiss before making my way to bed. I didn't like him sitting alone in the dark, but I guess if he thought it would make him feel better I would give him that for now. I slowly let myself fall asleep but was awoken an hour or so later by the fact that I was still alone in my bed. I tried to convince myself that everything would be fine, but that didn't stop me from starting back down stairs. I was halfway down when I saw the TV screen and could just make out the voices.

"_Look mommy now I can be just like daddy!" A little girl unwrapped a child's magic kit. _

"_Oh I don't think we need anyone else like daddy, I can only handle one troublemaker in this house." The camera turned to see a women smiling at her daughter. _

"_I should take offense to that." I familiar voice came from behind the camera. _

"_You should but you won't." The women continued to smile. _

"_Daddy look can you help me learn." The little girl came running toward the camera with her new magic set. _

"_I think I can handle that." The man answered handing the camera off to his wife and pulling the little girl onto his lap. _

The scene on the screen paused, "It was her sixth birthday." Patrick was watching me on the stairs. His voice was scratchy and the tear tracks were visible even from where I stood on the stairs. This was the second time today that I felt like I was somewhere I shouldn't be only this was so much worse. He motioned for me to come sit with him.

"Sorry, you weren't in bed I thought maybe you had fallen asleep down here or something."

"You don't have to apologize for being worried about me, or coming down stairs in your own house." He gave a sad smile.

"Have you been watching these since I went to bed?"

"Uh huh."

"You want some company?"

"I think I would like that."

To think that he had been sitting down here by himself reliving the scenes in these videos made me feel so sorry for him, and a little guilty for having fallen asleep upstairs without him. On the other hand when he turned the home video back on I almost felt like I was intruding. However he held my hand in his and all I could do was sit with him and hold him. Not long into the video I found that I had tears running down my face as well.


	32. Chapter 32

**I know the last chapter was sad, and I'm not ashamed to say writing it I got a little teary eyed. So I tried to make this chapter a little bit more cheery. I hope you enjoy. As usual I own nothing. **

I don't know what time I finally talked Patrick into going to bed but it was long after we had watched the remaining home videos. The next morning when I got up if the circumstances would have been different I would have teased Jane for sleeping in longer than me. I took the opportunity to watch him sleep and I think maybe that was the first time I saw him completely at peace. I hurried and got ready for the day being careful not to wake him he deserved his sleep. I thought I heard him stir before I left to wake the kids but he remained asleep.

Once in the kitchen the kids had similar questions as the day before, but answering was easier since Patrick was still in the house. With breakfast out of the way I gathered the kids and gave simple instructions, "We are going to go upstairs and say good bye to Patrick, if he's asleep don't wake him he stayed up way past his bedtime last night."

I sat at the end of the bed with Cass in my arms as each of the girls went forward and kissed his cheek, it was William's turn when I noticed Jane was peeking out from under his eyelids. The kids were in the doorway when Patrick sat up in bed, "Now that's not a proper good morning come over here and give me a hug before you go."

The three kids ran and climbed onto the bed basically tackling Jane, "Teresa said you were still sleeping." Emily explained.

"Oh well I can't sleep to long if I did I wouldn't get to say good bye to you in the morning."

"Kids go grab your backpacks and meet me at the door." I lifted each kid off the door and sent them on their way, "Patrick go back to sleep I'll think of something to tell the team."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm awake I'll be at work in an hour."

"No, sleep, go for your run, eat a good breakfast, and don't worry about work, you look exhausted."

"I can work on exhausted."

"Patrick, go back to sleep and I'll see you when I come home."

"I'll come in late."

"I don't want to see your face before noon." I warned looking at the clock I had to leave if I didn't want the kids to be late.

"Teresa you're forgetting something." He pouted sitting up a little straighter, I turned quick and gave him his kiss good bye.

"Not before noon."

"We'll see." He called after me as I carried Cass down the stairs and rushed the kids to school. The whole way to work was spent trying to figure out what to say to make the team believe Jane was okay without saying that I knew this because he told me so in bed this morning.

"Have you heard from Jane?" Van Pelt looked up the second I got off the elevator.

"I thought he'd be here by now." Was lying really the best option.

"Boss you don't think he did something he may regret do you?" She you she worried.

"Yeah Boss should we try calling him or checking his motel room." Rigsby set his paperwork aside.

"Give him until noon if he doesn't show up by then I'll call him myself. If he doesn't show up by the end of the day we can all check out his hotel room before I pick the kids up from school." I got nods of approval from all three members of my team before retreating to my office. Nine o clock came and went no Jane, ten o clock no Jane, not that I was expecting him to I said noon and I believed he would listen, but every ten minutes my team turned in the direction of the elevator for Jane's arrival. It was eleven o clock when my door opened and Jane stuck his head in.

"I know it's not noon, but I got bored, so I'm here." With that he was gone back to lie on his couch. I watched him go and noticed his hobo like appearance once again. I suppose if he was going to show up late he was going to make a show of it, and for some reason I found the idea that he went out of his way to look disheveled rather amusing.

I watched from my office as the team studied Jane's appearance as he feigned sleep on the couch. After many minutes of concern they seemed to relax and except the fact that at least he was here, at least he was safe. Once they relaxed I could relax and get back to all of this paperwork. It seemed that despite our slow case load the paperwork kept piling up, the nights of me staying late to finish it were long gone. Now I had kids to take care of a family to go home to, and I had Jane. Last night I had seen him cry, I don't think I could recall a single time in the years we've known each other that he's let himself cry in front of me or anyone for that matter.

At noon I decided in Jane's "condition" I would switch things up, I made him a glass a tea instead of waiting for a coffee from him. After waving the glass under his nose for a minute he sat up.

"Agent Lisbon you are a godsend." He chuckled sitting up and accepting the tea.

"Only paying you back for all those cups of coffee." I shrugged.

"It appears I drank a little to much yesterday." He ran his hands over his face, spending a little extra time on the blond stubble on his cheeks.

"A little more than a little by the looks of it." Cho looked up from his book.

"Apparently so." Jane leaned back on the couch.

"Here." Grace pulled some ibuprofen out of her desk and tossed it to Jane, who just nodded and took two with his tea.

"You going to be okay?" I frowned watching him sip his tea, and again he just nodded, but behind his mask of sadness was a playful spark in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." He sighed after a moment, "I promise this will be the last time I show up like this."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Jane." I shook my head and headed back to my office and stayed there until it was time to pick up the kids from school, and due to an early soccer game I didn't even get the opportunity to run back to work afterwards. However due to Jane's "condition" he was able to leave work early as well and was able to get home and get cleaned up before going to the game.

"Girls hurry, we're going to be late!" Jane called up the stairs lifting William into his arms.

"You're really mean to our co-workers." I loaded the stroller into the trunk of the car.

"You're the one who doesn't want them to know."

"They thought you had done something drastic. What did you say when you feigned drunk?"

"I told you what I said."

"Alyssa pulled my ponytail out!" Emily sprinted to the car.

"She's lying." Alyssa followed throwing her soccer ball into the car.

"Why would I lie?" Emily cried, "She pulled out my ponytail!"

"And why did we pull out her ponytail?" I sighed, this was not the time for them to be arguing we were already on the verge of running late. How come that was starting to sound familiar, I had never been late before and now we were always on the verge of tardiness.

"I didn't do it." Alyssa insisted climbing into the car and waiting to be buckled in.

"She said it was her hair thing, but it's not it's mine, she's jealous cause mine is prettier." Emily continued to shout.

"Alright, Alyssa first things first apologize to your sister." How was I supposed to punish her when we were already running late? No dessert but dinner was still at least an hour and a half away and who even knew if we were having dessert. I couldn't put her in timeout we didn't have the time. Spanking her was out of the question, it may work, but I had made a promise to never hit my kids I had been beaten enough for all of the kids.

"I'm not apologizing I didn't do anything." Alyssa crossed her arms.

"Okay it's settled no dessert after dinner." I buckled her in before lifting her sister into the seat next to her. It seemed a little cruel to only be getting dessert to punish a child but that was the best punishment I could come up with.

"That's a shame I was thinking of getting ice cream." Patrick offered his opinion.

"Fine I took her ponytail." Alyssa glared, "But it was mine and she stole it anyway."

"Did not, she's lying." Emily returned her sisters glare.

"I apologized do I get ice cream now?" Alyssa turned to the front seat expectantly.

"Afraid not." I could only shake my head. "In fact I didn't even hear an apology. All I heard was a confession."

"I'm sorry I took my hair band back from you." Alyssa all but spat at her sister who only glared in return. "Do I get ice cream now?"

"You still did something wrong, and since we can't seem to determine whose ponytail holder it is it looks like nobody will be getting any dessert." I explained and the argument continued all the way to the soccer game, and all through me redoing Emily's ponytail. "Whose ponytail holder is it really?" I looked to Patrick as he pulled out his video camera for the game.

"The curious case of the ponytail holder." He chuckled lifting William into one arm and adjusting the camera in the other. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Cause you know when people are lying."

"They both think they're telling the truth." He shrugged, "Impossible to tell whose it actually is, it's probably one they shared and Alyssa just didn't want to go down alone. That's what William and I think anyway."

"Is that what you think William?" The boy just giggled. The first half of the game was pretty adorable, but then again that may have been the moments when Patrick was encouraging William to cheer for his sisters. Eventually Jane gave in and set William on the blanket to play. It was half time when something happened that neither Patrick or I saw coming. I looked over and Jane was staring down at the little boy pulling on his pant leg.

"Daddy Patrick!" I little boy insisted, "Daddy Patrick, I have to pee!" I don't know how Jane could keep that smile on his face with that fear in his eyes.

"Alright, well I'll leave this with Teresa and we'll be right back." He passed me the camera, and lifted the boy into his arms.

"Hurry, you don't want to miss your sisters game." I smiled, where had that come from?

"Be right back Mommy Teresa!" The boy smiled, and so did Jane.

"Yep be right back Mommy Teresa." Jane repeated heading off to the park bathrooms. Where had that come from? I mean there had been nothing and then Cass and now William. I did kind of like the ring to that though, but how would Patrick handle it? It had scared him when Cass didn't even know what she was saying.

"You're turn Cass, mama." I tried, she just squirmed in her stroller one more try and then I'm done I shouldn't be encouraging that anyway, "Mama."

"Bababababa." She started chanting at least it wasn't dadada again.

"I wouldn't do that." A voice came from behind.

"Excuse me." I turned real quick, "Oh Mr. Heinz."

"Edward please." He extended his hand, "And once you get her started talking she not going to stop." He just smiled at me.

"Then she can tell me if those mashed peas taste any good or not, because they look disgusting." I replied.

"The pea's are bad but I think the squash looks worse." He chuckled.

"The teams playing really well." I tried to make conversation.

"You know much about soccer?" he wondered.

"Only what Patrick's told me."

"Does everyone get this close with their consultants?" He frowned.

"It's a high risk job I have to trust all my employee's with my life. Even the obnoxious arrogant ones."

"Obnoxious and arrogant that can only mean one thing." Patrick walked up behind us holding Williams hand, "We aren't talking about me by any chance." He smiled and kissed my cheek. He really was jealous of this guy.

"Are you sure you're not psychic Mr. Jane." Edward stared at the man next to me.

"No such thing." Patrick smirked, "Such words of flattery from her could only mean she was talking about me."

"Self absorbed I forgot self absorbed." I handed his camera back to him.

"What did I do to deserve all these compliments?"

"Look the third quarters about to begin, I just came over to invite you to my house on Saturday I'm inviting the whole team over for a barbeque and pool party, let the team bond and the parents get to know each other a little better." Edward invited.

"That sounds like a great idea." Jane grinned, "I'm sure we can make it."

"We can?" I looked at him.

"Do we have better plans?"

"I suppose we don't."

"Well then Edward, we'd love to." Jane kept grinning at the other man. I was never really a big fan of group gatherings with a lot of families. When I was real young the fire station would have a barbeque that my brothers and I enjoyed, but after the death of my mom it just wasn't the same. Patrick waited for Edward to walk away before coming right in front of me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "It has to be done." He all but whispered, "It will be uncomfortable, but it has to be done."

"And why does it have to be done?" I didn't see any rules in the new parent handbook that said you had to go to uncomfortable parties. That you had to have other parents ask questions you don't necessarily want to answer.

"Because eventually the girls will want to have friends over, or will want to go over to a friends house, and parents like to know who their kid is spending the day with. And I know for a fact you will not let those girls out of your sight short of running a background check on every living member of their family."

"That would be illegal Patrick, you may be comfortable doing that stuff but I'm a cop." So he had a decent reason I would like to know the parents of the girls friends, but that didn't mean I was willing to spend the afternoon at a stupid barbeque where the moms talked about the books they read and what they saw on TV.

"Does that mean we're going?" He smiled his obnoxiously good looking smile, but his eyes told me he was probably still thinking about what William had said.

"But I'm not happy about it." I turned away from his kiss.

"It'll be fun we'll be uncomfortable together." He cupped his hand under my face a directed it back to him for that kiss. "If it gets to uncomfortable we'll leave early." I suppose I should have seen it, it wasn't the fear of what William said in his eyes it was the fear of being around happy families again.

"Fine we'll be uncomfortable together." I returned his kiss before turning my attention to the game on the field.

"Daddy Patrick!" William was pulling on Jane's pant leg again, "I'm hungry!"

"Well I suppose it's a good thing we got a bag of goldfish in the diaper bag don't we." Patrick handed the camera off to me before digging through the diaper bag.

"Hey Liam you know we're not your real mommy and daddy right?" I wondered after watching him munch on his goldfish for a little while. He just nodded. "Then why all of a sudden is he Daddy Patrick and I'm Mommy Teresa?"

"Cass said it first." The boy pointed to the stroller. "And you live like mommy and daddy. So you kinda like mommy and daddy." That may have been the most I had heard him speak in the little over a month he had been living with us. Kind of like mommy and daddy, I repeated the statement over and over in my head through out the rest of the half. Yes Patrick and I were kind of like mommy and daddy.

When the game ended we stopped for the celebratory dinner another victory for the St. Mary's team B. But as announced before the game no ice cream for dessert. Instead it was hotdogs, fries, and lemonade before going home to bath time, story time, and then bedtime.

It was later that night when Patrick and I were laying in bed my head against his chest that he started chuckling. "You know I always did call you Saint Teresa."

"Excuse me?"

"Well William called you Mother Teresa, the women is on her way to sainthood."

"What would that make you Father Patrick, you aren't any priest I've ever met."

"That's true, don't priests have to be celibate or something I could never do that if I knew you were out there somewhere."

"Yeah you know they have to follow other rules, you know like not lie, not cheat, not steal, and it usually helps when the priest actually believes in God."

"Meh minor details."

"He said Mommy Teresa and Daddy Patrick, I'm no saint and you definitely are not a priest."

"While I have to argue the former there is still some truth to the latter."

The room was left in silence for a couple minutes before I got up the courage to ask him, "Are you okay?" It seemed those were the words that always defined our relationship one of us was always in some sort of pain. "I mean about William calling you that."

"I don't think I should be the one you're worrying about, if Alyssa hears him call us that she could hurt the poor boy."

"Patrick that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant."

"Well are you?"

There was silence before his answer, "Yes I think so."

"You mean it?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"You've been known to in the past." I felt his body shake as he chuckled in response.

"I shall try and redeem myself then." There was that silence again, "He's saying it for himself I think. I mean I'm guessing but it gives him his own kind of reassurance that there are still grown ups who are going to take care of him. You asked him, he knows we aren't his real parents, but mommy and daddy are probably the easiest ways for him to describe his relationship with us."

"Patrick I didn't ask how William felt or why he said it. I asked how you felt."

"I feel okay, scared a little since I ruined it the first time around, and I will probably always be a little afraid of the idea of parenting again. But that's why you're the parent, and I'm the live in cook."

"Now Patrick I would never sleep with the help that's unprofessional." I couldn't help but tease him I knew I could make him smile again and I hated to see him beating himself up yet again.

"Aren't I in a way your 'help' at work?"

"That would imply you were admitting I'm you're superior and we both know 'you have no superiors.'"

"Of course I have no superiors, but help can come from many places."

"You're never wrong are you?"

"Not that I'll admit to." He was laughing again, it felt good to be teasing each other, it meant nothing had changed with the advancement of our relationship. "Good night Teresa." I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Good night Patrick." I whispered into his chest.


	33. Chapter 33

**Here's chapter 33 for you I wish I could have posted it for you last night or this morning, but things keep coming up. I hope you enjoy it, as usual I own nothing. **

I woke up to a groan, when I looked over Patrick was staring at the clock on the nightstand. "You are a horrible influence on me women."

"What? I think you have that backwards."

"How am I supposed to go for my run every morning when it means leaving such a beautiful women in bed."

"That hasn't been a problem before."

"Oh yes it has, every morning, and my will to continue running is wearing thinner and thinner each time I have to get up."

"How is that you can be so sweet and then turn around and be such an ass?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's a gift." He just smirked and I played with his blond curls. "We wouldn't want people thinking I was a nice guy would we?"

"Oh heaven forbid."

"Then people would expect things of me."

"And that would be horrible."

"You have no idea." He kissed me.

"We have to get ready for work."

"I don't know I feel sick, I might be contagious we better stay home." He pulled away and started coughing.

"You don't get sick."

"Fine you're sick and I have no choice but to take care of you." His arms were back around my waist.

"And how are you going to explain to the team your absence, it's not like I would call you if I were sick, I wouldn't want your help."

"Would anyone really question my absence, especially as of lately?"

"You said you wouldn't be hung over again."

"I said I wouldn't show up to work 'hung over'."

"Do you know how much the guys would worry about you?"

"Women why do you have to keep poking holes in my brilliant plan."

"We have to go to work." I groaned crawling out of his embrace. "The kids have to go to school."

"One of these days I will get some real alone time with you."

"Patrick we share a house with four children, I think I've given up on alone time."

"I'll never give up." He smirked following me out of the bed. "The parent teacher conference is in a week right."

"Uh huh."

"Well then we have to hire a babysitter." He reasoned.

"I suppose."

"We will go out to dinner, almost like a proper date."

"And what happens if someone from work see's us on this proper date?"

"You underestimate me my dear, I would never take you anywhere someone could afford on a cop salary." Damn him and that stupid smirk.

"What's wrong with a cop salary it's what's paying for the kids school, their meals, their soccer…."

"Absolutely nothing is wrong with it. If you recall I actually get paid less than you. However if I were to try and woo you I would do it properly."

"I thought you said you weren't going to try and woo me?"

"No I said I would never seduce you, they are very different things."

"Of course they are."

"They are honest and truly." Before I could respond he gave me a quick kiss and disappeared from the room dressed and ready for work. I was left alone to consider what wooing he had planned for me, and would next Friday be our first real date? Before I could think about next Friday I had work today and then the barbeque Saturday.

Breakfast was a noisy affair, today was the day the collages were due and both girls wanted to practice their presentations during breakfast. Alyssa was more than confident about her poster but even just in front of Patrick and I, Emily started stuttering. I wasn't even the least bit surprised when I noticed Jane pull her to the side before lifting her into the car and whisper something in her ear.

"What'd you tell her?" I questioned pulling away from our good bye kiss.

"Just a little advice in the performing arts." He kissed me again before getting in his car, "Have a nice day at work."

Dropping the kids off at the classrooms had become a routine and before I knew it I was sitting behind my desk at work.

"Got a case boss." Cho stuck his head in. I just nodded and reached for my badge and gun we had gone all week with no real cases it was nice to have something to do.

Of course I was regretting those thoughts two hours later at the crime scene. "Jane!" I was rushing to stop the bleeding how did he always manage to get punched in the nose. "What the hell?"

"That's assault Lisbon." He held his head back to try and stop the bleeding.

"I see that but that was the victims husband!"

"He got very angry when I mentioned a mistress."

"Damn it Jane!"

"Now you can properly question him."

"Why do we need to question him?"

"Well he's hiding something obviously." He accepted the napkins being handed to him by the local cops. "And the fact that he has a mistress makes him a suspect wouldn't it?"

"Couldn't you have figured out some other way to talk to him that didn't involve the possibility of the unit getting sued?"

"That would have been entirely no fun at all."

"Screw you!" Why was he grinning like that?

"Are you saying I should, or you're going to?" Oh this man was impossible, if his nose wasn't already bleeding I would punch him.

"Go to hell, and don't bother with a toothbrush I don't need you coming back to my house." How could this possibly be the same man I woke up next to this morning?

"As you wish." He tossed the napkins in the trash, as the bleeding had appeared to stop.

"I'm serious this time." I went back to where Rigsby was holding the man who had punched Jane. So Jane had been right the husband had a mistress, but he also had an alibi for the time of the murder and was therefore released within an hour of us getting back to headquarters.

"Coffee my dear." Jane walked into the office

"I'm still mad at you."

"I was the one that got punched remember."

"Yeah and he had nothing to do with it so it was for nothing."

"Not nothing, does the mistress have an alibi?" He was sitting on the corner of my desk, what was wrong with his couch.

"We called her she's coming in tomorrow morning to talk to us." I explained, "Besides you getting punched isn't what I'm mad about."

"If I apologize would it make a difference?"

"No."

"Okay then." He went to leave, and I made an effort to clear my throat. Okay so just because it wouldn't make a difference didn't mean I didn't want one. "I'm sorry to have offended you Lisbon." I kept as straight a face as possible, and he smiled, "I'm sorry to have offended you Teresa."

"I suppose you can stop by the house to pick up your toothbrush."

"Oral hygiene is a big thing in hell you'd be surprised." With that he was gone and I was left to a fresh cup of coffee and a case file to read through. When the time came to pick up the kids we had several leads but had made little progress and I hated to leave. Arriving at the school was no better because it reminded me that the kids only had a half day of school tomorrow so the first round of parent teacher conferences could take place. I was waiting with Cass and William for the kindergarteners when Emily came sprinting out and in to my arms before I could really assess what was taking place.

"I did really really good on my presentation, Patrick's advice really worked, it really did." She continued for another minute before looking down at my shirt. "Teresa you have blood on your shirt."

"Patrick got into a little trouble to day." I sighed, looking down at the drop of blood on my collar.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's all better it was just a little ouchy." I assured, setting her down as her sister came out to join us.

"Are we going to Lydia's party on Saturday, Lydia said she was having a party and the soccer team was coming and her daddy invited everyone." Alyssa followed me across the parking lot.

"Yes her daddy invited all of us to visit his house on Saturday for food and a pool party."

"Yeah I get to wear my swimsuit, I haven't gotten to wear it since the forth of July it's super pretty." Alyssa explained all the way back to the CBI. The minute the elevator opened Emily started her sprint to Patrick's couch.

"Patrick, you were right, you were right and I gave my presentation and it went really good and people clapped, and it was only a little scary."

"My presentation was good to and I didn't need any extra help." Alyssa pouted following her sister to the couch.

"I can't wait to hear all about both of your amazing presentations." Jane sat up and invited the girls to sit on either side of him with William immediately crawling into his lap. I made sure Patrick was watching Cass to before turning back to my team.

"Did you find anything out while I was gone?" I knew it had only been twenty minutes but I needed to ask.

"Not really, but it's possible that the victim knew about the mistress, a couple hours before her death she was one the phone with her, and then within the hour called her husband. About an hour before the women's death the husband was on the phone with the mistress." Van Pelt explained, "Could the husband and the mistress have been working together?"

"It's a theory we need proof. Did we find anything on the gun?"

"It was found in a dumpster a block over but it's been wiped clean of any prints, we're trying to match the serial number now." Rigsby answered.

"Let me know what you find." I glanced over at the kids before heading back for the office. When it came time to take the kids home we had learned that the serial number matched that of a gun owned by the husband. We would wait until morning to talk to the mistress and reaffirm the husbands alibi, until then I had four kids to take home.

At dinner we heard all about the presentations again, and then Patrick got to retell his story of getting punched in the face. Which led to a long speech about how fighting is bad. Sooner than not Patrick and I were sitting alone on the couch.

"What's your vote husband or mistress?" I laid my head on his chest.

"You need a life outside of work." He teased.

"Or is it a third party we haven't even looked into?"

"Teresa, you're off the clock, save that for in the morning."

"That women's murderer is out there somewhere and we haven't found them."

"We will in the morning when the sun rises, I promise. Until then I only have one question." He waited for me to look up at him. "Does today count as our first fight?"

"If it does what are you planning?"

"Something horrible, you would hate it." He smiled back at me, "I would have to do everything in my power to make sure you truly forgive me."

"And if it wasn't?"

"Well then I guess I'll go to bed, I'm pretty tired."

"You were being an idiot." I flicked his nose.

"Owww! That hurts!"

"Good."

"Those are fighting words women."

"Good." I smiled, he chuckled and lifted me in to arms and started up the stairs.

"If you are still that mad at me I have no choice."


	34. Chapter 34

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, in the next chapter it's time for the cookout, but I hope this will hold you over until then. As usual I own nothing. **

Friday morning Jane and I woke up tangled together and it was almost enough to forget we had an open case to solve. "You never answered me last night, husband or mistress."

"Women you are impossible." He just laughed.

"I don't like open cases."

"Clearly, but is this really the place."

"Why are you always right." I groaned into his chest.

"It's a gift."

"That was your reasoning yesterday."

"I have many gifts." He kissed me.

"Oh I know, but we have to go wake up the kids, and then go to work and close this damn case, I can't sleep with an open case."

"I don't want to go blameless for your lack of sleep."

"You're never blameless." I kissed him before heading to the shower, "No you can't join me."

"Hey I thought I was the mind reader in this relationship." He followed me to the bathroom door.

"You my dear are an open book." I teased repeating his favorite lines back to him, I was rewarded with that gorgeous smile of his.

"Oh I hope that never happens." He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned on the shower.

"No, I told you not happening." I pushed him out of the bathroom. "We have to get ready for work and the kids have to go to school."

"But Teresa." He pouted.

"I said no."

"Fiiiiine." I waited for him to close the bathroom door behind him, before starting my shower. He was such a child sometimes. You know that may explain why he's so good with the kids. I was thinking about Patrick when I realized as much as I worried about Patrick's many masks, it's not like I'm always the same person either. I mean there's me Patrick's lover, there's me parent of four kids, and me senior agent at the CBI. That's three people in one day, had life always been so complicated?

When I was done in the shower I hurried through getting ready, and found that Patrick had already rounded up the older kids, so I went about changing Cass and getting her ready for the day. The minute I walked into the kitchen I wanted to turn around and walk out, the kids were bouncing off the walls, not only was it Friday but it was also a half day, and we had promised they would get to spend the afternoon at work with us. My getaway was blocked my Patrick who after lifting the child from my arms and acted as an escort to my seat, before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Not scared of excited children are you?" He chuckled.

"Not if you have any ear plugs."

"You don't want to hear about all of the cases their going to solve for us." He handed me my coffee and doughnut. "You keep them around you're not going to need me."

"That would be perfect then you could stay at home and dedicate your days to cooking and cleaning the house, almost like my own private slave."

"I think we've established by now my ability to clean up messes is pretty limited, I'm much better at making them."

"You're a quick study."

"Ever hear you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Haven't you been arguing that you really aren't that old?"

"Not that old but to old to be taught new tricks."

"You're full of it." I laughed, and he nodded.

"Probably true."

There was a kiss good bye in the driveway and then I dropped the kids off at school before hightailing it to work where we were going to talk to our suspect. After setting my things in my office I went to find out if we had learned anything over night, but instead I stopped in the doorway something was off. Jane wasn't on his couch, and he wasn't on my couch. He had left before me he should be here.

"Did Jane show up today?" I looked around, he would never not show up in the middle of a case even if he knew who did it, he enjoyed watching us scramble.

"He went up to the attic." Cho glanced up from his file. The attic, he hasn't been up there in four months, not since, what could he be doing. "He said come get him when the mistress showed up, he wants to watch." I nodded and went about my work, if he was hiding up there he was doing it for a reason, and I would give him that for now. And I obliged a half hour later when the mistress came up the elevator, I had Cho lead her to integration while I ran up the stairs to get Jane.

"She here already?" He glanced over his shoulder he was sitting taping something to the floor.

"Is everything alright, you haven't been up here since…"

"Spring cleaning." He jumped up and threw his tape aside, "We have a suspect to go talk to."

"Patrick it's fall."

"Well I still needed this stuff in spring so I guess it's fall cleaning." He kissed me and put his hand on the small of my back to direct me to the door. Whatever he was doing up here he didn't want me to know, well fine I would figure it out on my own.

The women in interrogation started out really cooperative offering us people she knew didn't like the victim along with confessing that for obvious reasons they weren't the best of friends. She went on to talk about how at the time of the murder she was running errands on the other side of town, assuring us she wasn't the suspect. I sent Van Pelt to check into it and turned to Jane for his opinion but his mind appeared to be elsewhere.

"What do you think?" He was just staring through the glass at nothing in particular, "Jane!"

"Right, the first part is true she believes those other people really hated the women, but she wasn't running errands." He shook his head, no grand explanation just a straight forward answer, how many times had I asked for that, but when I got it I was concerned for him.

"You okay?"

"Perfect, beyond perfect." And I think he meant it what ever he was thinking about was nothing that bothered him. "I'll go talk to her, I can disprove her alibi faster than Grace." With that he walked through the door and interrupted Cho's interrogation, but he did get a confession so no one was complaining to much.

"I'm going to go pick up the kids, I'll be back in bit." I left the team now, after the mistress had officially been processed.

"Oh we'll meet you at that Italian diner to celebrate another closed case, on me." Patrick hurried down from the attic.

"Jane don't be ridiculous, we have paper work to do we could never get away with all of us leaving."

"No it's fine Lisbon, they can go inform the husband that we found the killer after lunch and then it was a work related lunch."

"Jane."

"Come on Lisbon, what's the harm in one lunch."

"Fine, whatever, but I can pay for myself and the kids."

"Don't be ridiculous, diner in half an hour." He called after me as the elevator door closed. After lunch Jane was in charge of watching the kids and hopefully I could get this paperwork done, maybe leave early since I had the kids here. When I walked out of my office around three thirty, the bullpen was to quiet.

"Where are Jane and the kids?"

"The attic." Cho answered for a second time that day. The attic? I turned and made my way up the stairs.

"What's going on up here?" I questioned after watching them play with much confusion.

"Excuse me miss, no civilian allowed this is a crime scene." Jane jumped up from where he was kneeling with the kids.

"Crime scene huh?" I smiled looking around the room, the tape Jane had been laying down this morning was in the shape of a body in the corner of the room. "Maybe I could be a consultant."

"I don't know consultants just get in to trouble and never actually help." Patrick smirked.

"Teresa can help." Emily pulled me into the room.

"Here's our case file." Alyssa handed over a manila folder, looking inside there were photos of multiple Disney villains.

"What have we got so far?" I looked over the notes Jane had dictated on the girl's behalf. There was also a strand of dark hair that looked incredibly similar to that of one of the girl's dolls.

"The hair matched either Scar or Shun Yu the hun." Emily explained, "We are trying to find proof."

"We're waiting for the lab to come back with a match on the hair." Jane added.

"Scar!" William called our attention back to the 'crime scene'. We followed his finger to something painted on the floor partially covered by Jane's makeshift bed. "Paw print!"

"That's proof!" Emily cheered.

"Let's go bring him in." Jane announced, moving over to a pile of stuffed animals. I watched as the girls arrested the stuffed lion with paper handcuffs. After the stuffed animal gave a rather convincing confession we packed up the car and went home for the day with two closed cases.

The rest of the evening was spent in the backyard until it got to dark and Patrick had to go in and make dinner. The kids were practically falling asleep at the table and by the time we tucked them into bed they were out like a light. Which lead to Patrick and I alone on the couch, and I had been putting together a case of my own so to speak.

"When did you put all that together?" I wondered, I had been going over the day in my head on repeat, the only thing I had seen him do was tape the floor, granted he had been up there at least an hour before I interrupted, but when had he printed the pictures, and gotten the stuffed animals.

"It was a full mornings worth of work."

"Why can you never answer questions directly?"

"I thought I did, maybe you should ask more direct questions." He teased, and then got slapped on the stomach. "You said when did you do it, I said it was a full mornings work."

"Fine, where did you get the pictures from?"

"I confess I snuck into your office before we met at the diner, I stole a couple folders, some paper and I printed out pictures of Disney villains."

"And the stuffed animals?"

"Okay I confess again, I didn't leave right after you, I ran back into the house and went through the kids stuffed animals."

"And they just let you carry a bag of stuffed animals in to the building, they didn't ask any questions."

"You're forgetting this is the same man who snuck a pony into the building." I couldn't help but smile you know I had never stopped to question how he had gotten that damn pony in the building, it was just Jane he did anything he wanted.

"I suppose compared to a pony they were relieved to see stuffed animals."

"That they were."

"And were they working on that one 'case' all afternoon?"

"No of course not, there's a world wide man hunt for Cruella Da Vil, didn't you see her on the most wanted wall?"

"I must have missed that."

"Yep, the case file is in on the kitchen table if you'd like to read it."

"I'll look into it in the morning." I assured, "but that's work and we don't talk about work at home remember."

"How could I forget? Come on you keep yawning and we have a big day tomorrow." He pulled me up.

"Big day?"

"Barbeque. "

"Damn it!"

"You need to relax." He chuckled going through the motions of getting ready for bed, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You're right, of course you're right." I climbed into bed. "It might be a little uncomfortable, but it's for the kids."

"Precisely it's for the kids." He switched off the lights and kissed me good night.

"Good night Patrick."

"Good night Teresa."


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm going to apologize now I had to cut this chapter in half so I'll post the rest of it when I get a chance. As always I love to hear what you have to say. And I own nothing. **

"Turn off the lights." I groaned when I felt Patrick climb back into bed.

"I think it's called the sun, and I don't have the power to turn it off." He chuckled but turned on his side and used his body to shield the sun from my eyes.

"Why are the blinds open?"

"It's a beautiful day outside, perfect for a barbeque."

"I'm going back to sleep."

"I don't think so." He cupped his hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him, I really did love waking up to his kisses.

"Why did we wait so long for this?" I whispered into his chest.

"Because I'm an ass stuck in the past, and you are the most stubborn women in the world."

"Those are horrible reasons."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Do we have to go?"

"You sound like the kids on the first day of school." He laughed.

"I do not."

"Do to." He teased and kissed me again, "I thought we agreed it wouldn't be that bad."

"Good morning!" The twins ran in and jumped in between us.

"Well good morning." Jane grinned helping them under covers so they could curl up in between us.

"Why are you still sleeping, we're going to a party!" Alyssa squirmed.

"We're still sleeping because it's still morning." I informed.

"I'm to tired to go to the party." Emily curled into my side, while Jane tickled the already squirming Alyssa.

"Well how about we sleep in a little longer and then you won't be so tired for the party." I ran my fingers through her knotted hair.

"I don't want to sleep." Alyssa kicked at the blankets.

"Yes you do, you want to sleep just a little longer, you want to relax."

"Patrick!"

"I wasn't doing anything." He chuckled, as I smacked him multiple times.

"You will not, you will never even try that again." I continued to slap him.

"I was not doing what you think, I was joking." He flinched away from my hand. "Woman that hurts."

"It's supposed to hurt."

"What did Patrick do?" Emily looked from him to me.

"Patrick did nothing, Teresa's a bully." He pulled the blankets over his head, trying to hide from the continued beating. "I have two small girls in front of me you wouldn't want to blindly hit them instead."

"You will never do that ever again."

"I told you I was not trying to hypnotize anyone." He peeked his head over the blanket, he was incredibly adorable and looked totally ridiculous with half his head covered by the blanket I couldn't help but laugh.

"You better be telling the truth."

"Of course I'm telling the truth." In an attempt to prove it he leaned over the kids to kiss me, "I was just joking, and I would never do that."

"What did Patrick do?" Emily repeated.

"Nothing."

"Can we get up now!" Alyssa started kicking the blankets again.

"Yes we can get up now if that's what you really want." Patrick rolled out of bed and threw a T-shirt on before lifting the girls, "We'll go wake up your brother and sister and get dressed for this party, I know for a fact Teresa is super excited to go." I laid there and watched him carry them out of the room, all I could do was lay there and smile. I couldn't lie for to long though I had to get out of bed, I had to get ready for the stupid barbeque.

The bedroom was empty but I could here giggling from the kitchen so I had to assume the getting dressed part was less important than the possibility of breakfast.

"Patrick's making French toast!" William was standing in his chair.

"That sounds delicious." I nodded, "Please sit down I don't want you falling."

"You know I was joking right." Patrick whispered coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I figured it would be counter productive to be tickling the person you were hypnotizing." I grinned over my shoulder and he smirked.

"You just like smacking me." He kissed the back my neck and went back to making breakfast.

"Maybe I'm mad at you for making me go to this barbeque."

"Well I know you're mad about that, but again I thought we had worked through that."

"That still doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"Clearly."

After breakfast Patrick sent me up stairs to get the kids ready because he felt it was necessary to make something to bring to the barbeque. While Alyssa was jumping around the room in her swimsuit Emily was curled up in her bunk.

"Teresa I'm not going anymore."

"What's wrong Em?"

"I don't want to wear my swimsuit." She held her knees to her chest.

"Sweetie did mommy buy the swimsuit for you?" I climbed up onto her top bunk, while she just nodded. "And the last time you wore it was with her wasn't it?"

"Uh huh, I don't want it anymore."

"Do you want to go if you don't have to wear your swimsuit?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay well, how about we go and you can spend time with your friends."

"Okay." She nodded.

"And I'm going to put your swimsuit in Cass's diaper bag in case you decide you want it later."

"I don't want it."

"I know but just in case okay."

"Okay, but I don't want it."

An hour later the kids were loaded into the car, and Patrick was giving me directions with a tin of brownies on his lap. This already seemed too much like a family event than I was ready for. We were greeted at the door by Edward who accepted Patrick's brownies but not without giving him a quick once over, and I had a feeling it wasn't because he was wearing jeans again.

"Teresa, Mr. Jane so nice of you to come, and girls the pool is right out back go ahead all the kids are already there." Edward smiled pointing toward a screen door leading to an oversized backyard.

"Emily if you change your mind all you have to do is come find me, and both of you please be careful." I called after them, while William made an attempt to follow that ended with him in Patrick's arms.

"You don't have to worry about a thing there are adults everywhere, no one is unsupervised for a second." Edward assured, leading us after the girls to the backyard. "Beer?" Patrick and I accepted what was handed to us with a nod we had only been here five minutes but Patrick hadn't said a word, instead he was watching the families around him. He said it would be uncomfortable for all of us, and I guess I overlooked what it could mean for him. We were surrounded by a group of families all with small children not that much younger than his own daughter.

"Hey that deal goes both ways." I whispered, "You start to feel to uncomfortable we go."

"Now Teresa you don't get out of this that easily." He smiled bringing his attention back to the conversation Edward and I were having. "So you were talking about the house."

"Yes one of the few things I got to keep in the divorce, I got my house and my daughter."

"The two most important things." Patrick nodded, I couldn't help but notice him smirk in my direction. Okay so he had been right after that first practice, the guy wore a ring but wasn't married. It was kind of adorable how jealous Patrick was to watch me talk with this other guy.

"Patrick it's been awhile!" Oh great Hayley was here, I knew that if I asked Patrick in this moment he would say yes to leaving. He slowly turned around and set William at his feet using his now free hand to wrap around my waist.

"Yes Hayley it has."

"Almost as if you were avoiding me." She teased.

"Almost." He agreed, "But a girlfriend with four kids keeps you busy."

"I thought you were married?"

"I never said that, Teresa do you remember me saying I was married?" He smirked.

"Not that I recall no."

"You're wearing a wedding ring."

"Yes, and I was married once, and I'm a little slower at moving on than most."

"He really is, took him eight years of knowing me to ask me out, and even then that wasn't really asking out." I cut in, I really did love the look on her face. Okay so maybe she had made me a little jealous. Now it was just fun to watch Patrick torture her like this.

"I'm terribly sorry if I led you on in anyway." He tried to apologize but she didn't seem to be buying it.

"Teresa, I changed my mind I want to play with my friends." Emily ran up to me and started digging through the diaper bag.

"I thought you might, how about we go find a bathroom to change." I smiled, letting Edward direct me in the direction of the bathroom. When I came out Emily went running to the pool before I could call a warning after her. I was left with Cass, I looked around where was Patrick. I spotted him with some of the dads, a beer in one hand and William in the other, it gave the appearance of domestic perfection. I gave in and took Cass to sit with some of the other moms and as it happens my new boyfriend was the topic of conversation. I didn't know if I was supposed to feel jealous or excited that I was with the sexiest man at the barbeque.

After we had eaten, and the conversation had moved on to the shows their kids had been watching and whether or not certain cartoons were appropriate or not, Alyssa ran over and pulled me away from the moms.

"I want to go home, I'm not having fun anymore." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" I pulled some of the wet hair away from her eyes.

"I'm not having fun anymore." She crossed her arms.

"Is everything okay?" Patrick came up behind me.

"We're going home." Alyssa announced.

"We did have deal." Patrick looked up from the girl to me, "If anyone feels uncomfortable we go home."

"Go get Emily I'll find their towels." I nodded, before turning to the other moms, "It looks like we're going to have to leave a little bit early." They gave an understanding nod. I picked up Cass's carrier and diaper bag and let Alyssa lead me to the car where Jane was waiting with William and Emily wrapped in her Disney towel.

"Why are we leaving?" She pouted.

"Because your sister wasn't feeling good." I helped her into her seat.

"I feel fine it just wasn't fun anymore."

"I was having fun." Emily argued.

"Well I wasn't!"

"Girls." Patrick warned, watching them through the rearview movie.


	36. Chapter 36

**Here is chapter 36, I hope you enjoy it, and I'll update again as soon as I can. As usual I own nothing. **

There was silence in the backseat the rest of the way home. The girls bathed and went down to watch TV while Patrick helped me hang their swimsuits up. "You didn't have to bad a time did you?"

"Actually it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be, but I won't say I wasn't happy for an excuse to leave. How about you I saw that look in the beginning."

"Absolutely fine my dear," He kissed me, he tasted like beer, which meant I probably did to. "However the conversations were quite dull."

"Because you're just that much smarter than everyone else." I laughed, pulling him down the stairs.

"I never said that, I never said that at all."

"It was implied."

"I was merely stating I have little interest in lawn care and the stock market. I was however invited to join them for poker night on Mondays."

"No."

"No? How am I supposed to get to know the other men, it's for the kids."

"It will stop being for the kids when you steal all of their money."

"I know how to play without being obvious." He chuckled.

"Maybe I'll want your company at home on Monday nights."

"Well if that's your excuse, maybe I'll stay." He pulled me onto the couch to watch the girls show while William and Cass napped upstairs.

"What do we do about her?" I whispered nodding toward Alyssa, "About the barbeque."

"We have to talk to her, we knew it would be uncomfortable and not just for us. Something probably triggered a memory or someone said something. It comes down to do we want to talk to her now or let her cool off a bit."

"Alyssa sweetie do you want to talk about what happened today?" I sat up a little and untangled myself from Patrick.

"It wasn't fun anymore." She didn't even look away from the TV.

"Do you want to tell us why it wasn't fun?" I tried.

"Jacob started talking about his cool new step mommy and then everyone else started talking about their parents and Ella's dad works a lot but comes home to tuck her in and Abby's mom stays home all day to take care of her little brother. And they all have normal mommy's and daddy's and I don't get any!" She had curled up in between Patrick and I with her knees to her chest and tears falling down her face.

"I want a normal family." Emily whispered from her spot on the floor, Patrick invited her onto his lap and was silent for a minute.

"I have a question okay, and I need you guys to answer it, it's very important." He said after a minute, both girls looked up and nodded. "Can you tell me what a normal family is?" Both girls looked up at him in surprise, "I just really need to know." He shrugged.

"It's when there's a mommy and a daddy and then there are kids and they all love each other very much." Alyssa wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And the mommy and daddy protect the kids and are there for the kids and the kids love the mommy and daddy and everybody is happy." Emily added.

"I never knew that." Patrick nodded, and I realized where he was going with this.

"How did you not know that?" Alyssa whispered.

"Well I never had a mommy, and my daddy didn't do a very good job at protecting me, sometimes he even hurt me. I know he didn't love my mommy and I often questioned whether he loved me as anything other than a way to make money."

"Your daddy hurt you?" Emily frowned.

"Yep." He nodded, he had stated his childhood like it was a matter of fact, he had just come out and said I never knew if my dad loved me. I had thought it but I could never say that about my own life, my own dad.

"You know what I didn't know that's what a normal family was either." I wiped Alyssa's tears as Jane caught my eye.

"You didn't know either?" Emily looked over at me.

"Nope, my mommy died when I was little just like you guys, and then my daddy hurt me and my brothers and then he died too, and I had to raise my three little brothers all by myself." Neither girl said anything afterward.

"I know we aren't a normal family, we aren't your parents, but we love you and you know we're going to do everything we can to protect you right." Patrick broke the silence.

"That's almost like a normal family I guess." Alyssa crawled onto my lap.

"You know what being normal is overrated anyway." Patrick smiled, scooting into the space Alyssa had vacated with Emily on his lap.

"Of course you would say that." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Is that because he's ec centric?" Emily looked up.

"Yeah that's because he's eccentric." I laughed, "But we wouldn't want him to be normal would we."

"Then we wouldn't get different pancakes every other morning." Alyssa giggled.

"I promise I won't get to normal if you guys don't." He kissed each of the little girls. "Come one we left the party early lets have our own."

"Okay!" Emily jumped out of Patrick's lap.

"What do you say?" I turned to Alyssa.

"I promise it won't be a normal party." Patrick lifted her off my lap and started messing with the radio dial until he found some Disney channel station. With that taken care of he lifted Emily into his other arm and the three of them started dancing around the living room. Patrick looked like a complete fool spinning around with the girls, but before I knew it I was getting pulled into their ridiculous dance. Before that party was over William had stumbled out of bed and I had my one dance partner for Patrick's two. Soon the girls were dancing on their own and Patrick was dancing with Cass. "One of these days you and I will dance together as a real couple." He smiled passing me while I spun with William.

"Okay I'll add dancing to the list with the theatre, before reminding you we never have any alone time." I answered, "We're raising four kids, and when we're not with them we're at work."

"Ahh yes the three oldest kids." He chuckled, and I just rolled my eyes, "You disagree?"

"Their not children Patrick."

"No but they'd react the same way if we told them mommy and daddy were having sex." He whispered.

"You sir, are impossible."

"That seems to be the general consensus."

"Patrick I'm hungry." Alyssa fell to the floor and then her sister fell next to her as if to single the end of dancing.

"Well let's see if we can find something simple to make for dinner what do you want?"

"I don't want dinner cause that means we have to go to bed afterwards."

"Well if your hungry and don't want dinner what do you want?" He set Cass in her rocker and laid down in between the girls.

"Ice cream!"

"Well to have ice cream we have to have dinner." William and I joined them on the floor.

"Chicken fingers!" William squealed crawling over his sister and I to get to Patrick, that boy was impossible to separate from Patrick now and I was torn between jealousy and how adorable the two of them were together.

"I think I can handle that. If that is okay with the ladies."

"Fine but only if we get ice cream." Alyssa pouted.

"And I'm not going to bed right away either." Emily nodded. In the end the kids didn't go to bed right after dinner they got to stay up and play a couple board games but got bored when they realized that Patrick was letting us all win whenever we played memory.

Tonight Patrick and I were laying in bed when I couldn't help but bring it up, it was something we never talked about it was almost an unspoken agreement that things before we met were talked about as little as possible. "What you told the kids today, that's what those scars are isn't it?" He followed my hand to his side.

"It usually wasn't that bad, that was just a really bad night." He whispered, he ran his hand over each of my scars, some were from work but most were from beer bottles thrown decades ago. "Yours are worse."

"Patrick that looks like it was a knife."

"It was one bad night he was drunk he lost a lot of money and I wasn't fast enough. It was nothing."

"Then the thing about your dad not loving you."

"What about it?"

"Did you mean that, my dad did terrible things but for some reason I still think he loved me."

"That's because you only see the best in people." He leaned over and started kissing every scar, "That's why I love you so much. You've seen the absolute worst in people and you still care about them."

"I think you're over exaggerating."

"I'm not at all." He finished with my scars and his lips found my neck. "You've seen me at my worst, you know what I've done and you still let me into your house, into your bed."

"You aren't as bad a person as you seem to think you are."

"You're not helping your case." He chuckled.

"I know you're a good person."

"I know who I am, and I know who you make me want to be." He was just watching me now, "Maybe someday I'll be that person you seem to think I am."

"I know exactly who you are, I'm waiting for you to see it to." I curled up in to his chest.

"I love you Teresa."

"Good night Patrick."


	37. Chapter 37

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here's chapter 37, and I'll update as soon as I can. Please I love to hear what you think, as usual I own nothing. **

It was nice to just kind of relax at the house with the kid after church on Sunday, but Monday morning came to soon.

"Good morning." I smiled turning to lean on my elbow when Patrick crawled back into bed.

"This doesn't work if you're awake when I get home." He kissed me.

"Maybe I like watching you climb back in bed."

"Not nearly as much as I love watching you wake up." He wrapped his arms around me and I melted into him.

"You know getting back into bed is kind of pointless since we have to get out and get the kids ready and go to work."

"Not at all my dear if I didn't I wouldn't get the chance to hold you even for a couple minutes, until after work. And that would make work very very difficult."

"Anything I can do to make your life easier." I rolled my eyes.

"If that were true you'd let me call you in sick for a little alone time."

"There's no such thing as alone time Patrick, we got to go to work." I crawled out of his arms.

"I will find us alone time." He promised. Morning routines rushed by and soon the kids were at school and we were at work.

I had to spend all morning shuffling from one meeting to another and was grateful for the silence and the fresh cup of coffee that greeted me when I walked into the office. He really must have just left because it was still scalding. Despite it being a Monday and having basically wasted the entire morning I found that I was able to get quite a bit of work done before grabbing my jacket to get the kids.

"Hey boss before you go I wanted to run something by you." Grace called my attention to the bullpen.

"Yeah what can I do for you?"

"The guys and I were thinking that you know you've been super busy and since the kids were getting out of school early on Friday maybe they could spend the weekend with me kind of like a sleep over so you can have a little time to yourself." She started, and before I could process what she was saying she continued, "I mean we all know how this was just kind of sprung on you and under such horrible circumstances you could use a day to yourself."

"A day to myself." I repeated, "Like alone time." I glanced at Jane who was sitting in the corner of his couch cup of tea in hand with that stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah we were talking about it, Jane suggested they stay with me, which I thought was stupid because they are so close to him."

"But I don't have a place suitable for watching kids." Jane reminded.

"And my apartment is the biggest."

"That's a very nice offer Grace but I don't know. I can't just leave you with four kids for a whole weekend."

"No offense boss, but your friends just kinda left you with four kids for life." Cho spoke up.

"And I have Ben this weekend so I could bring him over and I could help out it could be a slumber party." Rigsby offered, yes adding another kid to the apartment was what I wanted to hear.

"Guys that's really nice of you but I don't know if the kids would be ready to spend the night somewhere else. I have to go pick them up, we can talk about this later." As per usual I was nearly late to pick up the kids. I was tempted to drive them straight home knowing full well what would happen when the came back and started talking to the team. The idea of a slumber party would sound fun to the kids, but what if the kids had nightmares again, or what if it ended like the barbeque, or the first day of school. Of course I trusted Grace to watch the kids, and I did want a little alone time with Patrick, but what if the kids weren't ready for something like this. The minute the kids walked into that office it was going to be seven verse one. I had left the kids in the bullpen going to my office with the excuse of paperwork.

"Made up your mind yet?" Jane stuck his head in the door.

"No get out."

"I came to help ease your mind."

"Really, cause you're usually the one responsible for the unease."

"I apologize, but I thought that was my job." He moved around my desk and started massaging my shoulders.

"You told me this morning you were going to find us alone time, I shouldn't be surprised, you gave me warning." I found myself leaning back into his touch.

"What are you so worried about?"

"What if they aren't ready?"

"Then they'll call you and ask to be picked up early, but you're not going to know if you don't let them try."

"They really want to go don't they."

"Yes they do, and Grace is really looking forward to having a slumber party with the girls."

"Fine you win." I made the effort to push him away, "You win, you manipulated the whole situation of course you knew you were going to win." He just smiled.

"If we weren't at work I would kiss you right now."

"That's your answer to everything kiss me and it's all better."

"Why are you angry Teresa?"

"If I get a call at midnight on Friday you are picking up the kids."

"How are we going to explain that to Grace?" He chuckled.

"You're good at making up stories. Now go tell the kids the good news, before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and hurried out of my office and back to the bullpen. Alone time, I sat back in my chair and smiled, I didn't know what that was anymore, this could be nice.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I had two very excited five year olds running through my office door and into my lap. "This is going to be our first ever sleep over and Miss. Agent Grace she said that she would do our make up and play dress up and it's going to be super fun."

"Yeah Patrick said he didn't know if he could get you to change your mind but he did."

"Well I'm happy you're so excited, but this means you guys are going to behave really well all week right, because Agent Van Pelt isn't going to want you spending the night if you're going to be bad."

"We promise we're going to be super good."

"Yeah we really promise."

With two promises it was time to get them home so that they could change for soccer practice. Patrick intercepted William and Cass at the door, and when the girls and I got back from practice dinner was on the table.

"You sir, are getting to be to efficient." I snuck a kiss before he took his seat opposite me at the table.

"How come it's efficient when I get things done here, but at work it's just annoying."

"You're methods at work are annoying."

"Girls did you tell Teresa all of the things your going to do this weekend at Grace's house."

"She's going to do our make up and play dress up, and have a pillow fight and watch movies and eat pizza and ice cream and play games and Mr. Agent Wayne said his would come over with his son and we would get to meet him!" Alyssa started and it continued all through dinner. They really were excited about this, and that made me kind of excited to have this alone time. If the kids were excited maybe this would be okay.

"So we heard all about the girls plans for this weekend, what are yours?" I wondered climbing into bed a couple hours later.

"I don't care what we do as long as I get to have a little alone time with you." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You always have to be the damn romantic don't you."

"Well we both know you're not." He teased.

"It's hard when the people you care about always end up leaving or disappointing you."

"Well I'm not going anywhere, and I can't guarantee I won't do anything disappointing, but I won't do anything to hurt you."

"I know." I whispered into my pillow. "Just like I know you already have our whole weekend planned out like you have since this morning if not longer."

"I have a couple things planned, but I know how you like to control things."

"So I get to decide what we're doing this weekend?" I rolled over to face him.

"I've got dinner taken care of for Friday and Saturday, but we can do whatever you want to do."

"Well isn't that sweet of you."

"I try."

The rest of the week went by in a blur at work we caught two different cases each case was closed promptly and by Friday morning all the paper work was finished up. At home the kids had another soccer game Wednesday night that ended with the girls third win and Emily got to celebrate another goal. At school they were assigned another collage this time without disrupting the whole class and getting into trouble. September was apparently blue month. William's insisted on continuing to call us 'Daddy Patrick' and 'Mommy Teresa' despite Alyssa yelling at him about it Tuesday morning.

But it was the use of these names that caused Patrick to pull the kids aside before buckling them in Friday morning. They had their suitcases in the trunk ready for Grace to take them to her apartment after work.

"Okay I know Teresa told you that the people at work don't like it that people who work together date so I don't like asking you this but…"

"We can keep a secret Patrick." Alyssa interrupted.

"We won't tell Miss Agent Grace that you love Teresa."

"I really appreciate that, and can you not tell them that I live here, because that is breaking a rule to."

"We promise." Emily nodded, "We won't let William get you in trouble either." He helped me buckle the kids in before wrapping his arms around me to kiss good-bye.

"They shouldn't have to lie for us." I sighed into his chest.

"No they shouldn't."

"Is this my fault?"

"It's no one's fault, we just want to keep our private life private." He whispered.

"You don't you said it yourself you want everyone to know."

"I want what you want and if you don't want our coworkers to know then neither do I." He assured giving me a kiss good bye. "Go drop off the kids we wouldn't want them to be late. I'll see you at work."

I did see him at work but he was feigning sleep on his couch so I went about work as normal trying to control all of the thoughts running through my head. The kids shouldn't have to lie for Patrick and I. Were the kids going to be okay spending the night away from us. Was I going to be okay without them in the house for the weekend? I had no doubt that Patrick would have plenty of things planned to keep me distracted. What did Patrick have planned? On top of that the parent teacher conference was this afternoon after work. God it was impossible to get any real work done this morning. So when I left to pick up the kids and some lunch for the team it was a good thing we had gotten the paperwork done yesterday.

"Jane come on we could use a hand." I kicked his couch late in the afternoon, "We're moving the kids car seats to Van Pelts car."

"And your asking me for help, you have two far more able bodied men right there." He flinched as I went to kick his precious couch again.

"You need the exercise, they don't."

"Since when are you concerned about my well being?"

"Since I have hardly seen you do anything but sleep in the past couple weeks, and you've come in hung over twice." I argued, "You need to do something to be with people."

"Loading car seats is being with people?" He pouted but got up from the couch and followed Grace and I to the cars.

"It's socializing."

"With you and Grace I do that everyday."

"Fine go back to sleep."

"I'm up now, you don't expect me to walk all they way back over there."

"Come on kids Grace is getting ready to go if you're spending the weekend the bus is leaving." I called over my shoulder, and soon we had three small children racing us to the elevator, while I had Cass asleep in her carrier. I put Patrick to work arranging two car seats and two booster seats in the back of Grace's car. While I handed Grace the suitcases. "You guys promise to be super good this weekend and not cause any problems."

"We already promised." Alyssa whined.

"I'm sure they'll be perfect angels." Grace smiled.

"If they miss behave at all just call me, if anything happens at all just call me okay Grace."

"Relax Boss they'll behave fine, and in the off chance that something happens I promise to call. You enjoy your weekend go to the spa get a massage or something."

"Don't let them stay up to late, and not to much sugar, Cass should have enough food in the bag to last her all weekend along with her bottle but if not I can drop off more. And there are plenty of diapers in there to last the weekend."

"Boss everything will be fine."

"Call me if you need anything, I'll have my phone on at all times. I'll pick them up Sunday after church."

"Alright boss I'll have them call you after dinner, and then in the morning after breakfast if you'd like, and then again before bed Saturday okay, everything will be fine."

"Thank you Grace." And as I said that I noticed Patrick leaning against the side of my car with that stupid smirk on his face.

"No problem boss you need some time to yourself."

I watched Patrick give all the kids a hug good bye and then it was my turn. "What are smirking at?" I turned to him as the car drove out of the parking lot.

"I'm not smirking at anything 'Mommy Teresa'" He chuckled leading the way back into the building.

"Shut up."

"I was merely admiring how well you've adopted the roll of a mother." He grinned and I slapped him. "Why on earth is that a reason to cause me pain, I was admiring you did I not say that?"

"How are you going to get out of work early without causing the other two to get suspicious?"

"I'll figure something out." As it turns out figuring something out was not nearly as hard as I thought it would be around three Rigsby took off to pick up Ben for the weekend leaving Cho and Jane the only ones sitting out there. I waited a whole twenty minutes before giving in and forcing the two of them to go home, and by force I actually mean force because Jane did a very convincing job on preferring the couch over a bed. After the two of them left I waited another twenty minutes before I really did have to leave if I was going to run home before the five o clock parent teacher conference.


	38. Chapter 38

**Alright it probably took me a little longer than usual to get this chapter posted I apologize my finals start on Monday and I've been doing my best to keep up with that. So I'm sorry I can't say for sure when I'll be able to update again. I wanted to get this up before I got to bogged down. I hope you enjoy it as always I love to hear what you think. And despite my many prayers I still own nothing. **

"Change your clothes we don't want to be late." Was the greeting I received walking in the front door.

"Change my clothes Patrick we're meeting their teacher I don't need to be dressed up."

"But we're going to dinner afterwards, something nice, but not fancy."

"That is a very vague description."

"Well you don't need a ball gown or even I dress I suppose just something nice." He smiled had he seriously left the couch at work for the couch at the house. On top of that he was being no help I didn't want to be overdressed but on the other hand I didn't want to be underdressed either.

"At least tell me where we're going." I came and sat on top of him, he gave an over exaggerated groan followed by a smile.

"Nope."

"Patrick come on, I need to know what to wear." I leaned in close.

"Wear whatever makes you comfortable." He smirked, "But if we continue this path of action we will definitely be late."

"Fine, you are absolutely no help." He just chuckled and watched me walk up the stairs. I settled for a pair of black dress pants and a green dress shirt that I had bought once shopping with Grace but never wore.

"I don't know what you were worrying about you are more than capable of dressing yourself for the occasion." He grinned having moved from the couch so he was standing in the doorway.

"Go to hell."

"Can I wait until after this weekend? I would hate to have gone through all this trouble to get us some time together and not be able to enjoy it."

"All this trouble, you suggested an idea to the team, and then convinced me it was a good idea." I reminded, "That for you is a very simple plan."

"I had to suggest it in just the right way otherwise they would seem suspicious of my motives." His arm was around my waist and he was leading me to his car. Wait his car, not happening. I didn't even say anything and he smiled tightening his grip around my waist. "It is traditional that the man drives on the first date."

"Drive my car then."

"There is nothing wrong with my car."

"It's going to get us killed."

"Again I don't know why you think that, is it because it's old, or because it's smaller than yours of because it doesn't have reinforced sides to deflect gunfire because I doubt people will be shooting at us tonight."

"I don't know it is your car and people tend to want you dead."

"Only the people who've met me." He smiled holding the passenger door open and I gave in and got in. I had been in his car before and not gotten killed, I had driven his car for a week and wasn't dead so for one night how bad could it be. He pulled his car into the school parking lot. There were a surprising number of people there, I had never been to a parent/teacher conference before. "Do you promise not to interrogate the teacher?" He teased holding the car door for me.

"I refuse to admit I did anything wrong." I smiled as he reached for my hand.

"I think I've been a brilliant influence on you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I kissed his cheek.

"As long as I'm not expected to clean up any of your messes."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." I assured and he just chuckled leading the way to two chairs outside of the girl's kindergarten classrooms. It was a little intimidating sitting outside of the classroom kind of like in school having to sit outside of the principal's office, but as per usual Patrick looked completely relaxed, and I had to remind myself this wasn't his first parent/teacher conference. The door opened and two parents came out and Miss. Hunt smiled and let us into the room.

"Miss. Lisbon, Mr. Jane I feel like I owe you some sort of apology for the last time we spoke." She smiled leading us to a couple desks set up in the middle of the classroom.

"Not at all, if anything I owe you the apology." I assured.

"Agent Lisbon tends to be over protective when it comes to my lets say emotional well being." Patrick smiled.

"Like I said I'm sorry, if I had known the circumstances…"

"We aren't here to talk about that, you have nothing to be sorry for." Patrick stopped her.

"That's right we're here to talk about the girls, I would love to know how they've been adjusting to school." I agreed, we didn't need to waste time on awkward apologies when we both knew we had over reacted.

"Both girls are doing fine, they are really excelling in reading and are doing pretty well in writing. Some one back home must have been a good teacher, and since the collage incident they haven't acted out. Alyssa is doing a great job making friends, but Emily has been having a little bit of trouble in the classroom. I noticed she has a couple friends on the playground, but she seems timid to talk to new people in the immediate classroom. Which isn't surprising given what she's lost." Miss. Hunt stopped waiting for us to ask questions, but I just sat and nodded and Patrick was busy examining the classroom. "Like I said she has a couple friends in the other classrooms so I think it will just take a little bit of time to get her to feel more comfortable in the classroom."

"Of course." I nodded, I wasn't to concerned about Emily's ability to make friends as long as she had a couple, and she had never complained about it so I would wait and see what happened.

"And the girls told you about their next assignment." Miss. Hunt nodded, "We'll have the blue collage due at the end of the month."

"Yes and the girls have promised to do this one without complaint." Patrick smiled, "I assume when that one is turned in the red ones will be taken down."

"That is how it works." Miss. Hunt looked at him and we both followed his eyes to the wall filled with red posters. He was staring at one poster in the bottom corner specifically.

"So what else do we talk about, I'm sorry I've never been to a parent teacher conference before." I drew the conversation back to the table.

"No, that's fine, I think we've covered the basics, the girls are doing great in class."

"That's good to hear, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little worried about how they've been getting along in class. Does that mean we can go?"

"Just one more thing, at the end of the month there will be a field trip to the museum we need you to fill out the permission slip." She handed me a sheet of paper for each girl. "Have the girls bring them in anytime before the week of the field trip."

"I think we can handle that." I smiled and shook her hand. "You have any questions Jane?"

"Nope. I think you covered it on your own." He grinned, standing to go. "It was nice to see you again Miss. Hunt." Miss. Hunt smiled the sad smile people give you when they find out about a tragedy in your life it was the pity smile and it only fueled my desire to get Patrick out of the room.

I waited until we were sitting in his car to say anything. "You okay?"

"I'm perfect." He assured, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Who would let there five year old put that on a poster?!"

"The kid probably saw it in the paper or the magazine and put it on the poster, they don't know what it is, they see a red smiley face. The parent probably never even noticed it."

"You're sure you're okay."

"Teresa, I'm not going to let a child's poster distract me from our first date." He held my hand in his with the other on the wheel.

"Where are we going?"

"That my dear is a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Liar."

"Just tell me where we're going already."

"It's not to far." He smiled I really had a love/hate relationship with that smile. My eyes widened when he turned his contraption into the parking lot of a diner. A diner?

"This is your romantic date?" I frowned, letting him lead me in to one of the booths in the corner.

"I'm offended Teresa you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"This is the first place we ate together, just the two of us." He grinned, and I tried to recall it but, it wasn't coming back to me. "I think it was the third case I helped on." He prompted.

"How do you remember that?"

"It's only been eight years Teresa." He smirked, but started prompting my memory again, "I believe I had just done something you called 'stupid and dangerous' you informed me that I had no business working with you and you did not trust Minelli's decision to hire me and if I ever put you or you're teams jobs or lives on the line you would not hesitate to shoot me. And that was also when I realized how much I was going to enjoy working with you." I did remember that day something to do with him threatening a prominent lawyers life to get him to confess. "On top of that you gave me the same warning I've heard everyday sense, and I have yet to be shot, well by you."

"You're pressing you're luck." I warned but it was empty and we both knew it. First off I wasn't even armed, second that would be a horrible way to start a relationship.

"If I'm honest that probably wouldn't be the worst ending to a date I've ever experienced." He chuckled.

"Patrick how many dates have you gone on since…"

"Counting this one." He looked like he was thinking for a minute but then answered, "Two."

"This is your second date since…" I don't know why it surprised me I knew he didn't date but I guess actually hearing it made a difference.

"Yes and the first one didn't end so well, so we're going to have to work on that."

"Oh I suppose I could at least pretend I enjoy spending time with you."

"That would be much appreciated." He smiled. "Do I get to ask you how many dates you've been on?"

"Don't bother, I don't remember the last time I was on a real date."

"What about Mashburn?" I choked on my drink and he just chuckled, "No date then, okay."

"How did you know about that?"

"Teresa it was terribly obvious, I'd be surprised if I was the only one who noticed."

"No Walter and I did not go on an actual date."

"Hmm interesting I thought he'd be more of a gentlemen."

"We didn't go on a date before we slept together." I argued.

"You said that it had been as if we were dating for the past eight years."

"And yet Patrick you call this our first date."

"Because this time is different." He all but whispered.

"And how is that?" I smiled.

"For one I actually got you into my car, and I'm going to pay without you arguing, and then I'm going to take you home."

I'll admit dinner was actually really romantic, I'm not sure how he did it but he made the diner seem romantic. After dinner and dessert we ended up going for a walk to nowhere in particular just around the block enjoying each other's company. When we got home he went straight to the stereo system turned it on and then pulled me to the center of the living room, as the music started.

"Patrick is this a country song?" I smirked.

"It is and it talks about God, but when I heard it I thought it was appropriate." He held me close and started swaying as the lyrics started, and I could hear Patrick singing along in my ear.

_I've been a walking heartache, _

_ I've made a mess of me _

_ The person that I've been lately _

_ Ain't who I wanna be_

_ But you stay here right beside me_

_ Watch as the storm blows through _

_ And I need you _

I closed my eyes and laid my head against his chest I think I could learn to like this song.

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs _

_ God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_ And for when I think I've lost my way_

_ There are no words here left to say, its true_

_ God gave me you. _

I could definitely like this song.

_There's more here than what were seeing _

_ A divine conspiracy _

_ That you, an angel lovely _

_ Could somehow fall for me_

_ You'll always be love's great martyr_

_ And I'll be the flattered fool_

_ And I need you. _

"Why do you think like that?" I sighed.

"Because I know you deserve better than me." He whispered, "And you not so secretly like that I just called myself a fool."

"Maybe." I smiled into his chest as we just continued to sway on the spot.

"I told you I'd get a chance to dance with you."

"Yes you did." I nodded, "and you always get what you want."

"I'm very persistent."

"Oh I know, I learned the hard way." I sighed, and he just chuckled. "Does this mean we're going to the theatre?"

"You'll have to wait and see." He shrugged, the song had ended a while ago but it was nice to just dance with him in my living room until the phone rang and I all but ran to answer it.

"Hey boss, the kids are just laying down to watch a movie I thought I'd have them call you now in case they fell asleep during the movie." Grace greeted.

"Thank you Grace."

"Have you been enjoying a night to yourself?"

"It hasn't been to bad."

"Alright well here are the girls." I heard her call over the girls and hand off the phone.

"Hi Teresa!" Both girls squealed through the phone.

"Are you having fun?"

"Not as fun as if you and Patrick were here." Emily assured.

"But we had a pillow fight and ate pizza and then we got makeovers but we had to take a bath so Miss. Agent Grace said she'd do are makeup again tomorrow." Alyssa explained.

"Well make sure you take lots of pictures cause I want to see all of it."

"We will are you having fun?" Emily wondered.

"Actually I'm getting a little bored here without you." I noticed Patrick smiling from the couch.

"Don't get bored, if you want you can play with some of our toys." Alyssa offered.

"I'll try to find something to do."

"Can you read us a bedtime story?" Emily questioned.

"That's usually Patrick's job do you want him to do it?" I offered knowing Patrick would want to talk to the kids just as much as I would, and I was really hoping this call wasn't on speakerphone.

"Yeah, don't worry Miss. Agent Grace is putting Cass to bed she can't hear him talking." Alyssa reassured as I handed the phone off to Patrick.

"They want their bedtime story." I responded to his quizzical glance. He nodded and accepted the phone after a small debate on which story to read. Then when the story was chosen he didn't read it, no he sat on the couch and recited it to them, from memory. God he made me so mad sometime just out of pure jealousy.

"Good night girls you be good for Grace okay." He finished and handed me back the phone.

"Alright good night you two and tell your brother and sister good night from me to, and I miss you very much and I'll come pick you up Sunday okay."

"Night Night Teresa, we miss you to. Love you." Both girls called through the phone.

"Love you to." I smiled I heard the phone be handed back to Grace.

"Night boss."

"Night Grace thanks again."

"No problem we're having a great time the kids are angels." With that we hung up and I curled into Patrick side as he handed me a glass of wine. Where had that come from he had been on the couch since I answered the phone.

"You miss them already don't you." He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It hasn't even been half a day, I don't miss them this much when they're at school, well not since the first week."

"That's because you're used to the noise at night now and the silence can be a little unsettling at first, you're used to the fighting to get to bed and the hugs and kisses good night."

"Is the silence why you slept in the bullpen in the beginning, because it was the noise you were used to?"

"Part of it, but mostly I'm an insomniac."

"Recovering insomniac now, you've been sleeping better since you've moved in."

"And I have you to thank." He toasted his wine glass.

"Please tell me the story you recited for them was something you made up, not one from memory."

"I can't do that." He chuckled refilling my wine glass, "But you should know that is the story they ask for at least once a week anyone would have it memorized by now."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I am not."

"I don't know if I trust you." I teased.

"That's a shame."

"Come on, we're going to bed." I finished the second glass before.

"Somebodies eager." He chuckled, setting down his own glass.

"Well I need to sleep if I'm going to get up to kick your ass running in the morning." I got up and started for the stairs leaving him on the couch.

"I see how it is." All of sudden he was right behind me with his arms around my waist. "But you aren't going to beat me, and you aren't going to ruin my plans for tonight."

"I thought the only thing you had planned was dinner."

"Welllllll."

"Well you just left out a few details right, just like you always do."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it. I like to look at it as an assumption as to what would happen after not an actual plan."

"I see, I really would hate to ruin your plans, and we both know your not going to give it up anytime soon." I made an over exaggerated act of giving in and leading him up the stairs. "But in the morning I'm going to kick your ass."

"We'll see."

**I know I don't usual add notes at the bottom but I felt like I needed to say the song was "God Gave me You" by Blake Shelton. And I've been trying for many months to fit that into one of my Mentalist fanfic's. I hope it fits. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay so I still have two days of finals left, but I can only stare at notes for so long I just had to update this story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, as always I own nothing. **

I woke up to gentle kisses and a wicked chuckle when I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're trying to distract me." I groaned.

"I'm not just trying darling, it looks like I'm succeeding."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" He questioned pulling away just a little.

"It's curious that you feel the need to distract me, does that mean you're afraid I might actually be able to keep up with you?"

"Of course you can keep up with me." He grinned, "I'm an old man remember."

"In that case lets go." I kissed him real quick and jumped out of bed. He fell backwards with a groan.

"You are a cruel cruel women." He smiled watching me dig through my dresser for workout clothes.

"Oh look whose talking." I threw a T-shirt at him. "Get up."

"Fine, I wouldn't want you getting lost in this big neighborhood all by yourself." He threw the T-shirt on and rolled out of bed to finish getting ready. "But just for this we're running extra far today."

"How far is extra far?"

"Haven't decided yet." He chuckled, leading me down the stairs and out the door.

"Wait Patrick I don't have my headphones."

"You don't need music you have me." He smirked stretching his arms over his head.

"Oh joy. I have nothing but the sound of your voice to listen to, at least that'll motivate me to get back sooner." I followed him as he started down the street. It was actually really nice running with Patrick, well at least the first mile and a half and then we didn't start turning around, he hadn't been serious about that extra far had he.

"Not tired already?" He smirked.

"You wish." I managed not to pant.

"You want to turn around, we can call it quits at three miles."

"I hate you, keep going."

"If you insist." He chuckled how did he chuckle while running. He was just going to keep running until I was forced to give in. He couldn't go forever could he? "How about a mile farther and then turn around see if I can get you to five miles."

"Whatever you want, just know I'm going to punch you in the face when we get back."

"A fist fight, umm, I'll pass. That's something I will absolutely lose."

I'll admit I'm not sure how I made it back to our block, in fact I'm not entirely sure how I was able to sprint that last block. And I really don't know how he had enough strength to grab me around the waist and spin me around, so in the end he won.

"Cheater!" I panted wrapping my hand behind my head.

"Are you really surprised?" He laughed between breaths.

"Forgive me for thinking you were capable of playing fair."

"You're forgiven."

"I'm taking a shower and you're going to make breakfast." I stormed up the stairs, and again he just laughed. Halfway through my shower I found myself switching it to a bath, pouring in the bubbles and everything. It was funny I don't even remember buying that soap, it was probably a gift a long time ago. I suppose nine was a to early for a bubble bath, but I had not ran that far in a long time.

"I thought you'd find those." Patrick stuck his head in the bathroom after a little bit, that would explain why I didn't remember buying them. He sat down on the opposite end of the tub in nothing but his boxers. "Foot." He nodded and I obliged raising my leg out of the water onto his bare thigh, before he proceeded to start giving me a foot massage.

"I'm going to kill you, when the muscles in my legs stop burning."

"I'm sorry, but you're the one you didn't want to turn around at three miles." He grinned, "If you weren't so stubborn."

"So this is my fault now."

"You just like putting words in my mouth don't you."

"Other foot." I splashed water at him switching legs.

"Now I know you didn't do that on purpose, here I am trying to give you the spa package and you splash me with water."

"And if I did do it on purpose?" I questioned, he grinned and then slid into the tub with me boxers and all. "You better finish that foot massage before you try anything mister." And he obliged.

"What else do you have planned for the day? Now that I have thoroughly kicked your ass."

"You cheated."

"You do realize by wrapping my arms around your waist I had to slow down just as much as you did."

"You think you could have out sprinted me?"

"Usually no I said before you are much faster than I am, but after five miles and if you had not taken off the minute the house was in sight I would have had a clear victory without cheating."

"Looks like we may never know." I rolled my eyes but internally thought he may have been right.

"Anything you want to do today?"

"We could crawl back into bed, but I still haven't been able to get William any new clothes, and since the girls got all of your clothes."

"Are you asking me to take you to the mall Teresa?" The way he said it made me think back to the girls in high school sitting in the food court with their boyfriends.

"I suppose I am." I couldn't help but laugh, but that was due to Patrick stopping his massage to tickle my feet. "Son of a bitch!" I gasped splashing water all over. "You're cleaning this up."

Two hours later I was walking through the mall with Patrick's arm around my waist. At first we were just wandering in and out of stores apparently it had been a long time since Patrick had been to a mall. We ate and the food court and Patrick did a good job at keeping me entertained by cold reading ever person that walked by.

"Now you're making things up there is no way to know that." I laughed as he announced the man that just walked by shopping list.

"I did make that up." He smiled, "You need to laugh more."

"What about him?" I pointed to another guy.

"You tell me." He shrugged.

"What?"

"You tell me." He repeated, "You know what to look for."

"I don't know." I frowned staring after the man, he looked nervous, but was it excited nervous or nervous nervous. He was walking into the jewelry story. "He's going to pick out an engagement ring."

"Maybe anything else?"

"Maybe? What else would he be doing in a jewelry store that has him that nervous?"

"No, I'm sure you're right."

"No you don't what was wrong with my guess."

"Nothing it was a very good guess."

"But you think I'm wrong."

"I think that's the wrong type of nervous for engagement ring shopping."

"And what's you're theory?"

"I think he's trying to make up for an affair."

"I think you're a pessimist."

"Well there is only one way to find out who's right." He laughed.

"What you want to stalk a guy in the mall?"

"No I was thinking we walk by the store on our way to buy clothes for William. That is unless you know I'm right and you're scared."

"I'm right, I can feel it."

"You can feel it." He smirked, "Then lets go prove it." He took our trash in one hand and my hand in his other.

"Ha, I was right." I grinned, there was something about being with Patrick that made me feel like I really was that kid in high school. That mixed with having beat him was probably what led to my very brief victory dance that will never be spoke of again.

"You were right." He kissed me, "And I would love to see that little dance more often." Okay now it would never be spoken of again. "It almost looked like you were having a seizure I was worried."

"Shut up."

"I thought your muscles were giving out from that intense workout this morning."

"You're just mad cause I was right and you were wrong."

"I'm not mad at all, I'll let you be right more often if I get to see that dance again."

"Yeah that's never happening."

"Just like that poor guys marriage."

"Pessimist."

"But that doesn't mean I'm wrong." By the time we made our way to the department store at the other end of the mall I had finally convinced Patrick to leave the dance alone. Only to be met with a new problem as we passed the lingerie department. "You would look great in this." He grinned holding up a lacy green piece.

"Not happening."

"But it would look super sexy on you." He smirked.

"In your dreams."

"Oh now I'm counting on it."

"Oh God." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the nearest fitting room.

"Teresa, I'm happy for the rapid change of mind, but my arm would much appreciate it if you didn't rip it out it socket next time."

"You shut up, I saw Van Pelt."

"So naturally let's rip my arm out of it's socket."

"What would she think if she saw you and me standing in the lingerie section of a department store? Especially on a day when I'm supposed to be having alone time? And how long do you think it will take for her to remember that it was your idea for her to take the kids this weekend?"

"Your right hiding in the fitting room of the lingerie department is a much better place to be caught." He teased.

"Where are the kids anyway?"

"Probably out there with her and Rigsby, you didn't give me a lot of time to look around."

"How long do you think we have to wait in here before their gone?"

"You probably have plenty of time to try this on for me."

"You are impossible."

"They're probably gone, I highly doubt she's going lingerie shopping with Rigsby and the kids. Though they have been seeing a lot more of each other lately."

"I don't need to hear about it."

"If you're not going to try this on can we leave the dressing room now?"

"Fine but if they catch us here together…"

"I know I know you'll shoot me." He laughed leaving the green lace behind and leading me out of the fitting room. We caught a glimpse of them heading for the toy department and agreed it was probably safe to continue with clothes shopping as planned.

I was loading the car up when it dawned on me, "Patrick they didn't call this morning. Do you think we missed it when we were running?"

"Not likely, I bet they slept in or got caught up by breakfast and forgot or didn't have time. You saw them just now they looked like they were having a good time."

"I guess."


	40. Chapter 40

**So I hope the wait wasn't to long but on the bright side it's officially the start of my summer vacation. On the other hand I'm starting work so I'll try and keep updating on a regular bases. Please I love to know what you think and as always I own nothing. **

After the mall we had decided on going straight home, it was late and we were both ready for dinner. I was about to sit down in the living room and let him cook when I was informed he had other plans.

"What do you think this is a restaurant? You have to come help." He grinned directing me by the small of my back into the kitchen where he had already poured two glasses of wine.

"And what is it that we're making?" I took a sip of the wine, I noticed the bottle on the counter and it looked expensive where had it come from?

"You know the great thing about wine if it goes unopened it could last forever." He followed my gaze.

"Does that mean?"

"Angela and I didn't much like a bunch of fancy things going out to the new restaurants and what not, but a good winery was another story. And you really can't waste good wine."

"You've had this wine for nine years."

"At least," he nodded. "A friend has been storing them in his cellar for me, but before we can start on dinner we must make dessert."

"Dessert?"

"Well we have to give the chocolate plenty of time to harden otherwise we'll just make a mess eating the strawberries." Making dessert ended with him licking the chocolate off of my fingers and then teasing me for making such a mess of it.

"You asked for my help you deal with the fallout." I teased standing on my toes to give him a kiss, "Great now I really sound like you." He just laughed and poured another glass of wine.

"Well as long as you don't make quite as big a mess with dinner as you do dessert."

"No promises, I haven't cooked a real meal in years."

"Then I've got my work cut out for me." He chuckled coming up right behind me and taking my hands in his. From there he directed my motions chopping vegetables and putting the meat on the stove. I let him lead until I couldn't take his breath on the back of my neck in longer I had to turn around. He tasted like chocolate and expensive wine he was perfect. "You're going to ruin your appetite." His voice was almost a whisper and very seductive.

"You still haven't even told me what dinner is."

"You're the one making it." He teased.

"And it looks almost done." I sighed turning back to the food. Upon his instruction I took my seat at the table and he served the food refilling my glass of wine for a third time, at this rate I'd end up drunk before the meal was over, as if it would matter, my judgment has always been slightly impaired when it came to Patrick Jane.

"Enjoy." He smiled.

"What is it that I've made exactly?"

"That would be beef tenderloin with a red wine sauce."

"Well it tastes delicious." I nodded my approval.

"My compliments to the chef." He toasted his glass.

"You're really good at this." I sighed as dinner came to an end. He just watched me and waited for me to continue. "For having almost no practice dating you're very good at it."

"I like to think it's because I know you."

"And what do you know about me, that would make for such a brilliant date?"

"I know that you hate the idea of going to a fancy restaurant and dressing up and the theatre would bore you, you'd much rather stay home and watch a movie in your pajamas."

"So maybe you know me."

"Of course I do." He laughed, and then the phone rang.

"The kids." I jumped up and he just nodded and started clearing the table.

"Hey boss."

"Grace how is everything?"

"The kids are great, they slept in pretty late this morning sorry I didn't call I said I would."

"No that's fine, as long as the kids are okay."

"Yeah Emily got a little upset this morning at breakfast it was something to do with the pancakes being normal." Grace explained and I couldn't help but smile I looked around where had Patrick gone. "But after we got that everything has been okay, I assume you want to talk to them."

"Yes I would love to talk to the them. "

"Hi Teresa!" The girls called through the phone.

"Hey are you having a good time?"

"Yeah it's fun, we went to the mall today, and we saw you, but Miss. Agent Grace didn't cause you ran away first it was really funny."

"I'm sorry I ran away."

"That's okay, guess what else we did?"

"What else did you do?"

"We went to the playground, and now we are going to play a game and then Miss. Agent Grace says we have to go to bed because you are coming to get us in the morning."

"But we want to watch a movie and we think we can, when are you coming in the morning?"

"I'll be there right after church so we can go to lunch together."

"That's a long time away."

"I know but that's why you need to go to sleep when Miss. Grace tells you cause then you'll be asleep and you won't even notice the time pass."

"Do you miss us a lot?"

"I miss you sooo much, how are your brother and sister?"

"William is cranky and annoying, and he won't talk to Miss. Agent Grace, he misses Patrick."

"Do you want him to read you guy a bedtime story?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay let me find him, it'll only take a minute."

"I'm right here." He wandered down the stairs in his sweats and a t-shirt. "Go on and get comfortable. Hey girls what story do you want to hear tonight?" I heard him start to tell a story as I headed to the bedroom, old football jersey it was. When I made my way downstairs Patrick had finished up his story and was telling the kids good night, "I miss you very very much and you tell William and Cass the same thing, and I promise I'll see you tomorrow. Teresa wants to say goodnight." He turned around and grinned.

"Night girls you behave for Miss. Grace it'll be just one more night and I'll see you tomorrow before you even know it."

"Night Night." Both girls called through the phone, "We miss you."

"I miss you to." I sighed listening as the phone went dead on the other end.

"They're going to have a long night." Patrick wrapped his arms around my waist. "But they'll be okay, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." I gave him a quick kiss, "And if I recall we still have dessert."

"Yes we do, you take a seat on the couch I'll be right back." He instructed, apparently his night of romancing wasn't quite over. He came back a couple minutes with the strawberries organized on a plate and another bottle of wine.

"You're trying to get me drunk aren't you?" I grinned as he set both down on the coffee table before sticking in a movie.

"I would never." He feigned offense, "I just think wine and chocolate covered strawberries go hand in hand."

"You are the one picking the meals, so of course you would pick something that goes good with wine."

"Maybe I was just trying to woo you. You know like I said I would." He laid out on the couch and I curled up in front of him as the movie started.

"You did not pick this movie."

"I wanted a movie I knew you'd like."

"I never said I liked this movie."

"You didn't have to say it." He chuckled taking a bite of strawberry. "Besides it has a certain significance in our relationship."

"Maybe I let every man who shows up at my door quoting romantic movies in."

"How many men have quoted movies on your door step?"

"Just you."

"In that case you're one for one." He kissed me again tasting like chocolate strawberries and wine, there really was a method to his madness after all.

"We keep this up we're going to miss the whole movie."

"Well we wouldn't want that." He groaned, but didn't protest as I turned back around to watch the movie. Before we knew it the strawberries were gone, and then the wine, had we really finished two bottle of wine tonight, no the one with dinner wasn't empty I had to remind myself. _When Harry Met Sally _could not end fast enough at this point, but we were both determined to wait until the end.


	41. Chapter 41

**I hope I didn't take to long to update , and I hope you enjoy this chapter, as always I love to hear what you have to think and unfortunately I still own nothing. **

I didn't have to move to know my legs were sore, never again would I let myself get this out of shape. I rolled over against Patrick and sighed, how did he manage to do everything right dinner last night, dessert, the movie, everything.

"Stop thinking so loud some of us want to sleep in." He teased watching me with one eye still closed.

"If I can move at all I'll kill you." I warned, and he just smirked.

"It was a nice run yesterday don't you think."

"Next time you will regret it." I announced, he smiled his gorgeous smile and disappeared under the blanket. Next thing I knew I felt his hands massaging my calf, and then the other one, and then my thighs, and then I had to pull him back above the covers because we had church in an hour. "I think you missed your calling, you would have made a great masseur."

"Feel better." He kissed me.

"A little."

"I'm happy to hear it."

"We have church." I groaned pulling away from his continued kisses.

"I'm not going." He propped his head up on his elbow.

"Well I still am."

"I can't change your mind."

"I'm not going to give you the opportunity." It took an extra effort to pull myself from bed and it wasn't entirely because my legs felt slightly lighter than lead bricks.

"I'll meet you and the kids at the diner, I'm just going to clean up our dishes from last night. Wouldn't want to explain to Grace why I'm there to pick the kids up with you."

"Do you think we should tell people?"

"That my dear is entirely up to you."

"That sir is entirely unhelpful."

"If I had the power I would declare it from the highest mountain top that I was dating the most amazing women in the world, but that would embarrass you." He sat up in bed while I got dressed.

"This amazing women do I know her, if you're having an affair tell me now." I watched him in the mirror with that stupid smile of his.

"In all my spare time I have managed to find the one person more amazing than Agent Teresa Lisbon." He smirked, "And then I learned that was impossible for two reasons." I turned to face him.

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see I have no spare time and there is no one more amazing than Teresa Lisbon."

"That's good because if you were cheating on me, I would have to shoot you, for real this time." I didn't have to see my reflection in the mirror to know that I was blushing by what he said. How did he do that, he always seemed to know the right words to achieve his goal, whether it be pissing off a suspect at work or making me blush half dressed in our bedroom.

"A relationship is one thing I am not capable of cheating in." He assured jumping out of bed and kissing my neck. "And that is an absolute promise."

"Good because I would hate to have to shoot you." I pulled away to finish getting ready.

"And yet woman you'll be the death of me." He chuckled.

Sitting in church was the first real alone time I had gotten all weekend. It had been less than two months ago that I lived in a near constant state of alone time, now everything had changed and don't think I would ever want to go back. Church always seemed long, but the knowledge that I would be seeing the kids soon made it seem almost insufferable. I had hardly parked the car when the girls came running out of the apartment building with William right behind them, Grace following with Cass in her arms.

"Teresa!" I caught both girls in my arms. "We missed you sooooo much, do you like our makeup Miss. Agent Grace did it!"

"Oh wow you girls look so beautiful." I set them down and lifted William into my arms, "Are you okay, you're sisters said you've been missing someone this weekend."

"He not here." He all but whispered.

"No I promise he'll be at lunch I know he missed you to. You still have that coin don't you." I questioned and he just nodded wrapping his arms around my neck. "I missed you to you know." He nodded again and I turned my attention to Van Pelt. "Were they good for you Grace?"

"They were amazing, they had a hard time getting to sleep last night though." Grace answered, I accepted Cass in my free arm as Grace led the way back to her apartment to get their things.

"Were Rigsby and Ben here the whole time, I would hate for you have had to take care of them all by yourself."

"Rigsby took Ben home last night after dinner." She assured, "They are so well behaved. Did you enjoy your alone time? Did you make it to the spa?"

"I did get a massage and took a bubble bath." I smiled, she didn't need to know who was giving the massage. "But spa's aren't really my thing."

"Well at least you got to relax."

"Teresa are we going home right away?" Emily wondered, packing up her backpack while I sat with Cass on Grace's couch.

"No, we are going to go to lunch at the diner like we normally would after church." I answered.

"Does Miss. Grace want to join us?" Alyssa smiled zipping up her bag.

"Do you want to join us for lunch Grace?" I offered, Patrick was going to be there but lunch was easy enough to explain.

"Oh I couldn't boss."

"Don't even worry about it you watched the kids all weekend the least I can do is pay for your lunch. Besides Jane is joining us you wouldn't be intruding."

"Jane is joining you for lunch?"

"Anything I can do to get him out of that motel room of his and into the world again." When had it become acceptable for me to lie to people like this? This was exactly what I had yelled at Jane for doing the half lies and little deceptions. "The kids seem to be the only way to get him to talk to people. Please join us for lunch."

"If you insist." She gave in and locked her apartment behind us. Grace and the kids filled me in on everything that had happened over the weekend, I suppose I had worried about all of it for nothing. "So what did you do this weekend boss?"

"I talked to their teacher, went out to dinner. Then Saturday I was able to get in a work out some shopping, a home cooked meal and then a movie." Damn these half-truths.

"That sounds really nice boss."

"It was." I parked the car and Patrick's Citroen was sitting by the door.

"Patrick!" William cheered as Jane lifted him out of his car seat.

"I missed you. Did you have fun? Did you make a new friend?" William just nodded and wrapped his arms securely around Patrick's neck, and snuggling into his jacket making me just a little bit more jealous. "What about you girls?" He bent down to give them a hug with his free arm.

"We missed you to Patrick!" They took turns hugging him, "Look we brought Miss. Agent Grace to lunch to."

"Yes you did." He smiled standing back up, "Is this Teresa's brilliant trick to associate me with society."

"He's not as dumb as he looks." I shook my head, but Grace hadn't missed the ecstatic reaction of the kids or the fact that William was not letting go of Patrick's neck.

"It's nice to see you somewhere other than work." Grace smiled she was going to over look whatever she thought she might have seen.

"I suppose it's a pleasure even if I am being bribed with small children."

"Yes because that motel room is such a glamorous place to spend your weekend." I rolled my eyes and he smiled he was having too much fun.

"Well thank you I was beginning to wonder what sunlight looked like, but now that I know I think I'll retire safely to the motel room for the next couple weeks." Jane smiled as lunch came to an end and he was helping Grace and I buckle the car seats.

"Jane, go out meet people do something." I sighed, "We'll see you at work tomorrow." He just nodded and got in his car so I proceeded to drive Grace back to her apartment. "Thanks again for watching the kids."

"I'd love to do it again sometime if you ever need me to." She assured, "I think we all had a great time."

"We can talk about that some other time, I'm sure I'll need your help again soon."

"Oh and boss I have a question, the way William reacted to seeing Jane…" She trailed off.

"When we were painting and moving into the house I think William got really attached to Jane. I figure it has more to do with the lack of a man in the house all the time, when he's with me all he has are his sisters and me."

"You think he see's Jane as a father figure?" Grace frowned.

"Honestly yes I think that's exactly how William see's him, which wouldn't be to bad if I could get Jane out if his eternal state of mourning. I think they could be a good influence on each other."

"Well whenever you need my help just call." She assured I nodded and drove off toward the house where Patrick's car was waiting in the garage.

"You ladies have a nice talk about me." He smiled leaning against the doorframe as the girls went running past him in to the house.

"What makes you think every conversation is about you?" I couldn't help but grin, "Come here and help with their bags."

"Yes ma'am."

"Patrick! Teresa!" The girls were calling from somewhere inside the house.

"We're coming just a minute!" I answered lifting Cass and her carrier while Patrick got saddled with the suitcases.

"Are these for us?" Alyssa grinned at a plate of chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge.

"They are." Patrick nodded, "We made extra's just for you."

"Can we have them now!" Emily smiled.

"You just ate. How about we wait until after dinner?" I sighed, "Come on let's throw you're clothes in the laundry and then see if we can't find something to play."

"You still worried about whether or not we should tell people at work?" Patrick rolled on his side to face me, we had been laying in bed in relative silence for a good twenty minutes now.

"A little."

"I've been thinking about it."

"And."

"It's none of their business. I don't see any reason why we have to tell them, but then again there is no real reason why we have to try and hide it either. I say we keep things like they are and let them draw their own conclusions."

"Keep things the way they are, what does that mean?"

"It means my dear that work goes on as normal."


	42. Chapter 42

**Alright here's the next chapter for you, it's a little bit of a change of pace from the romantic weekend so I hope you don't get to upset with me. I should tell you now I'm no expert on hospital procedures so sorry if there are some inconsistencies. Please tell me what you think and as always I still own nothing. **

Things were going to good, I should have realized it things were never this good in my life, never this easy. Monday had been slow the day ending with a soccer game. Tuesday we caught a case and bright and early Wednesday morning I was standing in front of a man aiming a gun at me. In one moment everything stopped I heard the gunfire I saw the ground rising to meet me, but something was wrong. The only pain was where my wrist hit the pavement.

"Patrick!" Suddenly my wrist didn't hurt Jane was shot, what had he been thinking. I was trying to stop the bleeding with my hands and I could feel the tears running down my face. This was not happening, not now not when we were finally a couple. Why had he done that? He shouldn't have pushed me out of the way. I vaguely processed the sound of sirens approaching but the only thing my brain was processing was the blood soaking through Patrick's vest and pooling on the ground around him. I was shuffled backward as the EMT's lifted him onto the gurney, but couldn't be pulled away as he was loaded into the back of the ambulance. "I'm his partner." I brushed off the EMT who tried to prevent me from getting in with him.

At least he was breathing, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Patrick was rushed into surgery and I was left sitting in the waiting room, it was then that I realized just how exhausted I was it wasn't even ten yet my wrist was killing me and I was covered in Patrick's blood.

"Boss?" Van Pelt rushed into the emergency room, "Is he okay? Are you okay?"

"He's in surgery now, I'm fine."

"Boss, go get your wrist checked out sitting here isn't doing anyone any good." She instructed. "Cho and Rigsby caught the guy he's in custody now, Jane's going to be okay go get yourself checked out. Come on I'll go with you, if something happens the doctors will tell you." I gave in and followed Grace to the nearest nurses station.

Two hours later I was sitting at his bedside, waiting for the pain medication to wear off enough for him to wake up. The doctors said he had been lucky, the bullet had missed all his vital organs. If everything went well he could be released from the hospital before the end of the week as long as he had a place to go. I heard movement in the bed and had to stop him from sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered.

"Great, and you?" He tried to chuckle but it was more of a cough.

"Hairline fracture." I showed him my new wrist brace.

"Sorry bout that." His smile was somewhat weakened by the hospital and pain medication.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"He was pointing a gun at you." He forced himself into a sitting position with multiple groans and grimaces.

"I was wearing a vest."

"He wasn't pointing it at you're vest."

"You over reacted, I would have been fine."

"I over reacted! He was pointing a gun at your head!"

"Patrick calm down you're going to reopen you're wound." I used my good hand to force him to sit back. We sat there for a couple minutes while his breathing returned to normal. "Why'd you do it?"

"You're a mother of four you can't be shot down by crazy gun men."

"It's my job."

"No where in your job description does it say get shot in the head."

"Why'd you really do it? It wasn't only for the kids was it?" I wondered, there was just something about the look in his eyes.

"I wasn't going to lose another family, not after I just got you." He all but whispered after a minute.

"Even if something happened to me you'd still have the kids." I held his hand.

"For a couple days maybe until their family came to get them. You don't think their family would honestly leave them with me, after what happened the last time I lost someone I loved, besides I'm not family. I'm just their guardian's new secret boyfriend." He may have been right but that wasn't what he needed to hear right now. "Teresa I would not/could not survive that again."

"So your plan was to die instead, what about me? What about the kids? Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself?"

"You'd be okay if I were gone, you all would be."

"Patrick you're crazy if you think I'd be alright."

"You're stronger than me." He all but whispered, "You and the kids would be alright after awhile."

"You're full of shit you know that." I sat on the edge of his bed, I got him to smirk but he was visibly holding back tears. "I'm not as strong as you think I am."

"No, I guarantee you're stronger."

"You're on a lot of pain medication you're talking crazy." I tried to smile, he shook his head and leaned forward to kiss my cheek, grimacing in pain but never saying a word.

"Where is the team? I figured they'd be at least in the hallway when I woke up."

"They were for a long time until I made them go get lunch. It's probably almost one by now."

"Teresa go get something to eat, go home and get cleaned up. You still have to pick up the kids you don't want them to see you're clothes like that. I promise I'll behave for the doctors until you get back."

"What do I tell the kids? You know this will hurt them."

"It's better me hurt than you dead." He reminded, "Just tell them what you always tell them, Patrick did something stupid but everything will be okay. But for the record I would do the same thing all over again if it meant keeping you safe."

"I've told you before it's my job to keep you safe, I'm the cop and you're the consultant. "

"Well you'd be no good at protecting me if you were dead." He shot back, before falling back into his pillow. He must be exhausted and me sitting here fighting with him wasn't helping anyone.

"You're right thank you, but don't you ever dare try something like that again."

"If I say okay will you yell at me for making a promise I can't keep?" He succeeded in a small chuckle and as an instinct I rolled my eyes before leaning into give him a proper kiss.

"I mean it you don't need to play superhero anymore. Go back to sleep, I'll be back later this after noon."

"I love you Teresa." He smiled watching me leave.

"I love you to Patrick, get some sleep." I left his room and called a cab it wasn't until I saw my reflection in the cabs review mirror that I realized what a mess I was. I had Patrick's blood all over my clothes, there was a rip in my jacket from getting pushed out of the way, my eyes were red and swollen, and I don't even know what had happened to my hair.

Unlocking the door was a little unsettling the house had never been this quiet, never this empty. Now I was being ridiculous Patrick was injured not dead and the kids were at school I was being over dramatic. I threw my clothes in the wash and headed straight for the shower, it didn't take long for the blood to go down the drain but that didn't make me feel any better. My head hurt, and my wrist was still throbbing, it didn't help that I was obsessing over Patrick. The doctor assured he would heal psychically but I was worried about his need to be protective. His idea that my life was some how so much more important than his, I wasn't stupid I knew he had probably saved my life, but would he feel the need to do that every time there was a little bit of danger.

I spent a good half hour in the shower before deciding I wasn't doing anyone any good hiding at home. I needed to put the clothes in the dryer and I needed to eat, then I was going to work and figure out what was going on with our shooter, before picking up the kids and going back to the hospital.

"Boss, oh my God when we got back to the hospital you were gone what happened?" Grace attacked me the minute I walked out of the elevator.

"Jane woke up and gave some line about being noble and not wanting the kids to lose another parent. Then he told me I looked like shit and so I went home and got cleaned up and ate some lunch."

"And you're wrist?"

"A hairline fracture, I need to wear a brace and take ibuprofen it should heal on it's own in a week or so and it'll be stiff for the next couple months." I shrugged her off, "What did the shooter say?"

"Cho got him to confess to killing our victim, but I mean shooting Jane with the same gun he used to kill the guy was a little bit of a give away." She explained, "And how was Jane he was sleeping when we got back."

"He was able to sit up, it looked like he was in pain but he wasn't about to say anything. He was alert enough to try and fight with me, so I think he'll be okay."

"That's good to hear." She grinned, "You didn't have to come back in today, you were injured, people would understand."

"I did not get injured, it's a fracture it's not even broken I'm fine. I want to get a little paperwork done before I have to go get the kids. I think I'm going to take them to see Jane that'll cheer him up."

"That should really make him feel better." She nodded and I disappeared to my office. I still hadn't figured out what I was supposed to tell the kids. How do you tell kids someone they really care about just got shot? Three thirty came way to quickly.

"William I need you to be gentle holding my hand." I warned, and he frowned at the brace but didn't say anything. So with Cass in the other hand I went to the kindergarten classroom.

"What happened to you're arm?" Emily frowned running out behind her sister.

"I got hurt at work today."

"Are you okay?" Alyssa questioned jumping into the car.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Patrick got hurt at work today to."

"Hurt like you?"

"No, he got hurt worse than me, he's going to be okay, but he needs to spend a couple nights in the hospital." I tried to explain.

"Are you absolutely positive he's going to be okay?"

"I'm absolutely positive."

"But he's in the hospital, that means he's really hurt." Emily whispered.

"I talked to him this morning he's going to be okay he promised." Sooner than not we were standing outside Patrick's room. I suppose that was a perk of working with the police was a private room. "You have to be really gentle with Patrick right now he's in a little bit of pain."

"We'll be really careful." Alyssa promised and William and Emily nodded, so after a deep breath I opened the door for them.

"What took you so long?" Patrick smiled, he was sitting all the way up now and had a cup of tea on the tray next to him it almost looked normal, "I need hugs from all of you." He invited the kids onto his bed with him.

"Teresa said we have to be careful because you hurt a lot." Emily frowned standing by the bed while Alyssa and William didn't hesitate to jump up next to him.

"Well it hurts a little bit but that's why the doctor gives me so much medicine to make it better." He smiled as I helped Emily up next to her sister.

"You have to take a lot of medicine?" Alyssa wondered.

"Yes so much that it has me seeing two of you." He teased.

"There are two of us." Emily giggled.

"That's right I forgot."

"Did all of the medicine taste bad?" Alyssa questioned.

"I didn't taste a thing." He assured.

"Patrick where's your booboo?" It was Emily's turn to question, then with a small grimace he moved his arm to point to his chest before putting it around William and moving the other arms around the girls. "Can I kiss it and make it better?"

"Yeah it worked for mommy when we got hurt." Alyssa nodded.

"I bet that would make me feel all better." He chuckled.

"What did the doctors say after I left?" I sat with Cass at the foot of his bed.

"I'm fine and can go home when ever."

"Nice try."

"It was worth a shot." He smiled, he really did look better than this morning when we talked. Maybe it was the difference in conversation, or the kids being here, but I like to think he was feeling a little better. I stayed there with him and the kids until around five when it became apparent Patrick's pain medication was wearing off and he was getting tired.

"Come on guys give Patrick a hug and a kiss and then we got to go home, we'll come back tomorrow after school." I instructed.

"I need a big hug and a big kiss from everybody and I'll see you again before you know it. And Teresa there should be some leftovers in the fridge you can heat them up and they'll be okay for dinner." Seriously he was in the hospital with a bullet wound and he wanted to make sure I was eating right.

"You behave for the doctors I don't want a call in the middle of the night telling me you've disrupted the whole wing of the hospital."

"I suppose I can try." He chuckled, as I directed the kids for the hall, "Not so fast, I said a hug and a kiss from everybody didn't I." I rolled my eyes and kissed him good bye.

"You're killing me Jane."

"Curious since I'm the one in the hospital."

"Good night Patrick, I'll be back to check on you before work tomorrow."

"Good night Teresa."

**I didn't think of this until just now, but I wrote this chapter months ago before Robin Tunney had a cast on her wrist, I just thought that was a kind of funny coincidence I'd share with you. Sorry I won't take up any more of you're time with my babbling it's the story you want to read not my random thoughts. **


	43. Chapter 43

**I acknowledge that I'm about to go through a slow patch in the story, I'm going to try and make it as interesting as I possibly can but for the next couple chapters I feel like I'm going to be doubting myself more than usual. I know the story is getting long, and I'm super grateful that so many people have stuck with me for so long. I want to try and make it at least until they celebrate christmas. Like always I love to know what you think and I own nothing. **

Patrick was released from the hospital Friday afternoon but only so long as he promised to rest. So when I pulled into the driveway after picking the kids up from school they had no idea that Patrick was inside and it would be a lie if I didn't find some pleasure about how excited they were to see him laying on the couch.

"You're home! You're home!"

"I am home." He sat up very slowly before letting them jump into his arms.

"Hey be careful we don't want to hurt him more do we." I called locking the door behind me.

"But you feel better right Patrick, I mean they let you come home." Alyssa questioned.

"I feel much better, we just have to be careful for a little while so I don't have to go back again."

"Okay."

"Now come on what are we going to do tonight we have movies and games?" Patrick smiled lifting a very quiet William onto his lap, "You okay buddy."

"You were gone." He whispered.

"Oh I know, but I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise."

"I promise," He assured William before turning to me, "what do we want for dinner?"

"I don't think so, you're staying on the couch, I'm making dinner." I handed him Cass and started for the kitchen. I listened to him playing with the kids through the door it was good to have him back at the house even if he had only been gone for two nights. When dinner was ready I had to help Patrick up from the couch and I couldn't help but keep my hand on his back even after he assured me he could walk on his own.

After dinner was worse though he could barely make it up the stairs and he couldn't help with the kids baths or getting them into their pajamas. The look of almost total helplessness came when I had to help him get ready for bed.

"This is why we don't jump in front of bullets." I reminded helping him with his shirt.

"I'd do it again you know."

"You've said that before."

"I mean it."

"You know usually you wouldn't look so upset at the idea of me undressing you."

"I hope you aren't getting your hopes up, I couldn't even make it up the stairs." He laughed, at least he didn't look so pathetic anymore.

"I'm just happy you're home." I assured, helping him pull a t-shirt on consciously avoiding the new scar on his chest.

"You know I go to the beach people might start thinking I'm a lot tougher than I actually am." He caught me looking any where but his chest, "I got a scar from a knife and now a bullet to."

"Oh yes you're very dangerous," I rolled my eyes, and helped him into bed. "But you're not adding anymore to your collection."

"Thank you Teresa."

"I love you Patrick." I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you to Teresa." He whispered after I had curled up next to him, he would only be able to lay on his back for while and I really prayed that it didn't effect his recently acquired ability to sleep through the night.

The next morning I was woken up way to early to process what was going on. Patrick was halfway through pulling himself out of bed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying not to wake you." He gave up and fell back onto the bed.

"What do you need?

"My medicine is on the top shelf in the kitchen." He groaned.

"Alright I'll be right back." I was back in a minute with a glass of water and his pain pills. "Why didn't you bring them up here last night?"

"Because there are very few places up here to put it that is out of reach of a couple small children." He groaned again swallowing the pill. "Thank you."

"You should keep those closer, I'll put them in the cabinet above the sink."

'Thank you." He repeated he looked exhausted, how long had he been awake how long had he needed the medicine. Maybe we shouldn't have let him out of the hospital, he had only been there two days after all. "Stop worrying so much." He chuckled.

"I'm not worrying." I crawled back into bed next to him.

"Liar."

"I'm curious, if you had managed to make it out of bed without waking me what was your plan to get down stairs?"

"I was thinking the wall would be a more than suitable support, it was the getting back up I was having trouble with."

"You aren't allowed anywhere near stairs without me for at least a week." I warned.

"Or what you'll shoot me?" He smirked.

"Not funny."

"I suppose it isn't." He nodded, and then the bedroom door opened just a crack, I couldn't help but smile at the tiny head the peeked around the corner. I hopped out of bed for a second time that morning to help William climb into our bed. "Did someone need to check and make sure I was still here?" Patrick smiled as William curled up in between us.

"Uh huh."

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." He reminded, and William just moved closer to him. "I'm sorry I left you all alone in this house full of women, they'll only get worse." I rolled my eyes and had to resist the urge to slap him, he was already in enough pain. "Don't you roll your eyes at me women you're going to realize it soon enough when you're raising three teenage girls."

"You say that like you won't be there." I grinned, and he just smiled.

"William and I will find some brilliant hiding place." He pushed himself into a sitting position.

"By brilliant hiding place you're going to disappear into the attic at work like you always do."

"You know me so well."

"Stop moving you're just going to end up opening your stiches." I ordered, and he just groaned. He was getting frustrated and it was only going to get worse the longer he wasn't able to do things. I had to lean over and give him a kiss, "You're supposed to be the patient one remember." At least I got him to chuckle again.

"Patience is great unless you can't get out of bed on your own and really have to go to the bathroom." He answered, and I got out of bed for the third time this morning to help him out of bed.

With my new position as temporary head chef I took the opportunity to make normal pancakes if only to use the syrup. I was flipping pancakes when I felt his arms around my waist and a kiss on the back of my neck.

"I thought I left you upstairs." I fell backwards into him.

"I told you I could get downstairs it was the upstairs I was worrying about." He answered, "But I came in here to tell you that the small people in the other room are starting to get hungry. You just looked so sexy."

"You're trying to start something you can't finish mister." I sighed, "And you can tell the kids breakfast is ready anytime. I'll get Cass." Patrick nodded as he chose to not dwell on the fact that he could not currently pick up any of the kids. It was as I was doing dishes that I remembered the soccer game in a couple hours. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Patrick made an effort to turn in his seat but it only ended in another groan.

"The girls game today, a Saturday game, we volunteered to bring snacks, because we wouldn't have a case."

"We didn't predict spending the week in the hospital." He finished for me. "Not a problem, stop at the grocery store on the way to the game pick up some Rice Krispy treats and juice boxes or something along those lines."

"Okay, and you're staying here today." I instructed, "You can go lay on the couch and take a nice long nap."

"No I think I'll go with." He smiled.

"You can barely walk without making a face." I reminded.

"I'm not missing the game." He frowned.

"Patrick."

"You're going to watch all four kids and provide a cooler full of snacks." He succeeded in turning his chair around.

"Yes instead of four kids a cooler full of snacks and a man who can barely walk."

"I'll sit at one of the picnic tables with Cass and you won't even notice me."

"Until it's time to go. The doctor said you need to relax."

"And what is more relaxing than an afternoon in the park."

"Look I know you hate being cooped up, but I don't want you ending up even more hurt. The girls won't be mad if you miss one game because you're hurt, just pretend the couch in the living room is the couch at work."

"If you don't take me with you I'll drive myself."

"You can barely walk, how are you going to drive?"

"I can walk fine thank you very much."

"I'll take your keys."

"I'll call a cab."

"Patrick." I sighed, "Why do you insist on everything being an argument?"

"Teresa, I'm going to the game." He said with enough force to clearly state the end of the conversation. There were very few things that he every spoke that firmly on.

"What is this about?" I refilled his tea and sat down across from him.

"I just want to go to the game." He shrugged and everything was normal again.

"There is something more than resisting boredom." I insisted.

"I've missed enough soccer games due to traveling for work to know that I'm not going to miss one when I'm more than capable of sitting and watching a game."

"Fine you're coming, but you are sitting at the picnic table and I better not hear you complain. And you're sitting in the car while I get the groceries."

"I appreciate this Teresa."


	44. Chapter 44

**I am soooo sorry, I opened my account and got all of your reviews and was so happy then realized it's been a whole week you guys probably want to kill me for that, I am so sorry I don't even know what happened this week. So this chapter is a little slow and it's mostly fluff, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I wish I could say that in my week of nothingness I made progress, but I still don't own the mentalist. **

A month had gone by we were into Mid-October and things were normal again. Patrick was well enough to escape for his morning runs though he would still complain about how short they were. The social worker had come for the second visit everything had been cleared and the kids were officially mine. We had been a family for almost three months now and I wasn't complaining.

Halloween was coming in a week and Patrick had tracked down a pumpkin patch for us to spend the day at. "Where are we starting the corn maze, the petting zoo, the hayrack ride, the apple orchard, or pumpkin patch?" Patrick smiled letting a very excited three-year-old drag him after his sisters.

"You're never going to get them to agree." I laughed as each kid pointed in a different direction. "You're going to have to decide."

"Then decide I shall." He stopped for just a second to look at the things around him. "Petting zoo first, followed by the corn maze, after that the kids can relax on the hayrack ride before heading to the orchard or pumpkin patch."

"This was you're idea so you're in charge, and that means you're paying to." I had given in, I could only hold out for so long on his insistence to spoil us. While I still refused to let him pay for necessities he was allowed to spend his money as he pleased.

"Of course."

After spending time at the petting zoo, and then almost an hour in the corn maze with twins who can never agree on anything, we were sitting on the hayrack ride, the kids torn between resting and pointing out every thing we passed.

"The girls birthday is in less than a month." I took the ride as an opportunity to lay my head on his shoulder.

"Uh huh."

"What are we going to do? They've been talking about having a group of their classmates come over but is that really the best idea, what if they have another incident."

"But hiding them away from their friends because of a what if probably isn't the best idea either." He pointed out.

"That's the point, so what do we do?"

"I want to say let the kids have a handful of friends over, but I don't want to have to send them home early because the girls start feeling a little uncomfortable."

"It would be the barbeque all over again." I sighed.

"Their birthday is on a Tuesday so we can have our own birthday party that night and that might take some of the pressure off when they have friends come over for a couple hours on the weekend."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." I smiled and he just gave me that stupid smirk. "What are we doing about Halloween in a week?"

"Don't look at me I never much liked Halloween."

"Really I would have thought it was you're favorite holiday wearing masks and stealing candy from strangers."

"We didn't celebrate Halloween where I grew up."

"I suppose it would be a little difficult to go from trailer to trailer."

"People didn't care enough." He shrugged.

"If it's any consolation we didn't really celebrate at my house either, well we did before my mom's death, but afterwards it just never seemed important."

"You grow up and realize the monsters actually exist and it's not as fun to dress up anymore." He sighed, and I just nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we could get someone on the team to pass out candy at the house so we could both take the kids out?" I wondered.

"That might imply them actually putting the pieces together."

"I thought we weren't hiding it from them anymore."

"Well last I checked we weren't exactly telling them either." He chuckled, "But you know as well as I do they would do anything you asked them to."

"I'll just ask the bullpen for assistance in general."

"Very wise." He nodded and before we knew it the ride was over and it was time to take the kids to the apple orchard.

"Two bags of apples don't go over board." I called as the twins ran through the orchard with William close behind. "And only pick the apples from the trees."

"But we can't reach the tree's." Emily turned around real fast causing her brother to run into.

"Maybe I can help." Patrick suggested, "I'll pick you up one at a time." He handed off Cass to me before lifting Alyssa first. It was after the second round that I started to notice him wince ever so slightly bending down to pick up the next kid.

"My turn." I cut in, "You need to go sit down, take Cass and I'll finish helping them."

"Teresa I'm fine, just a little stiff it's been a month I've picked up the kids since without issue."

"Exactly it's only been a month, and you were shot in the chest go sit down, you don't need to over exert yourself picking apples."

"I'm fine Teresa."

"Well then sit down for my piece of mind."

"Alright kids it looks like you're stuck getting apples from the lower branches." He teased lifting Cass out of my arms, freeing them just in time for me to slap him.

"Ass."

"Little ears." He chuckled wandering off to a nearby tree to watch. When I did come back to him he had Cass crawling over his lap while he smiled and ate an apple.

"You know I think we're supposed to pay for those."

"Tell that to all the abandon apple cores over there." He nodded to a tree not to far away. "Besides I think they give you a one apple leeway anyway."

"You're making that up."

"Why else do they charge so much for apples you pick yourselves? They expect you to eat them."

"You are impossible, come on we still have to find pumpkins, that's the whole reason we came out here in the first place."

"Well let's find a wagon and get to it." He smiled lifting Cass into his arms and tossing out the apple core. And soon began the search for the biggest pumpkin, which of course led to multiple arguments amongst the twins until we had six pumpkins of the appropriate size making sure no child's pumpkin was substantially bigger than another's. Soon we were home and with less than a week until Halloween we were carving pumpkins tomorrow after church.

We got home late setting the pumpkins by the garage and storing the apples in the kitchen I took the kids to the living room while Patrick started dinner.

"Teresa are you going to dress up for Halloween?" Alyssa giggled turning away from the TV during the commercials.

"I don't think so, I'm not really the costume type of person."

"But mommy and daddy dressed up on Halloween." Emily nodded, how come they could only agree on things that I didn't want to do and I always ended up getting ganged up on.

"I don't think there's enough time to find a costume for me now girls we have four days."

"We can find something, I promise."

"Oh girls why don't you ask Patrick, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to dress up with you."

"Party pooper." Alyssa pouted turning back just in time for there show to start again.

"What if Patrick says no to, then what?" Emily frowned.

"Well you talk to him and then we'll see."

"If he dresses up you have to dress up." Emily smiled.

"That is not what I said at all." I couldn't help but laugh because I knew the minute the girls asked him over dinner that would be his same proposal and some how I knew the ending. So a half hour later when we were all sitting at the dinner table I wasn't surprised in the least to hear.

"Well let's see I guess there is only one way to get me to dress up."

"Don't go there Patrick."

"Come on Teresa it's for the kids."

"Oh and where are we going to find costumes at the last minute?"

"Have you ever been to a party story?"

"Yeah and you are not getting me to wear any of those I have picked up pro's wearing more than some of those costumes."

"I'm sure we could think of something using what we've got." He just smiled.

"If you can think of a costume that we already own that I approve of then fine I'll dress up with you." Seriously how bad could this be?

"Oh I've got a couple ideas."

"And when are you going to share these ideas?"

"After dinner." He just shrugged, and apparently by after dinner he meant when we were lying in bed. "So how do you feel about James Bond?"

"That depends which one, they all have an accent which is definitely sexy."

"If I had an accent would I be sexy?"

"It wouldn't hurt you." I laughed, "But don't worry you're very nice to look at even without an accent."

"You flatter me Teresa." He chuckled and I just smiled laying my head on his chest.

"Why James Bond?"

"I thought it was obvious with all the suits in the closet it would be easy and you have a couple very sexy dresses I don't think you wanted anyone to know about in there."

"You want to be James Bond and have me be you're Bond girl?" I laughed.

"It was better than Magicians assistant."

"Not happening, I do that to much at work anyway."

"Like I said James Bond is better."

"I'm not getting dressed up like that for Halloween."

"Teresa why did you get such attractive dresses if you're not going to wear them?"

"Maybe I've worn them before."

"Do you keep the tags on all of your clothes?"

"Shut up bastard."

"Does that mean we're dressing up?"

"I hate you."


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay before you start reading this is important, I don't know when I'll be able to post again for a couple days so I apologize in advance I'm not going to be near a computer for a while. On that note I'm going to leave you with this little bit of fluff to enjoy. As always I would love to know what you think, and I still don't own the Mentalist. **

Sunday came and so did pumpkin carving, and it was not a clean affair at all. "Hey we're keeping the seeds I'll cook them later tonight." Patrick called stopping Alyssa from throwing pumpkin at her sister.

"Awww fine." She pouted throwing the seeds into the bowl instead of at her sister. Of course that bowl filled up quickly and soon pumpkin seeds were getting thrown anyway.

"Emily you need to make the eyes bigger." I instructed watching her draw her rough draft with a sharpie before Patrick or I helped them start cutting the jack o lantern. In the end we had five very interesting looking Jack o lanterns to sit in front of the house and Patrick was busy at work on his. "What the hell is that?" I frowned looking over his shoulder.

"What does it look like?" He smiled but didn't look up from his pumpkin.

"It looks like a house." I studied it a little more, "Is that a skeleton in the doorway."

"Yes and a cat in the bottom window, and a ghost in the upstairs window." He chuckled, "Give me a minute and there will be a witch in the corner."

"Why do you always have to show everybody up?" I sat down next to him with Cass and let the kids run around the yard.

"Maybe I'm trying to impress you."

"Maybe you don't need to impress me."

"Maybe I want to."

"I think you just like showing off." I leaned into him as he sat back and admired his haunted house pumpkin.

"I think we need to put this one out front with the others, remove the pumpkin seeds from three small children, and then find a movie to watch before dinner."

"I think you just ignored what I said completely because you know it's true."

"I think you should stop thinking so much." He laughed calling the kids into the house and leaving me to move his masterpiece. Inside the kids had made almost as much of a mess with the soap in the bathroom as they had the pumpkin seed in the back yard. But once the kids and the bathroom were clean we went downstairs to the two or three Halloween movies we had picked up at the store earlier in the week. By the time the kids had settled on Its The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown, Patrick had finished cleaning the seeds to cook later in the week after work.

Monday came and the whole team was willing to help out on Halloween, I didn't really need three people to hand out candy but I wasn't about to say no to the extra help. With Halloween three days away it seemed like everyone had an overflow of cases, but for the most part they were open and shut. I was yet to figure out why people seemed to think it was okay to commit crimes around Halloween.

We were all packing up to leave work Thursday, I was going to pick up the kids and go straight home and the team was going to meet me in an hour. I was almost out of my office when I noticed Bertram walk straight to Jane's couch.

"We agreed on six months Jane I gave you an extra month out of common courtesy but now you need to chose." He announced. "You need to have one picked out by the end of next week."

"I don't know Gale it's a hard decision I need to find one who speaks to me, who I know is going to get the story just right."

"Cut the crap Jane you haven't even opened any of the letters, you and I both know it, one week and if not then I'm picking one." He warned, before turning and storming out.

"What was that all about?" Rigsby frowned staring after the director.

"Jane didn't do something Bertram wanted, that seemed obvious and not a surprise at all." Cho answered.

"Jane you do need to figure something out you made a deal." I stated, "I'll see you all tonight." When I got to the school I couldn't help but smile all of the kids were already in costumes having celebrated their own Halloween party. It only took me a minute to gather my superhero, my princess, my witch, and though it's probably incredibly cliché for a first Halloween but my pumpkin. At home I was confused to find Patrick's car pulled to the side of the driveway instead of it's usual spot in the garage and once inside the house was unusually silent. "Patrick!"

"Upstairs."

"Why is your car out?"

"To keep up appearances of course." He made his way downstairs, God he looked good in a Tux, with the bowtie hanging loosely around his neck to be tied later and his hair gelled back a little more than usual in a poor attempt to cover his curls. "I picked out the perfect dress, it's lying on the bed."

"And you said you didn't like dressing up for Halloween." I smiled, "You seem pretty excited about this."

"It's all for the kids Teresa." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Go get changed I'll take care of getting everything else ready before our co-workers get here." I obliged handing over Cass and watching him gather the kids to help him clean up a little. What did I do to deserve this? Patrick Jane in a Tux cleaning my living room with the four cutest kids on the planet. As I made my way to the stairs the girls started telling Patrick all about the Halloween party at school.

"Look at all the candy we got at school." Emily grinned pointing into her backpack.

"That's nothing compared to what you guys are going to get tonight." Patrick smiled, "We're going to get so much candy we'll need a tractor to get it all home." I heard cheers that were blocked out by my closing bedroom door.

I was one hundred percent sure that the dress on my bed had not come from my closet. A black dress coming just above my knees, I hesitated before trying it on because this was surely expensive and it might be easier to wear something from my own closet. When I caved and put it on it was surprisingly comfortable. The neckline went down just far enough to be sexy but not revealing and I had to admit I looked pretty good in it. I usually hate the way I look in dresses, but Patrick had good taste. The only problem it was the end of October and I would be absolutely freezing outside. Then of course I spotted the nude colored pantyhose sticking out of my tennis shoes. I couldn't help but laugh, I had told him I wasn't wearing heels.

When I made my way back downstairs the kids were sitting with Patrick on the couch talking about their plans for the night and the best way to get the most candy. "You look gorgeous." He smiled looking up from the kids to openly stare.

"It must be the dress, I don't think I've ever worn anything this expensive before." I didn't move from the bottom of the stairs.

"It has nothing to do with the dress or how much it did or didn't cost." He moved William from his lap to come wrap his arms around my waist, oh that devilish grin of his. "You know we could leave the kids with the team and find a nice quiet place for the two of us."

"I did not get dressed up like this to have you undress me in a matter of minutes, you'll wait." I leaned forward on my tiptoes to kiss him and the doorbell rang. "They have the worst timing." I sighed and he just laughed and went back to joining the kids on the couch while I got the door for my team.

"Wow Boss you look great, you are taking the kids trick or treating right?" Rigsby frowned letting a squirming Benjamin join the kids and Patrick in the living room. "Sorry Sarah wasn't feeling well so I offered to take him out."

"No that's fine."

"So what's with the dress?" Cho remained his stoic usual self.

"The kids wanted me to dress up, and went behind my back to Jane so he gets to be James Bond and I'm in half a dress."

"You look great boss." Van Pelt assured, "You, Jane, and Rigsby can take the kids around and Cho and I can hold down the fort."

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate the help." I led them into the living room where Patrick was helping the kids into their shoes so we could start the trick or treating immediately. The kids were gathered the candy was in a bowl and then we were out the door. Of course Jane used his costume as an excuse to keep his arm around me with or without our coworkers around. With Cass in a stroller and four kids running ahead if us Rigsby, Patrick, and I made our way through the suburb gathering candy.

By the time darkness fell we were all gathered back at the house and the kids were on an incredible sugar rush. They had been bathed and Cass had been put to bed, but the rest were now sorting and trading candies in the living room while the adults drank cider on the couch, it was a work night after all. But of course the sugar rush ended and we had four kids crashed in our living room. The team took that as their cue to leave, Cho first and then Van Pelt and Rigsby carrying a sleeping Ben.

The next step for us was tucking the kids in and cleaning up their mess of candy in the living room, and setting the dishes from dinner in the sink for later. The last thing that had to be done was moving Jane's car into the garage before we could head to bed ourselves.

"So Mr. Bond do you still have any energy to take this dress off of me?" I held his hand in mine and led him upstairs.

"I would be an embarrassment to the name if I didn't." He chuckled, closing the door behind us.

"Is it true does Bond always get the girl?" I couldn't help but grin unbuttoning his shirt.

"You are going to have to tell me."

I was woken up a couple hours later by the bedroom door opening, and a little girl pulling on my arm. "Teresa." Emily cried as I rolled over to face her.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I frowned and Patrick sat up beside me.

"There's a monster." She whispered hanging onto my hand. "He's in the closet, he's going to hurt me." She cried.

"No one is going to hurt you, I promise, you're safe here." I assured sitting up and pulling her onto my lap.

"He's still in there, he's in there and so is Alyssa and William." She worried, crying into my, well Patrick's T-shirt.

"Well we better go take care of this." I hadn't even noticed Patrick slip out of bed, he lifted Emily off my lap and then handed me a gun. Wait what?

"Patrick why do I need this?" First off I'm pretty sure it was a fictional monster brought on by to much sugar and a bunch of people in scary costumes. Second how did he even know my combination?

"Just go with it Teresa." He chuckled, leading the way down the hall. I double-checked to make sure the safety was still on before following him. I watched as Patrick quietly positioned himself on one side of the closet door, and that's when I realized what he was doing and I positioned myself on the other side of the door. It was just like at work, he looked at me and reached toward the doorknob I nodded and drew my weapon.

"Don't open it." Emily buried her head into Patrick's chest. "He might hurt you."

"This is our job he's not going to hurt us I promise. In fact I bet he's so scared he's already runaway." Patrick reassured. "You ready Teresa." I nodded and he opened the closet door, and backed away while I went in gun first and cleared the closet of all monsters real or imaginary.

"Clear." I confirmed.

"See no monster, and if he was there he ran away and he's not coming back." Patrick lifted her into her bed.

"How do you know he's not coming back?" She whispered.

"Because he would have to be a very foolish monster to try and come back here. Teresa and I are not going to let any monsters anywhere near you and your siblings and now he knows it." Patrick assured, "Can you sleep in your bed or do you want to join us in the big bed?"

"I'll stay here." She whispered glancing at the closet one more time before burrowing into her covers.

"That's my big girl." He kissed her forehead and tucked her in, "You're safe in here." She nodded and then it was my turn to reassure her before leading the way back to the bedroom and locking the gun back up.

"Wasn't that a little over dramatic?" I fell back into bed.

"Not at all." He smiled, "Nothing is to much when it comes to making sure they feel safe."

"And how did you know the combination to my gun safe?"

"Now Teresa that's common knowledge."

"I'm to tired for you're indirect answers it's the middle of the night." I yawned and curled into him.

"I guessed using the dates that I knew where most important to you." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Of course you guess."

"See it's not as fun when I just tell you how the trick works."

"Go to sleep Patrick."

"Good night Teresa."


	46. Chapter 46

**I'm sorry it took so long I was finally able to get a little bit of internet access today, unfortunately this will be a somewhat common occurrence throughout the summer. So this is another apology in advance for any delay of updating in the future. In the meantime I hope you enjoy the chapter I have for you. It's hard for me to believe that I'm only for chapters away from fifty and still have so many readers. I am so grateful for that. As always I love to hear your reviews they make my day every time I read one. And of course I one nothing. **

We had twelve days between Halloween and the twins birthday, the closer it got the more excited the girls got and the more nervous I got. Both girls had agreed to a small party at the house the following Saturday as long as we assured them they would still get plenty of presents from us on their actual birthday.

When the morning did come I woke up to an empty bed but the smell of bacon all through out the house. I hurried through getting dressed and found that Patrick already had both William and Cass in the kitchen with him while he made breakfast. He was in the process of both frying bacon and using cookie cutters to shape the pancakes which looked to be chocolate chip, and probably something else knowing Patrick.

"You've been busy." I poured my own coffee, "Why aren't the girls up yet?"

"I let them sleep in a little bit later so that I could make the surprise birthday breakfast." He removed the cookie cutter and flipped the pancake, "You can go wake them if you would like to be the first person to tell them happy birthday, I'll be done here in a couple minutes anyway." And so instead of having my nice warm cup of coffee I set it down to go wake up the birthday girls.

"Guess what today is?" Alyssa giggled as I helped her into a dress she had found in Patrick's storage unit."

"Well I think it's Tuesday." I smiled.

"But what else is it?" Emily found a skirt of her own to wear.

"I don't know what else is it?"

"It's our birthday Teresa, don't you remember?" Alyssa frowned, leading the way to the bathroom to brush teeth and hair.

"Your birthday. Well that would explain the giant breakfast Patrick is making downstairs."

"Giant breakfast!" Emily jumped off her stool.

"Teeth first then breakfast." I stopped her. They rushed through the rest of getting ready and ran down the stairs for breakfast. I dropped them off and showed up to work as usual, but something had been gnawing at the back of my mind for the past week. I knew for a fact that Patrick had not looked into finding a writer at all and Bertram would be coming back to yell at him soon, and that was why I eventually called him into my office.

"What can I do for you?" He smiled falling onto the couch in my office.

"You can tell Bertram you've found a writer."

"Teresa, you and I both know I haven't."

"You're going to write it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you have the whole case memorized, and you're never going to chose any one else. Then when Bertram does pick someone you'll be difficult and withholding, so you're going to write it."

"When am I going to do that?"

"How about all of the time you spend sleeping on you're couch?"

"Teresa."

"You have it memorized it probably won't even take you that long, and then I'll reread it to make sure you didn't make a joke of it. We both know the only way you'll feel comfortable is if you write it your self. "

"I don't know how to write a book Teresa."

"You're basically writing about your life, all you've done the past eight years is eat and breathe that case. You know it better than anyone. I can proofread it or whatever when you're done, then all we have to find is a publisher."

"Bertram won't be happy about this."

"Well it's better than having not looked into things at all."

"You really think I should write this?"

"I really think you should."

"Okay then."

"Okay." I repeated, I tried not to sound surprised by that, he had just given in a lot easier than I thought he would. "Really? You're not going to make a mess of this."

"If this is what you want I'll do it. You're right about all of that other stuff, no one else will do it right."

"And you'll actually do it, you won't just put it off like you have been so far."

"Now we both know you're not going to let me." He chuckled, "You'll end up asking me about it every night and make it impossible for me not to start it."

"I really think this is the best idea."

"Well you can explain to Bertram why he won't get an entire chapter to himself to brag about the accomplishments of the whole CBI."

"Okay so he won't be happy at first, but lets face it we're saving him trouble because how many writers do you think you'll make quit before you make it past the introduction." I questioned and he just smiled and closed his eyes. "Did you get the cake for the girls?"

"It's in the fridge at home, I picked it up after you left with them for school."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"And dinner, you have plans for dinner?"

"Yes Teresa I have plans for dinner."

"This morning went pretty smooth don't you think?"

"It did."

"Any thoughts about how tonight will go?"

"Nothing that we haven't already worried about. Everything is going to be fine."

"Well I'm going to go pick them up, you staying in here?"

"And be all alone." He feigned concern, "Not today." He followed me out of my office only to collapse on his couch in the bullpen.

The girls came running out of school with paper crowns and leftover cookies, both were all smiles. Then once at the bullpen both girls went sprinting with their crowns and cookies to the team.

"Guess how old I am?" Alyssa stopped in the middle of the bullpen.

"Patrick doesn't get to guess." Emily added.

"Wait why don't I get to guess?" Jane sat up with a frown.

"Because you always get stuff right, so you can't guess." Emily just rolled her eyes. "So they have to guess."

"Are you five?" Rigsby grinned.

"Nope." Alyssa giggled.

"That doesn't make since you were five yesterday." Grace frowned.

"It's our birthday!" Both girls announced jumping onto the couch with Patrick.

"Your birthday… well I guess that would explain it." Rigsby smiled.

"That would explain the invitations to a birthday party on Saturday to." Cho added.

"Uh huh, you're all coming aren't you it's going to be so much fun and all of our friends are coming and you need to come to."

"Oh of course we're coming we wouldn't miss it for the world." Van Pelt smiled.

It took a lot longer than I expected to get the kids out of the office, you'd think they'd want to go home and unwrap presents and eat cake. Instead they wanted to pass out cookies and show off their crowns. When I did get them out of the office it took everything I had to keep them away from the presents at least until Patrick got him.

"Alright you guys if I let you open your presents when Patrick gets home will you go to bed on time after dinner?" I tried, it seemed unlikely since they would also get cake, but I had to try they did have school tomorrow.

"We absolutely positively promise!"

"We're waiting for Patrick to get home." I reminded, stopping the stampede for the small pile by the couch.

"But it's our birthday we should do what we want to do." Alyssa groaned.

"You can do what you want as long as it doesn't include opening presents until Patrick gets home."

"Can we eat more Halloween candy?"

"Do you want to ruin your appetite, rumor is it's going to be an extra yummy dinner."

"What's for dinner?" William frowned looking up from his toys.

"That is a good question, and it sounds like the person with the answer just pulled into the garage." Not a minute later Patrick was swinging to very excited girls in a circle.

"Teresa said we could open presents now, you're home!"

"I see no one is actually happy to see me it's just the prospect of presents that has you excited." He laughed, "but presents before cake Teresa what is this?"

"They have school tomorrow they can't be up all night." I reminded.

"They can call in sick and then you can call in sick."

"Patrick I've heard this plan before, and it's not happening."

"Fine you two were promised present lets open those presents, and then you'll have something to do while I cook dinner." He fell next to me on the couch and William crawled onto his lap.

"Can we open them now Teresa?" Emily was bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"Yes, you can open them now." I couldn't help but laugh lifting Cass off of her blanket and on to my lap. "Packages came from their grandparents this afternoon." I glanced at Patrick.

"Add that to a couple cards from other relatives." He just nodded, "We should have them send some sort of thank you card."

"How do they all know our address?"

"From the letters and the pictures the kids send back and forth to their grandparents. The grandparents tell the other family members and now we have a handful of birthday cards probably consisting of money anywhere from five to fifty dollars."

"Who would send fifty dollars to a six year old?"

"Some one who didn't want to spend extra shipping a toy." He shrugged as the commotion of unwrapping began in front of us. Amongst their presents were Barbie's, some homemade clothes from their grandparents, a couple of movies that they had really wanted to see, and Patrick and I agreed on replacing the bikes their grandparents had sold back in Chicago. Of course this lead to an long argument about how it was to late and to cold to be riding the bikes right away, and how they would probably have to wait in the garage for a little while. When all was said and done there was still a single box sitting in the dead center of what had once been a small mountain.

"Patrick what's that?" I looked up at him.

"Something that needed a new home." He smiled, we had agreed to get everything for them together what was he doing going out and buying things on his own. "That's for both of you." He instructed the girls, "Be careful opening it."

"Oh my gosh, Patrick how much did that cost?" I frowned, it was one of the most beautiful tea set I had ever seen, porcelain with flowers engraved on the side, it was beyond words, the detail in each piece.

"It cost a lot of money a long time ago, but recently it only cost a half hour of my time to unbury it from the back of the storage unit, clean up all the cobwebs, and wrap it up."

"I thought you already got all of Charlottes toys from the unit."

"I wanted to save this for a special occasion." He smiled, "You girls promise to share that with your sister when she gets bigger right, and be very careful those are breakable."

"Come on Teresa come play tea party with us."

"I don't know girls Teresa's more of a coffee person." Patrick teased.

"I would love to play tea party with you." I brought Cass and joined them on the floor that had once been carpet but was now a sea of torn wrapping paper.

"How about William joins you ladies as well, while I go make dinner." Patrick lifted the boy off of his lap and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Teresa why do I feel so sad on my birthday?" Emily wondered while her sister poured the imaginary tea.

"Oh sweetie…" I didn't really know what else to say, "I bet it's because you miss your mommy and daddy a lot and they can't be here to celebrate with you."

"I really miss them." She whispered.

"Me to." Alyssa nodded.

"I know you do, I miss them to, and I know they really wanted to be there at all of your birthdays."

"I'm sorry Teresa." Emily was trying her hardest not to cry.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything sweetie."

"I promise I'm not sad because I didn't like my presents, that's not why I'm crying."

"I know, I know." I set Cass on her blanket and invited the girls onto my lap while William went back to his toy cars. "It's alright to be sad today, it's alright to be sad any day that you miss your parents. Just know that Patrick and I are always going to be here to help you okay." Both girls nodded into my shirt, "I bet dinner is going to be ready really soon and then you know what you get after that…"

"Birthday cake!"

"Uh huh lets get you guys cleaned up and ready for when Patrick calls us to the table."

"Dinner's ready." Patrick called not twenty minutes later. I walked into the kitchen to find each place set with a full plate. A serving of spaghetti, chicken fingers, and of course a slice of homemade pizza, he had really out done himself this time. "

"Patrick!" I couldn't help but exclaim.

"You girls had to make it difficult you couldn't pick one favorite food." He just smiled lifting William into his seat. Soon we had moved onto the birthday cake, which led to an over abundance of energy on all of the kids parts. And we had to wait for the expected crash before putting them to bed.


	47. Chapter 47

**I'll hurry and update this while I still have an internet connection. I hate that I can't update as often as I used to, and I am so sorry to all of my readers. On the bright side I have at least the next two chapters typed up for the next time I get an semblance of an internet connection. So I hope you enjoy, and as usual I own nothing. **

"We don't need a babysitter Teresa because I'm not going." Patrick argued lying on the bed while I looked over the recommendation the moms at school gave me for a babysitter.

"You are going, you have to go."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Yes you do if you don't want to sleep on the couch all weekend."

"I'm being couched because I don't want to go to a charity dinner thing for work." He pouted.

"Yes because Bertram wants you to announce that you're writing the book with all of the benefactors there."

"I don't need to be there for that."

"Um yea you kind of do."

"Bertram is more than capable of making that announcement without me there."

"You made me go to career day today, you have to go to the charity dinner tomorrow night."

"You did that for the kids."

"You'll do this for me."

"And why would I do that?" He sat up and smirked.

"Because you love me." I tried coming and kneeling on the end of the bed, he just kept smirking, "And I went shopping with Grace yesterday afternoon when you agreed to watch the kids at work."

"Oh."

"Yea, but you won't get to see what I bought until you agree to go."

"Well that's a shame, can I guess?" He chuckled pulling me on top of him.

"You can try." I rolled my eyes, I wouldn't allow myself to be annoyed if he guessed it right, because I was sure I could get him to go to the dinner.

"A very lovely form fitting dress to wear to the dinner. I am curious how that is supposed to tempt me, because at the dinner I guarantee you'll make me behave. And therefore even a dance would merely be a dance between co-workers."

"Oh I know there is very little I can do to make you behave."

"That's not true." He kissed my neck.

"I have to find a baby sitter for tomorrow night." I sighed.

"Why do you insist on torturing me?"

"It won't be that bad."

"You don't know that." He replied, and I laid my head on his chest.

"Yes I do, the same way you knew that the barbeque wouldn't be that bad, or that career day wouldn't be that bad."

"I hate it when you use my own logic against me."

"In fact with all of the things you've talked me into doing that I didn't want to do this is hardly anything."

"So this is really just payback."

"Not entirely maybe I like seeing you in a tux, it makes you look like you belong on the red carpet."

"If all you wanted was to dress up I could find plenty of places for us to go that had nothing to do with work."

"I don't want to get dressed up, but since I have to I would prefer you to be with me."

"Alright women stop begging. I shall accompany you to said event, but will not apologize for the fact that it may be impossible for me to keep my hands off of you, especially if that dress is anything like I imagine it to be."

"You will have to behave at least a little, our boss will be there, and I know you think you control him but, he would have no problem firing us in front of the social elite if he saw us miss behaving."

"And you would have no problem finding another job anywhere you want in the state of California and I can consult anywhere."

"Maybe the only job I want is the job I already have."

"In that case I better try and behave."

"Smart man, I'm going to call these babysitters, and see if we can't work something out being so last minute."

"Why is it so last minute, you knew about the event all month, and you knew you were going to drag me along."

"I forgot that our normal two babysitters were going to be at the event."

"Minelli's going to be at the event? Is he still mad at me?"

"Why was he mad at you?"

"Because like everyone else he thinks you deserve better than me, unlike everyone else he knows for sure there is a you and me."

"Well he like everybody else can stay out of our business, and I may be biased but I'm in love with the perfect man."

"I see how it is I'm not allowed to see other women but you can go out and find the perfect man." He smirked as I got up to make the phone calls, nine o'clock isn't to late to call is it?

"I mean you idiot."

"Would you really be calling the perfect man an idiot? That seems a little contradictory don't you think."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Not with out you."

"Give me a half hour or so."

"Fiiiine."

It only took me three phone calls to find someone who didn't already have plans for late Sunday night. A sixteen year old named Katie recommended by two different mothers, a brief phone call told me at the very least I could trust her for one night. I was very proud of the fact that I hadn't insisted on making Van Pelt do background searches on everyone on the list this morning at work. One thing was certain tomorrow would be exhausting. I crawled into bed and immediately Patrick's arms were around my waist with a content sigh.

"Good morning." Patrick smiled the minute my eyes opened. "You ready for today."

"Today." I sighed, "Oh you mean twins birthday party from eleven to three and then charity dinner from six to eleven."

"I have no intentions of staying until eleven." He stated, "But yes that is what I was referring to."

"We have to get up and get ready for the party, and did you move you're car out of the garage, the guys our showing up early to help."

"Yes it's been taken care of, the living room has been straightened up as well. Birthday cake is in the fridge, ice cream in the freezer, number to order pizza on the counter. All exactly where you left it last night."

"That reminds me, when we were cleaning the living room last night I noticed that tea set you gave the girls for their birthday is missing a plate."

"It's not missing, well it is from the set, but I know where it is."

"Something else you threw in the ocean?"

"Not at all my dear, it's in my suitcase, I was debating whether or not to ask you if we could hang it up somewhere or put it on a book shelf. It has Charlotte's name engraved on it. I was hoping to do the same for Emily and Alyssa if I could track down the man who did it years ago."

"Of course you can, you should hang a picture of Charlotte on the wall in the downstairs hallway with the kids school pictures."

"That's to much Teresa it's your house."

"It's our house Patrick, and you should have family pictures hanging up too."

"Maybe."

"Maybe next weekend we'll go to that storage unit and move the last of your things in, basically all that's left are your boxes of photos."

"Lets plan next weekend later we still have to get through this weekend." He ended the conversation. Was he worried about the memories involved in hanging photos of his family or was he worried the kids and I's reactions to hanging the pictures. I wasn't expecting him to forget his family and he knew that I don't know why he was against hanging up pictures.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, then we wake up the kids and set up that canopy in the back yard." I crawled out of his arms, "You were outside already do you think it will be to cold for them to be outside?"

"Teresa it will be a perfect day out it was probably close to fifty five and that was at six. I think it'll be plenty warm, and before you ask there was no sign of rain."

"This is going to be a long day isn't it."

"Yes, yes it will." He chuckled watching me disappear to the bathroom. I had said a quick shower but I couldn't help but take my time, everything going on today was a little daunting. Five hours with excited kindergarteners followed by just as long with Sacramento's wealthiest, I couldn't decide which I was dreading more. At least the team was going to be suffering with me. When I did drag myself out of the shower I wasn't surprised to find an empty bedroom, and I knew exactly where to find him the kitchen was his favorite spot in the morning. I wasn't wrong he was sitting with a glass of tea and Cass in his lap.

"Everyone else still asleep?" I poured my coffee.

"Uh huh." He looked up, "Waiting for you."

"How kind of you?"

"I try."

"Coffee first, then we wake up the kids."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He went back to playing with Cass, "Hey do we know what we're doing on Thanksgiving?"

"Really with all we have to do today you want to plan for something two weeks away."

"Your brother called."

"And you answered the phone?"

"Yes I did, and I told him I was watching the kids while you finished some things at work or some other brilliant tale." He assured. "But why can't your family know?"

"I don't know it's not like I'm close to my family."

"It's almost like you're embarrassed by me." He smirked.

"Embarrassed of you, never." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Tommy and Annie are going to be in California and wanted to know if you wanted to spend Thanksgiving together."

"Do you want to spend Thanksgiving with my brother and niece?"

"Teresa I haven't celebrated Thanksgiving in nine years, I would love to spend it with your family."


	48. Chapter 48

**I apologize I know it has been soooo long since I last posted and I'm it's annoying me just as much as it's annoying you. So I'll keep it short and sweet, I would love to hear what you have to think of this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. As usual I own nothing. **

An hour later Rigsby and Cho were helping Patrick set up the canopy in the backyard along with a handful of chairs and tables. While Grace and I put up the decorations. Once the girls were satisfied with the way the back yard looked we had a couple minutes to catch our breaths before the guests were expected.

An hour after the other kids showed up they were enjoying pizza and juice at a separate table from the five adults. William not wanting to sit with his sisters and their friends took up his usual position on Patrick's lap.

"Sorry I couldn't bring Ben, it was Sarah's weekend and we've been getting along so well I didn't want to push my luck." Rigsby smiled at the little boy in Jane's lap who just continued on with his pizza slice.

"It looks like William has his own friend today." Cho pointed out.

"What can I say some people enjoy my company." Jane smirked.

"Come on Jane you know we enjoy your company." Van Pelt assured.

"Maybe if you behaved a little more, caused me less paperwork we might show it a little more." I added.

"I don't know if I have to behave maybe I'll settle for William as my only friend. If that's okay with him of course." William looked up from his pieces of pizza and nodded with a grin.

"Patrick!" Alyssa came running over, "Can you do magic tricks, like the money trick you did in Chicago?"

"I would love to but how about after cake and ice cream, and you guys still have presents to, we wouldn't want to forget those."

"Okay, after, but you promise you'll do magic tricks right."

"I promise after cake and ice cream, and presents I will show your friends some magic tricks."

"Thank you!" And with that she was back with her sister and friends.

"And what tricks will you use to amaze us today Jane?" I smirked watching him drink from a juice box I had offered him tea but he insisted on properly celebrating the birthday party.

"Oh I'll think of something I have until after presents."

"Speaking of presents I didn't see anything from you." Cho raised his eyebrows.

"I delivered them on their birthday, didn't want all of their friends to get jealous."

"And what was this amazing gift?" Rigsby frowned.

"I gave them a tea set." He shrugged.

"Of course you did." Grace grinned.

"It's a beautiful set and the girls started playing with it immediately." I added in Patrick's defense though I don't really know if he needed any defending at this point.

"I'm just happy to see someone play with it again." He nodded.

"Again?" Grace frowned, and again Patrick just nodded. "You mean it was…"

"It was hardly doing me any good." Patrick smiled, and that was the end of that conversation. It looked as if the team was too nervous to ask anymore for fear of Jane closing up. I really wanted to take pity on them they deserved to know that Patrick wasn't nearly as depressed and cut off as he acted all the time. I wanted to tell them that he was living here and that we were together, and I really don't know what was stopping me. "You okay Lisbon?" I looked up from my soda to see him watching me.

"Conflicted." I confessed, and he smiled in response with the team watching on.

"Anything I can do to help."

"Nothing at the moment."

"If you're sure." He shrugged, at the same time William started pulling on Patrick's jacket sleeve.

"Bathroom." William insisted, "Bathroom Daddy Patrick." He said that and I froze looking from William to the rest of the team ending on a smiling Patrick.

"It looks like I'll be right back, excuse me." With that Patrick set aside his lunch and carried William into the house leaving me to figure out how to clean up this mess if it was even worth cleaning up.

"Um boss, did he say daddy?" Rigsby was staring at me and so were the others.

"Yes that's what he said." I nodded what had Patrick said that first day William called him that. I didn't know where this was going to go so I thought I'd start with something easy. "Jane thinks Williams doing it to reassure himself that there are adults who care about him, and all of the kids have grown close to Jane."

"Close enough to call him daddy?" Cho frowned.

"Jane's lived with us for a little while after the shooting, and sense he recovered he's come over on occasion for dinner." At this point I was committed to lying them might as well continue with it.

"And that's it." Van Pelt questioned.

"And that's it." Jane came back out with William at his side. "So sorry to disappoint."

"No we're not disappointed." Grace sat up a little straighter "why would we be disappointed."

"We know the rumors." Patrick smiled, "And the bets."

"Where the rumors come from I have no idea." I sighed and I really didn't because they were around almost since the time of Jane's arrival at the CBI. "Wait what bets?"

"Bets with in your own team even." Patrick smirked at the two men sitting across from him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rigsby reached for another slice of pizza ignoring everyone's eyes.

"Rigsby says no because Lisbon would think it was unprofessional and would never break the rules like that, but Cho says yes and we've been keeping it a secret for months maybe since before the kids showed up." Patrick informed, "You're both wrong I'm afraid Rigsby is wrong because there is no rule telling me who I can and can not see on my own time. And Cho well he's just wrong."

"How would you know there were no rules telling you who you can and can't date if you didn't look it up?" Rigsby questioned.

"I get bored and I read, and other than Cho's desk the books at work are very much limited to law enforcement and rules."

"You've read the books in my desk?"

"I have, some of them multiple times you have good taste."

"Jane you can't break into other people's desk and take their things." I sighed, why did he have such a problem with other people's space.

"I didn't take I borrowed, and never for more than a day or two. I always put it back right where I found it too. And none of you would have known if I hadn't just told you."

"That's entirely besides the point, you took something that didn't belong to you." I scolded.

"Yes and if I said it won't happen again I'd be lying so I'm not going to say it. What I will say is your party guest are getting antsy I'd say it's time for cake."

"We're still talking about this later." I warned, "Grace you want to help me get the cake and ice cream from the kitchen." From there Grace followed me into the kitchen and you could tell she wanted to ask more, but didn't. When we got back outside the guys had set up plates and started gathering the kids up for their desert. Soon all thought of our conversation at the table was pushed to the back of everyone's mind by the dozen or so excited kids and then there was present opening, and just before three Patrick was able to put on a small magic show until all of the parents came to pick up their children.

I wasn't at all surprised that Hayley was the last to pick up her son, have she no shame Patrick had turned her down on every occasion their paths crossed. Now of course she was going to risk ruining that already very shaky lie Patrick and I had constructed for our team. It was official my life had turned into a soap opera.

Again would it really be so bad if the team knew, we both knew the answer they would be excited and happy for us, mad that we hadn't confided in them in the beginning but only for a second.

"Patrick I didn't know you were a magician." Hayley smiled watching as Jane finished up one last card trick for the girls and their single remaining guest.

"I'm not." He stuck the deck of cards in his pocket.

"That's not what it looked like from here."

"This is the part where you flirt with me tirelessly I try very hard to be polite and then respectfully turn you away." Jane sighed. "But if you don't mind we can skip to the end where you walk away upset at me as usual, I have to help clean up the yard and then get prepared for a work event I really don't want to go to and therefore I have no time to waste on you."

It took all of my self-control not to spit out my soda at the look on Hayley's face she looked like she was about to slap him, and definitely not one of my playful slaps either she was mad. Of course I guess I would be to if I had been told that, but she had been bugging him for the past three months and the answer was always the same it really was just as much her fault as it was his. She did raise her hand but hesitated, gave him time to brace himself before she really did slap him grab her son and walk away.

"That was harsh man." Cho smirked from where he was standing a couple feet away.

"She shouldn't have hesitated." I added, watching Patrick rub his cheek.

"She's strong I'll give her that." He shrugged taking an empty seat and watching the girls run around the yard.

"Now she'll probably never let her son play with the girls again. Are you happy now?" I scolded.

"That seems unlikely, I wouldn't be surprised if the next time we meet she tries again."

"I think she got the message this time."

"She didn't when I showed her my wedding ring." He reminded, and our coworkers were watching us go back and forth like it was a game of ping pong.

"Well we'll have to wait and see won't we."

"Wait and see we shall." He smirked.

"Wait where did she meet Jane?" Rigsby spoke up, I knew we weren't going to be able to avoid that question.

"The girls soccer games, I promised them I would make as many as possible."

"Which meant all of them because we know you have no life except to ruin mine."

"It wasn't my fault you left me to the wolves I didn't mean to interrupt you and Edwards conversation, besides you didn't even realize he was flirting with you." He argued and I could only roll my eyes.

"Yeah well he'll forever think we're together thanks a lot."

"That wasn't my fault either."

"Like hell it wasn't you hate not being the center of attention you kept playing you're stupid mind games on him dropping subtle hints that weren't even true."

"What mind games?" He protested, for some reason this was really fun to be arguing with him about nothing for the sake of I guess for the sake of the con lacking a better word. Was this how he felt every time he provoked someone because I think I understand it now.

"You know what never mind we don't have time for this, I got to get the yard cleaned up, the baby sitter is coming at five and I want the house to be presentable and at least mostly ready to leave."

"We'll help you clean up the yard it'll take a half hour if all of us chip in." Rigsby offered.

"I couldn't you guys have to get ready to I couldn't ask you to stay."

"Come on boss you can't really expect to take all of this down on your own." Van Pelt smiled already gathering up paper plates and wrapping paper to throw in the trash.

"It'll take us a lot less time if we all do it anyway besides it's three we still have three hours before the dinner tonight and it's not like we have to be there at exactly six." Cho added, Jane nodded his agreement and while the kids continued on their sugar rush and Cass played on her blanket the five of us got the backyard cleaned up and the tables and canopy taken down in a little over a half hour.

Everyone was heading to their cars when Grace just by chance looked in the back of Patrick's "Jane why is your tux in the back seat?"

"I agreed to watch the kids while Lisbon changed." He smiled, when had he moved his tux there, and why hadn't he told me of his plan? "She's paranoid of leaving them to their own devices for twenty minutes."

"I'm not paranoid and it'll take me more than twenty minutes to get ready." I frowned, not really in the mood to start another fight even if it was fake and the first one had been pretty fun, we were on a tight schedule after all.


	49. Chapter 49

**Alright he we go I'll admit this isn't one of my better chapters, but hopefully I'm leading up to some good stuff in a couple chapters. Again I would love for you all to review reading them really does make my day, and of course don't own a thing. **

"I love you." He smiled watching our co-workers drive off down the road.

"And what warrant's that statement? Not still convinced you can get out of going tonight are you?" I laughed dragging him back into the house.

"Can't a man say he loves his girlfriend without a reason?"

"I suppose but you always have a reason you never act without some sort of plan." I reminded, "Girls can you run all your birthday presents up to your room real quick we don't want a mess for the babysitter."

"Well I promise there are no ulterior motives when I say I love you." He threw his tux over the back of the chair and wrapped his arms around my waist. "And I think you're so incredibly sexy and amazing."

"You're still thinking about our fight in the backyard aren't you?"

"Yes I am." He kissed me, "I didn't expect you to be so willing, I know how conflicted you are about if it's even worth it."

"It was kind of fun to be arguing." I grinned, "Is it weird that for the most part the only time we fight for real is at work?"

"Probably, but I'm not complaining." His lips found mine again.

"We really are on a tight schedule." I sighed, stepping back.

"Yes we are, go ahead jump in the shower I'll watch the troops."

"You're going to want to shower to aren't you, I mean I'm sweaty and sticky I can only imagine you are to."

"I can wait my turn." He assured, "it won't take me as long to get ready."

"Alright if your sure."

"Of course I'm sure now go put on that dress you've been tempting me with."

I gave him one more kiss before making my way upstairs and showering for the second time today. Maybe Patrick was right maybe we didn't have to go to this dinner I was already tired from the birthday party and in no way ready to have my patience tried by the people at the dinner. It didn't matter what I was thinking, I was going of course I was going I couldn't back out now, and this dress wasn't cheap either. I had wanted something that made it look like it made even the tiniest amount of sense that someone as incredibly attractive as Patrick Jane would chose me. I have to admit I think the long navy single strap dress did a decent job at pointing me in the right direction.

"Well my dear I didn't know we were actually going to the red carpet." He grinned staring as I came down the stairs a little over an hour later.

"I'm just trying to look like someone who belongs at your side." I blushed as he just kept staring.

"Teresa you could go in sweatpants and a t-shirt and still be more than worthy of any man's attention."

"But I'm not with any man, and you are to good at noticing things to have not noticed how god damn attractive you are."

"I'm god damn attractive?" He smirked, "How come no one has every told me this?" Oh his sarcasm was infuriating sometimes.

"How come I get the feeling that people have been telling you that since you were about five years old?"

"Because you are a very intelligent women, who should know that I think she is very god damn attractive and am horrified by the mere thought that she doesn't see it as well." He gave me a peck on the cheek, "And now if you don't mind I'm going to go see if there is anything I can do to look like I deserve to be your escort for the evening."

I was still blushing as he went up the stairs, I gathered the kids up it was a little after four thirty and the baby sitter was expected at five.

"Can you guys behave tonight, you're not going to have one of the babysitters you're used to so I don't want any extra trouble." I explained, "Patrick and I won't be home until after you guys go to bed so I don't want to hear that you fought with her about bed time. I promise when we get home we'll come give you a kiss goodnight but you'll already be asleep."

"Why isn't grandpa Virgil or Miss. Agent Grace going to babysit us?" Alyssa pouted.

"Because they are both going to be at the work dinner with Patrick and I."

"Then who's going to watch us?" Emily frowned.

"You are going to have Travis's babysitter."

"What if we don't like her?" Alyssa wondered.

"Well then you behave tonight, and tell Patrick and I why you didn't like her and we will find you a better babysitter."

"So even if we don't like her we have to behave?" Alyssa continued to pout.

"Yes, especially if you don't like her you have to behave." I don't need them becoming another Patrick who decides if he doesn't like someone it gives him permission to be as rude as he wants with them. Of course he has been trying to behave better, but he will still be Jane and he will always get in trouble. I found that I don't mind so much anymore, he's been keeping me in the loop more and apologizing, at least to me, I still haven't gotten him to apologize to the people he's actually insulted. But any apology is progress.

"Fine we'll behave but we won't like it." Alyssa sighed.

"Why can't you just stay home with us?" Emily questioned.

"That's what I said why can't we stay home with them?" Patrick walked down stairs bow tie lying untied around his neck, I was wrong my dress didn't do him justice. "Stop thinking that thought right now." He demanded, scooting the girls over on the couch to join us.

"You have no idea what I was thinking." I pointlessly argued.

"I do and even worse you know that I know and you still insist on starting this argument."

"This isn't an argument Patrick."

"Really I was hoping it would be an argument."

"And why was that?"

"Because then you might get so mad that we call the whole night off."

"Not happening we're going tonight, the babysitter will be here any minute."

"Fine." He pouted leaning back into the couch, only to have a knock on the door, she was early.

"Don't worry I got it." I rolled my eyes as Patrick took up his usual position of feigning sleep on the couch as the kids ran to the window to check out the new babysitter.

"I wasn't worried."

"Sit up and behave I don't need you scaring sixteen year olds." I instructed, and he just shrugged his shoulders. I guess I would have to settle for that for now he would hear about it later if he didn't behave tonight. I opened the door and was immediately greeted by a cheerful smile.

"Hi you must be Ms. Lisbon." She extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Katie, I'm so happy you could help us out so last minute."

"Mrs. Williams called at the beginning of the week and said you might be needing some help." She smiled as I lead her into the house, Kendra had called on my behalf that was nice of her and explained why it was so easy to find a babysitter. I would have to remember to thank her next time I saw her. "I have to admit I usually only watch two kids, but I'm sure everything will be fine."

"We were going to put the baby down before we left, and the twins have promised to help if William gets to restless. Everybody's in the living room." I noticed the kids peeking around the corner. "They've promised to behave but if they don't listen just let us know."

"Of course I'm sure they'll behave just fine." She assured.

"Katie I assume." Patrick stood up to shake her hand, "Patrick Jane, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Jane." She blushed shaking her hand all he had to do was smile that's not even fair. We made small talk and soon Patrick and I were tucking Cass into bed a little earlier than usual but she had a long day so she went down pretty easy. When we came back downstairs Katie was sitting with all three kids in front of the couch.

"She fell asleep just fine, and the baby monitor is on the coffee table if she wakes up." I instructed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Katie stood up.

"Come here you three we need a hug and a kiss before we go." Patrick gathered the kids into a big hug, before it was my turn.

"Do you have to go?" Emily pouted.

"Yes we have to go." I sighed, those puppy dog eyes were killer.

"Why?" William frowned.

"We made a promise." Was the only answer I could come up with, "And we have to keep our promise."

"For the record I never made a promise." Patrick chipped in.

"I don't want to hear it from you, tie your tie and start walking toward the car." I rolled my eyes, I didn't need to listen to him complain all night, I got the point he didn't want to go. It took another ten minutes to actually get out the door of course that was always the case when we were forced to leave the kids behind.

The first hour or so of the dinner wasn't too bad at all, as expected the team all stuck close together and it was easier to fend off unwanted conversations. Eventually Minelli joined us with May.

"I'm so sorry for last week sir, I didn't have anyone else to call."

"I know how it is cases come up. It's not like you can take the kids with you." He shrugged.

"I know but I had to wake you both up at three in the morning."

"I don't mind, I love spending time with those kids." Minelli insisted.

"Anytime you need someone to watch the kids don't hesitate to call us we need something to do these days." May added.

"I really appreciate it thank you, thank you both." I really was grateful I mean how many people could you call in the middle of the night to take care of four kids while you drive halfway across the state. Soon Rigsby and Van Pelt were on the dance floor and Cho was talking to Agent Wade from the rapid response team leaving Patrick and I with May and Minelli.

"Well excuse me May, Virgil, I think I'd like to steal Teresa away for this dance." Patrick's hand was on the small of my back as he escorted away from my retired boss and his date and onto the dance floor.

"It's not so bad is it?" I laid my head against his chest.

"Not so bad." He smiled, "I'd rather be dancing with you without fear of people drawing the wrong or in this case right conclusions."

"I know, it's just hard. I don't even know why we aren't telling people." I sighed, "I mean I don't know why we didn't tell them in the beginning."

"Because it's none of their business."

"There's more to it than that isn't there?"

"I guess the timing wasn't really convenient, I mean I had just… and then you got the kids. It was all a lot to take in."

"It has been a long summer."

"That it has."

"So what do we do now?"

"I stand by what I said earlier it's not really any of their business, but I wouldn't hesitate to declare my love for you either if that were what you wanted." The song stopped and he stepped away and kissed the top of my hand with one of his stupid gorgeous grins, "Thank you for the dance my dear."

"My pleasure." I rolled my eyes and let him lead me to the nearest table. "And Patrick next time it comes up I'm not going to deny it, but that does not mean you go up and grab any microphones."

"Do you have to ruin all of my fun?" He chuckled, "Oh and may I say I don't know if I like that you are starting to be able to read me so well."

"You weren't actually going to do that were you?" I groaned.

"It had crossed my mind." He smirked, "But hey what's important was I wasn't going to do it. I've already had plenty of attention tonight thank you very much."

"You didn't have to do anything you nodded when Bertram said your name."

"Oh was that it."

"Okay so a couple more people wanted to talk to you."

"Can we go home yet?"

"I think we've paid our due's." I shrugged, it was ten thirty and we had a babysitter who probably wanted to get back to her own home.

"You have no idea how much I love you woman." And with that we said our good byes and made our escape. Getting home bidding the babysitter good night before checking in on the kids and falling into our own bed. I was happy to settle for curling up in his arms and falling asleep it had been a long day.


	50. Chapter 50

**I really am sorry, I feel like that's all I ever say anymore, but it's true poor internet connection at home and a week long vacation in the northwoods have made getting to a computer almost impossible. Just think in a month I'll be back at school and have internet every night. So I really can't believe I've made it to chapter 50. Please tell me what you think and as always I own nothing. **

"Three seats or two?" I asked squeezing into bleacher seats at the kids school gym turned auditorium. "Or do we need four, I figured Cass would sit on my lap."

"What do you think Liam you want your own seat?"

"Uh huh!" He giggled and crawled into the nearest seat, well that settled that. Not only did he decide the number of seats, he found our seats.

The twin's kindergarten classes Thanksgiving play officially signaled the beginning of their Thanksgiving break. Patrick and I would be joining them in two days, but until then Minelli had agreed to watch them. I rocked Cass, while Patrick read through the paper program handed out at the door and William chose from his bag of toys. I caught Patrick's smile while he read over the last page, and picked up my own program, each child had said what it was they were thankful for.

I'm Thankful for Teresa and Patrick cause they're almost like a new mommy and daddy. Oh and my sisters and brother, I guess.

Alyssa Harris

I'm Thankful for my family, Teresa and Patrick and Alyssa and William and Cass.

-Emily Harris

"You have some pretty amazing kids Agent Lisbon." Patrick smiled when he noticed I what I was reading.

"They came to me that way." I shrugged.

"Oh I'm sure you've done your fair share."

"I'm not doing this alone Patrick."

"Meh."

"That's your answer to everything isn't it?" I rolled my eyes and he just grinned. Before he could say anything the lights went down and immediately began the kindergarten presentation of the first Thanksgiving. Not even halfway through both Cass and William had fallen asleep, William on Patrick's lap Cass on mine. That detail would be over looked when congratulating the girls on their outstanding performance.

"Told you I'd get you to the theatre." Patrick smirked as the children took a bow.

"I don't think this is considered theatre."

"Theatre is a collaborative form of fine art that uses live performers to present the experience of a real or imagined event before a live audience in a specific place." Patrick recited the definition off to me with a grin. "I think this classifies quite nicely."

"If this is the type of theatre you had been planning on in the first place maybe I would have been more willing." I informed, he rolled his eyes at my culturally unrefined tastes and carried a very groggy William to gather the girls from their classroom.

"Did you see us?"

"What did you think?"

"Was it good?"

"Did you like it?"

We were bombarded with questions the minute the girls saw us. They came running out of their classroom still in their pilgrim costumes. It made me seriously consider this as an interrogation method at work I wonder how suspects would hold up against excited six year olds.

"We did see you, you guys did amazing, and Emily you didn't look nervous even for a second." I assured.

"It was a fabulous play and I can't wait for the Christmas addition." Patrick agreed.

"You said we could get ice cream after the play!"

"We did say that didn't we." I nodded, "Alright ice cream it is and then home to bed because grandpa Minelli is coming over early in the morning to take care of you while Patrick and I go to work."

"But it's vacation." Alyssa pouted.

"Not for us, we don't start vacation until Wednesday."

"Why?" Emily frowned.

"Because bad guys don't go on vacation like the rest of us do." Patrick answered lifting her into the car.

"Teresa can I be an actress?" Alyssa changed topics as we headed down the block for ice cream.

"An actress, what happened to professional swimmer?" I wondered hadn't that just been last night career choice.

"But being an actress was more fun, I liked being in the play."

"If that's what you want I'm sure you can be an actress then." I couldn't help but smile, probability said it would be something else tomorrow.

"Can I tryout for a play that Lydia is going to be in?"

"When are these auditions, and do you know what play it's going to be?"

"I don't know sometime next week." Alyssa shrugged, "But can I please."

"How about we wait until the next play that way you have more time to practice."

"But Lydia is going to be in this play."

"Alyssa how about I help you practice for the next play." Patrick cut in.

"But I want to be in this play."

"How about you and I put on a play for Teresa, we can practice after school, and maybe you can talk your siblings into helping to."

"But then only Teresa will see, I want to be in front of a lot of people."

"What if we invite Miss Grace, and Agents Cho and Rigsby over. Rigsby could bring Ben." I tried.

"Can we invite Grandpa Minelli and Miss. May over to?"

"Of course we can."

"Fine, maybe I'll do a play with you, but I want to do a real play to."

"And you will in the future. Until then we need to make a script and we need to practice, and we need to make costumes, and pick a day to perform our play. We have a lot of work to do."

"After ice cream." I parked the car and directed them to the counter to order, "And not until tomorrow night." That was answered with a resounding fine from both Alyssa and Patrick.

"Does this mean she gets to do acting and girl scouts?" Emily wondered a couple minutes later looking up from her ice cream cone. "Cause I want to do two things to."

"We'll see what happens if you want to do two things we'll find you something else to do." There couldn't possibly be enough time in the day for them to do all the things they want to do. We finished our ice cream, got them home bathed and put to bed before I brought the issue before Patrick he never spoke about it but surely Charlotte had participated in multiple activities in kindergarten. "Soccer, softball, swimming, basketball, girl scouts, and now acting. We can't possibly consider all of those things can we? They'll get bored and forget some of them right?"

"They might." He shrugged climbing into bed.

"What do you mean they might? I mean we don't possibly have enough time to get them to all of the practices and meetings do we?"

"I'm saying we can't expect them to drop an idea, Alyssa wants to play softball and act, Emily wants to play basketball, and they both want to play soccer, swim and join girl scouts. And that probably won't change until after they've tried it, I wouldn't be surprised if they add more things to the list before they take any off."

"What did you do before?"

"Charlotte played soccer in the summer and fall, did dance and girl scouts year round, she swam, and she did gymnastics in the winter and spring. It was expensive and it took a lot of time but we didn't want her to miss out on anything, which I guess looking back I'm grateful for."

"So you're saying let them play."

"I suppose I am."

"What happens when we have two more kids wanting to play the same number of sports?"

"We lose all forms of a social life and our lives start revolving around the kids even more."

"That doesn't sound like much of a change."

"No it doesn't, but on the Brightside they won't be involved in everything forever. Eventually they will chose favorites and drop others."

"How long til eventually?"

"Don't get you're hopes up, because by then the sports will be more competitive and take up more time individually, than the group of them did combine."

"You are horrible at pep talks."

"I think you've told me that before." He chuckled, "How about this it's to late for basketball season this year so we're free of that, soccer won't start again until the end of spring so we have time for that, swimming probably won't start until summer, that leaves softball, acting, and girl scouts."

"That sounds like a very busy Alyssa and a very bored Emily."

"Oh I'm sure she'll find something to do, there are plenty of activities for a six year old."

"How are we going to have time for this?"

"I could quit and be I don't know a stay- at- home- adopted-moms-boyfriend."

"I think we could stick with stay-at-home dad, and you're not quitting, I don't trust you alone all day you could do something stupid?"

"What stupid thing could I do and I wouldn't necessarily be alone, we could take Cass out of daycare until she's older."

"You're not quitting."

"I could work part time then."

"I thought that's what you did already, I didn't know you're naps were considered work."

"I use those 'naps' to puzzle over the case thank you very much."

"Oh I'm so sorry, it's hard to tell the difference between puzzling and sleeping."

"It's only hard to tell when done by a professional." He smirked and I rolled my eyes, why was it so fun to go back and forth with him all the time, "Hey you ready for you're family to come on Thursday?"

"Damn it, we still haven't even thought about preparing a meal and the house needs to be cleaned."

"Teresa, we have until Thursday tomorrow is Monday, dinner is easy to plan you get all the basics we can go to the store Wednesday after work, then cleaning can be done Wednesday. I meant to ask are you happy to see you're brother again."

"I guess so, we are on a lot better terms now than before, and it'll be nice to see Annie again, she's probably gotten so big. She's sixteen now."

"You guess you're excited to see your brother?" He smirked.

"My brothers and I have a complicated relationship. You wouldn't understand."

"You're right I wouldn't I've never had a brother or a sister for that matter." He sighed, "Well actually I might have one some where it's not like either of my parents were necessarily careful in their social lives. Hell I probably have a couple dozen half sibling all over the U.S."

"I think you just found your new obsession tracking down possible siblings."

"I need something to do now that my old hobby is dead." He chuckled, "Actually no I don't think I'd like this hobby to much. I have a feeling if they were raised similar to me they might be in prison or at a carnival somewhere. It would just be a horrible reminder of everything I left behind."

"I've always wondered how does someone with such refined taste grow up in a carnival."

"What are your theories?"

"I've been going back and forth between a couple."

"I'd love to hear them."

"The first is probably the most reasonable." I started rolling over to properly face him. "That growing up with out such niceties has made you appreciate them more now." He just nodded considering the theory before I continued on, "The other is that you're an eccentric narcissist you likes expensive things and now that you have the money you get what you want when you want it."

"Both valid arguments." He nodded, "Food for thought while we drift to sleep."

"Good night Patrick."

"I love you Teresa."


	51. Chapter 51

**Here is chapter 51, please bear with me one more week until school starts and then I hopefully will be back to be posting on a regular basis. Until then I hope you enjoy this and let me know, as usual I own nothing. **

Monday and Tuesday had been spent working way later than we had in a long time. That was starting to happen more often now that Minelli and May had taken over babysitting duties. We barely made it home in time to have dinner both nights, but at least the case was closed before we got to take our own Thanksgiving break. Of course working late also meant we hadn't had time to go to the store so that would be our task for this morning. Get groceries then clean the house, aren't breaks fun. I was in the kitchen with the kids making breakfast and a shopping list while Patrick was in the shower after his run.

"Teresa can we send the pictures we made with grandpa Minelli yesterday to our grandparents in Chicago." Alyssa wondered between bites of waffles.

"We made turkeys with our hands, and then colored them in." Emily explained.

"We'll stop by the post office on our way home from the grocery store."

"Teresa, are you going to be working late all the time?" Emily questioned, turning in her seat to face me.

"I hope not sweetie, but it's hard to tell with our job."

"But you didn't work late in the beginning." Alyssa frowned.

"Only after grandpa Virgil." William added.

"I know and I'm sorry. I like it better when we can come home early and spend time with you guys."

"How about from now on at least one of us will be home on time." Patrick walked into the kitchen. A little over three months and I still wasn't used to seeing him in jeans. He wore them so little and only when we were doing something that might resemble manual labor, I guess today that was cleaning the house.

"You promise." William turned in his chair."

"I promise." And that put an end to that conversation. "Teresa did you want me to run to the grocery store or did you want to make it a group outing?"

"I promised the girls that we would run by the post office."

"I can take them if you don't mind being left with the little ones."

"I just think we should all go. It'll take longer but at least I'll know you aren't buying the most expensive of everything."

"I was only trying to save time, but I accept that you're a control freak."

"You're not even allowed to go there."

"Hey at least I can admit it." He smiled, "And I'm more than willing to give the reins to you when necessary."

"You think you're less of a control freak than me?" I wondered a little while later on our way to the store.

"Yes I do."

"If you can't control a situation you manipulate it until it is in your control, you know every detail of the day before you've even gotten out of bed."

"Yes, but I rarely protest to you driving if anything I'm probably am an enabler to you I mean the way I let you decide that we were all going to the store instead of just sending me which would have almost certainly been faster and more efficient."

"Really you're the enabler. I do nothing but look the other way when it comes to you."

"If that's the case I think it's fair to say we are both equal parts control freak and enabler."

"Are you suggesting a compromise?"

"I am."

"Then it's settled."

"See what I did there, I gave up my control of the situation so you could feel more comfortable."

"Patrick I swear to God, I don't know why I put up with you."

"You could go with great company, excellent lover, gourmet chef, attractive arm candy, actually you haven't used case closer in a while that's always been your favorite."

"You know what I'm not going to respond, if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all right guys." I waited for the kid's reaction in the rearview mirror.

"Look at that we did it no swearing in front of the kids!"

"Do you always have to tempt me?"

"It is one of my favorite pastimes." He smiled leaning back in his seat the rest of the drive as silent as a car full of four kids can get.

The grocery store was it's usual chaotic mess times ten because of the holiday shopping. And as per usual I had to double-check the cart every two minutes because I found that my shopping companions felt the need to add things we didn't actually need to the cart.

Climbing into bed later that night with groceries and cleaning done I almost felt ready for tomorrow. Of course I hadn't told my brother about Patrick and I and was expecting possible conflict there. I knew he would want to be at least a little protective which was ridiculous I mean I'm the older sister. Maybe if I went to Annie first for back up. Not that I thought Patrick couldn't handle being threatened by my brother, he had been threatened by far more dangerous and powerful men without any concern. On the other hand maybe it would be fun to watch Tommy and Patrick square off, but then again Patrick would probably nod and accept whatever Tommy said and politely promise he had no intention of hurting me. Okay so I had played the whole scene in my head a hundred times now what was I so worried about in the first place?

Thanksgiving morning found Patrick, the kids, and I all busy making dinner, well at least until the kids got bored helping and ran up to their room. I'll admit it was more than a little amusing to watch Patrick cook with one arm and soothe a crying Cass in the other. I put my amusement aside and took the baby from his arm.

After a quick lunch and a trip to the kid's room to change clothes we were ready when my brother and Annie showed up at one. We were sitting in the living room with the football game on, but I could hardly pay attention to the TV Alyssa had taken to interrogating her new uncle and cousin while Emily watched them from her side. It was just like when we first picked them up in Chicago Alyssa did all of the talking. Only watching them now it reminded me of something else. It reminded me of well me and Patrick when we were talking to some one who could potentially be a suspect. Alyssa was asking the questions until Emily found it pertinent to interrupt with a detail over looked by her sister. In Chicago it was the necklace and this time, well this time I'm not entirely sure how she knew Tommy was a bounty hunter, actually she just said someone who catches bad guys, which I guess is a general description of what he does. I glanced over to see if Patrick was noticing it to but he was talking with Annie and I could only hope he wasn't passing on more bad habits.

Soon the football game ended and we were all gathered around the table to eat. "Its kind of tradition to start with a prayer." I reminded my brother who went straight for the food.

"Reese it's hardly a tradition if we only celebrate together every four or five years."

"Doesn't matter, we'll say a prayer, we'll say what we're thankful for and then we can eat."

"Come on Aunt Reese." Annie tried.

"No she's right we'll say a prayer first." Tommy sighed, "It is tradition." So after slight a argument prayer was said and we went around the table saying what we're thankful for, then Patrick poured the wine.

"Can I try some, just a sip?" Annie begged as her glass was skipped.

"No."

"Why not? I'm seventeen, people my age drink, why can't I have a sip?"

"Because you're to young." I reminded.

"She has a point." Patrick hesitated putting the wine bottle down.

"No she doesn't, it is illegal, I am a cop she will not be drinking."

"Dad can I have one sip, I just want to try it." She appealed to her father who was staring at me. "I'm not going to get drunk off of one taste."

"It is a safe environment for her to try it." Patrick agreed.

"What happens when they want to try it next?" I nodded toward the kids who had thus far been ignoring the conversation we were having. "Do they get to try it to because it's a safe environment?"

"If they want to try we say no they are six, but I don't see anything wrong with a seventeen year old trying a taste of alcohol in the company of her family."

"It's wrong because it's illegal and I'm a cop, she is underage."

"Come on Aunt Reese one sip."

"It's you're father's decision not mine." And immediately all eyes turned to Tommy who had been staring at the bottle in Patrick's hand.

"You're not going to arrest me for serving alcohol to a minor are you?" Tommy frowned.

"You're going to let her drink?"

"I'm going to let her take a taste of mine, but not if it means my sisters going to arrest me on Thanksgiving."

"Its my day off." I gave up I mean there really was no point to ruin a holiday over one taste seemed like overkill. It wasn't to long after my first surrender that Annie brought up the next topic of discussion.

"Soooooo Aunt Reese…." Annie started with a grin, "What's going on with you and Patrick?" I couldn't help but look at Jane who was grinning like no one's business.

"What exactly are you asking?" I took a sip of wine.

"Are you, or are you planning on sleeping with him." Annie smirked when I stopped myself from spitting out my drink.

"Annie!" Tommy scolded, before turning back to Patrick and I to wait for an answer.

"What it's what you wanted to ask?"

"You could have asked differently." Her father sighed. "But seriously Reese he's answering your house phone, his car's in the garage…"

"He's sitting right there." I interrupted.

"No I don't mind please continue." Patrick smiled.

"I mean you've been talking about him for years and now he's hear at a family Thanksgiving dinner." Annie pointed out.

"Look you guys say nothing's going on and you're just good friends we'll believe you and let it drop." Tommy insisted, and I was grateful for the escape route but knew I couldn't use it. All it took was a glance at Patrick and a deep breath to get Annie grinning.

"How long?"

"About three months." I admitted, "Not long really."

"Well it took you two long enough." Annie announced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I couldn't help but question.

"Come on Reese like there was nothing between the two of you before." Tommy smirked, "We were only here for a couple days three years ago and we could tell."

"I had some things I needed to put behind me before I could even consider a relationship with anyone especially someone I really cared about." Patrick explained. "I take the blame."

"Good to know, I think." My brother was staring at Patrick and I knew what would happen after dinner, but until then I was still going to try and enjoy this dinner.

"Patrick and I have been together for three months, is there anything else you wanted to ask or can we move on."

"No no we just wanted a confession." Annie smiled helping herself to seconds.

"Well I'm hopelessly in love with your sister." Patrick rested his arm around the back of my chair and I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Umm," It was kind of amusing to watch my brother stutter for a response to that. "So looks like you've done a pretty good job at taking on the roll of mom, but then again I could have told you that I mean you raised me."

"And you didn't turn out so bad." I rolled my eyes how come everybody just knew I'd be a good mother except me? Soon dinner was over and against my better judgment I gave in to another Lisbon family tradition of playing a game of poker after dinner. I warned my brother but he didn't listen and I made Patrick promise to behave as well.

"So Reese I was kind of wondering if you could do me a favor after Christmas." Tommy looked up from the cards in his hand.

"What favor would that be?"

"I need someone to watch Annie around New Years a friend invited me to their place. I'll be back before school starts up again."

"I don't need a babysitter it's only for a week I'm seventeen I can take care of myself while you go spend New Years with your new girlfriend."

"I'm not leaving you at the apartment by yourself for a week, and she's not my girlfriend."

"Right." Annie rolled her eyes.

"Annie's always welcome to stay here." I assured.

"And with this new house you've got plenty of room. I have to say sis I was surprised you must have used up all of your savings on this place."

"Apparently I made a good investment." I sighed, looking over as a grinning Patrick collected his winnings from the hand.

"Did you say right after Christmas?" Patrick just kept grinning.

"Yes why?" I turned, what was he planning.

"Then that would work out perfectly."

"Why?"

"Well I've had a tradition of going to a cabin on Lake Tahoe after the holidays it used to be a family thing but the past couple years it's been a ski during the day and then drink myself to oblivion at night kind of vacation. I thought maybe this year with your permission of course we could go there as a family." He explained, he went to Lake Tahoe every winter? He shouldn't have been drinking alone like that he should have told someone where he was.

"So you want me to go with you so I can babysit the kids while you and my aunt get drunk on New Years." Annie raised her eyebrows.

"Something like that, and in return I would pay for your meals and lift tickets all week."

"Sounds fair." Annie bounced in her seat, "So we're going right Aunt Reese?"

"I don't know, I suppose you think you can talk Bertram into giving us all this time off around Christmas, and what about the team?"

"What about the team, I was going to invite the team, and yes leave Bertram to me."

"No I will not leave Bertram to you, you just make him mad and then I have to clean it up. And what do you mean invite the team how big is this cabin of yours?"

"Plenty big, not something to worry about. And it doesn't matter which of us talks to Bertram so long as it gets done."

"So can we go?" Annie kept at it.

"Yes we can go to Lake Tahoe for New Years."


	52. Chapter 52

**Alright here's my attempt at adding a little bit of drama to the story. And I know I made you wait a little longer, and I hate to do this to you but I need to get back in the practice of writing everyday so my chapters may not come as often as they did last school year however I will try to post more often than I did over the summer. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, and of course I don't own a thing. **

I heard a soft chuckle from next to me, and then the opening of the bedroom door. Not a minute later I had three small children jumping on my bed chanting, "It's time to get up! It's time to get up!" I let out a small groan as Patrick pulled the nearest two onto the bed in between us. "You promised we'd get a Christmas tree today!" They screamed but curled up in between us anyway.

"What do you all have against sleep?" I teased and pulled the blanket over my head.

"You promised." They whimpered, moving from Patrick's side to mine.

"We have all day." I wrapped my arms around them.

"Alright come here, how about we go make breakfast and let Teresa sleep a little bit longer." Patrick smiled lifting the girls off the bed and leaving William to jump down on his own. "Tell Teresa to wake up soon." He not so quietly whispered into the girl's ear.

"Wake up soon Teresa!" The twins called from the hall and I laughed and rolled over to look at the clock it wasn't even eight on a Saturday morning. We had a week in a half until Christmas the kids had started their break yesterday, but Patrick and I were still expected to work until next Saturday. We had agreed this weekend we would get the tree and next weekend we would bake cookies.

I should get up, but then again if I got up now breakfast wouldn't be ready yet and there is a good probability of me getting roped into helping. It was close to ten minutes later I heard the bedroom door open again and the pitter-patter of small feet.

"Is she sleeping?" William wondered as Alyssa helped her brother back onto the bed.

"Yes, Patrick said don't wake her just keep her out of the kitchen." Alyssa instructed in a whisper and I had to hide my smile in the pillow. I felt movement on the bed, and a poke in the back. "Stop it Liam he said don't wake her up."

"Is she and Patrick married?" William crawled back to his sister.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Don't they love each other?"

"Of course they do, they said so."

"Then why are they not married?"

"I don't know." Alyssa repeated, where had that question come from? He wondered if we were married, why was that? Well we did live and sleep together every night. We both tucked the kids in at night, we ate together every night I guess it wasn't to far of a leap for a three year old to make. But Patrick and I married? Did he want to get married again? Did I want to get married? The last time I tried that it didn't go so well, but I was to young to get married then. Why was I worrying about this it's not like he was planning on asking me any time soon it had after all only been four months. But one of these days one of the kids would ask Patrick or I that question and we would need an answer. I was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention so when I turned over my eyes were open and the two of them knew I was awake. In a second they were running down the stairs, "She's awake! Patrick She's awake!"

I suppose that was my cue to actually get out of bed and by the time I was finished in the bathroom I had three children standing in my bedroom door. "Cass is awake." Emily announces.

"And you didn't wake her just to keep me out of the kitchen did you?" I couldn't help but smile when they immediately started shaking their heads.

"She woke up on her own, promise she did." Emily insisted, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the nursery. Where Cass was standing holding onto the side of her crib with a big smile on her face.

"You're happy this morning aren't you? You're siblings didn't wake you up did they?"

"I told you we didn't." Emily pouted.

"Mamamama." Cass bounced herself in the crib before I lifted her out and moved her to the changing table.

"Well good morning to you to." I couldn't help but smile at the little girl in front of me she had grown so much in the almost six months she had been with us, and while a scowl could still be seen on Alyssa's face when either of her younger siblings referred to Patrick and I as mommy and daddy she no longer protested the development. "I suppose you're ready to go get a Christmas tree to."

"Teresa can we get a puppy?" Alyssa took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"No we can not get a puppy." I laughed, "But one of you can hand me a diaper for your sister.

"Why can't we get a puppy? We can take care of it all on our own. Lydia got a puppy."

"Who's going to watch the puppy when you're at school and Patrick and I are at work?"

"Grandpa Minelli can." Emily handed me a diaper.

"Grandpa Minelli babysits you, not puppies."

"But he could babysit a puppy if we asked him." Alyssa grinned, "He likes us."

"I know he likes you, you have him wrapped around your little fingers, but that doesn't mean he's going to babysit a puppy for you."

"But he might."

"We aren't getting a puppy."

"For Christmas?"

"Maybe if Santa wants to bring you a puppy he can, but I am not buying you a puppy they cost a lot of money."

"Fine we'll write Santa a letter." Alyssa pouted.

"Come on lets go get breakfast." I lifted Cass from the changing table, while the kids took off down the stairs.

"We couldn't stop her!" Alyssa yelled running into the kitchen.

"We tried, we promise!" Emily added.

"I helped!" Liam ran after his sisters.

"Well good morning." Patrick looked up from setting plates on the table and pecked my cheek. "And hello to you little missy, you've gotten so big." He lifted Cass from my arms.

"What is this?" I looked at the different plates.

"You get your choice of blueberry or apple cinnamon pancakes this morning." He grinned.

"Because it's impossible for you to do anything the easy way." I rolled my eyes but helped myself to the apple cinnamon.

"Eat up we have a Christmas tree to track down later today." He chuckled setting Cass in her highchair.

True to our word we were pulling my car into a cut your own Christmas tree lot an hour outside of town. Stepping out of the car brought back the memories of a once happy family in Chicago and I couldn't help but wonder if the kids in the back seat where thinking the same thing or if they were even old enough to really remember it last year.

"Remember we want a nice big tree." Patrick interrupted my thoughts and I went to help him unload a wagon for Cass and Liam. "One with plenty of room for all the beautiful ornaments we have at home."

"And we get to cut it down all by ourselves!" Alyssa started toward the trees at a skip.

"Yep we get to cut the tree down ourselves." I smiled, "Not to far ahead please, I don't want you getting lost."

"Teresa can I put the angel on top of the tree?" Emily questioned.

"I don't know we'll see when we get to that, we need a tree first."

"I found one!" Alyssa yelled from a short ways up ahead.

"Already, we just got here." Patrick chuckled, causing Alyssa to frown, "How about we mark it with a stick and if we don't find another one we can come back to it."

"But this one is perfect." Alyssa pouted.

"Maybe we can find a more perfect one." I offered.

"How can you find one that's more perfect than perfect?" Alyssa argued but non-the less trudged on in search of another tree. Emily was the next to find a tree but was discouraged by a bare patch near the top.

Soon we had two girls pulling us every which way along with shouted instructions from the wagon. We were looking at another tree Emily pointed out then when we turned around Alyssa was nowhere in sight. My first instinct was to call the team to send back up, but quickly settled for calling her name several times instead. After five minutes that felt more like five hours Patrick offered to take the kids back to the car hoping that when Alyssa realized she was alone would go back there. That would also allow him to go to the office and ask them to keep an eye out.

"I'll call you if we find her, but she couldn't have gone far." He reassured kissing my cheek and reaching for Emily's hand. "You okay?"

"I'm okay, we'll find her."

"Exactly we find killers everyday and they don't want to be found, we can find a six year old no problem."

"You're right." I nodded, "Of course you're right we'll find her. Emily don't let go of Patrick's hand for anything, I don't want you lost to okay." Emily nodded furiously before giving me a hug and running back to Patrick as they set off for the car.

I knew he was right, she couldn't have gone far and we were skilled investigators we could find a six year old who had wandered off. At least that's what I told myself as I searched alternating between yelling her name and checking my phone. As sure as I tried to be about finding her there were still those nagging thoughts. I mean there was a semi busy road no more than a mile away, what if she ended up there. What if someone less than desirable found her before Patrick or I. Why wasn't she answering when I called her name? I couldn't help but hold my breath every time I looked around a tree or down a new isle, and every time I found myself holding back tears. I had to keep it together panicking was not going to help anyone.

I had to do a double take when I turned the next corner there was something sitting in the middle of the path. The second take proved to be a very upset Alyssa curled up in the fettle position. After what felt like a decade I had found her.

"Alyssa." I came up and knelt down next to her, "Are you okay sweetie?" She didn't answer she just turned and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and continued to cry. "What happened?"

"I saw a pretty tree, and then when I turned around you weren't following me. I tried going backwards but all the tree's looked the same." She whispered onto my shoulder.

"Did you hear us calling for you?" I lifted her into my arms. "We were so worried about you."

"I tried to go to your voice, but all the tree's looked the same and I thought I was going in circles. And I didn't know what to do."

"You're okay now." I assured, "We aren't going to let you wander off again."

"Where are Patrick, and Emily, and Liam, and Cass?" She made a clumsy attempt at wiping the tears from her eyes.

"There at the car, they went to get help looking for you." I assured, and then remembered Patrick was probably just as nervous as I was, he needed to know that she was okay. I used my free hand to dig out my phone, I didn't wait for him to say anything, "I found her she's okay, a little muddy but okay."

"Oh thank God." I heard him breathe before passing the information on to the kids and who ever else he was standing with. "What happened?"

"She found a tree she liked and got a little over whelmed when she didn't see us behind her." I shortened her story for him, "We'll meet you back at the car where we can decide what to do."

"Alright we'll be here." He agreed and with that I hung up the phone and turned my attention back to Alyssa. Who was miraculously unscathed in anyway, not so much as a scrapped knee, just some muddy jeans from curling up on the ground.

"Patrick and everyone is waiting for us back at the car their really happy you're okay." I put my phone away and went back to rubbing the soothing circles on her back, add that to the list of things I picked up from Jane.

"I knew you would find me." She smiled brushing hair from her face. "You and Patrick promised to protect me."

"Yes we did, and we would search the whole world to find you or your sisters and brother."

"Why would you have to search the whole world?" She giggled, "I never even left the tree place."

"I know you didn't, but it's just a saying that if you had gone farther, we would find you." I smiled, she was calming down now that she was safe and in my arms.

"Teresa we still have to find a tree." She worried as the car came in to sight and with it Patrick and the rest of her family.

"We can do that later come back another time if you want to."

"No we have to find it today, you guys promised." She argued, "I'm okay I promise I won't go anywhere." She assured, before immediately jumping out of my arms and into Patrick's

"We were worried about you Miss. Alyssa, don't you ever scare us like that again." He swung her around and kissed her forehead, before setting her down and letting Emily wrap her arms around her.

"I promise." She nodded, before immediately taking my hand.

"Now I couldn't help but over hear you were still interested in finding a Christmas tree." Patrick announced, and Alyssa nodded immediately. "Well that's good, because I was standing here thinking we passed the perfect tree and only one person seemed to notice." Alyssa started grinning, "I mean after all how can we find a tree more perfect than perfect?"

"We get my tree! The first tree!" She started jumping never letting go of my hand.

"It has to be a group decision though, so is that first tree okay with everybody else?" I couldn't help but grin before turning to the other three. And while we got mild protest from Emily because it wasn't a tree she picked out she caved eventually and we started the process of cutting down and paying for our Christmas tree.


	53. Chapter 52 (deleted scene sort of)

**Okay consider this a good will offering for my manic posting over the summer. I wrote this before I even wrote the first chapter, when this story was just an idea running around in my head. When it was written this was going to be the first chapter. I still hadn't decided on a set POV so this one is in Jane's POV as opposed to all of the other chapters. This chapter is for all intents and purposes the first part of the other chapter I just posted, only like I said from a different POV. I had it sitting on my computer and thought maybe my readers would enjoy it, so let me know what you think and as always I own nothing. **

I heard movement in the hall and then it happened there were three small people jumping chanting, "It's time to get up! It's time to get up!" Oh how I missed this, I never thought I'd have this second chance. I reached for the two closest to me and pulled them down into the bed. "You promised we'd get a Christmas tree today!" They screamed but curled up into my side.

"What do you four have against sleep?" Teresa groaned pulling the blanket over her head.

"You promised." They whimpered, moving away from me and cuddling into her side.

"We have all day." Teresa wrapped her arms around the kids.

"Alright come here, how about we go make breakfast and let Teresa sleep a little bit longer." I smiled lifting the twins in my arms and letting their little brother jump on my back. "Tell Teresa to wake up soon." I chuckled, carrying them out of the room.

"Wake up soon Teresa!" The twins called from the hall and a groan was heard from inside. "Patrick can we make pancakes!" Alyssa questioned as I carried the three of them down the stairs.

"Pancakes sound delicious." I nodded, setting the girls on the counter, and turning to place their brother in between them. "What are we putting in them?"

"Chocolate chips!" Emily announced.

"Blueberries!" Alyssa argued.

"Nana's!" William added.

"Alright lets see what we can do." I sighed, looking through the pantries. "Liam sit still I don't want you falling off." I warned, pulling out the ingredients, then noticing some other things that might taste good in pancakes. "I'm serious you don't stop squirming I'm going to take you off the counter." I warned again.

"Patrick you're not even looking at him!" Emily giggled.

"Hold your brother still please." I smiled setting the ingredients on the counter. "Okay we're making four different types of pancakes." I instructed, placing four cooking bowls next to them, and separating the ingredients for each of them to use.

One at a time I poured each of them a cup of flour, and then helped them crack a egg each, then a half cup of milk, and a half stick of butter each. "Mix please." I handed each of them a spoon.

"What about the blueberries?" Alyssa questioned.

"And the chocolate chips?" Emily worried.

"And nana's?" William finished.

"Keep stirring and I'll get those ready." I instructed, pouring a cup of chocolate chips for Emily, a cup of blueberries for Alyssa, and cutting up a banana for William, before putting a little butter in a frying pan with apple slices and cinnamon for the batch I was making. "On the count of three we all add our ingredients." They nodded and started the count, "One."

"Two." Alyssa grinned.

"Three!" Emily cheered as we each dumped our cups of ingredients into the bowl.

"Now you three have a very important job." I announced helping each of them off the counter. "One of you girls will set the table, and the other two need to keep Teresa out of the kitchen."

"Come on William we'll go make sure Teresa doesn't wake up." Alyssa grabbed her little brother's hand.

"I wanted to do that!" Emily pouted, watching her siblings run up the stairs.

"Well when you're done how about you go check on the baby, but don't wake her." I instructed turning to start making the pancakes.

"Patrick?" Emily questioned, pushing the plates into place.

"Yes sweetie." I looked over my shoulder.

"When are you going to marry Teresa?" She wondered sitting down and looking at me.

"I don't know," I shrugged flipping the pancake. "Why?"

"Because mommy and daddy were married and they loved each other and you said you loved Teresa." Emily was watching my reaction.

"I do love Teresa." I nodded, thinking about what to say next.

"Is it because of your other family?" She frowned, so I turned off the stove and came to sit next to her. "Teresa says you're scared of having a family."

"Well that's not true, you guys are my family." I lifted her onto my lap, "You and Alyssa, and William, and Cassandra, and Teresa, and I love all of you very much."

"I know, but you live here and you love her, so you should marry her." Emily tried.

"I know but she's been through so much this year that I don't want to push my luck." I tried to explain to her, but she looked confused. "Well you know she helped me punish the bad man who took my family, and that was a very big thing, and then you lost your mommy and daddy and Teresa cared for your mommy and daddy very much. Then she gained you lovely kids and then she moved into this house and then I moved in."

"So you're not going to marry Teresa?" She frowned.

"Not right now." I sighed, "But maybe someday, until then you finish setting the table and go check on your sister, while I finish with these pancakes."

"Patrick?" She looked at me after I got up, so I turned and looked back at her, "Are you going to make bacon and eggs?"

"I think I can handle that." I smiled and she giggled.

"Good." She cheered, getting out the silverware.

"You be careful with those knives, and only put them at Teresa and I's spot." I warned.

"I'm five I can handle a knife." She snapped, and I couldn't help but smile.

"You are a big girl and I know that, but knives are scary and dangerous so you be careful." I nodded, flipping the next pancake. It didn't take long for Emily to finish her task and run out of the room, and in the next moment Alyssa came running in.

"Teresa's awake!" She screamed, "William woke her up!"

"Uh oh." I grinned lifting her up and holding her in one arm while I flipped pancakes with my free hand. "What are we going to do?"

"That's why I came to you." She answered.

"How about you ask her for help picking out your clothes for the day?" I offered.

"The babies awake!" Emily skipped in.

"Better yet, you girls go tell Teresa this." I instructed setting Alyssa down and watching the two of them run back up the stairs. I really did miss living with a kid in the house, I smiled tending to the bacon and eggs before putting another pancake on the stove.

"We couldn't stop her!" Alyssa tried running down the stairs about fifteen minutes later.

"We tried, we promise!" Emily added following her sister.

"I helped!" Liam stumbled down in front of Teresa.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you in my kitchen, in pajamas." She smiled.

"Well I adore you with a baby on your arm." I gave her a peck on the lips before I lifted Cassandra out of her arms. "Hello little missy how are you this morning." I rocked her. "You've gotten so big."

"It's been almost six months." Teresa reminded helping William into his seat, while the twins climbed into their seats. "What is this?" She looked down at the food in front of her and took a sip from the coffee I set in front of her place.

"There are four different types you can have your choice." I grinned, settling Cassandra into her highchair. "You get chocolate chip, blueberry, banana, or apple cinnamon."

"Because it impossible for you to do anything the normal way." She smiled helping herself to the nearest stack.

"Eat up we have a Christmas tree to track down later today." I chuckled.


	54. Chapter 53

**Okay so I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I was able to get it onto paper a lot faster than I expected, I'm going to warn you though I'm still getting back into the habit so give me another couple days for the next chapter. I really hope you like it of course I'd love to read your reviews, and same as always I own nothing. **

We were finally on Christmas break, I laughed to myself wrapping a towel around me and heading out into the bedroom. After last weekend and the Christmas tree misadventure this weekend was baking cookies. What could possibly happen that even compared to the drama of last weekend. I heard the knock on the door but being in a towel I thought it best to get dressed first. "Patrick can you get that!" I called down the stairs, there was no answer but I could hear movement downstairs and by the time he opened the door I was making my way down the stairs myself.

"Jane?"

"Hello Grace." Patrick smiled, stepping back a little to reveal our colleague.

Oh God, we are officially busted. I mean if Jane answering the door in pajama pants and a t-shirt wasn't enough of a give away I was halfway down the stairs with a towel still in my hair. "Grace what are you doing here?" I pulled the towel off my head but couldn't find an appropriate place to discard it and settled for running it through my hair again.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted help with the kids this weekend, Christmas Eve being Tuesday, I thought I could help decorate or watch them while you go shopping but I guess I should have called first… obviously you don't need me."

"Don't be ridiculous Grace come in, we're baking cookies today, the kids are in the living room I bet they would love to show you the Christmas tree we bought last week. And Alyssa would love to tell you about her adventure." Patrick grinned, not hesitating to wrap his arm around my waist, yeah because the message wasn't clear enough to begin with.

"I couldn't intrude any more than I already have." She protested backing out of the doorway.

"No, Patrick is right you're here you came to help we would love for you to stay." Had I just called him Patrick, I never called him Patrick in front of coworkers, who was I kidding we were standing in the doorway with his arm around my waist did it really matter what I called him.

"Well if you're sure." She hesitated, obviously a little uncomfortable with the whole situation, but who could blame her. It seemed the only one who wasn't affected by the whole situation was Patrick, which wasn't all together surprising.

"Of course I'm sure, come on the kids are in the living room." I let her step in and closed the door behind her. "Here." I handed off my towel to Patrick, "Can you hang that up when you go get dressed."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled kissed my cheek and disappeared up the stairs leaving me blushing with Grace in the front hallway.

"So…"

"Yes." I nodded.

"How long…"

"Bout five months." I hung my head and led her into the living room knowing the kids would prove ample distraction at least until Jane came back down stairs.

"Okay, Cho's up a hundred bucks from Rigsby." She shrugged but followed me into the kids who jumped at the sight of Van Pelt.

"You came to help us bake cookies." Emily wrapped her arms around Grace's waist.

"Do you like our Christmas tree, I picked it out and then we decorated together!" Alyssa grinned, "Did you know that I got lost looking for tree's but I wasn't scared at all because I knew Teresa and Patrick would find me, they promised they would." It was really amazing how in the period of a week it had gone from terrifying event to cool new adventure.

"I heard about that, I bet you had everyone really worried about you." Grace led them back to the couch. "And the tree looks beautiful."

"Thank you, I wanted to put the Angel on the top but so did Alyssa so Patrick did it because we were fighting." Emily explained, "But look we made these ornaments at school aren't they pretty, and this one came from Patrick's things, and those were from Teresa's boxes."

"It's a beautiful tree girls."

"Thank you." Both girls grinned, "William helped to though."

"Who's ready to start on the baking?" Patrick entered the living room, I noticed Grace double take at the jeans, so it wasn't just me who was affected by that. At least I was finally getting used to it.

"Cookies!" We had three children making a mad dash for the kitchen. I lifted Cass off of her blanket and followed the kids and Grace into the kitchen. Patrick followed after turning on a Christmas radio station, how come I knew now I was probably going to end the day with a headache?

"It looks like you're making way more than cookies boss." Grace was staring at the stack of baking goods that Patrick had started sorting for the kids to start.

"Don't look at me I let Patrick run the kitchen and more often than not I'm greatly rewarded with a delicious meal." I nod in Patrick's direction while he helps the girls onto chairs so they can better reach the counter, then placing William on the counter next to him. "Please all of you be careful."

"We promise." Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Jane cooks?" Grace asked taking a seat next to me while I bounced Cass on my lap.

"Don't look so surprised Grace, we're lucky Lisbon didn't die of malnutrition with all the take out boxes in her fridge before I moved in." Patrick grinned over his shoulder.

"I was not that bad."

"I couldn't even count the number of Chinese take out boxes in your fridge."

"I think that speaks more to your ability to count than my eating habits, besides aren't you supposed to be making cookies?"

"Right you are, would you ladies like to help?" He smiled.

"Cooking is your thing remember."

"You're no fun." He pouted.

"Fine what would you like me to do?"

"Well I say we start with the dough for the cut out cookies that way it can harden in the fridge while we bake the rest of our goodies."

"You're in charge." I rolled my eyes, but none the less lifted Cass into my arms and accompanied by Grace we joined them at the counter for the first project.

In no time at all the dough was cooling in the fridge, flour covered the kitchen and we had chocolate, caramel, and pecan turtles on the table with wreaths we had made from cornflakes, marshmallows and green food coloring. These were soon to be joined by the chocolate chip cookies in the oven and the kid's current projects of peppermint bark and chocolate covered pretzels.

Before long the only thing left was the cutting, cooking, and decorating of the sugar cookies. Soon the various tree, stocking, snowflake, present, ornament, stars, snowmen, and Santa shaped cookies were in the oven. Patrick and the kids were dancing around the kitchen to the Christmas music and Grace and I were back to sitting at the table.

"Hey boss, why didn't you tell us?"

I knew she would ask eventually but I still took my time watching Patrick spin the girls. "I don't know I guess with everything going on it never seemed like a good time. I know we had plenty of opportunities and we should have said something, but I guess it just seemed like everything happened at once you know."

"Yeah, you know its not like we were going to judge you or anything. To be honest I really wanted it to happen. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Grace." I don't know why I was so worried about telling them. I was happy to have it off my chest well almost we would have to tell the guys soon they were coming over for dinner on Christmas Eve so it would have to happen then.

"What are you two beautiful women doing sitting when there's a party going on." Patrick came over and pulled us both to our feet. "You'll find that the only one allowed to not be on the dance floor is the young lady napping."

"I don't know Patrick now the girls far out number the boys do you think you can keep up?"

"Are you questioning my dancing ability Teresa?"

"Never." I couldn't help but grin as he effortlessly spun both Grace and myself. It was hard to tell which happened first the oven beeping or the baby crying, but just as quickly as our dance party had begun it was called to a close.

"Miss Agent Grace are you staying for dinner?" Emily licked the frosting off of her fingers after having watched Patrick lick the frosting off of a giggling Williams hands.

"Oh I couldn't."

"Of course you can Grace, we have plenty of food." Patrick assured.

"Patrick's making pagetti!" William cheered.

"Well I suppose if Patrick's making pagetti I have to stay."

"Girls come on grab your brother lets get you cleaned up while Patrick cooks."

"I'll stay and help Jane if that's alright."

"Grace you don't have to, you're our guest."

"No it's okay I'm the one who just showed up at your house without warning the least I can do is help with dinner."

An hour and a half later Grace was excusing herself, "I promised Rigsby I'd babysit Ben tonight while he went on a date."

"Yes of course." Patrick grinned, "Wouldn't want to keep Wayne waiting."

"I just have one question before I go, the weekend I watched the kids, the girls said they saw you at the mall. That was you two manufacturing a weekend alone wasn't."

"Guilty, and of course if you and Wayne need someone to watch Ben for a weekend we are available." Patrick's arm was around my waist.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fair enough."


End file.
